


Are We Out Of The Woods?

by I_Love_KL_13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bodyguard, Derek es un mentiroso para bien, Derek hates Theo, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Odio a Theo, Pero aún no lo saben, Romance, Soulmates, Stiles y Scott arreglan su amistad, Theo likes Stiles, Tipo Canon, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 121,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_KL_13/pseuds/I_Love_KL_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acompaña a nuestra adorada manada en una aventura alternativa de la temporada 5B, donde al parecer Theo está enamorado de Stiles... Y un cierto Sourwolf regresa a Beacon Hills, con la intención de enmendar las cosas que hizo mal así como ganarse el amor de un cierto castaño; mientras no sabía que ese amor siempre lo tuvo.</p><p>Sumérgete en cómo resultarán las cosas para Derek y Stiles... Además, quedará averiguar el futuro de cada criatura sobrenatural en Beacon Hills.</p><p>¿Todo saldrá bien? Descúbrelo :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Missed Your Tan Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hola. ¿Cómo están? :)  
> Este es mi segundo trabajo de Sterek. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Debo aclarar que este Fic es un tipo Canon-AU ya que como saben la temporada 5B inicia hoy.  
> Además, no sé, podrían sugerirme algunas ideas para el Fic. Algo que les gustaría leer o qué sé yo.  
> Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de este Fic al que he titulado (en traducción) "¿Estamos Fuera De Peligro?"

Era otro día por la mañana en Beacon Hills, un día normal. Al menos eso era lo que se dejaba entre ver; pues el pueblo de California era de todo menos normal en los días, ya que tenía un aura oscura por lo sobrenatural. Especialmente cuando aún había villanos a los alrededores. Los Dread Doctors y Theo Reaken junto con su manada de quimeras.

Sí, los días en Beacon Hills no pueden tranquilos como cualquier otro lugar. Era prácticamente imposible tener un día normal. Aunque era un bonito día soleado.

En el hospital de Beacon Hills, un joven de piel pálida y cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba sentado sobre una silla al lado de una cama. Stiles nunca había dejado a su padre, John Stilinski, quien se encontraba acostado en la cama recuperándose de las heridas que le había hecho el impostor de Theo, desde que lo había llevado al hospital hace 4 días.

Stiles aún recuerda la expresión de Melissa McCall cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta principal llevando casi arrastrando a su padre. La cara de la mujer estaba completamente asombrada, se le veía miedo y algo de culpa. Pero Stiles no sabía la razón de lo último. Poco después lo llevaron a una habitación, donde él se encargó de poner a su padre en la bata típica de los hospitales, Melissa conectando al hombre a múltiples máquinas y vendando con sumo cuidado el cuello del hombre.

El joven no podía quitarse el miedo al ver a su padre en la cama. No sabría lo que haría si perdiera su padre, no sabría a quién acudir si lo más trágico lograba suceder. De repente, todos los recuerdos de hace muchos años llegaron a su mente. Recuerdos de cuando había visto morir a su madre. Claudia Stilinski. Y sin embargo, sabía que la situación con su madre y su padre era diferente. Su madre había muerto por una enfermedad a la cual no había cura, y su padre estaba en un estado crítico porque permitió que un demente se involucrara mucho en sus vidas. Debió haber sido más persistente y convencer de que Theo no era alguien de confianza. Todo era su culpa.

—Stiles.– El joven en cuestión escuchó que su padre decía su nombre, por lo que alzó su mirada para verlo fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Algo te molesta? Le hablaré a Melissa.– Stiles dijo apresuradamente, no dejando al hombre mal herido siquiera responder alguna de sus preguntas. El joven simplemente quería que su padre se encontrara bien.

—Stiles, tranquilo, no me ocurre nada.– John, como pudo, se sentó sobre la cama, mirando a los ojos a su hijo. —Quería saber en realidad cómo estabas tú. Después de todo lo ocurrido con Scott y Theo.– Sin importar el estado de salud en el que se encontrara, John siempre se preocuparía por su hijo, aun cuando sabía que el joven podía cuidarse solo. Aunque últimamente era difícil de creerlo.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? Bien, todo bien. Las cosas han estado difíciles con Scott y nadie ha visto a Theo desde que descubrimos su malvado plan y que trabaja con los Dread Doctors. Y tampoco hemos visto a Lydia. Pero bien, estoy bien. No es nada que no podamos manejar.– Stiles le contó a su padre con confianza, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo arreglar su amistad de su mejor amigo.

Pero vamos, Scott McCall se había comportado como un idiota con él, todo por un chico desconocido a quien prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda. Y mira dónde acabó eso. Nadie le hace caso a Stiles Stilinski. “ _Te lo dije, Scotty._ ” Stiles se permitió burlarse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Entonces los Dread Doctors están usando a Theo?– John le preguntó a su hijo con cara fruncida, aún recordaba el evento de hace un par de noches donde el joven lo atacó, dejándolo en su estado actual.

Stiles pareció pensar en la respuesta que le daría. —Creo que al principio era así, pero cuando lo enfrenté parecía más estar por su cuenta que con esos lunáticos. Probablemente tenía sus malvados propósitos desde el principio y los Dread Doctors simplemente le dieron una forma más rápida de conseguirlo.–

El hombre arrugó el entrecejo, pensando. —Me parece que es alguien como Peter Hale. Alguien que está obsesionado por conseguir poder.– John exteriorizó sus pensamientos. —Dijiste que Theo era una quimera, ¿no es así?– Le preguntó a Stiles.

—Por lo que recuerdo haber visto, sí.– Le respondió.

John en ese momento cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, relajando sus tensos hombros. Volvió abrir sus ojos verdes y miró a los ojos color miel de su hijo. —No puedo detenerte.– Le dijo.

Stiles estaba confundido por lo que su padre dijo, así que decidió preguntar. —¿A qué te refieres, papá?–

—No puedo detenerte de que sigas involucrándote en esto y poner aún en más riesgo tu vida.– Le respondió.

Stiles le sonrió ligeramente. —No puedo evitarlo, soy quien se le ocurren los mejores planes.– Le informó sin parecer egocéntrico, aunque quizá alimentaba un poco su ego. —Pero más que eso, Beacon Hills me necesita. Podré ser sólo un delgado y poco musculoso humano, pero eso jamás me ha detenido, ¿verdad?–

John sonrió con orgullo. —No, eso jamás te ha detenido. Por eso estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre.– Stiles se levantó de su asiento y abrazó cuidadosamente a su padre, temiendo que le produciría dolor o provocar que sus heridas se volvieran a abrir. —Deberías de ir a casa a descansar unas horas. Has estado todas tus horas libres conmigo aquí en esta habitación.– John le apretó los hombros a su hijo. —Y sé que no te gustan los hospitales desde lo que le sucedió a tu mamá.–

—Pero no quiero dejarte solo. ¿Y si…?– Stiles empezó a discutir, no quería dejar solo a su padre, no le importaba siquiera lo cansado que su cuerpo se sentía.

—Stiles, soy un adulto. Puedo valerme por mí mismo.– Le dijo a su hijo. —Además, si necesito algo, puedo llamar a Melissa.–

Stiles suspiró y asintió. —De acuerdo. Pero después de descansar unas horas regresaré.– Stiles empezó a dirigirse a la puerta para irse a su casa, aunque no antes de escuchar a su padre murmurar “ _No me sorprendería._ ” al cerrar la puerta. Pero por una vez en su vida, decidió ser egoísta y darse el tiempo que merecía; así que no volvería ese día.

El joven se dirigió al estacionamiento del hospital para ir hasta su camioneta. Al llegar y ver que no estaba, miedo empezó a inundarlo, pero no tardó mucho al recordar que no había venido al hospital en su Jeep. “ _Cierto, ya no tengo auto._ ” Pensó con pesar. Tendría que tomar un taxi o irse caminando. Optó por lo segundo.

El hospital de Beacon Hills estaba retirado desde su casa, aproximadamente a 4 kilómetros, pero no le importaba del todo. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para despejar su mente de todos los eventos ocurridos recientemente. “ _¿Cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Theo? ¿Sería pronto? ¿Y qué hay de los Dread Doctors? ¿Cómo estará Scott?_ ” Stiles agitó su cabeza ante esa última pregunta surgida.

Aún no perdonaba del todo a su mejor amigo. Stiles siempre había confiado en Scott, y cuando le pidió a Scott que confiara en él, no lo hizo. Que mal amigo era, en serio. O un amigo muy idiota. O ambos.

Agitando su cabeza para sacarse esos malos pensamientos, Stiles decidió mirar al cielo, perdiéndose en las nubes mientras seguía caminando de regreso a casa. Al menos aún tenía un día más de paz… ¿Verdad?

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Derek Hale había regresado a Beacon Hills. Había regresado por voluntad propia, con la intención de ayudar a la manada McCall con el nuevo enemigo, aunque no sabía nada acerca de la situación, que amenazaba a su lugar natal. Regresar al pueblo siempre le traía malos recuerdos al joven hombre lobo de 24 años. Pero era entendible.

Una mujer psicópata había quemado viva a casi toda su familia, su tío Peter había matado a su hermana mayor Laura, e incluso él había matado a su tío Peter… Aunque haya revivido con la ayuda de Lydia; pero su tío siempre estuvo obsesionado con ser un Alfa, por lo que lo tuvieron que encerrar en Eichen House, al menos eso le había dicho Stiles.

Sólo le quedaba su hermana menor Cora, a la cual había dejado en México y le dio el dinero suficiente para irse al lugar que quisiera para volver a iniciar con su vida; con la promesa de que siempre estarían en contacto. Quería estar cerca de su hermana, pero sabía que lo más sano y mejor para ella, es que estuviera lo más apartado de él. Era parte de su castigo por todo el mal que hizo.

Derek condujo por las calles poco transitadas de Beacon Hills, dirigiéndose a su antiguo apartamento mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cosa que no hacía a menudo por las pesadillas que había tenido los últimos meses. El volverse un hombre lobo evolucionado le hizo cambiar su naturaleza, hizo que pensara con mucho más detalle las cosas que hacía e incrementó mucho sus sentidos… Pero algo más había hecho. Pues desde el primer día que dejó México y no volvió a Beacon Hills, empezó a tener pesadillas, las cuales no había tenido desde hace más de dos años.

Las pesadillas iniciaban como un dulce sueño, se veía a sí mismo riendo, abrazando a una sombra sin rostro dentro de una casa bonita, una casa que sentía como hogar. En sus sueños Derek estaba feliz, se permitía ser feliz como cuando su familia estaba viva. Pero es ahí donde la pesadilla iniciaba. Pues de repente, fuego empezaba a arder por la casa, consumiendo todo su contenido, tomando consigo a la sombra que lo hacía feliz. Así eran sus pesadillas todas las noches, y no tenía idea de quién era la sombra. Sólo recordaba de ella su cálida risa. Una risa que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

El hombre de ojos verdes estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que no había conducido en dirección de su apartamento, había llegado a la casa de los Stilinski. “ _Que extraño. Me pregunto por qué habré llegado hasta aquí._ ” Derek se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, pues hasta donde él sabía, la evolución no traía consigo la habilidad de presentir la muerte como una _banshee_.

Sin saber por qué, Derek se bajó de su Toyota y se dirigió hacia donde se veía la ventana de la habitación del adolescente. Con un fuerte impulso de sus piernas, logró elevarse lo suficiente como para que sus manos agarraran el borde de la ventana, usando su fuerza en los brazos para entrar en la habitación de Stiles.

Al estar parado en el medio de la habitación, Derek no sabía la razón de estar ahí, especialmente porque Stiles estaba dormido, lo cual le parecía extraño considerando que el adolescente se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la noche y eran tan sólo las 9p.m.

A Derek nunca le había llamado la atención de ver a alguien mientras dormía, pero por una extraña razón se encontraba haciendo eso con Stiles. Veía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente al ritmo de su respiración, cómo de su boca entreabierta salía un fino hilo de saliva que mojaba su almohada. Stiles estaba acostado en el medio de su cama como sus brazos y piernas en direcciones raras, pero de alguna manera se veía cómodo y a la vez muy cansado.

El hombre lobo también se permitió oler la habitación, la cual estaba impregnada del aroma Stiles. Podía oler ansiedad, miedo, furia, dolor, tristeza y sangre. Todo proviniendo del cuerpo del adolescente. Derek se desconcertó al oler que la sangre era de Stiles, así que se acercó en silencio a su cama para ver si estaba herido, pero se detuvo rápidamente al ver que el adolescente se movía. Con su sensible oído, Derek escuchó el ritmo cardiaco de Stiles. El joven estaba despertando. El hombre lobo se asustó al momento, luego reaccionó y pensó que sería mejor irse sin ser visto. Aunque ya era muy tarde.

—¿Derek?– La voz somnolienta de Stiles se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación.

El hombre de ojos verdes no tenía más opciones, más que quedarse y hablar. —Sí Stiles, soy yo.– Respondió con su voz calmada, aunque estaba algo nervioso. “ _¿Por qué estoy nervioso? Sólo es Stiles._ ” Se dijo a sí mismo.

Frotándose los ojos, Stiles miró más claramente en la oscuridad y veo que en efecto era Derek Hale quien estaba en su habitación. En la noche. Cuando estaba completamente solo. —¿Qué haces aquí en mi habitación?– Le preguntó con precaución, no quería ser tan grosero con el hombre a quien no había visto en más de medio año.

“ _¿Qué hago en su habitación?_ ” Derek se dijo mentalmente. —Estoy aquí para… Protegerte.– El hombre lobo respondió, aunque la última palabra la dijo en tono de pregunta.

Stiles suspiró desde su cama, inquietando un poco a Derek. “ _¿Sabrá que estoy mintiendo? Aunque claro, mi excusa no fue la más convincente._ ” El adolescente pasó sus manos por su cara y miró al hombre mayor a los ojos. —Mi papá te contactó, ¿verdad?– Le preguntó, haciendo que Derek le enarcara una ceja en confusión. —Te contó todo lo que ha ocurrido y te contacto para que me protegieras, ¿no es así?– Le volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco molesto.

No sabiendo qué decir, Derek respondió con lo primero que se le ocurrió. —Sí, tu papá me contrató para que te protegiera de los malos.– ¿De dónde rayos se le había ocurrido tal respuesta?

Fue ese momento que Stiles decidió levantarse de la cama, poniéndosele de frente al hombre lobo. —Escucha Derek, sé que mi papá está muy preocupado por mí últimamente, pero puedo cuidarme solo. No necesito de una niñera.– Stiles le dijo con molestia, odiando la idea de que pensaran de que era débil.

Derek se lo tomó como una ofensa, por lo que sus ojos verdes brillaron de color azul por un instante, pero logró calmarse. —No soy tu niñera. Estoy aquí también para ayudar a detener al enemigo. Y me pagan por mantenerte a salvo.– Se encogió de hombros para demostrar que no le importaba pasar tiempo con él, pero la verdad no encontraba una mejor forma de decir que se había metido en su habitación por la noche sin una buena razón.

Stiles estudió a Derek por un minuto bajo una mirada crítica, luego concluyó que el hombre no tenía otra intención más. Así que le creyó. —Está bien, te creo.– Le dijo.

Derek arqueó una de sus cejas. —No creí que fuera necesario hacer que me creyeras. Ni tampoco el decirte mi trabajo de protegerte para eso.– El hombre lobo le dijo con su cara vacía de expresiones, aunque la verdad lo estaba ofendido. Un poco. Pues, ¿qué creía que estaba haciendo en su habitación?

—Lo siento, he estado siendo muy inseguro últimamente.– Stiles le dijo a Derek antes de sentarse en el borde de su cama.

El hombre lobo decidió quedarse de pie. —¿Por qué?– Lo preguntó tranquilamente, dándole la opción al adolescente de no responderle si no quería.

Stiles suspiró. —Por todo lo que ha pasado desde que iniciamos nuestro último año en Beacon Hill High School.– Y entonces le contó a Derek todo lo ocurrido y lo que sabían hasta hora, trató de contenerse cuando habló de cómo había matado a Donovan, cómo Scott lo había visto cuando se enteró… Cómo ve a su padre casi morir desangrado. Pero Derek nunca dijo nada, sabía que estas cuestiones era mejor sacarlo todo antes de que hiciera más daño, especialmente con la Oscuridad que aún rodeaba su corazón. Una vez terminó de contarlo todo, Stiles se limpió una lágrima que estaba en el medio de su mejilla derecha. —Pero no importa qué tan mal estemos, la prioridad es salvar a las personas de Beacon Hills, ¿verdad?–

Derek tardó un poco en darse cuenta que le estaba hablando. —Sí Stiles, lo importante es salvar a las personas de Beacon Hills.– Le respondió y luego se sentó a su lado derecho en la cama. —Podemos hacerlo, hemos pasado por cosas igual de peores.– Por impulso, colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles. Esa noche no hacía tanto frío como de costumbre, por lo cual no llevaba puesta su chaqueta de piel y había optado por usar una Henley color gris.

—Extrañaba tu piel morena.– Stiles dijo sin pensarlo, colocando su mano derecha sobre el brazo izquierdo de Derek; con el cual lo envolvía en un medio abrazo. —Tu piel es cálida. Justamente como la recuerdo cuando te tuve que golpear en la cara.– Stiles quitó su mano del brazo de Derek cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. —Lo siento, no sé lo que me pasó.– Le dijo bastante apenado, sonrojándose un poco y esperando que el hombre mayor no lo notara.

Derek notó el ligero sonrojo de Stiles, pero no dijo nada. —Descuida, no pasa nada.– Después de ello, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación.

—¿Adónde vas?– Stiles le preguntó cuando vio que Derek sacaba una de sus piernas por la ventana.

El hombre lobo se detuvo un momento. —Necesito hacer unas cosas antes de iniciar oficialmente mi trabajo como tu… Guardaespaldas.– Le respondió, luego sacó su otra pierna por la ventana, quedando sentado sobre el borde de ésta.

—Derek.– Lo llamo antes de que pudiera saltar por la ventana, deteniéndolo. El hombre lobo giró su cabeza para mirar al adolescente. —Es bueno tenerte de regreso.– Le dijo.

Derek le sonrió. —Es bueno estar de regreso.– Y saltó por la ventana.

El hombre de ojos verdes regresó a su camioneta, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Sacó su celular del portavasos del vehículo y marcó un número que nunca antes había usado. —Sheriff, soy Derek. Derek Hale.– El hombre lobo dijo cuando le respondieron. —Necesito un favor. Uno muy grande.– Derek miró hacia la ventana por la cual acababa de saltar, observando cómo Stiles la cerraba y desaparecía en la oscuridad de su habitación. —Necesito que le digas a Stiles que me contrataste como su guardaespaldas.–


	2. In The Wrong Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez. Quiero agradecerles mucho por darle una oportunidad a este Fic. En verdad lo aprecio mucho :') Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo. Y también he de decir, que a Theo simplemente le gusta Stiles... Y esos sentimientos no pueden ser correspondidos. Así que guarden la calma.
> 
> And by the way, I saw that many of you know just a little of Spanish, so also I'm gonna write this note in your language. I'm very glad because you gave my Fic a opportunity. You have no idea how much that means to me, because you might don't understand at all the language. But I need to tell you that this Fic won't have Theo/Stiles, the reason: I hate Theo.
> 
> Además, debo mencionarles que este Fic lo actualizaré los Lunes y Viernes (mañana siendo la excepción). También necesito mi tiempo libre :) Y también que las actualizaciones podrían cambiar de tiempo, depende de qué tanto les guste el Fic, guys ;)
> 
> Sin nada más qué agregar. Feliz lectura.

Derek se había quedado despierto toda la noche, no simplemente por las pesadillas que sufría, sino también porque no se lograba explicar la razón por la cual había llegado a la casa de los Stilinski. Estaba completamente que estaba pensando en ir a su apartamento. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado como para no darse cuenta a dónde iba? Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era el impulso que sintió cuando había llegado. Algo le condujo hasta la habitación de Stiles, y sólo reaccionó claramente cuando el adolescente se despertó.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, Derek se levantó de su cama y empezó a hacer estiramientos. Si no podía dormir, al menos aprovecharía el tiempo para hacer un poco de ejercicio y entrenar las técnicas de combate que había estado aprendiendo con Breaden en los últimos meses.

El hombre nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero debía reconocer que la fuerza no lo era todo en un combate. Siempre tuvo la fuerza por haber nacido como una creatura sobrenatural, pero la verdad es que no tenía mucha táctica a la hora de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo tanto, practicar con Breaden le había ayudado a mejorar sus reflejos cuando te enfrentas a un desconocido; la mujer se encargó de siempre sorprenderlo, diciéndole que no debe memorizar el estilo de lucha de las personas, eso les da ventaja en las peleas.

Sin embargo, Derek pasó horas practicando todo lo que sabía, esforzándose al máximo, al terminar sintiéndose cansado como no se había sentido hace un largo tiempo. Decidió que después de una ducha iría  ver a Stiles. Después de todo es para mantener la mentira, ¿cierto?

No es como si Derek quisiera ver al adolescente. Eso sería tonto. O quizá no del todo.

* * *

En algún lugar de Beacon Hills, Theo Raeken se encontraba entrenando con su manada de quimeras. No era tan fácil como el chico lo había pensado, puesto que eran completamente inexpertos peleando. Además de que aún no asimilaban el hecho de que podían ser sumamente peligrosos si no se concentraban lo suficiente.

—¡Es suficiente!– Gritó Theo a los demás, sintiendo furia al ver que no habían hecho un progreso evidente en el manejo de sus habilidades. —Su alfa está muy decepcionado de ustedes.– Les dijo a los otros cuatro adolescentes con sus ojos amarillo brillante.

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer con eso?– Donovan le respondió a Theo, molesto por el comentario. —No sabemos muy bien cómo ser unos experimentos no tan sobrenaturales.–

Theo respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. —Ya les he dicho que deben enfocarse en algo para dejar que sus habilidades surjan por sí mismas.–

—¿Puede ser una persona?– Hayden le preguntó.

—Preferiría que no, pero si pensando en quien quieras ayudará a que mejores tu control, a mí me daría igual.– Theo le respondió. —Ahora, muéstrame si eso funciona.– Le dijo retadoramente, como un alfa lo haría. De igual forma, él era su pseudo alfa.

La chica respiró tranquilamente, y de repente de sus manos salieron garras, sus ojos brillando de color amarillo. —¿Está funcionando?– Preguntó, no estando segura de lo que veía.

Theo sonrió orgulloso. —Sí, funciona muy bien.– Sin embargo quería saber en quién pensaba la chica. —Dijiste que pensaste en alguien, ¿en quién?–

—No creo que importe.– Hayden dijo volviendo a su apariencia normal.

Theo frunció sus cejas. —Soy tu alfa, debes responderme cuando te pregunto algo.– Le dijo con fuerza, asustando un poco a la chica.

—Pensé en Liam Dunbar.– Le dijo.

Al escuchar el nombre del chico, Theo sonrió malvadamente. —Ohhh Así que él.– Miró a los otros cuatro adolescentes. —Deberían de pensar en alguien como lo hizo Hayden.– Les dijo antes de alejarse de ellos. —Así que tengo otra oportunidad de matar a Scott. Esto sí que es perfecto.–

El joven empezó a caminar por el bosque, empezando a quitarse la ropa. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, empezó a correr sobre sus piernas y brazos, transformándose rápidamente en un lobo.

Corrió por varios minutos, esquivando con gracia los árboles, haciendo poco ruido por donde pasaba. No mucho después, llegó a la cima del bosque, donde se podía apreciar completamente Beacon Hills. Theo se detuvo sobre la roca más alta, entonces dejó salir un aullido hacia la Luna. Marcando con ello el inicio de su plan para acabar con lo que alguna vez fue la manada McCall.

* * *

—¿Sabes? No pensé en volver a verte hoy. Pero supongo que es parte de tu trabajo de ser mi guardaespaldas.– Stiles le dijo a Derek cuando le abrió la puerta por la tarde, haciéndose a un lado para dejar al hombre mayor entrar en su casa. —Y ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes habías usado la puerta, ¿por qué empezar ahora?– Le preguntó una vez estuvo dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Porque hoy tuve buen ánimo de parecer una persona normal.– Derek le respondió sarcásticamente, su usual falta de humor apareciendo de repente.

—Acabas de hacer una broma, ¿verdad?– Stiles le dijo con una ceja alzada. —Siempre creí que si hacías una broma ibas a explotar, esa siendo la razón la cual nunca hacías una.–

—En realidad sí, ahora tengo diez minutos para alejarme lo más que pueda para explotar en paz.– Derek le dijo rodando los ojos, luego yendo a la sala de casa y sentándose en el sofá.

—Claro, siéntate, estás en tu casa. No te preocupes. Soy muy descortés, ¿acaso quieres que te traiga algo de beber?– Stiles le dijo desbordando sarcasmo, pero de igual manera se sentó en uno de los sofás.

Derek prefirió no hacerle caso, no quería molestarse. Por un día quería estar bien con el adolescente. —Pude ver que estabas a punto de salir.– Comentó analizando la sala, la cual tenía buena apariencia a pesar de ser de tamaño moderado.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?– Stiles preguntó tontamente.

—No veo a nadie más que pudiese estar a punto de salir.– Derek le dijo a Stiles, mirándolo como si pensara que era más tonto que la última vez que lo vio.

—No tienes que ser tan grosero, _Sourwolf._ – Stiles sonrió burlonamente cuando escuchó que Derek le gruñía suavemente. Sabía que ese sobrenombre no le gustaba al mayor. —Pero sí, iré a ver a mi papá al hospital.–

—¿Cómo sigue?– Le preguntó Derek.

—Pues sigue estando mal, aunque por lo menos está cicatrizando normalmente la herida que Theo le hizo.– Stiles le respondió.

El hombre lobo pudo oler el aroma ácido de la furia que irradiaba el cuerpo de Stiles. —No te preocupes, haremos que pague por eso.– Derek le aseguró, no le gustaba ver al adolescente de esa forma. Pero por otra parte, ¿desde cuándo le importaba tanto?

—Y no sólo por hacerle daño a mi papá, sino también por haber arruinado mi amistad con Scott.– Stiles apretó las manos para formar puños, sus nudillos volviéndose más blancos por la fuerza que hacía. —Nunca antes quise matar a nadie, pero Theo ha sacado lo peor de mí.– Derek se sorprendió al escuchar que el ritmo cardiaco de Stiles no se aceleraba. Decía la verdad. —Se supone que no matamos a las personas que tratamos de ayudar, pero creo que por esta ocasión hay una excepción. Una de la cual estoy completamente consciente, porque con Donovan fue un accidente.–

—No creo que matar al responsable sea la mejor solución.– Derek le dijo al adolescente, haciendo que lo mirara fríamente. —Aunque no soy el mejor para decir eso. Pero créeme, no es fácil lidiar con el recuerdo de matar a alguien por voluntad propia.–

—Derek, maté a muchas personas cuando el _Nogitsune_ me controlaba. Maté a Allison.– Stiles le dijo duramente al hombre mayor, tratando de explicarle su punto de vista. —He lidiado con eso por más de seis meses, no creo que matar a alguien que deseo haga mucha diferencia.–

—¿Qué hay acerca de la Oscuridad en tu corazón?– Derek le dijo frunciendo la cara, no podía permitir que Stiles se entregara a la Oscuridad por venganza. —¿No crees que eso la haría más fuerte? Puedo olerte, Stiles. Toda tu casa huele a varias cosas, pero tus emociones y la falta de sueño es lo más fuerte.– Stiles le miró a los ojos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. —No puedes permitirle a la Oscuridad opacar la luz en tu corazón por venganza. Matar a alguien también te quita una parte de tu alma.–

Sintiendo enojó crecer en el fondo de su pecho, Stiles gritó. —Entonces dime, Derek, ¿cuánta alma te queda?– El hombre de ojos verdes lo miró sorprendido, dejándolo sin palabras. Stiles inmediatamente sintió la culpa consumirlo. —Lo lamento, no quise decir eso. No sé ni cómo…–

—Será mejor que vayamos al hospital para que veas a tu papá.– Derek le dijo seriamente, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

Con culpa, Stiles siguió a Derek fuera de su casa, cerrando con llave la puerta de entrada. Luego se acercó a la camioneta del hombre lobo, el cual lo esperaba ya dentro del vehículo. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, subiendo en completo silencio y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad una vez dentro.

El viaje al hospital no les llevaría mucho, cerca de diez minutos. El joven de ojos miel deseaba que esos diez minutos no se hicieran tan largos. Pero al parecer eso tuvo el efecto contrario, porque Stiles sintió como si hubieran dejado su casa hace más de una hora. Y tan sólo iban a la mitad.

El viaje era terrible; era totalmente incómodo. “ _El viaje más incómodo de todos los tiempos._ ” Pensó Stiles. Pero había sido su culpa, él fue quién había ofendido a Derek cuando el hombre mayor tan sólo quería hacerlo entrar en razón. Se sentía como un idiota. Y vaya que se lo merecía.

No queriendo seguir con la sensación de la culpa, Stiles decidió disculparse con el hombre lobo. —Derek.– No hizo falta que le respondiera para saber que lo había escuchado. —Quería… Disculparme por lo que… Dije en mi casa.– El joven jugaba con sus manos, manteniendo su mirada fija en su regazo. —No era mi intensión haberte dicho eso. Fue bastante cruel de mi parte.– Alzó la vista y miró a Derek, queriendo saber cuál sería la reacción del hombre.

Stiles vio cómo el hombre lobo relajaba los hombros. —No te culpo, estabas molesto.– Le dijo apretando las manos alrededor del volante. —Es sólo que me hizo recordar todo lo malo que he hecho.–

—Derek, no quería…–

El hombre de ojos verdes agitó la cabeza. —No sabías que pasaría eso. No es culpa tuya.– En ese momento aligeró su agarre en el volante. —Pero a veces logro olvidar que lo que hice fue por más que tan sólo venganza. Fue para poder dejar en paz las almas de mis seres queridos.– Stiles pudo apreciar cómo Derek se perdía a sí mismo en los bonitos recuerdos de su familia que aún conservaba. —Hemos llegado.– Le dijo después de unos pocos minutos.

Stiles se había quedado estafermo viendo el perfil de Derek que ni se dio cuenta que incluso el motor de la camioneta estaba apagado. —Ohh Sí, gracias.– Le dijo al hombre, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. —¿Quieres venir?– Stiles le preguntó a Derek cuando abrió la puerta, listo para descender.

El hombre mayor agitó la cabeza, negándose. —No, gracias. Pienso que sería mejor quedarme aquí para asegurarme que Theo y su manada o los Dread Doctors no entren.– Derek miró a los ojos a Stiles. —Ve, no pasará nada. Estoy aquí para protegerte.– Eso sonó más comprometedor de lo que pensó, si la cara sonrojada de Stiles dice algo.

Stiles sintió su cara arder por el comentario de Derek, se sintió tan cálida la sensación de seguridad que le brindó. —Sí, está bien. Es tu trabajo después de todo, ¿no es cierto?– Ahí estaba otra vez, volviendo incómoda la situación. Aunque en el fondo de su ser, deseaba que Derek lo estuviera protegiendo y que no tan sólo fuera por ser su trabajo.

Antes de que la situación se volviera más incómoda, Stiles bajó de la camioneta y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, dirigiéndose con prisa a la entrada del hospital. En la recepción dio el nombre de su padre y firmó la lista de visitas, rápidamente yendo en dirección de la habitación en donde se padre estaba en recuperación.

Stiles entró a la habitación sin tocar, sabiendo que su padre estaría despierto por la tarde, pues no le gustaba dormir cuando el Sol aún estaba. —Hola.– El joven dijo, cerrando ligeramente la puerta detrás de él, luego tomando el asiento que suele usar cuando visita a su padre.

John le sonrió a su hijo desde su cama. —Hola, hijo.– Con sumo cuidado, se sentó sobre la cama. —Pensé que no vendrías el día de hoy.– Le dijo. —Es más, pienso que no deberías pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, bajarán tus calificaciones.– Le dijo con una mirada un tanto severa.

—Mis calificaciones no bajarán, soy muy inteligente como para que eso pase.– No es que fuese egocéntrico… Bueno sí, un poco, pero el joven es bastante inteligente. —Pero siempre tendré tiempo para mi papá, especialmente cuando está herido.– Le dijo, tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente. —Aunque por otro lado, estoy un poco molesto.–

John alzó una ceja ante eso. —¿Conmigo?– Stiles le asintió. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?– Por un momento olvidando lo que le dijo Derek por teléfono la noche anterior.

—Porque no me dijiste que habías contratado a Derek para que fuese mi guardaespaldas.– Stiles le dijo a su padre un poco molesto, pero la verdad no podía estarlo por mucho tiempo, después de todo eso demostraba cuánto su padre lo quería. —Estoy más molesto por el hecho de que no me lo contaras que al hecho de tener a _Sourwolf_ detrás de mí como otra sombra.–

El Sheriff notó el apodo que le dio al hombre Hale, sabía que su hijo no le ponía a cualquiera un apodo. Especialmente uno cariñoso y tan literal como al que le había dado a Derek. —Lo lamento, se me olvidó por completo.– Se disculpó, aunque la verdad seguía siendo mentira. Porque no puedes disculparte de algo que tampoco sabías.

—¿Y cuánto le estás pagando?– Stiles le preguntó de repente.

—¿Disculpa?– John no sabía a qué se refería su hijo con la pregunta.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —¿Cuánto le pagas a Derek por protegerme?– Le aclaró.

John no sabía qué responder. ¿Qué cantidad podría sonar razonable? Si dice poco, podría parecer que Derek necesita el dinero, y es evidente que al hombre Hale no le hace falta; y si dice mucho, Stiles diría que está mejor cuidándose solo. —Mil dólares al mes.– Se decidió finalmente por una cantidad.

Stiles abrió la boca, completamente sorprendido. —Papá, eso es mucho dinero para contratar a una persona para protegerme.–

—Stiles, el dinero no me importa con tal de saber que estás a salvo.– El hombre le dijo al adolescente. —Y para ser sincero, Derek es el mejor para esto ya que sabe acerca de todo lo que sucede aquí en Beacon Hills. Eso es un bono extra.–

“Tiene razón.” Stiles pensó. —Está bien, en ese caso no discutiré.– Dijo sacando su teléfono de su pantalón. —Le llamaré a Derek, diciéndole que se ponga cómodo porque estaré aquí por un buen rato.–

—No me parece buena idea que lo tengas esperando afuera.– John le dijo a su hijo.

—Es un hombre lobo, puede esperar por horas en su camioneta. Pero soy lo suficiente amable para hacerle saber que lo tendrá que hacer.– Stiles le dijo a su padre mientras buscaba el número del miembro de la familia Hale.

—No quisiera ser él.– John dijo en voz alta. “ _¿Por qué Derek querría proteger a mi hijo?_ ” John pensó mientras escuchaba a Stiles hablar por su teléfono. “ _No sé si quiera saber, pero me alegra de que quiera hacerlo._ ” Pensó alegremente, y después se dispuso a disfrutar de la compañía de su hijo lo mejor que podía con su cuerpo adolorido.

* * *

—De acuerdo, te esperaré aquí hasta que decidas irte. Adiós.– Derek colgó la llamada, suspirando cansadamente. Stiles lo tendría esperando por horas. Genial. Lo último que le faltaba.

Como no sabía que hacer, el hombre lobo encendió el estéreo y lo puso en la radio de Beacon Hills. Inmediatamente su vehículo se llenó de las notas musicales y la letra de _Style_ de _Taylor Swift_. A Derek no le gustaba mucho las canciones pop, pero le gustaba al menos esa canción; quizá porque el título se parecía mucho al nombre de Stiles. “ _¿En qué estoy pensando?_ ” Se reprendió mentalmente el hombre. Mejor decidió apagar la radio. Estuvo sentado en completo silencio por horas, las suficientes como para que la noche cayera.

El hombre se pasó las manos por la cara, suspirando al terminar. Aún no lograba superar que muchas cosas le recordaban al joven Stilinski. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Stiles desde ayer por la noche? Porque ahora que lo piensa, no pudo ser coincidencia que haya ido a la casa del adolescente. “ _¿Acaso es otro efecto secundario de la evolución?_ ” Pensó para sí mismo. “ _Y si fuera así, ¿por qué todo me lleva a Stiles?_ ”

Derek estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no presintió que varias personas rodeaban su camioneta. Al darse cuenta, notó que las personas tenían ojos brillantes de color amarillo. “ _Las quimeras._ ” El hombre dedujo al instante. Cuando abrió la puerta de su vehículo, las figuras empezaron a correr en dirección opuesto a él, dirigiéndose al bosque.

Derek las siguió, no temiendo enfrentarse a ellos en el bosque; tenía la ventaja ya que él creció viviendo en el bosque. Aunque de igual forma, decidió activar sus ojos de hombre lobo para ver mejor en la oscuridad.

Siguió a las quimeras hasta un lugar abierto, donde las cuatro figuras se detuvieron y se giraron hacia él, como si dispuestos a enfrentarlo. Derek tomó posición defensiva, esperando el primer ataque.

Pero nunca llegó, en cambio, una voz ajena se escuchó. —Vaya, no me esperaba a una persona nacida hombre lobo.– Derek empezó a voltear a todos lados, buscando en la oscuridad al dueño de la voz. —Puedo presentir que eres muy fuerte.– La voz se acercaba poco a poco. —Sería muy tonto de mi parte enfrentarte, especialmente porque mi manada no se ha enfrentado a alguien experimentado.–

De repente, un adolescente salió de las sombras. A simple vista, se podría decir que el desconocido era muy amable y bueno; alguien en quien podrías confiar. Y Derek sabía de quién se trataba. —Eres Theo Raeken, ¿no es así?– Le preguntó al joven.

El adolescente rió suavemente. —Vaya, al parecer te han contado de mí, ¿verdad?– Theo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro enfrente de las quimeras que Derek había estado persiguiendo. —¿Quién te contó de mí?– Le preguntó, deteniéndose justamente en el medio de los otros adolescentes. —¿Acaso fue Scott McCall? ¿O fue el chico bonito de Stiles?– Derek gruñó cuando Theo le dijo _chico bonito_ a Stiles. —Vaya, al parecer alguien no tolera que hagan cumplidos de la persona que le gusta, ¿verdad… Derek Hale?–

Derek se desconcertó por un momento. —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?–

Theo volvió a reír suavemente. —Scott me contó acerca de ti. Es por eso que sé tu nombre.– Le respondió. —Además Stiles decía muchas cosas de ti. Me hizo pensar que le gustas.–

Derek no caería en el juego de Theo, estaba en desventaja numérica como para permitirse eso. —No te creo. Stiles y yo apuradamente nos toleramos.–

—Sigue diciéndote eso, quizá te lo creas.– Los ojos de Theo brillaron de color amarillo. —Pero debo decirte que has arruinado mis planes, no tenía contemplado enfrentarme a ti también en esta batalla.– Derek se le quedó viendo, esperando a que dijera más de su plan. —Mi plan es adueñarme del territorio de Beacon Hills. Para eso necesito matar al alfa. Y nada menos que un _Verdadero Alfa_ , Scott McCall.– Theo tomó una profunda respiración, como si tomando inspiración. —También cada miembro de su manada. Liam, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Sti…–

—¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Stiles!– Derek le gritó en un ataque de furia, transformándose parcialmente.

Theo soltó una carcajada. —Tranquilo Derek. A tu noviecito no le haré daño.– Theo se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. —A él lo quiero para mí.– Y sonrió cuando escuchó un fuerte gruñido a sus espaldas. —Creo que nos hemos conocido en el momento equivocado, Derek.–

—Me hubiese alegrado más nunca haberte conocido. Eres psicópata que merece morir.– Derek le dijo entre gruñidos, no importándole en lo más mínimo que las otras quimeras estaban en posición ofensiva, listos para atacarlo.

—Probablemente sí.– El adolescente se encogió de hombros. —Pero me refería a que nos conocimos en el momento equivocado porque ya sabes mis intenciones con Stiles.– Theo suspiró cómicamente, como sintiendo pena por sí mismo. —Y ahora no te apartarás de él en ningún momento. Lo cual dificulta una parte de mi plan.– Entonces Theo empezó a marcharse. —Nos veremos pronto otra vez, Derek Hale.– Las quimeras siguiendo a su _alfa_.

Derek contuvo su enojo y vio como los cinco adolescentes se perdían de su vista. Luego volvió a su forma completamente humana. Empezó a respirar rápidamente, tratando de contener su ira.

No podía dejar que nadie se le acercara a Stiles. A _su_ Stiles.

Ese pensamiento tomó por sorpresa al hombre. ¿ _Su_ Stiles? ¿Desdé cuándo empezó a considerar a Stiles como algo suyo, como algo que deba proteger? Stiles no es un _algo_ , es un _alguien_. Pero aun así debía protegerlo, especialmente de ese psicópata de Theo Raeken.

Aún con todo y nervios por sus pensamientos, Derek sentía algo cálido en su pecho cuando pensaba en Stiles como algo suyo. “ _Probablemente sea de la evolución._ ” Se decía en su cabeza, pero sabía que era mentira. Ni siquiera Laura había sentido algo así.

—Sin importar lo que me pase, debo proteger a Stiles.– Derek dijo en voz alta en el medio de la oscuridad. —No puedo permitir que alguien le haga daño.– Volvió a decir. —No sé qué es lo que me pase cuando estoy con él, pero estoy dispuesto a descubrirlo.–

Y con esas palabras de confianza, Derek se fue del bosque para regresar a su camioneta que había dejado en el hospital. Una sensación caliente y reconfortante llenando su pecho; y sabía el porqué de la sensación.

Acaba de sentir la convicción de mantener una promesa. Una promesa del alma.

 


	3. Fixing Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este Fic :)  
> Por cierto, soy un chico... Lo digo sólo porque sé que a veces es tedioso tener que poner un él/ella cuando no sabes el género del autor. Sólo les pongo eso, creo que es irrelevante el que sepan mi nombre :)  
> Este capítulo está betado por my dear friend BlackWidow_03 Gracias ;)  
> Quizá el final del capítulo los deje completamente boquiabiertos... Pero esa es la intención ;)  
> Que disfruten.

En Beacon Hills High School, Stiles se encontraba en la clase de Economía con el entrenador Finstock. Genial. La materia que menos le gusta en el Instituto.

Stiles para no quedarse dormido en medio de la clase, empezó a ver a sus compañeros de clase. Su vista yendo primeramente al lugar que ocupa Lydia, notando que la chica pelirroja no se encontraba. “ _Que extraño._ ” Pensó para sí mismo el adolescente. Luego continuó con su entretenimiento. Una chica que se había quedado dormida. Greenberg que tomaba apuntes, lo cual siempre hacía aunque aun así reprobaba exámenes. Hasta que su vista se centró en Scott McCall.

Stiles aún no superaba el enojo que sentía hacía su mejor amigo. Cuando le dijo acerca de Donovan, lo había visto como si él fuese el enemigo; lo veía como un extraño, un asesino. Por supuesto, Scott no se lo había dicho, pero Stiles lo conocía muy bien y eso era lo que expresaba su mirada. Es por esa razón por la cual no se habían dicho nada en casi una semana, ni siquiera un simple “ _Hola._ ”

Una vez sonó el timbre del Instituto, marcando el final de la clase, Stiles tomó sus cosas y empezó a guardarlas en su mochila. Pero uno de sus lápices que estaba mordiendo se le cayó al piso, y antes de que pudiese recogerlo, una mano lo tomó y se lo dio.

—Debes tener más cuidado con tus cosas, Stiles.– Scott le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, mostrando pena en su cara.

—Ohhh Sí, gracias.– Stiles no le gustaba actuar grosero con sus amigos, pero haría excepciones muy constantemente cuando se tratara del adolescente moreno. —Aunque la verdad, debería tener más cuidado de con quién paso mi tiempo libre.– Quizá se pasó de la raya, pero a Stiles no podía importarle menos.

Scott se molestó un poco ante el comentario de su amigo. —No seas tan duro conmigo, Stiles.– Aun con todo lo ofendido que se sentía, el _Verdadero Alfa_ se mostraba herido por las palabras de Stiles. Y vaya que se lo merecía. Había denigrado a su mejor amigo; por su puesto, Stiles hizo algo que no aceptaba, pero tampoco le había dado la oportunidad de explicar la razón por la cual hizo lo que hizo. Se sentía un muy mal amigo últimamente.

—Pues lamento si hiero tus sentimientos, _Scotty._ – El otro adolescente lo dijo con tono burlón. —Pero estoy cansado de ser yo quien sea segundo en nuestra amistad. He llegado a mi límite.– Stiles metió de un solo golpe el resto de sus cosas, no importándole si algunas se rompían por la brusquedad, y se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Scott. —Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a mi próxima clase.– Entonces, empezó a dirigirse a la puerta del aula para salir; siendo detenido en el proceso por una mano firme alrededor de uno de sus bíceps.

—Stiles, necesitamos hablar.– Scott le dijo suavemente, con tristeza en la voz. —No me gusta cómo está nuestra amistad ahora.–

—Voy a llegar tarde.– Stiles le dijo, soltándose fuertemente del agarre del hombre lobo. Luego suspiró. —Lo pensaré.– Y luego se marchó definitivamente del aula.

Stiles caminó por los pasillos del edificio, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿En serio Scott quería arreglar su amistad? Antes él siempre esperaba a que Stiles lo buscara. Ahora era diferente. Y eso al adolescente de ojos color miel le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse importante. Lo cual era. Esas cosas alimentaban a su ego. Pero al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir un poco mal consigo mismo… Al menos antes. Porque ahora él ya no sería denigrado por nadie, ni siquiera por el hombre lobo alfa que era su mejor amigo. El viejo Stiles Stilinski había quedado atrás.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?– Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Ni siquiera vas poniendo atención por dónde caminas, vendrás haciéndote daño.– Malia le dijo a Stiles, tomándolo por los brazos y colocándolo contra uno de los casilleros. La chica alzó una de sus cejas, mirándolo detenidamente. —¿Algo malo ha ocurrido?– Le preguntó.

Stiles le sonrió ligeramente. A falta de su mejor amigo, Stiles había optado por contarle las cosas que le ocurrían a Malia. Aunque el regreso de Derek, su primo, se lo había reservado. Algo dentro de él quería mantener al hombre mayor sólo para él. Y eso era un poco desconcertante. Aunque a la vez agradable. —Es sólo que, como sabes, no he hablado con Scott últimamente.– Malia le asintió, comprendiéndolo. —Y hoy me dijo que necesitábamos hablar. Pero la verdad, es que no estoy seguro de que querer hacerlo.–

Malia le sonrió cálidamente, apretando con suavidad sus brazos. —Stiles, Scott es tu mejor amigo.– La chica soltó sus brazos, cruzándose de brazos. —No dejes que eso se vea arruinado sólo porque Scott decidió ser un idiota y juzgarte por algo que hiciste. Especialmente cuando no tenías otra opción. ¡Y ni siquiera te dejó explicárselo!– La chica agitó sus brazos frente a ella, frustrada.

—Lo sé, Malia. Por eso no estoy seguro de si quiero hablar con él.– Stiles se encogió de hombros.

Malia suspiró suavemente. —Pues pienso que sería mejor que lo hicieras, no creo que ambos se sientan cómodos compartiendo la mayoría de sus clases y no se hablen.– La chica le dijo. —Pero bueno, si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a obligarte.– Malia tomó el brazo derecho de Stiles y empezó a jalarlo. —Ahora vamos, llegaremos tarde a la clase de Cálculo.–

—No es como si estuviese muriéndome para llegar a la clase.– Stiles comentó sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos, dejándose ser arrastrado por la chica coyote.

* * *

Al sonar el último timbre del día escolar, Stiles suspiró cansadamente. Por alguna razón el día le había parecido muy agotador. Y lo sería más cuando tuviese que irse a su casa caminando. Lo cual había hecho casi todos los días desde que perdí su apreciado Jeep. Sólo de vez en cuando Malia siendo muy amable de llevarlo a la escuela y regresarlo a su casa. Pero por el día de hoy, la chica no se dejaba ver. Era una pena.

Aunque su suerte estaba por cambiar cuando su teléfono celular vibró en su pierna. Stiles sacó el aparato electrónico de su pantalón y notó que tenía un mensaje. De Derek. Así por curiosidad decidió abrirlo, pues ni siquiera sabía que el hombre tenía su número. El mensaje era simple, y aun así le costaba comprender lo que leía.

_De: Derek_

_Búscame en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Te llevaré a casa._

Al terminar de leer el mensaje por quinta vez, el pecho de Stiles se llenó de un sentimiento alegre. Derek iba  a llevarlo a su casa. Como haría alguien con su pareja.

Y fue justamente ahí donde la alegría terminaba, pues Derek lo estaba haciendo para protegerlo. Porque era su trabajo y él no era su pareja. ¿Y por qué él quisiera salir con alguien como Derek? Claro, el hombre era muy guapo y sexy, pero nunca pensó en él de esa manera… Al menos no cuando era consciente. Bueno sí, quizá una vez. Una sola vez pensó en Derek saliendo con él. Supéralo.

Con desgana, Stiles recorrió los pasillos del Instituto y se dirigió a la puerta de principal, que dirigía al estacionamiento. Al llegar ahí, empezó a buscar con la mirada la camioneta de Derek, pero no la lograba ver.

—Ahí estás.– Dijo una voz familiar detrás suyo, la persona a quien correspondía la voz colocó una mano sobre su hombro. —Me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti. Tardaste mucho.– Derek le dijo serenamente.

Pero aun así con un tono de voz calmado, Stiles no pudo evitar que las palabras del hombre le hicieran sentir un tipo de corriente eléctrica atravesar su columna vertebral.

Tomando valor, Stiles se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara y sonrió. —Lo siento, había olvidado unas cosas en mi casillero y tenía que ir por ellas.– Le dijo al hombre lobo, sintiéndose complacido cuando no sintió su corazón acelerarse por la mentira que le acababa de decir.

Derek le alzó una ceja, sospechando de él. —De acuerdo. Aunque tu casillero no está tan lejos como para tardar tanto.– El hombre de cabello negro se encogió de hombros. —No importa. ¿Nos vamos?–

Stiles asintió. —Por supuesto.– Y entonces siguió al hombre lobo, aun sin saber dónde estaba la camioneta del hombre. —No he visto tu camioneta, ¿dónde la dejaste?– Le preguntó mientras medio trotaba, Derek caminaba a un ritmo muy rápido.

—La dejé al frente de la escuela.– Le respondió. Y antes de que Stiles pudiese preguntarle por qué entonces lo citó en el estacionamiento, siguió hablando. —Cuando te envié el mensaje, aún no llegaba.– Le contó mientras aún caminaba. —Y cuando estuve aquí, había muchas personas. Por eso he venido a buscarte hasta acá.–

—Ohh Bueno, muchas gracias, entonces.– Stiles le dijo sinceramente.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Es parte de ser tu guardaespaldas.– “ _Por supuesto, es parte de tu trabajo._ ” Stiles pensó.

Una vez llegaron a la camioneta del hombre lobo, ambos subieron en completo y cómodo silencio. Derek encendió el motor y empezó a conducir en dirección a la casa de Stiles.

El viaje fue muy breve, pues afortunadamente no había mucho tráfico. Al llegar a la casa de los Stilinski, Derek apagó el vehículo y se quedó quieto. Pensando. —¿Qué harás el día de hoy?– El adolescente detuvo su proceso de descender de la camioneta.

Stiles giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, quedándose perdido por unos momentos. —Nada. Sólo haré mi tarea y quizá vea una película en mi computadora. Más tarde volveré ir al hospital para ver a mi papá.– Le respondió.

—De acuerdo.– Derek le dijo, aún sin moverse de su lugar.

Stiles suspiró. —Si quieres, puedes entrar a mi casa. Ya sabes, pasar el rato… Conmigo.– No sabía por qué, pero le estaba poniendo incómodo que Derek no dijera mucho. Cosa que nunca fue un problema antes.

—¿Estás seguro?– El adolescente le asintió. —En ese caso, está bien. Pasaré a tu casa.– Derek le dijo, en ese momento girándose a la parte trasera de su camioneta, buscando algo.

—¿Qué traes ahí?– Stiles le preguntó al ver que Derek tenía una bolsa de lona color verde en la mano.

—Herramientas de tortura.– Derek le dijo con cara seria, incomodando a Stiles. Luego sonrió. —Es ropa limpia. La verdad ya había planeado quedarme en tu casa.– Le dijo mientras abría la puerta y se bajaba el vehículo. —Y no puedo estar yendo a mi apartamento cada vez que necesite una ducha.–

Stiles por fin bajó de la camioneta y cerró la puerta. —Cierto. Porque puede ser que en una de esas ocasiones en que vayas a limpiar tu cuerpo bajo la regadera, los Dread Doctors o Theo vengan a mi casa y me lleven.– El adolescente le dijo tirando sarcasmo en cada palabra, agitando sus brazos.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Sólo entremos, Stiles.– Le dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de entrada de la casa, aunque aun así debía esperar a Stiles para que el chico le quitara el seguro a la puerta.

Stiles llegó hasta la puerta y, con su llave, le quitó el seguro. Primero dejó que pasara Derek y luego entró él, dejando tirada su mochila a un lado de la puerta, demasiado perezoso para buscarle un mejor lugar.

—Creo que iré a darme una ducha a mi habitación.– Stiles le dijo a Derek, quien estaba en la cocina buscando algo en el refrigerador.

Con una lata de refresco en la mano, Derek miró al adolescente. —De acuerdo. Estaré aquí buscando algo qué comer.– Le informó con una mueca. —Si es que algo de esto aún es comible.– Dijo sacando una caja de pizza la cual no se veía tan reciente.

—Diviértete buscando comida.– Stiles le dijo al hombre antes de subir a su habitación.

El joven entró en su habitación, rápidamente empezando a quitarse la ropa hasta que quedó completamente desnudo. Tomó una toalla que estaba en la silla de su escritorio y se dirigió al baño contiguo, dejando la puerta abierta.

El agua de la ducha estaba tibia, justo como le gusta. Tomó el shampoo con esencia a yerbabuena y empezó a lavarse el cabello, enjuagándoselo bajo la tibia lluvia de la regadera. Tomó el jabón sin olor y lo talló por todo su cuerpo, quitándose la espuma con el agua; aunque un poco del agua jabonosa cayó fuera de la regadera. Después de quitarse completamente el jabón, quedó limpio. Al salir de la regadera, se envolvió la toalla alrededor de la cintura y se cepilló los dientes. Al terminar se enjuagó la boca. Stiles estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando notó que alguien estaba en su habitación.

Derek estaba en su habitación. Y él casi desnudo de no ser por la toalla.

Derek estaba sin camisa, dándole la espalda. Dejándole ver su musculosa espalda y el enorme tatuaje del trisquel en el medio. Vio cómo sus omóplatos se mostraban sensualmente cada vez que el hombre hacía un movimiento.

Stiles sin darse cuenta, empezó a morderse el labio inferior, gustándole lo que sus ojos veían. Stiles no podía controlar su cuerpo adolescente lleno de hormonas; de eso se dio cuenta cuando empezó a excitarse.

—Stiles, ¿estás bien?– Derek le preguntó un poco preocupado, no dejándose llevar por el aroma que expulsaba el cuerpo del joven.

Stiles estaba tan absorto en la extensión de la piel morena y musculosa de Derek, que no se percató que el hombre lobo se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada. Tanto fue su impresión que dio un paso hacia atrás. Grave error.

—¡Ahhh!– El adolescente se resbaló con el agua jabonosa que había en el suelo. Stiles gritó mientras caía hacia atrás. Intentó agarrarse de la cortina de la regadera, pero el objeto no era tan resistente y se arrancó del tuvo en el que estaba. Stiles cayó de bruces sobre su espalda, un agudo dolor recorriéndole toda la piel por el impacto, aunque agradecido de no haberse golpeado en la cabeza.

—¡Stiles!– Escuchó a Derek gritar fuera del cuarto de baño. Escuchó sus rápidas pisadas acercarse hasta donde estaba. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?– Le preguntó rápidamente el hombre lobo, arrodillándose a su lado, inspeccionando su cuerpo en busca de heridas abiertas.

—No.– Le dijo a Derek, dejando que siguiera con su labor. Fue justo en ese preciso momento que Stiles sintió la humillación envolverlo completamente. Había estado viendo el cuerpo de Derek, se excitó _con_ él y se cayó ridículamente por ello. Sí que era torpe. De las cosas más humillantes que le han ocurrido. —No me he hecho daño.– Volvió a decir, quedándose quieto. Aunque no sabía si era por el dolor o por la vergüenza que no dejaba de sentir.

—Dame tu mano.– Derek le dijo e hizo lo que le pidió. El hombre lobo empezó a absorber su dolor, el cual no era mucho, pero de igual forma quería ayudar. —Déjame ayudarte a levantar.– Le dijo al adolescente y, sin soltar su mano, empezó a tirar de él hacia arriba.

Una vez de pie, el joven de piel pálida se aseguró de aún tener la toalla alrededor de su cintura. La cual seguía ahí. Bien. —Gracias.– Stiles le agradeció a Derek, sintiendo que su cara seguía ardiendo por la vergüenza. —Puedo caminar solo.– Dijo sin molestia cuando quitó su mano de la de Derek, la cual no se había dado cuenta que sostenía aún. —Creo que ahora tú deberías darte una ducha.– Derek arqueó una ceja ante lo que dijo, pero Stiles torpemente señaló su ropa. —Te has mojado.–

—Sabes que no me puedo enfermar.– Derek le dijo tranquilamente, quizá demasiado tranquilo. —Pero si te hace sentir mejor, tomaré una ducha.–

Stiles le asintió y salió del cuarto de baño, con la mirada fijada en el piso. Luego de escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, Stiles dejó que un pequeño sollozo saliera de su boca.

¡Había sido tan vergonzoso! Era un tonto. En total y completamente tonto.

El adolescente secó su cuerpo y luego se vistió, de repente sintiéndose muy cansado. Sin importarle nada más, Stiles se acostó en su cama para tomar una siesta. Decidió no ir a ver a su padre ese día. Quizá haría la tarea más tarde. Pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro.

No quería ver a Derek a la cara y volver a sentir vergüenza. Ya lidiaría con el ello después. Entre más tarde, mejor.

* * *

 

Más tarde ese mismo día, Stiles estaba cómodamente en su cama viendo una película en su computadora y comiendo palomitas. Su siesta no demoró tanto como esperaba, tan sólo una hora; y además ya había terminado su fastidiosa tarea de Cálculo.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Scott.– Stiles escuchó a Derek decirle, quien estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Parado tranquilamente. Algo aterrador, la verdad.

—¿Qué?– Fue lo único que pudo decir. Colocó sus palomitas en la mesita que tenía al lado y cerró su computadora, colocándola a su lado sobre la cama. —¿Por qué tú querrías que hablara con Scott?– Le preguntó, sospechando del hombre.

Derek se encogió de hombros, como si le diera igual la situación. —No tengo idea. Pero me das la impresión de que no te la estás pasando bien estando molesto con él.– Entonces entró en la habitación, viendo la pizarra que el adolescente tenía ahí dentro. —Además, como está la situación en Beacon Hills, no me parece apropiado que estén peleados.– Su mirada se fijó donde estaba el nombre de Theo. —Y necesitamos apoyarnos todos si queremos derrotar a la amenaza.–

Lo que primero le sorprendió a Stiles, fue la determinación que Derek mostraba al decir todo eso. En serio quería ayudar. Lo segundo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que quería cooperar con alguien, especialmente cuando antes prefería hacerlo solo y a su manera. Quizá el hombre lobo había cambiado en todos los meses que se había ido. Y era un buen cambio.

—Probablemente tengas razón.– Derek dio media vuelta y se quedó viéndolo, algo sorprendido. Stiles rodó los ojos. —Sí. Sí sé admitir cuando alguien tiene la razón, ¿de acuerdo?–

El hombre se limitó a sonreír suavemente. “ _Tiene bonita sonrisa._ ” Stiles pensó, luego agitó la cabeza para sacarse eso de sus pensamientos. Se puso sus tenis y se dirigió junto con Derek a la camioneta del hombre lobo para ir a casa de Scott.

El viaje a la casa del alfa fue bastante corto, pues Derek decidió conducir bastante rápido para prevenir que Stiles se arrepintiera de hacer las paces con su mejor amigo.

Al llegar a la casa, Derek y Stiles se acercaron a la puerta, el mayor quedándose un poco por detrás del menor, mirándolo expectantemente a que tocara la puerta. Stiles dio unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, sabiendo que serían lo suficientemente fuertes para el agudo oído de Scott. Sino es que ya estaba esperándolos al otro lado de la puerta, pudiendo olerlo tanto a él como a Derek.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a Scott. —Stiles.– Le dijo mirándolo con alegría, aunque bastante escondida. Luego miró al otro hombre lobo, algo sorprendido. —Derek.– Scott abrió más la puerta e hizo un ademán con su brazo. —Adelante.– Derek y Stiles entraron en la casa, quedándose parados uno al lado del otro, esperando a que Scott cerrara la puerta. —No sabía que habías regresado a Beacon Hills, Derek.– Scott le dijo al mayor.

—Regresé hace poco.– El hombre mayor se limitó a decir. Al ver que Scott le seguía viendo, evidentemente nunca esperando a que él viniera a su casa, mucho menos con Stiles, decidió volver hablar. —El papá de Stiles me contrató como su guardaespaldas. Por eso estoy aquí.–

—Ohh…– El adolescente de piel morena dijo, entre sorprendido y no comprendiendo del todo lo que dijo. —Eso es bueno. Stiles ahora mismo es un objetivo para Theo.– Scott le dijo al mayor, sin saber en realidad el significado de sus palabras.

Derek sintió un poco de furia ante la mención del nombre del adolescente estúpido, pero Scott no tenía la culpa de nada. Se contuvo. —Lo sé. Y no dejaré que le haga daño a Stiles.–

—Ambos estamos de acuerdo con eso.– Scott le dijo, asintiendo. Luego miró a Stiles. —Hmmm… ¿Has venido para que podamos hablar?– Le preguntó esperanzado.

Stiles asintió. —Sí, he venido para que podamos hablar.– El joven vio que su amigo se le quedó viendo a Derek, como si indirectamente le dijera “ _Esto es privado. Vete._ ” —Pero Derek se queda. Después de todo él me convenció de que viniera a hablar contigo.–

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Scott, pero asintió, estando de acuerdo. —Está bien.– Luego los tres se sentaron en uno de los sofás, al principio en completo silencio. Pero Scott ya no soportaba la incomodidad. —Stiles, lo lamento mucho.– Scott le dijo a Stiles, esto hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Sus expresivos ojos marrones mostraban la culpa de su portador. —No debí haberte juzgado por lo que hiciste. Ni siquiera sé si lo hiciste en defensa propia.– Scott miró el suelo, no pudiendo soportar la mirada de su amigo. —Y tampoco te dejé explicarme cómo sucedieron las cosas. Me dejé llevar por lo que Theo me había dicho.–

Stiles estaba harto de escuchar ese nombre. Parecía que lo escuchaba por todas partes. Ese nombre había arruinado casi todo de su vida medio normal. —No sabía que Theo te lo había dicho. A mí me dijo que no te diría si yo no te decía que él mató a Josh.– Stiles colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Scott. —Ese maldito nos engañó a todos, Scott.–

—Lo sé, pero eso no me daba ningún derecho a desconfiar de ti.– Scott le dijo, con algunas lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos marrones. —Debí haber sido un mejor amigo. Soy el peor mejor amigo que existe.–

Stiles le envolvió en un abrazo, tomando por sorpresa a Scott. —Lo sé, últimamente los has sido.– Lo soltó, volviéndose acomodar en su lugar. —Y la verdad lo que me importa es que lo reconozcas, que estemos arreglando las cosas entre nosotros… Y sientas un poco de culpa. A ver si así la próxima vez me escuchas cuando no debas confiar fácilmente en alguien.– Stiles punzó a Scott en uno de sus costados, haciéndolo reír.

—Te extrañaba mucho, Stiles.– Scott le dijo con una sonrisa grande.

—También te extrañaba, Scotty.– Y se volvieron a abrazar. —Extrañaba tener a mi mejor amigo a mi lado.–

—También yo.– Scott le dijo.

—No me gustaría terminar su abrazo de reconciliación, pero alguien está fuera de la casa.– Derek le dijo a ambos adolescentes, poniéndose de pie rápidamente con sus ojos color azul brillante.

Ambos jóvenes se soltaron y se pusieron de pie al lado del hombre mayor. Los ojos de Scott se volvieron rojos y empezó a olfatear. —Al parecer son las quimeras.– El alfa les dijo, sorprendido. —¿Cómo es que están vivos?– Se volteó a ver a su amigo, quien también estaba sorprendido. —Hay que tener mucho cuidado.–

—No creo que sean muy fuertes.– Derek le dijo a Scott, sabiéndolo de antemano por lo que el pseudo alfa le dijo la noche anterior.

—Puede ser, pero por otro lado nos superan en número.– Scott dijo antes de soltar un rugido y salir corriendo de su casa, en busca de las quimeras.

—Quédate aquí. No hagas nada estúpido.– Derek le dijo a Stiles quitándose su chaqueta de piel antes de seguir al alfa.

—Quedarme aquí. Sí, claro. Como si fuera a hacerte caso.– Stiles refunfuñó antes de salir de la casa, quedándose muy cerca de la puerta en caso de que tuviese que ocultarse. Tenía la intención de seguir viviendo, por supuesto, pero tampoco quería ser visto como el cobarde mientras Scott y Derek se enfrentaban al enemigo.

Scott se enfrentaba a Tracy, mientras que Derek se enfrentaba a Corey. Pudiera ser que las quimeras no tenían mucha experiencia luchando, pero eran bastante fuertes.

Desde su lugar, Stiles podía ver cómo Scott esquivaba los ataques de Tracy y luego le dio un golpe a la chica, tirándola al suelo. Pero Tracy se levantó muy rápido, golpeando a Scott y perdiendo el equilibrio por un momento. Por otro lado, Derek le daba un zarpazo en el pecho al adolescente, hiriéndolo severamente. Pero Corey también era rápido y arañó a Derek, manchando su playera de sangre. Aunque la batalla se veía muy pareja, Scott y Derek lograron vencer a las quimeras no mucho después, haciendo que se perdieran en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No fue tan fácil como pensé.– Stiles escuchó que Derek le dijo a Scott.

—Te dije que era mejor no subestimarlos.– Scott le dijo entre gemidos de cansancio. Luego se irguió y lo vio con sus ojos rojos completamente abiertos. —¡Cuidado Stiles!–

El aludido no sabía a qué se refería, hasta que sintió un duro golpe en su espalda, tirándolo al suelo. —Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?– Su agresor colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles. —¿Acaso creíste que te habías deshecho de mí por completo?– Donovan le preguntó burlonamente, dejando a Stiles completamente quieto, sabiendo lo que tenía el chico en sus manos. —Sí que no has olvidado lo que puedo hacer, ¿verdad?–

—¡Aléjate de él!– Escuchó que Scott le gritaba a Donovan, su impresión palpable en sus palabras.

—Y si no lo hago, ¿qué vas a hacer, alfa?– Donovan miró a Scott. —Sé que Stiles es tu mejor amigo, no harías nada tonto con tal de que no saliera herido, ¿verdad?– El alfa le gruñó con furia, lo tenía sobre las cuerdas.

Pero Donovan había bajado la guardia unos pocos segundos, los suficientes como para dejar a Derek acercársele rápidamente y empujarlo fuera del alcance de Stiles. El chico gritó de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se incorporó y se abalanzó con el hombre. Sin embargo, Derek fue más rápido y lo esquivó, desgarrando su espalda y golpeándolo en el suelo hasta que empezó a escupir sangre.

—¡Detente Derek!– Scott le dijo al hombre, sin necesidad de usar su voz de alfa para hacer que Derek lo escuchara.

Derek detuvo sus golpes, viendo al chico apuradamente consciente. Pero lo soltó, dejándolo ir con pasos torpes. Luego se acercó hacia donde estaba Scott y Stiles. —Creo que será mejor llevarlo con tu mamá al hospital.– Le dijo a Scott.

—Tranquilo Derek, estoy bien.– Stiles le dijo, pero luego sintió que Scott metió su mano debajo de su camisa y, luego de sacarla, se la mostró. Estaba manchada de sangre. —Odio tener que ser tan indefenso a la hora de enfrentarme con el enemigo.– Y entonces se desmayó.


	4. I Protected You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben lo feliz que me siento sabiendo que les está gustando este Fic :D  
> Sus comentarios me iluminan el día; y sí, sé lo tonto que suena eso, pero es en serio :)  
> Quizá tome algunas de sus ideas, pero las leerán hasta muy después.  
> Ohhh... Y me he dado cuenta de algo importante. En mi Fic, Theo no revivió a Josh, sino a Donovan; quien tiene los poderes eléctricos de Josh. Bueno, algo así.  
> Sin más, que disfruten ;)

Stiles estaba cansado de sentirse indefenso. Porque así se sintió el adolescente cuando recuperó la conciencia en la veterinaria de Deaton. Total y completamente indefenso. Impotente. Eso lo odiaba, especialmente por lo ocurrido hace unas pocas horas.

Deaton había curado las heridas de mordidas que Donovan le causó en su espalda, incluso la que tenía en su hombro derecho, además le dio un frasco de una extraña sustancia que lo ayudaría a regenerar su piel en caso de que volviese a ser herido. Scott le agradeció por haberlo atendido, pues sabía con certeza que su madre no podría hacerlo, ¿cómo explicar mordidas enormes muy parecidas a las que causan las sanguijuelas?

Una vez Stiles estuvo curado, Derek lo llevó a su casa, asegurándole a Scott que estaría a salvo con él y no era necesario que los acompañara. Scott decidió confiar en el hombre y dejarle en sus manos la seguridad de su mejor amigo, pues Derek había demostrado que puede proteger perfectamente a Stiles.

Al llegar a la casa de los Stilinski, Derek era capaz de percibir el olor de ansiedad emanando del cuerpo del adolescente. Era abrumadora la cantidad de ansiedad que expulsaba. —¿Por qué estás tan ansioso?– Le preguntó cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la puerta. Pero el adolescente no lo miró, mostrando no muchas ganas de hablar. —Si no quieres hablar, no te voy a presionar para hacerlo.– Y al parecer eso era la clave para que el adolescente dijera lo que tenía en la mente.

—Es sólo que… No me gusta sentirme indefenso.– Stiles apretó los puños, sintiendo furia consigo mismo. Derek intentó discutir ese punto, pero no lo dejó. —Sé que no les gusta admitirlo, pero siendo humano soy una distracción. Un fácil objetivo.–

—No es culpa tuya el querer mantenerte como un humano.– Derek le dijo con seriedad. —La verdad, creo es bastante valiente de tu parte el poner en riesgo tu vida cuando hay mucho más probabilidades de que te hagas daño.–

Stiles se sonrojó y sintió confianza envolverlo. Las palabras de Derek le sentaron muy bien. —Gracias.– Le dijo al hombre, esperando que su sonrojo no fue tan evidente en su pálida piel.

Luego ambos entraron en completo silencio a la casa del adolescente, yendo directamente a la habitación de Stiles. Estaban ahí sentados en el mismo espacio, sin decirse nada; Stiles en su escritorio leyendo una información en su computadora y Derek leyendo un libro sentado en el sofá de una persona. Y de alguna manera el silencio reinante era muy cómodo. No era necesario decirse nada en el momento. Les bastaba su mutua compañía.

Alrededor de la media noche, Stiles estiró sus brazos y su espalda. Varias horas en su computadora lo habían agotado. Sumándole además el que aún no estaba completamente curado de las heridas hechas por Donovan.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir.– Stiles le dijo a Derek, levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose a su cama, metiéndose debajo de sus sábanas. —Deberías hacer lo mismo.– Le dijo tratando de acomodarse en su cama, lo cual hacía todas las noches y le tomaba bastante tiempo quedarse dormido.

Derek cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos, colocándolo a un lado donde lo encontró. Luego se levantó. —En realidad, pienso que es una buena idea.– Empezó a dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a salir y dejar dormir a Stiles.

—¿A dónde vas?– Stiles le preguntó apresuradamente, sentándose sobre su cama.

Derek se dio media vuelta y se le quedó viendo, con cara fruncida por la confusión. —Iré a dormir al sofá.– Le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y, tomando un gran respiro, se armó de valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Si quieres… Hmmm… Podrías dormir en mi habitación.– Sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza. Genial. Haciendo el ridículo con Derek por segunda vez. Y en el mismo día.

Al parecer, el hombre pareció considerarlo. —Agradezco el gesto, pero la verdad no me gusta dormir en el suelo.– Derek le dijo.

Stiles empezó a jugar con sus manos. Estaba nervioso por lo que diría y cómo lo vería el hombre lobo. —En ese caso, si no te incomoda… Hmmm… ¿Puedes compartir la cama conmigo?– La forma en como lo dijo fue más una pregunta que una sugerencia. Al ver que Derek lo miraba con sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos, decidió anexar algunos detalles. —No quise decir eso… Ehh… Refería a que durmieras en mi cama… Mientras aún estoy en ella.– Stiles suspiró, dándose por vencido en explicar su idea. —Es sólo dormir uno al lado del otro.–

Pasado un minuto en total y vacío silencio, Derek empezó a moverse. Stiles sabía lo que Derek haría. Se iría a dormir al sofá, siendo asustado por sus ideas tan sugestivitas. Así que al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, no se esperó oír la voz del hombre lobo.

—Está bien. No es como si fuese tan incómodo.– Derek dijo, acercándose a la cama del adolescente. —Además, así puedo vigilarte más de cerca.– Se quitó sus zapatos, metiéndose por debajo de las sábanas y acostándose a un lado de Stiles.

Aún sin poder creérselo, Stiles se volvió a acostar en su cama, sintiéndose feliz por haber logrado que Derek se metiera con él a la cama. Rayos, debería pensar una mejor forma de expresarse porque eso suena _demasiado_ comprometedor. Pero no le importaba, porque estaba empezando a disfrutar de la compañía del hombre.

Acomodándose mejor en la cama, tanto Derek como Stiles no tardaron mucho tiempo en quedarse dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despertó sintiéndose cómodamente cálido. El adolescente se sentía tan bien, protegido y contento. Miró su alarma y vio que tan sólo eran las 5:40 a.m. Todavía tenía tiempo para dormir un poco más, por lo cual tomó el brazo que tenía a su alrededor y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en su cama. Rápidamente los eventos de la noche anterior invadieron su cabeza y se calmó. No sintiendo vergüenza ni nada similar. Sólo familiaridad.

Lo más delicadamente posible, Stiles pasó su mano por el brazo de Derek, dejando que sus dedos sintieran el vello del hombre. Sin embargo, detuvo sus acciones rápidamente, sintiéndose más o menos un abusador; porque Derek estaba dormido y él se atrevía a tocar de una forma íntima. Pero la posición en la que se encontraban de por sí era bastante comprometedora. Y Stiles Stilinski no era de las personas que tomaban ventaja de la situación. Le parecía completamente mal. Así que no, muchas gracias.

Quitando el brazo del hombre de su cuerpo, Stiles se incorporó quedándose sentado sobre la cama. Estiró sus brazos y arqueándose hacia atrás como lo haría un gato. Le gustaba extenderse lo más que podía por las mañanas.

—Buenos días.– El adolescente escuchó decir a la persona a su lado. Derek se sentó sobre la cama, estirándose al igual que Stiles. —¿Has despertado hace mucho?– Le preguntó con voz somnolienta.

Stiles agitó la cabeza. —No. En realidad, también acabo de despertar.– Le respondió al hombre y sacó sus piernas de las sábanas, sentándose al borde de la cama. —Será mejor que me dé una ducha para ir a la escuela.–

—Tómate tu tiempo.– Derek le dijo, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente. —Cuando estés listo, te llevaré a la escuela.– Y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Stiles sonrió ante esas palabras y miró al hombre mayor. Se veía más joven estando dormido. Bastante vulnerable, y Stiles se sintió afortunado de saber que Derek le tenía tanta confianza como para quedarse dormido en su casa. Sentirse seguro.

Luego de esos pensamientos tan reconfortantes, Stiles entró al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, asegurándose de esta vez cerrar la puerta.

Este día al parecer sería bastante bueno, si los eventos ocurridos dicen algo. Stiles sólo esperaba que nada lo arruinara.

* * *

Por la noche, en algún lugar dentro del bosque de Beacon Hills, Jordan Parrish estaba en busca de Lydia Martin. La chica llevaba desaparecida varios días y nadie tenía idea de a dónde pudo ir la joven. Pero algo dentro de sí mismo, Jordan estaba seguro de que encontraría a Lydia en el bosque.

El joven oficial recorrió los bosques por horas, en su búsqueda desesperada. Hasta que en algún momento encontró un árbol talado. Jordan sabía al instante qué era. El Nemeton. Y Lydia estaba acostada a un lado. Completamente inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Lydia!– Jordan gritó su nombre y deprisa se acercó a ella, tocando su cara. Estaba completamente helada. Tenía hipotermia. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la puso alrededor de la joven. —Rayos Lydia, ¿qué te pasó?– Le preguntó, pero la chica no decía nada. Parecía estar en trance. —Vamos, te sacaré de aquí.– El hombre pasó un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y con el otro sostuvo su torso pegado al suyo.

El hombre a paso veloz regresó al punto donde dejó la camioneta en la cual había llegado al lugar. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y sentó delicadamente a Lydia en el asiento. —Descuida Lydia, pronto estarás bien.–

—No.– La chica dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Jordan. —Ellos vienen.– Volvió a decir, con los ojos perdidos. —Nos encontrarán a todos. Siempre lo hacen.–

—¿Quiénes, Lydia?– El hombre le preguntó, sosteniéndola suavemente por los hombros. —¿Quiénes nos encontrarán?–

Sin parpadear, la chica lo miró a los ojos. —Los Dread Doctors.– Giró su rostro, mirando de frente. —Nos encontrarán. Siempre lo hacen.–

Jordan decidió mejor no volver a preguntar algo, sabiendo que no hallaría respuesta alguna. Se subió en el lado del conductor de la camioneta y encendió el motor. Conduciendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al hospital.

Al llegar, descendió del vehículo y sacó a Lydia de la camioneta. Entrando al hospital, una enfermera se le acercó al hombre y la colocaron en una camilla. —Al parecer tiene hipotermia.– Jordan le dijo a los doctores corriendo detrás de ellos, mientras estos la dirigían por los pasillos hasta una habitación. A la cual no lo dejaron entrar.

—¿Parrish?– El hombre alzó la vista cuando alguien lo llamó por su apellido. Sonriendo cuando vio que era Stiles. Y Derek detrás de él. —¿Qué haces aquí? No te habíamos visto desde hace días.–

Y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, Jordan no recordaba lo ocurrido durante varios días. Sólo su razón regresó justamente ayer y ésta le dijo que debía encontrar a Lydia. —La verdad, no sé dónde estuve en estos días.– Agitó la cabeza, no permitiendo que la preocupación la consumiera. —Estoy aquí porque encontré a Lydia cerca del Nemeton. Tiene hipotermia.–

Stiles abrió la boca, impactado. —¿Está bien?–

El joven oficial quería decir algo reconfortante, pero sería mentira. —No estoy seguro.– Le respondió.

—Estoy seguro que estará bien.– Derek les dijo. —Es bastante fuerte. Es Lydia después de todo.– Esto hizo sonreír a Stiles, dándole la razón.

Jordan observó la forma en que Stiles y Derek interactuaban. Se veían cómodos el uno al lado del otro. No sabría decir si ocultaban algo. Aunque no le sorprendería si descubriera que son pareja. En realidad, sería más impactante saber si no lo son. Pero decidió mejor no comentar nada, no quería hacer incómoda la situación.

—Bueno, creo que debería ir a mi departamento.– El joven oficial les dijo. —Volveré en cuando Lydia esté estable.–

—De acuerdo.– Ambos le dijeron. —Cuidado con Theo.– Stiles le dijo antes de marcharse.

—¿No te parece raro que haya aparecido así de la nada con Lydia?– Derek le preguntó a Stiles.

Stiles lo miró suspicazmente. —¿Acaso estás insinuando que Parrish secuestró a Lydia?–

Derek lo miró a los ojos desinteresadamente. —Lo que quise dar a entender es que nadie había dado por desaparecida a Lydia.– Derek se encogió de hombros. —Sólo digo que es extraño que haya sabido que no la habían visto por varios días.–

El adolescente pensó en lo que el hombre le dijo. Y tenía razón. —Bueno, Parrish ha sido el que se ha llevado los cuerpos de las quimeras. Quizá lo que sea que él es, es muy similar a la labor de una _banshee_.–

—Puedes estar en lo correcto.– Derek le dijo. —Además, no es como si supiéramos con exactitud todas las habilidades del oficial.–

—¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría que lo llamaras Parrish cuando hables conmigo. Siento que la palabra _oficial_ puede ser un tanto ambigua. Como un papel oficial, un tráiler oficial…– Stiles dejó inconclusa su oración, esperando que se entendiera su idea.

El hombre lobo rodó los ojos. —Solamente tú harías que una palabra suene tan aburrida en todos los sentidos.–

—¡Hey!– Stiles golpeó ligeramente su brazo. No era un tonto, sabía que si lo hacía con más fuerza se lastimaría él mismo. —No seas grosero conmigo, _Sourwolf_.– Sonrió para adentro cuando Derek le gruñó. Le gustaba fastidiarlo con ese apodo. —Ahora vamos. Tengo hambre y quiero unas papas fritas para cenar.– Le dijo a Derek antes de avanzar en busca de la salida del hospital.

Derek suspiró. Sólo a él se le ocurriría juntarse con un adolescente. ¿Por qué había decidido proteger a Stiles en primera instancia? Ojalá que todo valiera la pena al final.

* * *

 

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Derek y Stiles decidieron quedarse un rato al aire libre, disfrutando un poco la noche ya que no tuvieron que lidiar con nada relacionado a los Dread Doctors o Theo el día de hoy. La noche estaba fría, y se lograba ver la Luna claramente rodeada de muchas estrellas. Era una hermosa noche, y algo romántica.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no contemplo las estrellas detenidamente.– Derek dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio en el que estaban. —Solía hacerlo muy seguido con mi familia.– Stiles comprendió lo que hacía el hombre lobo. Compartía información relacionada con su familia. Información que estaba seguro nadie más sabía. —Cuando había una Luna tan bonita como la de esta noche, dormíamos en el bosque. Mi mamá quedándose en la casa para cuidar de los miembros más pequeños de la manada.– Derek dijo con un suspiro, perdido en los recuerdos de su vida pasada. —Me divertía mucho en noches como esta.–

No queriendo que Derek fuese el único en compartir historias, Stiles decidió hablar un poco de su madre. —Mi mamá a veces me horneaba galletas con chispas de chocolate los Viernes por las noches, cuando me había portado bien toda la semana.– El adolescente no pudo evitar sentir tristeza. Extrañaba mucho a su madre, incluso cuando la había perdido hace muchos años. Para él, la herida siempre sería reciente. —Y mi papá siempre trataba de robarme una galleta a escondidas de mi mamá porque no le daba ni una.– Rió ante eso. Su padre adoraba las galletas de su madre. —Siempre le daba unas cuantas. Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabía, pero nunca dijo nada.–

No sabían qué los había hecho compartir partes de sus vidas. Recuerdos que les daba tristeza, pero a la vez le sacaban sonrisas. Al parecer, sus recuerdos eran tan felices que opacaban la tristeza del momento. Eso era una buena señal. Podían hablar de ello libremente, siempre y cuando ellos quisieran.

—En ocasiones, se me hace difícil pensar que ya no están conmigo.– Derek le dijo a Stiles, su vista aún fija en las estrellas. —A veces pienso que un día de estos despertaré y los veré a todos otra vez.– El hombre lobo dejó salir un gran y suavemente suspiro. —Pero luego debo recordarme que no será así. Que se han ido para siempre.–

—Comprendo lo que dices.– Stiles le dijo, igualmente mirando las estrellas. —También pienso que despertaré y el olor a galletas estará por toda la casa.– El adolescente se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarse antes de continuar. —Pero sé que no es así. Por eso, desde que ella se fue he perdido el gusto por las galletas. Esperando que las primeras que vuelva a comer sean las de ellas.–

Con esa poca información compartida, se sentían tan conectados entre sí. Sus emociones abiertas y sinceras podían ser apreciadas por el otro. Comprensión, amistad, confianza… Una serie de buenas emociones los llenaba.

—Será mejor irnos, empieza a bajar la temper…– Derek empezó a decir, pero no terminó su oración para poder ponerse enfrente del adolescente. —Quédate detrás de mí.– Le dijo a Stiles, cubriendo su delgado cuerpo con el suyo completamente musculoso.

Stiles no comprendía por qué Derek se puso en modo defensivo, hasta que vio dos pares de ojos amarillos brillar no muy lejos de ellos. Dos quimeras. —Creo que será mejor pedir ayuda.– El adolescente le dijo al joven adulto.

Derek ya se había transformado, con su cara viéndose un poco animal y cubierta de pelo, sus ojos brillando de color azul. —Llama a Scott y a Malia.– Le dijo antes de enfrentarse con las dos quimeras.

Stiles marcó el número de Scott, pero su amigo no respondía. Lo mismo ocurrió con Malia. “ _Genial, lo que me faltaba._ ” Lo intentó varias veces, pero era inútil. Ninguno de los dos respondía. No sabiendo qué más hacer, decidió ayudar a Derek.

—¡Aléjate de aquí! ¡Pueden hacerte daño!– Derek le ordeno mientras mantenía a Corey contra el suelo con una de sus piernas, y a Tracy dominada con una llave.

Stiles quería ayudar al hombre lobo, pero sabía que lo único que lograría conseguir es que los venzan más rápido. Hizo lo que Derek le dijo.

El joven adulto golpeó a la chica en la columna, derribándola al suelo. Luego fue contra el chico, agarrándolo de los hombros y dislocándole ambos, haciendo que gritara del dolor. Al verse derrotados, ambos adolescentes corrieron mal heridos.

—¡Derek!– Stiles empezó a acercársele. —¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Venciste a dos quimeras!– Le gritó con alegría cuando llegó hasta él. Su felicidad se vio desvanecida al ver el estado en el cual Derek se encontraba. —¡No puede ser!–

Derek estaba apuradamente de pie, su playera llena de sangre y hecha pedazos por los arañazos que cubrían su pecho y abdomen. Su cara también tenía algunos arañazos, pero eran pocos y superficiales. Derek lo había protegido. Y casi se muere haciéndolo.

—Al menos, no te hicieron daño. Te protegí.– Derek le dijo con una sonrisa antes de desmayarse.

Stiles rápidamente lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo, gimiendo por el peso. La verdad no es que Derek fuera _tan_ pesado, pero el hombre tenía un cuerpo muy grande y mucha masa muscular, además era un peso muerto al estar desmayado.

—No te preocupes Derek. Te sacaré de aquí.– Le dijo entre gemidos de esfuerzo al cuerpo inconsciente del hombre lobo.

Stiles se las arregló para meter a Derek en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta, buscando sus llaves en el pantalón. Una vez las encontró, cerró la puerta y entró en el lado del conductor. Encendió el vehículo y condujo a su casa.

Derek se veía mal herido, pero era un hombre lobo; sanaría. Sólo sería cuestión de Stiles cuidar de él mientras se curaba. En el camino a casa, intentó volver a llamar a Scott y, afortunadamente, esta vez le contestó. No le dijo mucho, sólo que lo esperaba en su casa lo más pronto posible.

Al detenerse frente de su casa, notó que la motocicleta de Scott ya estaba ahí.

—¿Qué rayos pasó?– Scott le preguntó al ver que Stiles sacaba a un mal herido Derek del interior de la camioneta. El alfa ayudó a su amigo a cargar al joven adulto.

—Fuimos a cenar algo.– Stiles empezó a decirle mientras arrastraban a Derek dentro de su casa. —A la hora de salir, dos quimeras nos estaban esperando. Derek las enfrentó por sí mismo.– Llegando a las escaleras que conducen a su habitación, agarró más fuertemente el cuerpo de Derek. —Ayúdame a subirlo a mi habitación.–

—¿Qué? Eso fue muy tonto de hacer.– Scott le dijo a su mejor amigo, gimiendo del esfuerzo que hacía al levantar al otro hombre lobo. Puede ser que el adolescente sea un alfa, pero Derek Hale era bastante pesado incluso para su fuerza sobrenatural. No sabía cómo Stiles logró meterlo a la camioneta por sí solo.

—Lo sé. Pero nadie estaba disponible cuando era necesario.– Stiles le dijo cuando llegaron al último escalón. Llevaron el cuerpo de Derek a su habitación y lo depositaron sobre su cama, importándole poco que sus sabanas se mancharan de sangre.

—Fue valiente de su parte enfrentarse a ellos. Aunque tonto.– Scott dijo entre gemidos.

Stiles estaba en las mismas condiciones que su mejor amigo. —Pero me protegió. Me dijo que al menos no fui herido.–

—Y le debo una por no haberlo permitido.– Scott le dijo a Stiles. —¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo más?–

El adolescente de piel pálida asintió. —Sí. Dame tu playera.– El moreno lo miró extraño, no comprendiendo la razón la cual su amigo quería su playera. —La suya está hecha pedazos. Y las mías no son lo suficientemente grandes para él.–

Sin siquiera a atreverse a preguntar cómo es que Stiles sabía eso, Scott se desabotonó su camisa y luego se quitó la playera que tenía debajo. Ahora sólo se quedaría con la camisa. —¿Seguro que no necesitas mi ayuda para cuidarlo?–

—No te ofendas Scotty, pero apuradamente puedes cuidarte a ti mismo.– Scott lo críticamente. —Pero gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda. Puedo cuidarlo solo.– El pálido le dijo al moreno.

—De acuerdo. Pero avísame cuando se recupere.– Scott dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Bien, vamos a hacer esto.– Stiles se dijo en voz baja antes de quitarle la camisa deshecha a Derek, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Con la playera llena de sangre, Stiles mojó con agua algunas partes que estaban limpiar y con ellas limpió el torso del hombre lobo. Sintió alivio al ver que el cuerpo de Derek ya había empezado a sanar.

Viendo que no podía hacer mucho más, Stiles dejó la playera de Scott a un lado de Derek, luego se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, tratando de ponerse cómodo. Esperaría a que Derek despertara. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.


	5. Training Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo :)  
> ¿Podrían comentar qué tal les parece el Fic? Quiero saber si les gusta, o es medio aburrido... Lo que sea :)  
> Que disfruten del capítulo.

Esa misma noche, dentro del laboratorio secreto del enemigo, los tres Dread Doctors se encontraban analizando un frasco lleno de una sustancia color púrpura con destellos color rojo. Era una sustancia viscosa, desagradable a simple vista. Pero al parecer no para los Dread Doctors.

—¿Este era el resultado que esperábamos?– El sujeto más delgado le preguntó al que siempre llevaba un bastón.

—Parece no ser tan bueno como se creía.– El otro sujeto, el más pequeño, le dijo a los otros dos.

El sujeto del bastón giró varias veces el frasco de vidrio, observando detenidamente la sustancia. —Es mejor de lo esperado.– Dijo finalmente. —Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esté completamente listo para enfrentarse al _hellhound_.–

Los tres Dread Doctors dejaron el frasco sobre la mesa de experimentos, luego se marcharon de su laboratorio para poder seguir pensando en su plan. Y en lo más profundo del edificio donde se encontraban, el rugido de una bestia desconocida se escuchó. Llenando cada espacio del lugar con un sonido espeluznante.

* * *

Stiles sintió que alguien lo agitaba del hombro.

—Stiles, despierta.– Una voz le dijo.

El adolescente abrió los ojos, viendo la cara de Derek. Se había quedado dormido y no se había dado cuenta. —Derek.– Stiles empezó a levantarse, aunque era detenido por el agarre del hombre lobo. —¿Estás bien?– Le preguntó preocupado.

Derek seguía sin camisa, con su torso lleno de sangre seca. Estaba completamente curado. —Sí. Me curé hace más de media hora.– Quitó su mano del hombro de Stiles, dejándolo moverse si quería.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste entonces?– Stiles le preguntó, levantándose y quedando frente a Derek.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —No quería perturbar tus sueños. Además necesitaba cambiar las sábanas de tu cama. Lo lamento por eso.– Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cama. —Pero te tuve que despertar porque ya es demasiado tarde.–

Stiles miró su alarma y notó que era cierto. Era media noche. —Es una suerte que aún tenga sueño.– Le dijo riéndose un poco.

Derek agarró algo de la cama y se la mostró a Stiles. —¿Por qué estaba la playera de Scott en la cama?– El hombre lobo preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Stiles se le olvidó que eso estaba al lado de Derek. —Porque ninguna de mis playeras te queda y Scott tiene un cuerpo más grande que el mío.– Hizo ademanes en dirección a Derek, especialmente al torso desnudo del hombre lobo. —Y no puedes andar así sin camisa.–

Derek arrojó la playera en su dirección, pero no le dio a Stiles, quedó sobre el escritorio. —Olvidaste que traje una bolsa llena de ropa, ¿verdad?–

Stiles no se acordó de eso. Y había sido ayer. —Increíblemente, no.–

Derek rodó los ojos y sacó una de sus playeras de su bolsa de lona, luego se la puso. —No importa. Es mejor que sigas descansando.–

Stiles le asintió y se dirigió a su cama. Se quitó los zapatos antes de acostarse; el día de hoy tenía pereza como para ponerse su pijama. —Puedes dormir en mi cama otra vez.– Le dijo al hombre lobo. —Si quieres.–

Y sin decir nada, Derek se metió a la cama con el adolescente una vez se quitó sus propios zapatos.

Estaban uno al lado del otro. Mirando al techo. En silencio. Incómodamente.

—Derek.– Stiles le habló al hombre lobo, moviéndose para quedar sobre su costado y poder ver a Derek, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Tenía que preguntarle algo importante. Al menos para él. —¿Puedes enseñarme a pelear?–

Derek abrió sus párpados y, girando su cabeza, lo miró extraño, no comprendiendo el porqué de su petición. —¿Por qué quieres aprender a pelear?–

Stiles se mordió sutilmente su labio superior, sin darse cuenta que Derek lo notó. —Quiero saber defenderme. Para cuando nos enfrentemos a las quimeras.– Stiles le explicó en voz baja. —No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de esta noche.–

Derek se le quedó viendo a los ojos, luego volvió a girar su cabeza y cerró los ojos. —Mañana temprano iremos a mi apartamento. Ahí podremos entrenar.– Le dijo a Stiles, relajando su cuerpo listo para dormir.

—Gracias.– El adolescente le dijo, volviendo a acomodar en su lado de la cama.

No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba ansioso por el día de mañana. Derek le enseñaría a pelear. Por fin podría dejar de ser tan indefenso. Y con una sonrisa en los labios, se durmió plácidamente.

* * *

Y manteniendo su promesa, Derek lo había despertado muy temprano al día siguiente completamente listo; con su bolsa de lona llena de ropa de él y de Stiles. Al adolescente pareciéndole un poco extraño que el hombre lobo no haya tenido problemas en juntar sus esencias personales. No dijo nada al respecto.

Desayunaron juntos en cómodo silencio. Habían comido huevos y tocino que Derek había preparado. Pues al parecer el hombre lobo se levantó muy temprano como para hacer eso. A Stiles le pareció un bonito gesto, además la comida estaba deliciosa.

Luego de veinte minutos después de desayunar, ambos estaban en el apartamento de Derek.

—He estado tan absorto en el problema relacionado con las quimeras, que me olvidé por completo que hoy era Sábado.– Stiles le dijo al hombre lobo, quien estaba colocando un saco de boxeo en donde estaba la “sala”. —¿Vamos a practicar boxeo primero o es la única técnica de defensa personal que conoces?– El adolescente traía puesto un short de deporte color azul oscuro, tenis negros, una playera blanca y un suéter color rojo por encima.

Hombre lobo traía puesto un pantalón de deporte color negro, tenis del mismo color y una playera gris sin mangas; dejando ver sus musculosos brazos. Derek lo miró fijamente, en secreto sintiéndose ofendido. —Es para que practiques la fuerza de tus golpes. Así será más fácil enseñarte otras cosas.– Le explicó al adolescente.

—Bien, esto será más aburrido de lo que esperaba.– Stiles le dijo antes de colocarse enfrente del saco de boxeo, completamente erguido. Y dio un golpe de práctica, con toda su fuerza. El resultado, se lastimó su mano. —¡Auch!– Gimió por el dolor proveniente de su mano herida.

—Lo estás haciendo mal.– Derek le dijo, acercándosele y quedándose de pie a sus espaldas. Muy cerca. —Debes tomar una postura diferente.– Derek colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles, forzándolo a inclinarse un poco. —Debes tener las piernas separadas, al mismo nivel para que puedas patear con ambas piernas.– Colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de Stiles y acomodó sus piernas en la posición adecuada. —Y debes crear una defensa con tus propios brazos.– El hombre lobo sostuvo los brazos de Stiles para ponerlos en la forma correcta. Este acto haciendo que abrazara a Stiles, y se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que el más joven de los dos decidiera hablar.

—¿Y luego qué se supone que debo hacer?– Stiles le preguntó en voz baja al hombre, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo por la sensación del calor corporal de Derek detrás de él.

Soltándolo, Derek dio unos pasos hacia atrás. —Ahora, a la hora de dar un golpe, mueve un poco tu cadera cuando lo hagas. Eso hará que el golpe tenga más fuerza.–

Stiles asintió e intentó hacer lo que el mayor le dijo. La verdad, el impacto contra el saco había sido menos doloroso, a pesar de que sintió expulsar más fuerza. —Hmmm… Al parecer funciona bien.– Dijo en voz alta, un tanto sorprendido.

Derek se le acercó otra vez, en esta ocasión quedando de pie a su lado. —De esta forma, toda la fuerza de tu cuerpo se enfoca en tu puño, lo cual hace que sea un golpe más fuerte y mejor controlado.– Derek le explicó, luego se puso detrás del saco de boxeo y lo sostuvo con ambas manos. —Quiero que sigas golpeando.– Stiles volvió a dar un golpe. Sintiéndose bien. —Más fuerte.– Volvió a golpear. —¡Más fuerte!–

Stiles golpeaba lo más fuerte que podía, sintiendo que su cuerpo se hacía ligero por la adrenalina. Era un sentimiento poderoso, tan abrumador. Tan asombroso. La adrenalina que generaba era demasiada, tanta que ni sentía ardor o dolor en sus puños con cada golpe que daba.

Estuvieron así por media hora, Stiles repitiendo los golpes e incluso en uno logró mover ligeramente al hombre lobo. Luego, el adolescente estaba cansado y los brazos le dolían por el esfuerzo. Aunque no se quejaba, era bastante agradable. Tomó la botella de agua que Derek le dio antes de iniciar, y le dio unos pocos tragos.

—Y ahora…– Derek medio habló, siendo interrumpido por Stiles.

—¿Hay más?– Se quejó el chico.

El hombre rodó los ojos. —Sí, hay más.– Dijo antes de tomar unos sorbos de su propia botella de agua. —Aunque esta vez, te enseñaré a bloquear golpes.–

—Sería injusto, lograrás golpearme en cada ocasión por tu súper fuerza de hombre lobo.– Stiles le dijo, refunfuñando.

El hombre de ojos verdes suspiró. A veces se le olvidaba que este chico era bastante especial. —No usaré mi fuerza de hombre lobo. Sólo usaré mi fuerza como humano.–

—Igual, es una desventaja. Eres puro músculo.– Stiles dijo haciendo un ademán hacia el cuerpo de Derek. —Y yo no tengo casi músculo.– Hizo el mismo ademán hacia el mismo. —Pero lo haré ya que es parte del entrenamiento.–

—Bien.– Derek le dijo complacido. —Pero si quieres, se tú quien da los golpes primero. Así puedes ver más de cerca cómo debes bloquear los golpes.–

Stiles asintió, colocó en su lugar su botella de agua y se puso enfrente de Derek, mirándolo a los ojos. Café miel contra verde bosque. El adolescente tomó la posición que recientemente había aprendido, Derek imitándolo, y le lanzó un golpe al hombre lobo. El hombre esquivándolo con facilidad y gracia.

—Trata de ser más rápido.– Derek le dijo mientras esquivaba otro golpe de Stiles. —Ser rápido aumenta la fuerza y hace que tu oponente deba actuar más rápido.–

—Eso trato de hacer.– El adolescente seguía lanzando golpes, de los cuales ninguno acertaba. —Pero eres más rápido.– De repente, sintió que su puño golpeaba parte del brazo del hombre. —¡Lo logré!– Gritó con entusiasmo, bajando la guardia.

Derek al ver lo que Stiles hizo, aprovechó el momento y, lo más débil posible, le dio un golpe en la cara a Stiles, casi tirándolo al suelo. El adolescente lo miró con ojos dolidos y con su mano sobre su mejilla. La vista del chico hizo sentir un poco culpable al hombre lobo.

—No puedes bajar tu guardia a la hora de una pelea.– El hombre dijo, ocultando su culpabilidad. —Sé que se suponía que no debía golpearte, pero lo hice para que no te confíes otra vez. El enemigo no será tan amable como yo.– Dijo con voz calmada, aunque severa.

El adolescente quería estar molesto con el joven adulto, pero estaba en lo cierto. Había asumido que Derek no lo golpearía y se dejó llevar. Si hacía eso con alguna de las quimeras, lo único que conseguiría sería su propia muerte.

Stiles tomó su posición frente a Derek. —Comprendo. Fue tonto de mi parte emocionarme por golpearte.– Miró al hombre a la cara. —Sigamos.– Derek le sonrió satisfecho.

Alrededor de una hora estuvieron practicando de esa forma, pues Stiles le había gustado la sensación abrumadora de la adrenalina y se empezaba a relajarse, despojándose del estrés que no sabía que tenía.

Derek le enseñó varias formas de bloquear golpes, derribar al enemigo mientras era atacado y manipular el cuerpo del enemigo una vez estuviera derribado. El adolescente era un rápido aprendiz, lo cual le agradaba mucho al hombre lobo. Ambos podían sacar la energía adicional en sus cuerpos.

—¿Y dónde aprendiste a pelear tan bien?– Stiles le preguntó al hombre lobo, tratando de acertar una patada en sus costillas. Bloqueado.

—Cuando era un adolescente, mi mamá me obligaba a entrenar con la manada.– Derek le respondió al joven, intentando golpearlo. Sonrió al ser bloqueado efectivamente por Stiles. —Pero Braeden me enseñó más técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.–

El nombre de la mujer hizo molestar a Stiles. Esto provocando que sus golpes fueran un poco más torpes. —¿Y cómo va tu relación con ella?– Pero la verdad no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

—Terminamos no mucho después que me fui.– El hombre lobo le respondió. —Me di cuenta que no teníamos mucho en común.– Bloqueo otro golpe de Stiles. —¿Y qué hay de ti y Malia?– Quería moderadamente a su prima, pero no les gustaba que saliera con el adolescente.

—También terminamos. Aunque no hace mucho.– Stiles esquivó a tiempo un golpe del hombre. Empezaba a tener mejores reflejos. —Me dijo que no le importaba el hecho de que maté a Donovan, quien al parecer sigue vivo.– Lanzó más golpes, pero todavía seguían siendo un tanto torpes. —Pero no quise regresar con ella. Algo no se sentía bien.–

El estar hablando mientras entrenaban, hizo que Stiles no se diera cuenta que Derek lo estaba acorralando en una esquina de la habitación hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Stiles lanzó un golpe hacia Derek, quien lo esquivó para aprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle una llave. El hombre lobo le agarró el brazo, le dio la media vuelta y le dobló el brazo contra su espalda. Derek pegó su cuerpo al del adolescente, inmovilizándolo contra la pared.

—No deberías distraerte tanto.– Derek le dijo en la oreja, sonriendo complacido al sentir temblar el cuerpo de Stiles. Excelente.

—Lo siento, es parte de mi enfermedad.– Stiles dijo un poco ahogado, la falta de espacio le había limitado el oxígeno. Además de tener a Derek pegado a él a sus espaldas. Tan pegado que podía sentir sus musculosos muslos detrás de los suyos. Dios, la posición era _muy_ comprometedora e íntima.

Por impulso, Derek pasó su mano libre por el cabello castaño de Stiles. Se sentía tan suave. El hombre lobo aprovechó la proximidad para oler mejormente al chico. Su aroma era espectacular. Pasando por alto todas sus emociones, Derek lograba oler la verdadera esencia de Stiles. Olía como a vainilla, canela y lavanda. El hombre lobo ni se había percatado que estaba oliendo directamente el cabello de Stiles, hasta que el chico habló.

—¿Derek?– Stiles dijo, algo incómodo (y también algo excitado, pero nunca admitiría eso) por la actitud del hombre. —Ya puedes soltarme.–

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Derek soltó a Stiles y retrocedió unos pasos, algo apenado. —Lo lamento. No sé qué me pasó.– El hombre lobo sintió que su cara ardía, sólo esperaba que su sonrojo no fuese notable.

Stiles se dio media vuelta y quedó frente a frente con Derek. Notó su ligero sonrojo, pero no dijo nada. —No te preocupes.– Le dijo tranquilizadoramente mientras trataba de mantener bajo control el ritmo de su corazón. Estaba emocionado.

—Hmmm…– Derek murmuró cara sí mismo, todavía apenado. —Creo que será mejor dejar nuestro entrenamiento.– Al ver la cara devastada del joven, volvió hablar. —Por hoy. Creo que es suficiente lo que te enseñé hoy.–

Stiles suspiró. Habría odiado el hecho de que por ese incómodo y emocionante momento, Derek ya no quisiera enseñarle a pelear. —Me parece bien.– De repente, empezó a sentir dolor y cansancio. Provocado por el enfriamiento de sus músculos. —Ya empiezo a sentir los efectos del entrenamiento. – Dijo con un gemido, tocándose la espalda y haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás.

Derek también se estiró un poco, aliviando el cansancio en sus músculos. —Tomaré una ducha. Luego te levaré a tu casa.–

—Está bien. Tómate tu tiempo.– El adolescente le dijo al joven adulto, el cual subió al piso de arriba por la escalera de caracol.

Stiles suspiró con cansancio, pero alegremente. Se sentía abatido por el ejercicio y alegre por el hecho de no que no era tan malo peleando. Todo gracias a Derek. Quien hizo las cosas demasiado íntimas al final.

Y muy lejos de verse disgustado, el joven de piel pálida estaba lleno de muchas emociones agradables. Era capaz de atraerle físicamente a alguien, a un hombre un poco mayor que él. Y no cualquier hombre, sino nada menos que Derek Hale. Quien era el hombre más guapo y sexy que conocía.

Pero Stiles no quería hacerse ilusiones, pues todo había sido físico. Derek siempre se molestaba con él debido a que era, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, fastidioso. Sin embargo, dejó encendida una chispa de esperanza. Necesitaba saber si le gustaba a Derek. No tan solo atraerlo, sino que gustarle. Lo cual para él era mucho mejor.

Estaba tan determinado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de algo que admitió implícitamente. Le gustaba Derek. Y no sólo por ser tan guapo, sino porque sabía que debajo de esa actitud dura, era una persona asombrosa.

Stiles se mordió su pulgar derecho al darse cuenta de todo eso. Había admitido algo que no se había atrevido antes. Bueno, quizá el momento correcto había aparecido. Sólo le quedaba ver si valía la pena tener esa chispa de esperanza. Y prefería más darse cuenta temprano que tarde... O quizá nunca.

Ojalá que esta vez fuera su turno de ser feliz. Se lo merecía… ¿Verdad? Pese a que no le gustaba del todo, Stiles sabía que esto sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Sólo le faltaba esperar.

* * *

Sin ser conscientes, Derek y Stiles habían estado siendo observados desde que habían llegado al apartamento del hombre lobo.

Una de las quimeras, Corey, estaba sostenido contra una de las paredes del edificio, en un punto que le permitía ver perfectamente todo lo que sucedía dentro. Su invisibilidad le permitió mantenerse como espía, justo lo que era.

El adolescente descendió desde su posición con cuidado, hasta que estuvo sobre el suelo. Había llevado a cabo su tarea a la perfección, tal y como su alfa se lo había asignado. El joven se subió a la camioneta azul perteneciente a Theo, conduciendo al punto en que se reunía con él; en el puente donde había muerto su hermana.

Al llegar hasta el lugar, notó que Theo lo estaba esperando. Se bajó de la camioneta y se acercó a la otra quimera.—¿Has cumplido con tu misión?– El pseudo alfa le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Corey asintió. —Sí, mi alfa. He espiado a Derek y a Stiles como me has pedido.– Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Theo sonrió orgulloso del chico. Al parecer estaban mejorando con sus habilidades. Todo gracias a él. —Dime, ¿qué has visto?– Corey le contó todo a Theo. Acerca del entrenamiento que Derek le estaba dando a Stiles. La forma en que actuaron íntimamente. Lo cual molestó a Theo. —Al parecer están empezando a aceptar a gustarse.–

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Derek y Stiles se gusten mutuamente?– Corey le preguntó al otro adolescente.

Theo colocó dos dedos debajo de la barbilla del chico, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. —Porque Derek y Stiles no deberían estar juntos.– Hizo que sus ojos brillaran de color amarillo, asustando un poco al otro chico. —Stiles es sólo mío.– Y entonces rió, fuerte y malvadamente.

Corey retrocedió un poco, completamente asustado por la actitud de Theo. —Pero si se gustan mutuamente, ¿cómo harás que Stiles sea tuyo?–

Con eso, Theo dejó de reír y lo volvió a mirar con sus ojos brillantes. —Derek debe morir para eso.– Le dijo con voz confiada. —Una vez esté muerto, Stiles correrá hacia mis brazos.–

—Lo dudo mucho.– El más joven de los dos dijo en voz muy baja, sabiendo que lo que vio entre Derek y Stiles era bastante fuerte. Sin embargo, Theo lo escuchó.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me merezco a Stiles?– Theo le preguntó con enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pensar en ello?

Corey agitó su cabeza, con los ojos completamente abiertos. —No… No era mi intención.– Tartamudeó.

El mayor le dio la espalda. —Vete. Te llamaré si te necesito.– Y Corey así lo hizo, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose de Theo. El malvado adolescente respiró profundamente y alzó su mirada al cielo, cegándose un poco por el Sol. —Pronto serás mío, Stiles.–

 


	6. Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo, son muy amables :3  
> En este capítulo no hay Sterek u.u Sólo referencias que son importantes para la trama del Fic, así que no estén tan tristes, ¿de acuerdo?  
> Que disfruten el capítulo :)

El Lunes por la mañana, Derek llevó a Stiles a la escuela, el hombre lobo yéndose rápidamente cuando el joven descendió de la camioneta. Stiles suspiró por eso.

La situación entre ambos seguía un tanto extraña desde el Sábado. Cosa de la cual nunca hablaron durante el resto del fin de semana. Pero estaba bien, eventualmente uno de los dos tocaría el tema, ¿verdad?

Stiles entró al edificio, encontrándose a Scott en el pasillo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían encontrado a Lydia?– Fue lo que salió de la boca de Scott como un saludo. O un intento de ello.

Stiles detuvo su andar,  abrió la boca y la cerró repetidas veces, como si un pez fuera del agua. —¿No te lo dije?– Scott le agitó la cabeza. Stiles empezó a recordar lo sucedido la semana pasada y se dio cuenta que, en efecto, no le contó a su mejor amigo. Ni modo. —Lo olvidé.– Le dijo con tono un poco culpable. Luego volvió a caminar.

Scott suspiró y se puso al lado de su amigo, manteniendo su paso. —Descuida. Es sólo que me sorprendió cuando ayer por la noche Parrish me llamó para contármelo todo.–

—¿Y qué te dijo?– Stiles le preguntó curiosamente, pues el joven oficial no dijo mucho el Viernes que lo encontró en el hospital.

—No mucho, en realidad.– La cara del joven de piel morena se frunció un poco. —Pero me pareció muy extraño la forma en que Lydia actuó con él.–

Eso llamó más la atención de Stiles. —Bueno, es Lydia Martin. Tiene la tendencia de actuar un poco raro con alguien que le gusta.– Scott lo miró inquisitivamente, haciendo que Stiles rodara los ojos. —Vamos, Scotty. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que Lydia y Parrish tienen una atracción mutua.–

Scott bajó un poco la mirada, apenado. —Sí, es muy evidente.– Pero su ligero sonrojo lo delataba.

—Sabía que no lo notarías, por lo regular eres el último en darte cuenta. Es por eso que siempre hago los planes para derrotar al chico malo.– Stiles dijo. Disfrutaba recordarle eso a su amigo. —Pero en fin, ¿cómo actuaba Lydia con Parrish?–

—Le dijo cosas.– Stiles notó los gestos de su mejor amigo. Se dio cuenta que bebía ser algo muy malo como para ponerlo a pensar tan profundamente. —Lydia le dijo: “ _Ellos vienen. Nos encontrarán. Siempre lo hacen._ ”– Scott miró a Stiles, con los ojos completamente abiertos. —¿Crees que se refiera a los Dread Doctors?–

Stiles lo pensó un momento. —Puede ser.– Le respondió. —Pero, no es como si fuera algo nuevo para nosotros. Sabemos que los Dread Doctors traman algo.–

Estaban tan entretenido en su conversación, que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a su clase de Geometría, por lo cual debían hablar en voz baja para que nadie más los escuchara. Stiles se sentó en su lugar de siempre, y Scott se sentó detrás de él.

—¿Pero qué podría ser?– Scott le dijo en un susurro, inclinándose un poco para que lo escuchara mejor. —Las quimeras fue un primer paso para cumplir su objetivo. Según por lo que pudimos descubrir.–

—Ya sé que es el primer paso. Estuve ahí cuando Valack lo dijo.– Stiles dijo en apenas un susurro, pero sabía que era suficientemente fuerte para el súper oído de su amigo. —Aunque deberíamos prepararnos para lo que se acerca. Cada todo parece ir peor.– Luego de ello, su profesor entró al salón de clases.

—Por cierto, hueles mucho a Derek.– Scott dijo. —¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?– Le preguntó inocentemente, pero para la cabeza de Stiles sonaba muy sugestivo.

—Pasar tiempo juntos. Después de todo no es como si fuese capaz de quitármelo de encima cuando es mi guardaespaldas.–

—No me dijiste que él era tu guardaespaldas.–

—No te lo dije, fue Derek quien te lo dijo el mismo día que fuimos atacados fuera de tu casa.– Stiles le dijo lo más bajo posible. A veces su amigo lo desesperaba. —Es sólo que tienes muy mala memoria.–

—Puede ser.– Scott le dijo, luego se sentó apropiadamente en su asiento.

—Tonto lobo.– Stiles dijo quejándose un poco de Scott. Al parecer ser una criatura sobrenatural no te ayudaba en todo.

—Señor Stilinski, ¿tiene algo que compartir con el resto de la clase?– El profesor le preguntó al joven, mirándolo directamente. Stiles agitó la cabeza en negación. —En ese caso, guarde silencio.–

Stiles decidió prestar atención a la clase. Lo mejor que podía. Pero su mente seguí desviándose a lo que Scott le preguntó. ¿Qué podría ser lo que en verdad tramaban los Dread Doctors?

* * *

Liam Dunbar se encontraba ese mismo día en Beacon Hills High School en su última clase, Literatura, pensando en Hayden. La chica la cual creía estaba muerta. Pero no sabía que la joven había sido revivida por Theo. Y mucho menos que estaba en la manada del malvado adolescente.

—Liam.– Mason le dijo en un susurro a su mejor amigo en medio de la clase. —¿Estás bien?–

El joven de ojos azules agitó la cabeza. —No.– Le respondió. —No puedo dejar de pensar en Hayden.–

Mason trataba de comprender a Liam. La chica de la cual estaba enamorado murió por haber sido una quimera defectuosa. Los Dread Doctors la mataron porque no cumplió con sus expectativas. No todo eso le pasaba a los adolescentes dieciséis años, por lo cual hacía su mejor esfuerzo de apoyar a su amigo.

—Liam, tú la viste. Hayden murió.– Mason suspiró, no queriendo herir los sentimientos de Liam… Pero era un mal necesario. —No se pudo hacer nada por salvarla, Melissa lo trató todo. Incluso métodos que no saben los demás médicos.–

—Lo sé.– Liam le dijo en voz baja al otro joven. —Pero algo me dice que está viva.– Se giró y miró a los ojos a Mason. —Hace dos noches, olí su esencia.–

Mason agitó la cabeza. —No Liam, sólo creíste oler su esencia.–

—Sé que ella sigue viva.– Liam trató de convencerlo. —Y voy a buscarla. Sé que la hallaré.–

No queriendo ser el malo, Mason decidió apoyar a su amigo. —Si te hace sentir mejor, podría ir contigo en su búsqueda.–

Liam le dio una gran sonrisa. —Eres el mejor.– Luego se giró para quedar de frente en su lugar.

No mucho tiempo después, el timbre de salida había sonado. Liam y Mason salieron del salón de clases, caminando por los pasillos.

—Si vamos en busca de Hayden, ¿dónde piensas buscarla primero?– Mason le preguntó, estando detrás de su amigo.

—Primero que nada, debo hacer que me creas que Hayden está viva.– Liam le respondió. —Y para ello necesitamos descubrir en dónde están los cuerpos de las otras quimeras.–

—El Nemeton.– Mason dijo de repente. Liam se detuvo, dio la vuelta y miró inquisitivamente al joven de piel oscura. —Eso es lo que me dijo Lydia en una ocasión. Que quizá lo que se lleva los cuerpos de las quimeras, se los lleva al Nemeton.–

—Entonces, debemos hallar al Nemeton primero.– Liam le dijo, dándose otra vez la vuelta y prosiguiendo con su andar.

—No entiendo para qué dije eso.–

Cuando ambos amigos estaban por salir del edificio, una voz los detuvo.

—Liam.– La pareja de amigos se dieron la vuelta para ver a quien les habló. Sabían quién era, y aun así reaccionaron de formas diferentes; Liam sintió molestia mientras que Mason sintió preocupación. Scott McCall. —Espera, necesito hablar contigo.–

—¿Por qué debería hablar contigo?– Liam le preguntó, tratando de contener su furia contra Scott. Seguía dolido y la culpa todavía lo envolvía. Casi lo mata por la influencia de Theo. Pero más bien, la furia contenida del joven de ojos azules era en contra de sí mismo.

—Vamos Liam, es muy importante. Tratamos de volver a juntar a la manada.– Stiles le respondió.

Liam ni se dio cuenta de que Stiles estaba ahí, pero no estaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo. —No creo que sea buen momento para hablar.– Miró a su amigo. —Tengo cosas que hacer con Mason.–

Stiles sabía que Liam estaba tratando de evadir la conversación. —Liam, escucha.– El joven de último año le dijo, tratando de calmarlo. Funcionó un poco. —Sé que Scott fue un idiota recientemente.–

—¡Oye!– Scott se quejó, no estaba ahí para ser ofendido.

Stiles decidió ignorarlo. —Y no puedo decir que él tiene toda la culpa, pero sí la mayoría de la culpa.– Scott volvió a quejarse. —Pero también la culpa la tiene Theo. Jugó con cada uno de nosotros, nos hizo ponernos los unos con los otros. Hizo que nuestra manada se separara.–

—Pero… Theo no hizo que Scott no le diera la mordida a Hayden.–

—Sé que esa decisión fue completamente de Scott.– Stiles le aseguró. —Scott siempre intenta hacer las cosas bien. A veces sus ideas no son las mejores, pero al menos trata de protegernos a todos. Es lo que siempre hace. Scott siempre trata de hacerlo.–

Ante esas palabras, Scott estaba más que agradecido. Nadie pudo decirlo de una mejor forma que Stiles. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para Liam al parecer.

—No le di la mordida a Hayden porque estaba muy herida.– Scott dijo, acercándose a Liam. —Eso la habría matado.–

—Pero aun así murió.– Liam por muy poco agrega un “ _casi_ ” en sus palabras. No quería que supieran de sus sospechas acerca de que Hayden seguía viva.

El alfa suspiró. —Lo sé. Entiende Liam, no puedo ir dándole la mordida a cada adolescente para salvarles la vida. En ese caso, tendría muchos más betas. Y no soy alguien que busca hacerse más fuerte.– Scott apretó sus manos. —Ni siquiera quería ser un hombre lobo en primer lugar.–

—Tampoco lo quería.– Liam le dijo, sorprendiendo al alfa. —Supongo que nos pasó lo mismo.–

—Liam, no hagas esto.– Mason le dijo calmadamente, jalándolo de un brazo. Sabía que no valía la pena, su amigo seguía culpando al joven McCall.

—Aunque no me perdones ahora. Puedes contar conmigo.– Scott le dijo al otro hombre lobo, viendo cómo Mason lo sacaba del edificio. Alejándolo de su vista.

—Comprenderá.– Stiles le dijo a su amigo poniéndose frente a él. —Espero.–

El alfa suspiró. Parecía que lo hacía mucho últimamente. —Eso espero también.–

—Sólo le hace falta pensar que Hayden no tenía forma de salvarse.– Stiles odiaba cómo sonaba eso. —Incluso si lo hubiera, los Dread Doctors habrían regresado para terminar el trabajo.–

—Supongo que tienes razón.–

—Por supuesto que la tengo.–

—Además, nadie se puede resistir a tu _mirada de perrito_.– Stiles le dijo.

Scott lo miró fijamente. —No tengo tal cosa como _mirada de perrito_.– Trató de negarle a su amigo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es cuando haces tus ojos pequeños y haces que brillen con diminutas lágrimas.– Stiles le explicó. —Ni siquiera yo, que te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, me puedo resistir.–

—Quizá es por esa misma razón por la cual me perdonaste más rápido.– Scott se encogió de hombros, luego salió del edificio. Stiles lo siguió. —Y te tomó días para eso.–

—Agradécele a Derek. De no ser por él, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más me habría tomado perdonarte.–

El hombre lobo, escuchando los latidos del corazón de su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Y la verdad, le inquietaba un poco.

No se había dado cuenta de que en tan pocos días Derek se volvió en una buena influencia en Stiles. No es como si le molestara del todo que el hombre mayor pasara mucho tiempo con su amigo, es simplemente que era algo extraño.

Hace un tiempo, ninguno de los dos se habría soportado en la misma habitación, mucho menos estar juntos. Y ahora, eran como amigos. Algo no estaba siendo dicho.

—Ahí está Derek.– Scott salió de sus propios pensamientos. —Me llevará al hospital para ver a mi papá.– Stiles empezó a alejarse de Scott, agitando su mano izquierda por encima de su cabeza. —¡Te veo mañana!–

Scott le agitó la mano, a pesar de que Stiles no podía verle, y luego agitó su mano en saludo a Derek, quien sólo lo miró. “ _Sigue siendo raro._ ” Scott pensó para sí mismo. Decidió esperar a que su amigo se fuera con el hombre lobo mayor.

El alfa fue hasta donde había aparcado su motocicleta y se montó en ella. “ _Stiles se veía alegre con Derek._ ” Scott pensó mientras se ponía el casco de seguridad. “ _No seré tan listo como dice Stiles. Pero sé que hay algo entre ambos._ ” Y sorprendentemente, eso no le molestó a Scott en lo más mínimo. Sonriendo, el joven hombre lobo encendió su _Yamaha_. “ _Espero que Stiles encuentre felicidad. Se lo merece después de todo._ ”

Scott puso en marcha su motocicleta, luego salió del estacionamiento de la escuela. Y se marchó, esperando que el día no fuera tan malo como los anteriores. Tranquilidad era lo único que necesitaba por el momento.

* * *

 

Por la tarde, en el medio del bosque había movimiento. Se escuchaban pasos crujir con las hojas caídas, una respiración acelerada por el fuerzo que requiere correr. De repente, todo sonido se detuvo.

—Hayden.– Theo dijo cuando la chica llegó al puente, el punto de reunión escogido. —Es un gusto volver a verte.–

Hayden Romero se acercó a su alfa. —Me has llamado por algo, ¿verdad?–

Theo asintió. —Así es, necesito que hagas algo muy importante por mí.– Se acercó a la chica, pasando su mano por el cabello oscuro de Hayden. —Algo que sólo tú puedes hacer.–

La chica se inquietó un poco ante la cercanía del otro joven. —¿Y qué podría ser lo que necesitas si nadie más puede hacerlo?– Retrocedió un paso, haciendo que Theo dejara su cabello.

El joven sonrió ligeramente. Siempre tratado como el monstruo. —Necesito que Liam te encuentre. Déjale saber que estás viva.–

El corazón de Hayden se aceleró ante la mención del nombre del hombre lobo. —¿Por qué querrías que supiera eso? Se supone que estoy muerta.– La chica bajó su mirada, viendo correr el agua del río. —No me gustaría jugar con sus sentimientos.–

Theo soltó una risa, desconcertando a la chica. —Por supuesto, una chica tan bonita como tú no querría jugar con los sentimientos de un chico. Especialmente si te importa tanto.– El malvado adolescente miró fijamente el punto donde había dejado morir a su hermana. A la que dejó morir para convertirse en quimera y llevar a cabo sus planes. —Pero no te pediré que hagas eso. Sólo que seas mi espía.–

—¿Tu espía?–

—Sí, mi espía.– Theo miró a Hayden a los ojos. —Necesito que te acerques a Liam para que te dé información. Toda la información que la manada de Scott sepa.–

—No creo que sepan mucho. Liam me dijo que ni siquiera sabían cómo detener a los Dread Doctors.–

—No por el momento, pero lo descubrirán. Siempre vencen al enemigo.– La vista del joven se perdió en un mar de recuerdos. —Stiles y Lydia son los que encuentran la información. La comparten con todos los miembros de la manada.–

—Es eso lo que quieres, información, ¿nada más?– Hayden se mostraba insegura. Sabía que Theo tenía otras intenciones.

—No exactamente. También quiero que averigües por parte de Liam lo que hay entre Derek Hale y Stiles.–

“ _Hay algo que no está bien._ ” Pensó Hayden. —¿Por qué te importa tanto?–

—No hay motivo alguno.– Mintió. —Me gusta mantenerme al tanto de los romances ajenos.–

—Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no lo puedo averiguar yo misma?–

—Porque Derek te vio aquella noche.– Hayden abrió los ojos ante eso. Era cierto. Derek la había visto. —Y si Derek logra verte u oler tu esencia, le dirá a todos que estás conmigo en mi manada.–

—¿Pero qué hay de Liam?– La chica se acercó a su alfa. —¿No crees que se lo diría a Scott?–

Theo agitó su cabeza. —Te quiere tanto que, si se lo pides, no le dirá nada.–

La chica no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado no quería ser la espía, la mala, que trabajaba con Theo; por otro lado, algo dentro de ella no le permitía desobedecer a la otra quimera.

—Lo haré.– Dijo por fin Hayden. —Es arriesgado, pero lo haré.–

El malvado adolescente sonrió, complacido. —Entonces, vete, busca a Liam.– Y la chica lo hizo, activando sus poderes para ir a la velocidad del jaguar. —Ve, mi pequeña beta.– Dijo en voz baja al ver que la chica desaparecía de su vista. —Tráeme toda la información que puedas.–

De repente, otras tres figura se pusieron detrás de Theo. —¿Qué hacemos ahora?– Una de las figuras, Tracy, le preguntó.

—Iremos de cacería.– Theo les dijo, empezando a caminar, las tres quimeras siguiendo a su alfa.

Las quimeras irían de cacería y para ello necesitaban carnada. Una carnada muy peculiar. Necesitaban de Lydia Martin.

* * *

 

Cuando Liam y Mason llegaron al bosque, empezaron su búsqueda del Nemeton, esperando no encontrar a Hayden ahí.

Su búsqueda inició muy enérgicamente, pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a hacerse cada vez más difícil. Mason empezaba a perder energías, en cambio Liam no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo por ser un hombre lobo. Además, el Sol empezaba a ponerse.

—No creo que ese árbol sea fácil de encontrar.– Mason le dijo a su amigo tomando un gran respiro, sentándose en el suelo sobre un montón de hojas. Estaba demasiado cansado.

—Debemos encontrar el Nemeton. Es la única forma en que me creas. Hacerte saber que Hayden no está muerta.– Liam le dijo a su amigo. Necesitaba que confiara en él.

—Trato de creerte, pero cada vez pienso que ha sido tu imaginación.–

Liam se sentó al lado de Mason. —Empiezo a perder la esperanza.– Le dijo en voz baja, dolido con aceptarlo. —Empiezo a creer que sí ha sido mi imaginación. Y no puedo permitirlo.–

Mason colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Liam. —Está bien, ha sido duro perderla. No sé cómo se siente eso.– Apretó su hombro. —Me gustaría decirte que sé lo mucho que duele haber perdido para siempre a alguien del cual estás enamorado, pero eso sería una mentira.–

—De no ser por lo sobrenatural, ella seguiría viva.– El joven de ojos azules le dijo al chico de piel oscura.

—Espera un momento.– Mason le dijo, llamando la atención de su amigo. —Lydia me dijo que el Nemeton es un punto de encuentro de la energía sobrenatural. Que el Nemeton necesita saber que lo estás buscando para poder encontrarlo.–

—¿Un árbol sobrenatural que debe saber que lo buscas para encontrarlo?– Liam le preguntó incrédulo, encontrando la idea bastante tonta.

—Sí, pero quizá es más que eso. Probablemente se necesita de una creatura sobrenatural para hallarlo.– Mason le dijo, un poco emocionado. —Y eres un hombre lobo.–

Liam lo miró con una ceja alzada. —Soy una criatura sobrenatural, un hombre lobo, y no he sido capaz de verlo.–

—Porque lo estás viendo con tus ojos humanos.– Ante eso, Liam entendió lo que su amigo decía. —Debes intentarlo con tus ojos de hombre lobo.–

Con una última esperanza, Liam cerró sus ojos y dejó que el poder recorriera su cuerpo. Al abrirlo nuevamente, brillaban de color amarillo. —Mason.– Dijo el nombre del otro adolescente, impresionado. Podía verlo ahora. Podía ver al Nemeton. —Mira.– Señaló en dirección del árbol talado.

El joven de piel oscura siguió su mirada, viendo al árbol. —Es impresionante.–

Ambos amigos se levantaron del suelo, acercándose al Nemeton. Y notaron que había algo extraño. Faltaban cuerpos.

—Aquí hay cuatro cuerpos, y debían ser ocho.– Mason dijo, luego notó lo que estaban buscando. —Rayos, el cuerpo de Hayden no está.–

Antes de que Liam pudiera hablar, una voz se escuchó. —Liam.–

Los adolescentes dieron la vuelta lentamente, no creyendo lo que habían escuchado. —Hayden.– Dijeron al unísono, sorprendidos.

La chica les asintió. —Sí, soy yo. Estoy viva.–

Liam corrió hasta ella, abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios. —Sabía que estabas viva.– Le dio otro beso. —Lo sabía.–

—Pe… Pero, ¿cómo?– Mason seguía estupefacto. —Te vi morir.–

Hayden no se inmutó ante el comentario, prefiriendo quedarse abrazando a Liam. —No sé cómo pasó. Lo único que sé, es que al día siguiente estaba viva.– Mintió, manteniendo el ritmo de su corazón estable. Engañando los sentidos de Liam.

—¿Por qué no nos buscaste?– Liam le preguntó.

—No sé, tenía miedo de regresar. Tampoco quería ver a mi hermana, no sabía que decirle.– Todo eso era verdad, así que Hayden no tuvo que mantener estable su corazón. —Así que decidí quedarme aquí.–

—Debemos decirle a Scott y a los otros.– Mason les dijo, interrumpiendo el momento.

Hayden se alarmó. —No, no pueden decirles.–

—¿Por qué no?– Liam le preguntó, confundido. —Son nuestros amigos, estarán felices de saber que sigues viva.–

La chica se apartó del abrazo, retrocediendo un poco. —Todavía no estoy lista para regresar a la ciudad.– Les dijo. —Por favor, no digan nada de que estoy viva.–

—¿Qué opinas Liam?– Mason le preguntó a su amigo.

—Por favor Liam.– Le suplicó. —Este será nuestro pequeño secreto.–

Y ante esto, el joven de ojos azules accedió. —De acuerdo, no diremos nada.– La chica lo besó de alegría. —Pero me debes prometer que tendrás cuidado, Theo podría encontrarte.–

—No te preocupes por mí. Sé cuidarme sola.– Le dijo confiadamente. Liam le asintió.

—No es por arruinar el momento, pero creo que será mejor irnos, Liam.– Mason le dijo a su amigo.

Liam tomó las manos de Hayden. —Regresaré mañana.– La besó una última vez, antes de marcharse con su mejor amigo.

Hayden agitó su mano, viendo que los dos chicos se perdían entre los árboles del bosque. Dejándola sola. Cuando estuvo segura que Liam estaba lo bastante lejos para escucharla, Hayden empezó a llorar.

Estaba traicionando la confianza de un ser querido para cumplir su misión. Una misión oscura. Se sentía como un monstruo. Más de lo que los Dread Doctors la habían convertido.

—Lo lamento Liam.– Y con ello, la chica se perdió en el bosque. Esperando que la densidad del bosque ahogara su pena.


	7. Packs Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como siempre, agradezco que sigan leyendo :)  
> Como el título marca, en éste habrá una pelea entre la manada McCall y la de Theo. Así que espero que lo disfruten :)
> 
> La próxima actualización será el día Miércoles.  
> Atentamente: I_Love_KL_13

El día Miércoles por la madrugada, John Stilinski fue dado de alta en el hospital de Beacon Hills. Melissa le había ofrecido llevarlo a su casa, pues el hombre todavía no estaba en una condición confiable como para hacerlo.

John se negó amablemente, diciéndole a Melissa que pediría un taxi. En lo cual mintió, pero con una buena razón. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el mismo número de donde recibió una llamada alrededor de una semana antes.

John se la pasó esperando cerca de quince minutos en el estacionamiento, hasta que al fin vio una camioneta de color gris llegar. El Sheriff se acercó al lado derecho del vehículo, subiendo en el mismo.

—Buenos días, Sheriff.– Derek saludó al otro hombre con cara seria aunque un tanto adormilada. No se esperaba una llamada a las 4 a.m. y mucho menos que tuviera que conducir.

—Buenos días, Derek.– John saludó al hombre lobo, colocándose con cuidado del cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora?– Derek le preguntó, poniendo en reversa la camioneta y saliendo del estacionamiento.

—Bien, mejor que hace una semana.– El hombre lobo empezó a conducir con dirección a la casa de los Stilinski. —Aunque para ser sincero, incluso en el hospital me sentía bien.– John giró un poco la cabeza, mirando a Derek. —Me sentía bien sabiendo que estabas cuidando a mi hijo.–

Ante eso, Derek apretó un poco su agarre sobre el volante. Tenía un presentimiento de lo que se acercaba. Por eso siempre quiso quedarse esperando a Stiles en la camioneta; o no quedarse solo en la habitación con el Sheriff cuando Stiles lo forzaba a entrar, diciéndole que no hacerlo era descortés.

Ahora Derek no podía evadir la conversación. Ya no más. —Sí. Fue un tanto complicado hacerlo cuando las quimeras iban detrás de él.– El hombre lobo dijo, sin ver al Sheriff.

—Me preocuparé de ello más tarde.– John dijo despreocupadamente. —Lo que me importa saber es otra cosa.– “ _Aquí viene._ ” Derek pensó. —Lo que me interesa saber es… ¿Por qué me pediste que le dijera a Stiles que te contraté como su guardaespaldas?– Al fin la pregunta salió.

“ _Piensa rápido._ ” Derek pensó con algo de ansia. —Porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer para que me aceptaran otra vez en la manada.– En realidad, eso era una verdad a medias.

John soltó una suave carcajada. —Derek, no nací ayer. Soy demasiado listo como para creerte eso.– El hombre le dijo, poniendo más nervioso al hombre lobo. —Ahora dime la verdad.– Derek giró su cabeza ligeramente, manteniendo la mayor parte de su atención en la carretera. —¿Acaso crees que no me fijé en la forma en que miras a Stiles?–

—Sheriff, yo no…– Derek tartamudeó.

John alzó la mano, silenciándolo. —Primero, llámame John.– Derek asintió. —Segundo, pon atención al camino.– El hombre lobo lo hizo. —Y por último, no me molesta.–

Derek miró rápidamente al Sheriff. —¿No le molesta?–

—En lo absoluto. Y muy por el contrario, me alegra.– La voz de John sonaba completamente sincera. —Además Stiles parecía alegrarse cuando hablaba de ti.–

Esas palabras hicieron que un cálido sentimiento inundara momentáneamente el corazón de Derek. Alegría. —No lo sabía.– Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No me molesta de que estés enamorado de mi hijo.– John le dijo. —Lo que me molesta, es que no quieras decirme. Sabes que no se lo diré a Stiles.–

Derek oyó los latidos del corazón del hombre mayor; se mantuvieron calmados. Era la verdad. —La verdad, no sé qué siento por Stiles.– No era necesario verlo para saber que John tenía una ceja alzada. —Me gusta Stiles. En verdad me gusta.– Admitirlo, había sido más duro de lo que Derek pensó. Aunque por otro lado, se sentía bien. Era sincero. —Pero la verdad, es que no sólo me gusta su apariencia… Me gusta todo de él. Aunque en muchas ocasiones es demasiado molesto.– Derek agregó al final.

—No creí que podría hablar tan tranquilamente con la persona que estuviera enamorada de mi hijo.– El hombre mayor admitió. —Mucho menos que sería un hombre, uno el cual es una criatura sobrenatural. Un hombre lobo, en realidad.– John dio un ligero suspiro. —Sin embargo, sé que Stiles te importa mucho. Quizá no estás listo para admitirlo, mucho menos decírselo.–

—Así es, necesito pensar mejor todo esto.– Derek dijo, suspirando internamente al ver que la casa de los Stilinski estaba al girar en la próxima calle. —No creo que deba pedirle que no le diga a Stiles, ¿verdad?–

—Por supuesto que no. No le diré nada de esto. Se queda entre nosotros dos hasta que se lo digas tú mismo.– John le prometió al tiempo que Derek se detenía frente a la casa.

Ambos hombre descendieron de la camioneta, luego se acercaron a la puerta de entrada. Derek sacó la llave de la puerta, la cual quitó del llavero de Stiles, y la introdujo en la cerradura.

—¿Sabes?– John dijo de repente, oyendo el “ _clic_ ” en la puerta en el medio de la noche. —Me alegra de que seas tú quien se haya enamorado de Stiles.– Derek se detuvo, poniéndose completamente rígido. —No digo que Malia haya sido mala. No.– Hizo una pausa. —Pero contigo, sé que no te aprovecharías de mi hijo. Especialmente con todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida.– La voz de John sonaba alegre, pero muy por debajo se oía tristeza. Compasión.

Si lo hubiese dicho otra persona, Derek se habría enojado, habría golpeado a la persona. Sin embargo, no sintió nada desagradable, era más bien algo reconfortante. Las palabras las había dicho alguien que a Derek le importaba su aprobación. Esa era la gran diferencia con las otras ocasiones.

—Gracias.– Derek dijo, entrando a la casa y, esperando que el Sheriff entrara también, cerró la puerta. —Significa mucho viniendo de usted, She… John.– Se corrigió al final.

El hombre mayor le asintió. —Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a dormir.– John estiró los brazos a los lados, luego se agarró los codos. —No pude dormir por la emoción de saber que hoy por fin saldría del hospital.–

—Stiles no me mencionó nada.– Derek dijo, haciendo que el Sheriff lo mirara fijamente. —Suele decirlo todo, ¿sabe?– Sonrió un poco, calmando sus nervios.

—No le dije nada por lo mismo.– John se dirigió a las escaleras, pero antes de subir, volvió a ver al hombre lobo. —¿En dónde has estado durmiendo?– Le preguntó, notando que no había almohadas ni sabana en el sofá. Así que dedujo que Derek debió estar durmiendo en otro lado.

Derek se sonrojó un poco. —En la habitación de Stiles.– Los ojos de John se abrieron cómicamente. —No es lo que….– Fue silenciado por una seña del otro hombre.

—No quiero saber nada de eso.– El Sheriff bajó la mano con la cual le indicó a Derek que guardara silencio. —Es muy temprano para lidiar con hombres lobo durmiendo en la habitación de mi hijo.– La cara de Derek se volvió un tono más rojo. —Sólo ve a dormir. Sé que llevas a Stiles a la escuela, y no falta mucho para que lo hagas.– Después de eso, empezó a subir por las escaleras. —Hablamos después.–

—De acuerdo.– Fue lo único que a Derek se le ocurrió decir en el momento. Después subió a la habitación de Stiles y se volvió a acostar a un lado del adolescente.

Pero Derek no pudo quedarse dormido, las emociones recorrían su cuerpo. Por fin había admitido en voz alta que le gustaba Stiles. Y nada menos que al padre del adolescente… ¡Y no estaba molesto con él!

El hombre lobo cerró los ojos y trató de disfrutar del momento mientras podía, sabiendo que como estaban las cosas de Beacon Hills, la alegría era un lujo que se debía aprovechar al máximo.

* * *

Por la tarde de ese mismo día, Derek y Stiles estaban en el apartamento del hombre lobo. Iban a volver a entrenar, pues tenían el presentimiento de que algo sucedería esa noche, y Stiles no quería ser un blanco fácil.

—¿Crees que sería bueno practicar lo mismo que la última vez?– Stiles le preguntó a Derek, poniéndose en posición, aunque no terminó de hacerlo. De la nada, Derek le dio un golpe en el hombro, hiriéndolo un poco. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?– Stiles le preguntó un poco molesto. —Todavía no estaba en posición.– Refunfuñó.

Derek ignoró todas sus quejas. —Por si no te habías dado cuenta, las quimeras no esperarán a que tomes posición.– Le dijo a Stiles con los brazos cruzados. —Debes tener como prioridad defenderte, no colocarte en la posición correcta.–

Stiles sintió enojó. Un poco. Pero, ¿cómo no? Lo había golpeado de repente. Y ni siquiera le mencionó eso la vez anterior. Sin embargo, Stiles se dio cuenta de que Derek tenía razón. Ninguna de las quimeras permitiría que tomara posición de combate al enfrentarse a ellas. Lo matarían a la primera ocasión que tuvieran oportunidad. Justo como casi hizo Donovan.

—Creo que tienes razón.– Stiles le dijo a Derek, frotándose su hombro.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón.– Stiles estaba listo para decirle que no fuera un _Sourwolf_ , pero al ver su seria mirada, notó que no lo decía en sentido superior-satisfecho. Más bien, se veía un poco preocupado. —Ahora, vamos a entrenar.– Derek le dijo, colocando sus brazos en posición.

Stiles sonrió ante eso, preparándose igualmente. Sería un entrenamiento bastante interesante. El adolescente esperaba que el entrenamiento no acabara tan incómodo e íntimo como la última vez. Bueno, quizá no _tan_ incómodo, pero Stiles estaba confiado en cómo manejar lo íntimo. Tan sólo que estaba desprevenido la vez anterior, y no volvería a suceder.

El entrenamiento terminó con ambos cansados y cubiertos de sudor. Nada más ocurrió, ni siquiera de los eventos que no tenían conciencia como la vez anterior.

* * *

Por la noche, Scott estaba en su habitación acostado sobre su cama, pensando en Kira. Recordaba el beso que se dieron bajo la lluvia cuando ella partió de nuevo a Nueva York con sus padres. Había sido duro, pero en el momento fue lo mejor.

El joven de piel morena se vio interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Tomó el objeto electrónico en su mano derecha y miró el identificador de llamadas; Lydia.

Al ver el nombre, contestó rápidamente, con la esperanza de que la chica genio se haya recuperado por completo. —¿Lydia?– Preguntó rápidamente.

—No, joven McCall.– Dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

Scott reconocía la voz, pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Y de repente, supo a quién pertenecía. —Valack.– Dijo sorprendido. Pensaba que el hombre había muerto cuando los Dread Doctors le extrajeron su tercer ojo. —¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Lydia?– Preguntó con sus ojos rojos, preocupado por la chica.

—Su madre la trajo hace unos días a Eichen House.– Valack le respondió. —Estuve cuidándola mientras tanto, intentando ayudarla a controlar mejor sus poderes.–

—Lydia estaba mal, fue atacada por Theo y la dejó en mal estado.– Scott dijo cada vez más furioso. Nadie que fuera parte de su manada debía ser tratado como un objeto, especialmente no después de lo mal que él mismo trató a su mejor amigo. —No te atrevas a hacerle daño.–

Escuchó que el hombre soltó un leve suspiro, luego un fuerte ruido se escuchó. —Tendrás problemas con eso. Theo y su manada de quimeras están aquí peleando. Y no sé cómo ponerla a salvo.–

“ _¿Theo y su manada de quimeras peleando?_ ” El joven alfa pensó, confundido. —¿Contra qué están peleando?– Le preguntó, levantándose de la cama. —¿Con quién están pelando las quimeras?– Salió de su habitación, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras y buscando las llaves de su motocicleta.

—Contra una criatura llamada _hellhound_.– Valack le respondió. —Y ese chico bonito que trabaja como oficial en el departamento de policía.–

—Parrish.– Scott dijo deteniéndose al instante, completamente anonadado. —¿Están peleando con Parrish?–

—Sí, al parecer Theo quiere tenerlo en su manada. Y usó a Lydia para atraerlo.– Valack le respondió.

—De acuerdo. Iremos lo más rápido que podamos.– Scott colgó el teléfono, marcando rápidamente el número de Stiles. —Stiles.– Dijo cuando escuchó que la llamada era contestada. —Debes ir con Derek a Eichen House. Valack me llamó.–

—¿Sigue vivo?– Stiles le preguntó incrédulo. —¿Pero por qué tenemos que ir? ¿Qué ocurre, Scott?–

—Lydia está ahí.– Escuchó que a Stiles se le iba el aire por la impresión. —Theo fue tras ella junto con las otras quimeras.– Scott le explicó antes de salir de su casa. —Al parecer ella era el cebo para que pudiera encontrar a Parrish.–

—¿Qué tiene que ver Parrish con esto?– Su amigo le preguntó, confundido.

—Valack me dijo que Parrish es un _hellhound._ Y no sé qué pueda hacer.– Scott se subió en su motocicleta. —Pero apresúrense. Puede ser que Lydia salga herida.– El joven moreno colgó la llamada, encendió su motocicleta y condujo en dirección del manicomio.

Stiles guardó su celular en su pantalón, girándose para ver al hombre lobo. —Derek.–

Derek asintió, habiendo escuchado toda la conversación. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, haciendo que el Sheriff los mirara curiosamente. Estaban teniendo una cena agradable y saludable, para descontento de John.

—¿A dónde van?– El padre de Stiles les preguntó.

—A Eichen House.– Stiles le respondió a su padre. John lo miró con las cejas alzadas. —Scott me llamó. Me dijo que Theo y las otras quimeras estaban peleando con Parrish.–

—¿Con Parrish?– John le volvió a preguntar, no teniendo idea de lo que sucedía.

—Luego te lo explicaré, o haré que Scott te lo explique.– Stiles se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó con cuidado. —Sé que es tu primer día fuera del hospital, y me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Scott.– Se apartó del abrazo y se fue con Derek, quien estaba en la puerta de entrada, esperándolo.

El Sheriff asintió. —¡Ten mucho cuidado!– Le gritó a Stiles, asegurándose que lo oyera.

—No te preocupes, tengo a mi guardaespaldas hombre lobo, ¿lo olvidas?– Stiles le dijo, abriendo la puerta. —Regresaremos pronto.–

—Está bien. No está molesto.– Derek le dijo de repente a Stiles, caminando apresuradamente al vehículo.

—¿Quién, mi papá?– El hombre lobo le asintió. —Ohhh Sí, sé que no está molesto. Es sólo que no me agrada la idea de dejarlo así preocupado cuando es su primer día fuera del hospital.–

—Te comprendo.– Derek le dijo.

Cuando Derek y Stiles estaban en la camioneta y en camino a Eichen House, el más joven de los dos tenía algo que preguntar. —¿Sabes qué es un _hellhound_?–

Derek giró un poco la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. —¿Dónde has escuchado eso?– Le preguntó.

—Scott me dijo que Parrish era uno.– Stiles le respondió. —Dime, ¿sabes qué es?– Miró a Derek, quien apartó la mirada con algo de lentitud, no queriendo ser muy sospechoso.

—No sé mucho.– Le respondió con honestidad. —Sólo sé que son unas criaturas muy fuertes y que pueden envolverse en fuego.–

—Hmmm…– Murmuró Stiles pensativamente. —Al parecer también son protectores de lo sobrenatural.–

—¿Por qué lo dices?– Derek dijo, acelerando más la camioneta. El viaje estaba tomando más tiempo de lo esperado.

—Porque Parrish fue quien se llevó los cuerpos de las quimeras defectuosas, asegurándose que nadie más se enterara que existe en verdad las cosas sobrenaturales.– Le contó. —Y ahora, se enfrenta a las quimeras porque se la querían llevar. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba.– Reflexionó Stiles.

—En ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder.– Derek dijo y aceleró más, sin preocuparse por violar unas cuantas leyes. Lo importante era salvar a Lydia. Y rápido.

* * *

Scott se encontraba viendo cómo las quimeras, incluyendo a Theo, se enfrentaban a Jordan; y no podía ayudarlo, pensando que tal vez en ese estado, Parrish no lo reconocería como un amigo y lo atacaría de igual forma.

Sin embargo, al parecer el joven adulto se encontraba en desventaja, por lo cual fue vencido no mucho después de que el alfa llegara a Eichen House. Pero Parrish logró herir significativamente a Theo, quien era el que mejor peleaba.

—¡Apártense de él!– Scott dijo, seguido de un rugido y sus ojos volviéndose rojos.

—Deténganlo.– Theo les dijo a los otros tres adolescentes, e hicieron lo que les mandó.

Tracy atacó primero a Scott con una zarpada, la cual el alfa esquivó retrocediendo un poco. Donovan le lanzó una patada al pecho, haciendo que Scott perdiera el equilibrio. El alfa podía oler a Corey, pero no se había dado cuenta en dónde se metió, hasta que sintió un golpe por la espalda, lo que lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas y las manos sobre el suelo.

—Al parecer no es tan fuerte como creímos.– Tracy dijo, sintiéndose complacida de ver a Scott de rodillas.

—Creí que nos tomaría más tiempo.– Donovan dijo, cambiando el color brillante de sus ojos amarillos a violeta.

—No creo que deberíamos confiarnos tanto.– Corey les dijo a sus compañeros.

—Está bien. Han hecho un buen trabajo.– Theo les dijo, poniéndose de pie, pero seguía sangrando. —Deberíamos llevarnos al _hellhound._ –

Los tres adolescentes les asintieron, pero no se movieron al escuchar otro rugido.

—¡No se llevarán a Parrish!– Stiles gritó detrás de Derek, quien había rugido.

Donovan soltó una leve risa y se puso al nivel del hombre lobo. —Vencimos al alfa. No será tan complicado contigo.– De sus manos, empezaron a salir pequeños rayos. —Además, he querido vengarme por lo de la última vez.– Y se le fue encima.

Derek empujó a Stiles a un costado y, siendo más rápido que la quimera, esquivó el ataque agachándose; dándole un buen ángulo para enterrar sus garras el desprotegido abdomen de Donovan, quien gritó del dolor. La herida fue tan profunda y seria que hizo que Donovan cayera al suelo. Pero no conformándose con ello, Derek le hizo unos cuantos arañazos en la espalda al chico, queriendo estar seguro de que Donovan estuviera fuera de combate.

Tracy, aprovechando que el hombre lobo estaba distraído, decidió atacar a Stiles, viéndolo como un blanco más fácil. Lo cual, ya no era.

—¡Stiles, cuidado!– Scott alcanzó a gritarle a su amigo, dándose cuenta de lo que la chica trataba de hacer. Después, empezó a ponerse de pie.

Stiles reaccionó rápidamente, evadiendo el golpe de Tracy y, recordando lo que Derek le hizo en uno de los entrenamientos, la tomó por el brazo para lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado del pasillo. La chica gritó de la impresión, luego soltó un gemido al golpearse con la pared. Stiles se sorprendió por su hazaña. ¡Se pudo defender por sí mismo!

Corey estaba pasmado al ver cómo sus dos compañeros eran vencidos, que no notó que Scott logró erguirse lo suficiente como para atacarlo, dándole un fuerte zarpazo en el brazo, hiriéndolo de gravedad.

—Suficiente.– Theo dijo con su mano derecha en la herida. —Aún no dominan a la perfección sus habilidades como para enfrentarles.– Luego miró al chico completamente humano. —Me has sorprendido Stiles. No sabía que pudieras pelear.–

—He tenido entrenamiento para no ser alguien tan fácil de atrapar.– Stiles le dijo a Theo con odio.

—Me gusta cuando un chico se sabe defender.– Theo dijo con tono algo coqueto, aunque arruinando el momento por el pequeño gemido de dolor que emitió.

Derek gruñó ante el comentario de Theo. —¿Por qué querías a Jordan en tu manada?– El hombre mayor le preguntó, queriendo que el tema de conversación cambiara.

Theo tomó una gran respiración antes de responder. —Para poder vencer a la bestia que han revivido los Dread Doctors.– Les explicó.

—¿Revivido?– Scott le preguntó, interesado por la información.

El joven malvado asintió. —Así es. Es la última de las quimeras, la cual dio un éxito inminente al revivir una criatura del pasado.– Se acercó un poco a donde Scott, Derek y Stiles estaban parados. —Una criatura, una bestia, la cual su único propósito es asesinar.–

—¿Y a quién quieren asesinar los lunáticos esos?– Stiles le preguntó, no confiando del todo en la información de Theo.

El joven soltó una pequeña risa. —Nadie en específico. Sólo quieren asesinar.– Pasó a través de los tres, sin señal de querer atacar. —Y si no me creen, pueden preguntárselo a Jordan cuando recupere la conciencia.–

Scott, Derek y Stiles se quedaron anonadados por la información que les dio Theo, tanto fue su estupor que pasaron desapercibido que las otras tres quimeras se estaban marchado; Tracy y Corey cargando a Donovan con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sólo una cosa más.– Theo dijo de repente, al final del pasillo.

—¿Qué?– Scott le dijo molesto, no le gustaba que ese chico fuese tan astuto.

—Volveremos a ir a la escuela. Y actuaremos como adolescentes normales. Fingiremos que esto jamás sucedió entre nosotros.–

—¿Y por qué haríamos eso?– Stiles le preguntó.

Theo sonrió ligeramente. —Porque debemos saber convivir entre nosotros si queremos derrotar a esa bestia. Pronto tendremos que unir nuestras manadas.– Luego se marchó.

—¿Crees que esté diciendo la verdad acerca de esa bestia?– Stiles le preguntó a su mejor amigo, minutos después de la partida de Theo.

—No escuché que estuviera mintiendo.– Scott le respondió.

—A menos que haya aprendido a mantener estable el ritmo de su corazón… Así como Stiles.– Derek dijo.

—Yo no… Yo no puedo hacer eso.– Stiles dijo mirando a Derek, fingiendo estar dolido por la acusación.

Derek rodó los ojos. —¿Has oído que mintió?– Scott agitó la cabeza. —Pero sí pudiste notar en su cara que mintió, ¿verdad?– Scott asintió.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Stiles?– El alfa le preguntó a su mejor amigo, sintiéndose algo así como traicionado.

Stiles se pasó las manos por el rostro. —Porque me gusta mantener algunas cosas sólo para mí.–

Scott no siguió discutiendo, entendiendo que Stiles también tenía derecho a mantener secretos. Especialmente los personales. —De acuerdo, Stiles.–

—Creo que debemos sacar a Jordan de aquí.– Derek les dijo al par de amigos.

—Tienes razón.– El alfa dijo. —Derek, ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí.– Se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Parrish. —Stiles, ¿podrás sacar a Lydia de aquí?–

—No creo que sea buena idea sacarla.– Valack dijo, saliendo de la nada.

—Había olvidado que estabas aquí.– Stiles dijo desinteresadamente. —Pero me da igual, sacaremos a Lydia de aquí.– Dijo entrando a la habitación donde estaba la chica.

—Pero soy el único que puede ayudarla a manejar sus poderes.– Dijo Valack persistentemente. —Además, no pueden llevársela sin el consentimiento de su mamá.–

Stiles revisó el cuerpo de Lydia, hasta que notó que tenía una perforación al lado de su cabeza. —¿En serio quieres que le pida su permiso para evitar que le sigan haciendo esto?– Le preguntó con sarcasmo, apuntando a la perforación. —Serías menos estorbo si te quedaras callado.– Tomó a Lydia entre sus brazos, gimiendo por el esfuerzo. No porque la _banshee_ fuese pesada, sino que él era débil. Genial.

Valack no dijo una palabra más, dejando que se marcharan. Derek y Scott cargando el cuerpo de Parrish, el cual estaba muy caliente, y Stiles cargando a Lydia.

Al salir de Eichen House, Derek y Scott metieron el cuerpo del hombre en los asientos traseros, Stiles poniendo el cuerpo de la chica a su lado.

—Debemos llevarlas a tu casa, Scott.– Derek dijo cerrando la puerta.

—¿Por qué?– El alfa preguntó.

—Porque no sabríamos cómo explicar esto en el hospital.– Derek dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. —Además, tu mamá puede curarlos.–

—Supongo que sí.– Scott murmuró.

—Dejemos de estar perdiendo tiempo.– Stiles dijo, frustrado. —Entre más tiempo pase, es menos tiempo que Parrish y Lydia pasan recuperándose.–

Y sin decir nada más, Scott se subió en su motocicleta y se marchó en dirección a su casa. Derek y Stiles subiéndose a la camioneta.

—Estarán bien.– Derek le dijo a Stiles suavemente, tratando de reconfortarlo. —Sanarán.–

Sin pensarlo, Stiles colocó su mano encima de la de Derek sobre la palanca de cambios. —Gracias.– Dijo con una tierna sonrisa, luego apartó su mano.

El corazón del hombre lobo latía con rapidez, pero trató de calmarse por el bien de conducir adecuadamente para llegar sanos y salvos a la casa de los McCall. Y así lo hizo, empezando a conducir, dejando detrás a Eichen House.

En la oscuridad, un par de ojos blancos observaban todo lo que sucedía en el estacionamiento. La criatura rugió con fuerza ante la oportunidad perdida de saciar su sed de sangre.

Con pasos pesados y retumbantes, la criatura se marchó de su lugar. La bestia corrió por la calle hasta que llegó a la entrada del bosque; adentrándose en él y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los árboles en el medio de la noche.

 


	8. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo como dije :) Es más centrado a algunas cuestiones de curación (el título lo dice) inventadas de los Hombres Lobos. Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Déjenme responder algunos comentarios que me llamaron la atención en el capítulo anterior. Pero en general... NO. A Stiles no le gusta Theo. Pero Theo piensa (porque es un lunático) que le gusta a Stiles. Y muy aparte de eso, a Theo le gusta Stiles. Espero que no sea un juego de palabras.
> 
> En fin...
> 
> Para Swiftie: Honey, gracias por leer mi Fic. En serio me alegra mucho que te guste y que lo sigas leyendo hasta el final. Y quiero decirte que sí, en efecto, soy Swiftie también. Aunque el título me ayudó a escogerlo un amigo. Además, quiero decirte que a un capítulo le pondré el nombre de una canción de Taylor como lo has pedido... Pero tendrás que esperar algo de tiempo para leerlo :(
> 
> Para haru77: No sé si lo que dijiste era una pregunta, pero déjame decirte que algunas partes de los capítulos son inspiradas en los episodios de Teen Wolf, aunque no enteramente iguales, son bastante parecidos :)
> 
> Sin nada más qué agregar, disfruten del capítulo. La próxima actualización es el Viernes.

Cuando Scott llegó a su casa, desde su teléfono celular marcó el número de su madre, pidiéndole que viniera a casa lo más rápido posible, explicándole muy poco la razón; sólo le dijo que Lydia y Parrish estaban heridos de forma poco convencional.

—¿Y por qué no los llevas con Deaton?– Melissa le preguntó a su hijo a través del teléfono.

Scott se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado. —Mamá, ya te lo dije, Deaton podrá saber más cosas sobrenaturales, o al menos eso creo.– Le dijo. —Pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo curar a personas que no tienen ningún daño de ese tipo.–

Pasó unos cortos segundos antes de que la mujer hablara. —Estaré ahí en veinte minutos.– Melissa dijo.

—Gracias, mamá.– Scott dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

El alfa estuvo sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, esperando a que Derek y Stiles llegaran; lo cual no tomó mucho tiempo después, al oír el motor de un vehículo grande aparcaba fuera de su casa. Y con ello, salió de nuevo de su casa, con la intención de ayudar al otro hombre lobo con el cuerpo de Parrish.

—Nos tomó más tiempo llegar a tu casa del que pensé.– Derek le dijo a Scott mientras abría la puerta trasera del lado donde venía Jordan.

—Eso pasa cuando no me escuchas por dónde girar.– Stiles dijo con la cara arrugada. —Te gusta llevarme la contraria.– Se quejó. —Si te digo que debes girar a la derecha, giras a la derecha… Pero ¡no! Haces lo que se plazca.–

Derek le gruñó. Scott no sabía qué decir, no entendía lo que pasaba. —¿Qué ocurrió?– El alfa preguntó.

—Vamos, explícale lo que pasó.– Stiles le dijo con tono retador a Derek.

Derek suspiró, molesto con la actitud de Stiles. —Giré en un lugar equivocado.– Derek empezó a explicar, mirando a Stiles fijamente para que no le interrumpiera. —Pero fue completamente a propósito.– Volvió a decir. —Me pareció escuchar algo raro cuando regresábamos.–

—¿Qué fue lo que has escuchado?– Scott le preguntó.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —No estoy seguro.– Le dijo. —Parecía ser un rugido. Pero no parecía ser de un hombre lobo.– El hombre de ojos verdes dijo, algo confundido. —Era algo completamente extraño. Algo que jamás había escuchado.–

—Bien, eso no me lo dijiste.– Stiles dijo de repente.

—Porque no me diste tiempo para explicártelo.– Derek le replicó. —Si hubieras cerrado la boca por unos minutos, te lo habría dicho.–

—¡Suficiente!– Scott dijo, con los ojos rojos haciendo que los dos se callaran. Eran desesperantes cuando discutían. El alfa miró a su amigo. —Stiles, por favor no interrumpas de nuevo.–

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Lo que digas, Scotty.– Prosiguió a sacar a Lydia de la camioneta de Derek, luego entró a la casa de Scott. —Los esperaré adentro.–

Scott esperó a que Stiles entrara a su casa para hablarle al otro hombre lobo. —No deberías ser tan duro con él.– Le dijo a Derek. —A veces es desesperante, pero tiene buenas intenciones.– Se puso a su lado. —Especialmente por lo que sientes por él.– Sonrió divertido, al ver que Derek se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Scott.– Derek dijo, con la punta de sus orejas rojas.

—No tienes por qué negarlo.– Scott se encogió de hombros. —Puede ser que no me dé cuenta de las cosas tan rápido como la mayoría. Pero conozco a mi mejor amigo, y sé cuando alguien le interesa.– Sonrió con simpatía. —Y más cuando veo que a ese alguien también le interesa.– Scott agarró los hombros de Parrish, sacándolo de la camioneta con cuidado. —Además, me alegra que se gusten mutuamente… Ehhh… Incluso si no me lo quieres decir.–

Derek le ayudó a Scott a cagar el cuerpo de Parrish; no era mucho lo que debían recorrer. —Gracias.– Dijo Derek de repente, haciendo que Scott lo mirara por encima del hombro de Jordan. —Me alivia que no estés molesto por… Hmmm… Ya sabes.– Dijo con algo de duda.

Scott sonrió alegremente. —La verdad, me impresiona más que te haya tomado mucho tiempo para darte cuenta que te gusta Stiles.– Esta vez, Scott estaba totalmente seguro que Derek estaba sonrojado; apenado. —Y descuida, Stiles no escuchará de mí ni una palabra.–

Luego metieron el cuerpo de Parrish a la casa, acostándolo en el sofá; a Scott no le molestaba mucho que se ensuciara de la ceniza que envolvía el cuerpo de Jordan. Y esperaron a que Melissa llegara.

Y en efecto, después de alrededor de veinte minutos que Scott terminó la llamada con su madre, ésta llegó a la casa, con un maletín negro en su mano izquierda. —Oh por Dios, ¿qué les pasó?– Le preguntó a los tres, mirando el estado en que se encontraban Lydia y Parrish.

—No sabemos con exactitud qué le pasó a Lydia.– Stiles dijo. —Pero a Parrish lo hirieron las quimeras.–

—¿Se enfrentó a ellas solo?– La mujer le preguntó a Stiles.

—Al parecer sí.– Scott le dijo a su madre.

La mujer asintió, luego empezó a examinar a los heridos. —¿Saben qué es esto?– Melissa preguntó, haciendo a un lado la cara de Lydia para que pudieran ver unas marcas detrás de su cuello.

—Son marcas de garras.– Scott dijo sorprendido.

—Se las debió haber hecho Theo.– Stiles dijo casi escupiendo el nombre. —Al parecer la dejó catatónica.–

Melissa asintió ante ello, luego miró a Derek. —¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo solucionarlo?– Le preguntó suavemente, dejando entrever algo de esperanza.

Y para sombro de todos, Derek asintió. —Sé cómo solucionarlo.– Luego miró a Scott. —Pero debe ser un alfa quien lo arregle.– Dijo seriamente.

—¿Por qué?– Stiles le preguntó con curiosidad.

Derek giró su vista de la mujer para ver al chico de piel pálida. —Porque un alfa tiene poderes curativos si sabe en dónde poner sus garras.– Derek explicó con calma, sorprendiendo a todos. —Es algo que no muchos saben, incluyendo a los alfas.–

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?– Scott le preguntó.

—Porque Satomi me lo dijo después de que la salvé de una bala con acónito.– Les dijo. —Me enseñó los lugares apropiados, y que era algo menos efectivo si un Beta u Omega lo hacía.–

—Pero si el alfa debe enterrar sus garras en la persona, ¿no dejará marcas?– Stiles le preguntó.

Derek agitó la cabeza. —No. He visto cómo funciona, Satomi me dio una demostración con Deaton.–

—Bien.– Scott dijo al ver que Derek no tenía nada más qué agregar. —¿Qué debo hacer?– Le preguntó.

Derek no dijo nada, pero se acercó al cuerpo de Lydia, poniéndose a un lado de Melissa. —Debes enterrar tus garras en esta parte.– Giró su dedo índice en una pequeña superficie del cuello de la pelirroja. —Y una vez hagas eso, piensa en algo alegre.–

—¿Por qué?– Scott preguntó con una ceja alzada, acercándose a Lydia.

Derek se apartó, dejando que Scott se colocara al lado de su madre. —Al parecer, los poderes curativos funcionan de forma diferente dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo. Eso me dijo Satomi.– Derek le explicó al alfa. —Cuando le quitas el dolor a alguien, ¿cómo te sientes?–

—¿Acaso se puede sentir algo cuando quieres ayudar a una persona?– Stiles preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Me siento algo preocupado, a veces triste, queriendo ayudar.– Scott explicó.

Derek asintió ante ello. —Exactamente. Por lo visto, entre mejor sea nuestro ánimo, podemos curar heridas mayores, revertir los daños.–

—Impresionante.– Melissa dijo mientras tomaba la presión de Parrish, haciendo que Derek le sonriera. —No sabía que los hombres lobos pudieran hacer tal cosa.–

—Tampoco yo.– Stiles dijo anonadado. Era algo completamente interesante, y no tenía idea que Derek lo supiera, especialmente cuando no sabía responder a varias preguntas.

—En ese caso, lo haré.– Scott dijo, luego enterró sus garras en el cuello de Lydia, en el área que Derek le marcó. Sus venas, en vez de ponerse negras, se pusieron de color azul. —¿Eso es normal?– Le preguntó al otro hombre lobo.

Derek asintió. —Cuando curas una herida, se tornan de color verdes.– Le explicó. —Pero cuando reviertes un daño, se ponen azules.–

—No tenía idea de que supieran esas cosas, _Sourwolf_.– Stiles le dijo a Derek, sin molestia al decir el sobrenombre que le puso hace tiempo.

Derek se sintió alagado por lo que Stiles le dijo. —No se había presentado el momento oportuno.– Le sonrió, con algo de dulzura.

Los McCall miraron la escena en completo silencio, sonriendo por la forma que Derek y Stiles se veían mutuamente. Era evidente que se gustaban, pero nadie daba el primer paso para decirlo.

—Bueno.– Scott dijo, rompiendo el silencio. —Creo que Lydia está curada.–

Derek y Stiles giraron sus cabezas para a Scott y a Melissa. Se habían quedado viendo el uno al otro por más tiempo del que pensaron. Se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de ello.

La mujer analizó nuevamente a Lydia. —El pequeño agujero en su cabeza, y las marcas detrás de su cuello, han sanado.– Dijo con impresión.

—Funcionó.– Stiles dijo, sintiendo alegría crecer lentamente dentro de sí mismo.

—Gracias Derek, no habríamos podido curarla de no ser por ti.– Scott le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa. —No fue nada.– Se encogió de hombros. —Quería ayudar.–

—Lo has hecho, y mucho.– Melissa le dijo.

Derek no estaba acostumbrado a tantos agradecimientos, en especial cuando sus ideas no eran las mejores, pero en esta ocasión, se permitió sentirse bien al haber ayudado correctamente a una persona. Y ayudó a nada menos que Lydia Martin.

—¿Qué me pasó?– Lydia dijo confundida, con una mano tocándose la cabeza.

Todos giraron a ver a la chica, sorprendidos. Eso había sido un efecto muy rápido.

—Lydia, no te levantes, quédate recostada.– Melissa le dijo, evitando que la chica se sentara.

—Fuiste atacada por Theo.– Stiles dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de Lydia.

La chica genio abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendida. —Ya lo recuerdo.– Dijo mirando a cada uno. —Pero no sé por qué lo hizo.– Dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Tampoco nosotros.– Derek le dijo. —Pero está tramando algo. No por nada te utilizó para atraer a Parrish.–

—Ya sé lo que es Parrish.– Lydia dijo. —Es un…–

—Un _hellhound_. Sí, ya lo sabemos.– Stiles le dijo suavemente, no queriendo parecer agresivo.

Lydia se vio sorprendida. —¿Quién se los dijo?– Preguntó. —¿Y qué quería Theo con Parrish?– Volvió a preguntar, necesitaba ponerse al tanto de la información.

—El doctor Valack nos dijo.– Scott le respondió. —Él era quien te usaba para descubrir información acerca de Theo.– Le explicó.

—Y no sabemos la razón por la cual Theo quiere a Parrish en su manada.– Stiles agregó.

—Dijo que lo quería en su manada para derrotar a una bestia resucitada por los Dread Doctors.– Derek dijo. —Y creo que esa bestia existe.–

Lydia procesó toda la información lo mejor que pudo, el dolor en su cabeza era algo insoportable. —¿Tendrá algo que me quite el dolor de cabeza?– Lydia le preguntó a la mujer.

—Veré si tengo algo.– Melissa le respondió, saliendo de la sala y yendo a la cocina en busca de una Aspirina.

—Creí que no le dolería nada.– Scott dijo, girándose para ver a Derek.

—No, dije que se curaría.– Derek dijo tranquilamente.

—Probablemente el dolor que siente es porque Valack usó sus poderes al límite, o algo así.– Stiles sugirió.

—Me parece que tiene sentido.– Scott dijo en voz baja.

Melissa regresó a la sala con una pastilla y un vaso con agua, entregándoselos a Lydia. —Luego preguntaré cuándo has regresado.– La chica dijo mirando al hombre lobo mayor. —Pero ahora lo que llama más mi atención fue lo último que dijiste.– Se sentó lo mejor que pudo en el sofá de dos personas. —¿Por qué crees que esa bestia existe, Derek?–

—Cuando nos íbamos de Eichen House después de que te sacamos junto con Parrish, oí un rugido.– Derek le informó.

—¿Has podido oír algo?– La chica le preguntó al alfa.

Scott agitó la cabeza. —No, me fui unos minutos antes que ellos.–

Lydia se quedó pensando, aliviada de que el dolor en su cabeza se haya reducido a tal punto que sólo era molesto. —¿Hay algo más que quieran decirme?– Preguntó. —Al parecer, hay algo más aparte de Theo, como quiénes son los que conforman su manada.–

—Ohhh Cierto, no te dijimos eso.– Stiles dijo, dandose cuenta que en efecto omitieron ese gran detalle. —Pues su manada está conformado por algunas quimeras; Tracy, Donovan y Corey.–

—Quienes al parecer no estaban tan muertos como pensábamos.– Scott dijo.

—Eso, o Theo encontró una forma de revivirlos.– Stiles dijo.

—Por absurdo que suene esto, creo que tiene más sentido que ese chico los haya revivido.– Melissa dio su opinión. —Con todo lo que pasa en Beacon Hills, no me sorprendería demasiado.–

—Opino lo mismo.– Derek dijo, apoyando a la mujer.

Luego de esa conversación, la casa de los McCall quedó en silencio, todos pensando en la situación en que se encontraban. Parrish seguía inconciente, pero sus heridas estaban completamente sanadas.

—Creo que será mejor que vayan todos a descansar.– Melissa dijo viendo el reloj en su muñeca, el cual marcaba las 12:49 a.m. —Es demasiado tarde, además, ustedes dos deben ir a la escuela mañana.– Dijo señalando a su hijo y a Stiles.

—Está en lo cierto.– Derek dijo, rodando los ojos al ver que Stiles le sacaba la lengua por apoyar a Melissa. A veces era tan infantil.

Melissa sonrió al verse apoyada por Derek. Estaba complacida de que Derek había cambiado para bien. —Lydia, si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche.– Le dijo a la pelirroja.

—Gracias.– La chica respondió, cerrando sus ojos, seguía cansada.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Stiles.– Derek le dijo al chico.

—Pero no quiero.– Stiles dijo, quejándose como un niño.

Derek rodó los ojos, luego tomó el delgado brazo de Stiles y empezó a jalarlo fuera de la casa. —Scott también necesita descansar y Melissa debe regresar al hospital.–

—Está bien.– Stiles se dio por vencido, haciendo un puchero cuando Scott soltó una suave carcajada. —Te veo mañana, Scotty.– Luego salió.

—Gracias por la ayuda.– Scott dijo, sonriéndole a Derek, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Esos dos se gustan, ¿no es así?– La mujer dijo, sorprendiendo a su hijo. —¿Qué? No es tan difícil de ver.–

—Sólo espero que alguien tome la iniciativa.– Scott suspiró cómicamente. —Pero ambos son testarudos.–

—No puedes presionar al amor.– Melissa dijo. —Las cosas surgen por sí solas, así como el momento apropiado para decirle a la persona que te gusta lo que sientes por ella.–

—Siempre tienes algo bueno que decir, mamá.– Scott le sonrió a su madre.

—Es un don.– Dijo con algo de humor. —Por otro lado, me alegra que Stiles y Derek hayan encontrado a alguien especial entre ellos.–

Scott sonrió. —Sí. A mí también.–

Melissa metió de nuevo las cosas que había traido a la casa en su maletín. —Bueno, necesito regresar al trabajo.– Le dijo a su hijo. —Dale a Lydia y a Jordan unas almohadas y cobijas.– Empezó a dirigirse a la puerta. —Y no te duermas tan tarde.– Luego se fue.

Scott hizo lo que su madre le dijo, tratando de no despertar a la chica ni a Parrish. Después de taparlos con las cobijas, Scott subió a su habitación, metiéndose en su cama. Quedándose dormido no mucho después.

* * *

En esa misma noche, Hayden recibió un mensaje de Theo, diciéndole que necesitaba verla en el punto de reuinión. Y al llegar, se sorprendió de verlo rodeado por los otros jóvenes, notando que lo protegian ya que el pseudo alfa estaba herido.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?– Hayden le preguntó algo preocupada.

—Una pelea contra el _hellhound_.– Tracy le dijo.

—Theo peleó contra él mayormente, pero lo hirió gravamente.– Corey dijo.

—Ahora como lo ves, está mucho mejor que hace un par de horas.– Donovan dijo.

—Estoy bien.– Theo dijo, avanzando un poco. —Pero estoy complacido de que hayan decidido cuidarme.– Dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué querías verme?– Hayden preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Tenía que decirte que ya no es necesario que te ocultes.– Theo le dijo. —Scott y su manada saben que los reviví.– Dijo con referencia a los cuatro. —Acordamos en que no nos atacaríamos, y que regresaríamos a la escuela.–

—¿En serio?– Hayden preguntó desconfiada.

—Sí. ¿Tendría alguna razón para mentirte?– Theo le preguntó.

—No, creo que no.– Resondió la chica más joven.

—Pero…– Agregó el joven malvado. —No debes permitir que Derek te vea.–

—¿Por qué no?– La chica preguntó, sintiéndose confundida. —Si Scott y su manada te vieron con ellos.– Señaló a los otros tres adolescentes. —No veo el problema que me vea a mí.–

—Es ahí donde te equivocas.– Theo dijo. —Por supuesto, Scott y los otros me vieron con Tracy, Donovan y Corey.– Hizo una pausa. —Pero no contigo. Así que pueden pensar que no te has unido a mi manada.–

—Eso sería una ventaja.– Hayden dijo, dándose cuenta de que eso era lo que Theo trataba de decirle.

—Exactamente.– Sonrió. —Pero desde que Derek te vió con nosotros, podría decirle a Scott y se arruinaría nuestro plan. Y no sé, podrían hacerte algo muy malo.–

Hayden se estremeció. —Scott no parece ser alguien que haga daño a las personas.–

—Sé que no lo hace, y Liam te quiere mucho como para hacerlo.– Theo sonrió, luego soltó un gemido de dolor. —Pero Liam no es el único que conforma la manada de Scott. Hay otros. Como Malia, Kira, Stiles y, reciéntemente, Derek. Quienes son muy capaces de hacerlo.– Theo omitió a Lydia, no viéndola como una amenaza, físicamente hablando.

—Y Stiles provó no ser tan indfenso como creíamos.– Tracy dijo, sus ojos volviéndose de color naranja dejando ver su lado Kanima, molesta al verse vencida por el humano delgaducho.

—Además, fue él quien me mató.– Donovan dijo con indiferencia.

—Entonces, todo lo que necesito es que Derek no me vea, ¿cierto?– Hayden le preguntó.

—Así es. Es una tarea bastante sencilla.– Theo le respondió.

—Y en caso de que seas sorprendida, puedo cubrirte.– Corey le dijo, tocando a Donovan y desapareciendo con él. —¿Ves?– Dijo el adolescente, volviéndolos otra vez visibles.

—Lo haré, especialmente porque es mucho mejor que el trato que teníamos antes.– Hayden dijo.

—Excelente.– Theo dijo con voz profunda. —Entonces ese será nuestro trato.– Luego volteó a ver a los otros tres jóvenes a sus espaldas. —Pueden irse.– Y lo hiceron. —Pero déjame recordarte algo, Hayden.– Le dijo, acercándose a ella. —No intentes traicionarme, porque podría dejarte tal y como te encontré.–

La chica retrocedió un paso. —No te preocupes, nunca lo haría.–

—Por tu propio bien, que así sea.– Le dijo con una suave y aterradora sonrisa. —Ahora, también puedes irte. Mañana nos veremos en la escuela.–

—De acuerdo.– Hayden dijo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, algo intimidada por Theo.

El joven se quedó solo en el bosque, luego sacó un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido púrpura con destellos naranjas. —Al menos, obtuve lo que buscaba.– Se dijo con una sonrisa.


	9. I Think I'm In Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hola otra vez :)  
> Sólo déjenme decirles que estoy alegre porque sigan leyendo y agradezco a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Gracias :)
> 
> Este capítulo es Full on Sterek. El autor Fer (yo aka I_Love_KL_13), sólo pide que no quieran matarlo al final del capítulo. La próxima actualización es el Lunes.
> 
> Que disfruten.
> 
> Mi [Tumblr](http://hit-shipper.tumblr.com/)

Al día siguiente, Stiles y Scott se encontraban en la escuela, bastante alertas de evitar a la manada enemiga. No, no es porque tuvieran miedo, la verdad es que les molestaba tener que verlos, especialmente cuando actuaban tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tan confiados, como si fueran los chicos más geniales de la escuela. Y eso era totalmente lo contrario.

—Por Dios.– Stiles dijo en un gemido. —Tienes que estar bromeando.–

Scott no entendía por qué Stiles estaba quejándose, hasta que vio a Theo y a su manada a cinco metros frente a ellos. —Tranquilo, no harán nada. Eso dijimos.– El alfa le dijo a su mejor amigo.

Las cuatro quimeras pasaron a sus lados, mirándolos fijamente, como si pensaran que eran seres inferiores. Cosas que, en términos de supervivencia, Stiles es el inferior por ser un humano. Pero que no te engañe su apariencia, es un depredador vestido de oveja.

—El _Escuadrón del Mal_.– Stiles le dijo a Scott en un susurro cuando estuvo seguro que ninguno de los otros jóvenes eran capaces de escucharlo. —Incluso se ven peor juntos. Los detesto.– El joven bufó.

Scott rodó los ojos. —Estaremos bien. Tenemos a nuestra manada.–

—Dirás tu manada.– Stiles lo corrigió. —La cual está fragmentada. Kira no está. Malia no se muestra muy cooperativa. Liam sigue sin poder verte.– Stiles dijo, alzando un dedo con cada nuevo nombre. —No creo que Lydia esté en condiciones de apoyarnos. Sólo me tienes a mí y a Derek.–

—Es mejor que nada.– Scott dijo, suspirando. —Vamos, debemos ir a la próxima…– El alfa dijo a medias, viendo a una chica en particular.

Hayden. Hayden Romero.

—Scott, ¿estoy viendo mal o esa es Hayden?– Stiles dijo, igualmente sorprendido.

—Sí.– Scott dijo en apenas un susurro.

—Pero, ¿no dijo tu mamá y Mason que había muerto?– Stiles le preguntó, no teniendo idea de lo que pasaba.

—Eso dijeron.– Scott dijo sin salir de su estupor. —No entiendo cómo puede ser posible. Mi mamá no pudo haberse equivocado.–

—Tu mamá se equivocó o…– Stiles dijo a medias, viendo fijamente a la chica. —Alguien la revivió.–

—Y sabemos quién fue capaz de revivir a otras personas.– Scott dijo.

—Theo.– Dijeron al unísono.

El par de amigos fueron detrás de Hayden, asegurándose de mantener la distancia para que la chica no los viera. O captara sus aromas, lo que fuera. Necesitaban espiarla.

—¿Saben? No son tan buenos espiando como creen.– Hayden dijo de repente, deteniéndose y dando la vuelta, mirándolos. —¿Por qué me están siguiendo?– Les preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Siguiendo? ¿Quién te está siguiendo? Porque nosotros no. Sólo estamos caminado. Para llegar a nuestra clase. Lo usual.– Stiles dijo sin poder detenerse, estaba divagando. —Mejor guardo silencio.– Dijo pasándose el pulgar y el índice por sus labios, haciendo un mimo de cerrar su boca con un candado.

Scott rodó los ojos ante eso. Stiles a veces era tan infantil. Incluso más que él mismo. Eso era mucho decir. —Lo lamentamos, Hayden. Pero sí, estábamos siguiéndote.– Le dijo.

La chica se cruzó de brazos. —De eso me di cuenta.– Les dijo. —Lo que quiero saber, es la razón por la cual lo hacen.–

—Creímos que habías muerto.– Scott le dijo. —Mi mamá y Mason dijeron que moriste. Mi mamá estuvo ahí cuando pasó.–

—Bueno, se ha equivocado.– Hayden le dijo, totalmente frustrada. Se suponía que no dudarían de ella. Ese no era el plan que Theo le dijo que siguiera.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?– Scott le preguntó.

—Te revivió Theo, ¿verdad?– Stiles le preguntó, no pudiendo mantenerse callado. —Fue él, ¿no es así? No trates de mentir, Scott sabrá que mientes.– Stiles le dijo retadoramente.

Hayden miró a los ojos al pálido de los dos chicos. —Sí, Theo fue quien me revivió.– Dijo honestamente. Eso haría que confiaran en ella. —Pero fue lo único que hizo. Nada más.– Por suerte, el adolescente malvado le había enseñado a mantener la calma cuando mentía. Sabía que le sería útil en algún momento.

—¿Estás segura?– Stiles le dijo, desconfiando claramente.

—Stiles.– Scott le dijo a su amigo, no quería que se pelearan, mucho menos en el pasillo de la escuela.

—Si no me crees, quizá Scott deba escuchar lo que digo.– Hayden miró al alfa a los ojos. —No soy parte de la manada de Theo.–

Scott escuchó el ritmo cardiaco de la chica, sin notar algún cambio en él. Le dijo la “verdad”. —No miente, Stiles.– Le dijo a su amigo.

—¿Ves? No hay razón para que desconfíen de mí.– La chica les dijo, rápidamente cambiando su actitud defensiva a una más abierta, gentil, amigable. —No soy parte de su manada.–

Stiles no dijo nada, sólo se quedó pensando. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido cuando sonó el timbre de la escuela. Debían llegar a la próxima clase. —Bueno, en ese caso, nos veremos pronto. Vámonos Scotty.– Stiles se despidió de la chica, jalando a su amigo de un brazo, apartándolo de Hayden.

Scott sólo tuvo tiempo de despedirse de la chica con un saludo. —Stiles, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?– Le preguntó, por fin soltándose del agarre de Stiles. —Escuché su corazón, no estaba mintiendo.– Le aseguró.

—Te creo.– Stiles le dijo. —Pero a ella no.–

—¿Por qué no puedes confiar por una sola vez?– Scott le preguntó, sabiendo que discutirían si la conversación se prolongaba.

—Scott, nadie mencionó la manada de Theo.– Stiles dijo, y Scott se dio cuenta que, en efecto, no se lo mencionaron a Hayden. —¿Cómo podría ella saber que tiene una manada?–

—Puede ser que Theo le dijera que estaba formando una.– Scott racionalizó.

—Lo dudo mucho.– Stiles le dijo.

Scott suspiró. —Si te hace sentir apoyado, mantendré un ojo abierto por si hace algo sospechoso.–

—Eso me hace sentir mejor.– Stiles dijo honestamente. —Ahora vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Cálculo.–

—Creí que era la clase que menos te gusta.– Scott dijo con una ceja alzada.

—No, esa es la clase de Economía.– Stiles le informó. —Pero preferiría estar en cualquier clase a tener el riesgo de toparme con el _Escuadrón del Mal_ otra vez.–

—Eres tan extraño.– Scott dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

—Lo sé, y eso mismo nos ha mantenido vivos en el medio del mundo sobrenatural.– Stiles dijo con algo de egocentrismo.

Luego se dirigieron a la clase de Cálculo. Afortunadamente, no volvieron a toparse con Theo y su manada por el resto del día.

* * *

Derek se encontraba recostado en la cama de su apartamento, con sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza. Estaba vestido con una playera sin mangas, y unos pants color negro. No tenía mucho qué hacer en el día, así que se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en alguien de cabello castaño y de ojos de color café tan claros que parecían hechos de dulce miel.

Pensaba en Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. El chico que lo traía loco. Más o menos.

El hombre lobo había procurado en que sus pensamientos no se volvieran tan violentos; refiérase a pensar en algo pecaminoso. No porque le pareciera malo, pero sí inadecuado. Especialmente porque ni siquiera le había dicho a Stiles acerca de sus sentimientos por él.

Además, no es como si el joven pudiera tomarlo en serio. No lo hacía muy a menudo. Pero estaba seguro que si se lo decía en la forma apropiada, haría que Stiles le creyera, y quizá lo besara.

Porque eso era lo que quería. Besar a Stiles. Besar esos suaves y rosados labios que tenía el adolescente. Tocar su cara llena de lunares, envolver su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, proveerle calor con su propio cuerpo.

Derek detuvo su tren de pensamientos cuando empezó a sentir que se excitaba. Eso, y alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Derek inhaló el aire, gimiendo al percibir el aroma de Stiles. “ _Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Más tortura._ ” Derek pensó, pero la verdad es que sentía alegría de que Stiles viniera a su apartamento, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Derek se levantó de su cama, bajó por las escaleras de caracol del apartamento y se dirigió a la puerta. “ _Qué extraño. Stiles sale de la escuela más tarde._ ” El hombre lobo pensó, viendo la hora en su teléfono, el cual marcaba la 1:37 p.m.

Sin pensarlo más, Derek abrió la puerta, revelando a Stiles. —Hola Derek.– Stiles lo saludó con una sonrisa en la cara, y sutilmente mirando al hombre lobo de pies a cabeza.

—Hola Stiles.– Derek le devolvió el saludo con una ceja alzada. —¿Qué haces aquí?– “ _Eso sonó mal._ ” Pensó.

—Lo lamento, no quería interrumpirte.– Stiles dijo. —¿Es un mal momento?– Le preguntó.

Derek agitó la cabeza. —No, en absoluto.– Se hizo a un lado en la puerta, dejando espacio para que Stiles entrara. —Adelante.–

Stiles entró en el apartamento, esperó a que Derek cerrara la puerta y luego se sentaron en uno de los sofás. El joven dejó su mochila a un lado de éste. —¿Acaso estabas durmiendo?–

Derek alzó una ceja. —No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?–

Stiles señaló su cuerpo. —Por lo que llevas puesto.– Le dijo.

En ese preciso momento, Derek se dio cuenta que no llevaba ropa muy presentable, mucho menos cuando estás con alguien que te gusta. Aunque no sabía que Stiles lo encontrase aún más atractivo de esa forma.

—Ohhh Bueno, no hice mucho en el día, así que no creí necesario ponerme otra cosa.– Derek le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de evitar su mirada por la pena que sentía.

—Descuida, te comprendo.– Stiles le dijo. —También andaría vestido como tú si estuviera en mi casa y no tuviera nada qué hacer.– Le aseguró. —Además, he venido sin avisarte.–

—Siempre eres bienvenido a mi apartamento, Stiles.– Derek dijo sin pensarlo.

El joven no se creía lo que escuchaba. —Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.–

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre ambos. —¿Y qué haces aquí?– Derek le preguntó. —Recuerdo que sales más tarde de la escuela.– Agregó al darse cuenta que la pregunta no era muy educada.

—Los profesores de las últimas clases no fueron a la escuela.– Stiles dijo con alegría. —Así que pensé en pasar a verte.– Stiles abrió los ojos ampliamente con lo que dijo, sintiendo su cara caliente. —Ya sabes, para preguntarte si podemos entrenar hoy.– Agregó para que no fuera tan extraño.

Derek también se había sonrojado por lo anterior que Stiles dijo. —De acuerdo, me parece bien.–

—Y así, puedes quitarte la pena de estar vestido así. Es bastante cómodo entrenar con esa ropa.– Stiles dijo.

Derek decidió ignorar ese comentario, notando que Stiles había dicho mucho acerca de su ropa; incluso si le gustaba, era un poco extraño y, ¿por qué no?, halagador.

Pocos minutos después, Derek y Stiles se encontraban entrenando nuevamente. Stiles era un poco más rápido en esta ocasión, aunque sus golpes eran fáciles de predecir para el hombre lobo.

—Tus golpes siguen siendo fáciles de adivinar.– Derek le dijo.

—Trato de hacerlo diferente, pero no me doy idea de cómo.– Se quejó Stiles.

—Si no te distrajeras tanto, podrías hacerlo mejor.– Le sugirió el hombre lobo.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.– Stiles dijo entre dientes. —Especialmente cuando no eres tú quien tiene TDAH.–

Derek rodó los ojos. —Sólo esfuérzate un poco más.– Y siguieron entrenando.

Derek esquivaba los golpes de Stiles, y Stiles hacía lo mejor que podía esquivando los golpes de Derek; quien sin decirlo, había empezado a usar ligeramente sus poderes para ayudar a mejorar los reflejos del adolescente.

Sin embargo, en algún momento durante el entrenamiento, Derek se distrajo y fue suficiente oportunidad para que Stiles lo venciera. Stiles tomó a Derek del brazo cuando logró esquivar uno de sus golpes, y con su pierna derecha lo pateó fuertemente en la parte interna de su muslo izquierdo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Cuando Derek estuvo en el suelo, rápidamente Stiles se sentó sobre su regazo y lo sostuvo por las muñecas; inmovilizándolo.

—Ahora has sido tú quien se distrajo, _Sourwolf_.– Stiles dijo con alegría, gimiendo por el cansancio y su cara brillante por el sudor.

Derek estaba sorprendido. Stiles había sido capaz de derribarlo con bastante felicidad. —Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.– Derek dijo con una sonrisa. El pobre hombre creyó que lo había pensado.

Los ojos de Stiles se volvieron grandes ante lo que escuchó. —¿Qué!– Stiles soltó a Derek, levantándose rápidamente de su regazo, quedando de pie a unos pasos del cuerpo caído del hombre lobo. —¿Qué has dicho?– Estaba anonadado.

El hombre lobo estaba confundido. “ _¿Qué le sucede?_ ” Pensó. —No he dicho nada.–

Stiles lo señaló acusadoramente con un dedo. —No te hagas el tonto conmigo.– Le reprimió. —Dijiste “ _Creo que estoy enamorado de ti._ ”– Le dijo.

Los ojos verdes de Derek también se agrandaron con eso. “ _No puede ser._ ” Pensó con desesperación. Derek se levantó del suelo a la velocidad de la luz, quedando de frente a Stiles. —Stiles… Yo no… No quería…– Trató de explicarse, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

—Tengo que irme.– Stiles le dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta, agarrando su mochila al lado del sofá. —Necesito hacer otras cosas.– Abrió la puerta, listo para irse.

“ _No puedo dejar que se vaya así._ ” El hombre lobo pensó. —Stiles, espera.– Le dijo tratando de detenerlo.

—Nos vemos después.– Stiles dijo antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola al salir.

—¿Qué he hecho?– Derek se dijo, sentándose en el sofá y cubriéndose su rostro sudoroso con las manos. Estaba completamente frustrado y molesto consigo mismo. “ _Lo arruiné todo con Stiles._ ” Derek pensó con amargura, permitiéndose llorar por la rabia que sentía.

* * *

Stiles corría por las calles que lo conducían a su casa, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. “ _¿Cómo Derek puede jugar conmigo de esa manera?_ ” El joven pensó para sí mismo. Pues estaba seguro de que alguien que se viera como Derek no sentiría nada por alguien como él. Por supuesto, tenía la esperanza de que el hombre lobo le diera un oportunidad, pero lo que le dijo y en el momento que lo dijo, no podían significar nada.

Stiles entró gimiendo a su casa y, haciendo caso omiso a su padre quien lo llamaba, subió a su habitación. Tiró su mochila en algún lado y se dejó caer de rostro en la cama, dejando fluir libremente sus lágrimas sobre su almohada.

—¿Stiles?– El joven escuchó que su padre lo llamaba desde la puerta de su habitación. —¿Qué te sucede?– John le preguntó muy preocupado, sentándose en la cama a un lado de su hijo. —¿Qué te pasó?–

El joven alzó la cabeza de la almohada para responderle. —Jugaron conmigo, papá.– Le dijo entre sollozos.

El hombre sostuvo a su hijo sobre sus brazos, colocando la cabeza de Stiles obre su hombro. —¿Quién jugó contigo, hijo?– Le preguntó pasando suavemente su mano sobre su cabello castaño.

—Deurehc.– Stiles le respondió ahogadamente.

John no dijo nada, sabiendo que lo que haya ocurrido entre su hijo y el hombre lobo era un total malentendido. —¿Por qué crees que Derek jugó contigo?–

Stiles trató de estabilizar su respiración. Un ataque de pánico sería lo último que quisiera en el momento. —Me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí.–

—¿Y por qué eso sería algo malo?– John le preguntó confundido. —No me parece extraño en lo absoluto.–

—¿En serio, papá?– Stiles le dijo con sarcasmo. —Es evidente que Derek no siente nada por mí. Y estoy seguro que de alguna forma descubrió que me gusta.– Agitó la cabeza, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

—Hey.– El hombre apartó las manos de su hijo, mirándolo a los ojos. —Puede ser que Derek lo haya dicho en serio.– Le sonrió. —Eres un chico muy guapo.–

—Sólo lo dices porque eres mi papá. Los padres están obligados a decirle eso a sus hijos para que no pierdas su confianza.– Stiles dijo amargamente.

—Puede ser.– John le dijo asintiendo. —Pero lo digo en serio, Stiles. Cualquiera debería estar feliz de tenerte como su novio.–

—¿En serio lo crees?– El joven preguntó inseguro.

John volvió a asentir. —Por supuesto.– Limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo. —Es cierto que eres desesperante en muchas ocasiones, y que eres muy testarudo como para escuchar a los demás de vez en cuando.– Rió al ver que Stiles hacía una mueca. —Pero también tienes un lado amable, eres leal y cuidas a las personas que te importan.– Esta vez, Stiles sonrió suavemente. —Eres una persona de buen corazón; incluso teniendo esa Oscuridad a su alrededor por el sacrificio que hiciste para salvarme.– Le dijo, poniendo su dedo índice en el medio de su pecho. —No eres el tipo de persona que suele encontrarse en todas partes.–

—Papá.– Stiles dijo, volviendo a llorar, esta vez de alegría. —Necesitaba escuchar eso.– Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Bueno, es la verdad.– John le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

—¿En serio crees que alguien como Derek pueda estar enamorado de mí?– Stiles le preguntó a su padre, una vez se apartó del abrazó. —Digo, Derek podría tener a la persona que él quisiera, ¿por qué escogerme a mí?–

—Probablemente es capaz de ver lo mucho que vales en realidad.– Su padre le dijo. —Cierto, Derek es un joven bastante atractivo, pero no quiere decir que no sea alguien romántico. No creas en los estereotipos, hijo.–

—Si es cierto lo que dices, Derek ha de estar igual que yo por lo que hizo.– Stiles abrió los ojos enormemente. —Derek, por Dios.– Dijo cubriéndose la boca. —Papá, Derek ha de estar arrepintiéndose por habérmelo dicho. Creerá que lo arruinó todo.– Exaltado se levantó de la cama. —Podría hacer una locura.–

John igualmente se levantó de la cama, se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó por los hombros. —Derek es capaz de lidiar con esto solo.– Le dijo. —Y no es tan tonto como para cometer una locura… Espero.– Stiles rió suavemente. —Pero para que estés más tranquilo, le llamaré por teléfono y le diré que no haga nada.–

Stiles sonrió. —Gracias.–

John le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación para llamarle a Derek. Stiles se quedó esperando sentado en la cama a que su padre regresara.

—Ya le llamé.– El hombre dijo, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —Le dije que no hiciera nada malo.– Arrugó un poco las cejas. —Dijo que lo lamentaba mucho, que no quería arruinar de esa forma las cosas entre ustedes.–

—Oh por Dios, ahora me siento aún peor.– Stiles dijo con un gemido. —Debo hablar con él.– Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Pero será mejor que deje pasar unos días, sería raro hablar con él mañana.–

—Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario, Stiles.– John se levantó de la cama. —Ahora, debes darte una ducha. Apestas a sudor.– Le dijo a su hijo con la nariz arrugada.

Stiles rió fuertemente. —Ya sé, tomaré una ducha inmediatamente.– Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó la toalla que estaba encima de la silla.

Cuando Stiles estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de baño, su padre volvió a hablar. —Derek te mintió.–

El joven se detuvo repentinamente, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido. —¿En qué me mintió?– Le preguntó a su padre, sin querer darse la vuelta. Si era algo malo, no quería ver la expresión de John.

—Acerca de que lo contraté como tu guardaespaldas.– John le respondió.

Ante eso, Stiles se dio la vuelta, mirando a su padre a los ojos. —¿Qué estás diciendo?–

John suspiró. —La noche que Derek regresó a Beacon Hills, me llamó y me pidió que te dijera que lo contraté como tu guardaespaldas.– Le dijo.

—Entonces, ¿estuviste mintiéndome?– Stiles le preguntó a su padre, quien asintió. —¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?–

El Sheriff se encogió de hombros. —Me pareció el momento apropiado.– Le dijo. —Quizá así puedas creer más en lo que Derek te dijo.–

—Gracias por decírmelo, papá.– Stiles le dijo y esta vez entró en el cuarto de baño.

El joven se dio una ducha larga, permitiéndose perderse en sus pensamientos mientras las tibias gotas de la regadera caían sobre su pálida piel. “ _Entonces existe la posibilidad de que Derek en serio esté enamorado de mí_.” Stiles pensó con entusiasmo. “ _Y sé que estoy enamorado de él. Y no sólo por su físico. Sino todo él._ ” Stiles sintió confianza crecer dentro de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con seguridad. “ _Puedo hacer esto. Sé que puedo._ ” Apretó sus puños, energía empezaba a recorrer su torrente sanguíneo. “ _Puedo hablar con Derek y decirle al fin lo que siento por él._ ”


	10. Give Me A Kiss... And Make It Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Estaba… Sorprendido.– Stiles dijo. —Me tomaste con la guardia baja, incluso cuando te vencí.– Soltó una pequeña risa. —En serio que sabes sorprender a un chico, Derek.–
> 
> Derek se le quedó viendo. —Sigo sin entenderlo.– Le dijo. —Sigo sin entender por qué estabas tan molesto.– Derek bajó la mirada. —¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo?–
> 
> Stiles rió con eso. Rió de verdad. Era lo que necesitaba. —Por supuesto que siento lo mismo por ti, Sourwolf.– Le dijo sin pensarlo, sorprendiendo a ambos. —Es sólo que no creí que pudieras llegar a sentir lo mismo por mí.–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin Lunes, yayyyy Ya puedes enterarte de lo que pasa entre Derek y Stiles.
> 
> Sterek al fin. Fucking Finally!!
> 
> Espero que les guste. Je Mañana entro a clases pero descuiden, tengo capítulos hasta para la próxima semana ;)  
> La próxima actualización es el Miércoles.
> 
> Que disfruten. Xoxo - Fer

Pero la verdad era que Stiles no podía hacerlo. No podía hablar con Derek y decirle lo que sentía por él. Era bastante cobarde como para hacerlo, y no sabía a dónde llegarían las cosas entre ellos después de eso.

Era por esa misma razón que al día siguiente por la mañana, Stiles y Scott estaban en la escuela una hora antes de iniciar las clases, para que el adolescente de piel pálida le dijera a su mejor amigo lo que le había ocurrido con el otro hombre lobo. Además, ir temprano evitaría que Derek fuese a dejarlo a la escuela.

—Scott, no sé qué hacer.– Stiles dijo con un gemido, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. —No tengo idea de lo que podría cambiar entre nosotros.–

—Debo pensar que sientes algo por él, ¿no es cierto?– Scott le preguntó.

Stiles no se dio cuenta de lo que había implicado con lo que dijo. —Sí. Me gusta.– Dijo en apenas un susurro. —¿Estás molesto conmigo?–

Scott enarcó una ceja. —¿Por qué debería estarlo? Especialmente contigo. No cuando fui yo quien primero actuó como un tonto.– El alfa le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Scott, estoy enamorado de un hombre. Un hombre unos años mayor que nosotros. Un hombre lobo. De Derek Hale. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?– Stiles le preguntó, exasperado.

—Sigo sin ver la razón por la cual debería estar molesto contigo.– Scott le dijo. —La verdad, no me importa de quién estés enamorado.– Le dijo. —Quiero decir… No me importa con quién estés mientras seas feliz.–

—¿Incluso si es con Derek?– Stiles le preguntó no estando seguro.

El alfa le asintió. —Incluso si es con Derek.– Le aseguró. —Si me hubieras dicho esto antes, te habría dicho que no te acercaras a él, si soy honesto.– Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Pero viendo cómo ha cambiado Derek, estoy seguro que podría ser bien para ti.– Scott le dijo a Stiles con una mirada cálida, dejándole ver que decía la verdad. Que en serio creía en lo que decía. —Y creo que Derek hablaba en serio cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de ti.–

—Te creo.– Stiles dijo ignorando el último comentario de Scott, luego suspiró. —Pero no sé cómo decírselo.–

—¿Acaso no sabes cómo expresarte?– Scott le preguntó divertido. —No recuerdo que hayas sido alguien que no sepa decir lo que piensa.–

—Esto es serio, Scott.– Stiles se quejó, mirando irritado a Scott quien se rió. —No sé por qué pensé en decírtelo.–

—Lo siento, amigo.– Scott dijo, recuperando la compostura. —Sin embargo, opino que le digas a Derek las cosas como son. Exprésate como nunca antes le habías hecho.– Le dijo. —Y si eso no es suficiente, demuéstraselo con algo que sea seguro. Como un beso.– Le sugirió.

Stiles había pensado en muchos escenarios de cómo sería el momento cuando le dijera a Derek que le gusta, pero en ninguno de ellos pensó en besarlo. Y ahora con la idea en la mente, no podía sacárselo. Era inevitable.

—Creo que esa sería una buena idea, Scotty.– Stiles le dijo con la cara un poco sonrojada.

Scott no solía tener la oportunidad de avergonzar a su mejor amigo, así que en esta ocasión la provecharía. —Pero no vayas a ponerte muy entusiasta. No querrás espantar a Derek.– Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y moviendo sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

La cara de Stiles se volvió completamente roja. —No seas tonto, Scott. No sería capaz de hacerlo.– Le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Scott rió. —Si te lo digo, es porque creo que eres capaz.–

—Te detesto. Debería buscarme otro mejor amigo.– Stiles dijo con los labios fruncidos, luego uniéndosele a su mejor amigo en la risa.

Después de que Stiles se desahogara con Scott, ambos jóvenes decidieron hablar de otras cosas. Como el videojuego de moda, alguna nueva película del momento, dando opiniones de lo que esperan ver en _Captain America: Civil War_ … Cosas banas, pero que eran de interés para los chicos.

—¿Sabes? Me fue complicado estar solo cuando estuvimos enojados el uno con el otro.– Scott dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Stiles.

—¿Por qué?– Le preguntó. —No es como si me necesitaras para protegerte. Eres un hombre lobo. Un alfa. Un _Verdadero Alfa_. No entiendo cómo te fue complicado estar solo.– Stiles dijo.

Scott suspiró, viendo a los ojos a su mejor amigo. —La verdad es que perdí mis poderes por unos pocos días.– Admitió.

—¿Perdiste tus poderes por unos días?– Stiles le preguntó, sorprendido de que algo así pudiera suceder. Sólo a Derek le había ocurrido.

Scott asintió. —Sí, fue completamente abrumador.– Le dijo. —No los perdí por completo. Pero fallaban muchas de mis habilidades. Ni siquiera era capaz de hacer que brillaran mis ojos.–

Stiles se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que Scott le dijo. —¿Y cuándo sucedió eso?– Le preguntó.

—Cuando estuve muerto por unos minutos.– Scott le respondió. —Fue justamente después de que Theo acabara conmigo. Pero él no tiene poderes de alfa, al ver que no morí por completo. Todo gracias a mi mamá.–

—Ohhh Scotty.– Stiles dijo completamente perplejo. —No sabía nada de eso. Debí haber estado contigo.–

El joven alfa negó con la cabeza. —Descuida Stiles. No sabías que eso me ocurría.– Le aseguró. —Además, tampoco estábamos en los mejores términos para hablar.–

—Aún con lo que sucedió, debí estar a tu lado, Scott.– Stiles dijo con un sentimiento pesado en el medio de su pecho; culpa.

Scott le sonrió. —Descuida. Ya sucedió. Dejémoslo en el pasado.–

—De acuerdo.– Stiles le dijo.

Los amigos siguieron hablando de otras cosas, hasta que el timbre de la escuela sonó, marcando el inicio de clases. Stiles y Scott estaban tan ensimismados en su conversación, que ni cuenta se dieron que la escuela ya estaba llena de todos los estudiantes. Eso sucede cuando hablas con tu mejor amigo desde la infancia.

—Bueno.– Scott dijo, levantándose de la banca en la que estaban. —Será mejor ir a clases. Me toca Biología Avanzada.–

—¿Qué no habías renunciado a esa clase?– Stiles le preguntó.

Scott agitó la cabeza. —No, al último momento decidí no hacerlo.– Le explicó. —Esa clase es importante si quiero ser un veterinario.– Le dijo.

—¿En serio eso quieres?– Stiles le preguntó y Scott le asintió. —Es la primera vez que escucho que quieres serlo. Y ver que estás tan seguro de algo. Estoy feliz por ti, amigo.– Stiles le dijo con alegría, pasando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Gracias.– Scott le dijo. —Y también estaré feliz por ti cuando decidas decirle a Derek lo que sientes por él.–

—¡Hey! Sin presiones, Scotty.– Stiles le dijo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tómate tu tiempo.– Scott le dijo con las manos alzadas en gesto de disculpa.

Stiles sonrió, caminando en dirección de la puerta principal del Instituto. Sin darse cuenta que otro adolescente lo veía caminar al lado de Scott.

* * *

Stiles caminaba por las calles de Beacon Hills después de terminar las clases. Scott le había ofrecido llevarlo a su casa, pero Stiles lo rechazó amablemente, diciéndole que necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en lo que diría Derek.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar solo?– Scott le había preguntado.

—Sí, estaré bien solo.– Le respondió Stiles.

—Bien.– Le dijo el alfa. —Pero, ¿no quieres que te acompañe al apartamento de Derek? Ya sabes, por si no estás seguro o algo malo pase.–

—¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar?– Stiles le preguntó.

—No sé, cosas… Hmmm… Ya sabes.– Scott hizo gestos con sus manos.

—Oh por Dios, Scott.– Stiles le dijo al darse cuenta que los gestos significaban _sexo_. —No soy tan fácil.–

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero Derek podría…–

—No lo hará.– Stiles le dijo agitando sus manos, sabiendo a qué se refería su mejor amigo. —Y ahora me voy. Te veo mañana.– Y se marchó.

Fue así como su conversación terminó, Stiles un poco disgustado con Scott porque pretendió que Derek lo forzaría a tener sexo. Lo cual en términos correctos sería una violación.

“ _Derek sería incapaz de hacer una cosa horrible._ ” Stiles pensó. “ _Especialmente, no me lo haría a mí. No después de lo que dijo._ ” Stiles sonreía tontamente al recordar lo que Derek le dijo. El hombre se vio tan feliz y relajado al decirlo. “ _No sé por qué no le creí en un principio._ ” El joven se reprendió.

Stiles iba tan distraído con sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que una camioneta azul muy familiar se había colocado a su lado, siguiéndolo al mismo ritmo de sus pasos.

—Stiles.– La voz del conductor lo llamó, sorprendiendo al joven. —¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?– Le preguntó con tono de voz un poco coqueto.

Stiles detuvo su andar, giró su cabeza para ver al conductor de la camioneta azul. Theo Raeken. —¿Qué quieres, Theo?– Le preguntó disgustado.

Theo estacionó la camioneta a un lado y, sin apagar el motor, descendió para acercarse a Stiles. —Vamos Stiles, no seas tan duro conmigo.– El joven de ojos azules le dijo al otro, acercándose más a él, poniendo incómodo a Stiles. —Sólo te he ofrecido llevarte a casa.–

Stiles retrocedió un paso, haciendo espacio entre él y Theo. —No, gracias. Puedo llegar por mi propia cuenta.– Le dijo.

—Ohhh Vamos, así puedes llegar antes y, no sé, podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos.– Theo le dijo sugestivamente, volviéndosele a acercar.

—Ni en mis pesadillas aceptaría pasar un rato contigo.– Stiles le dijo, retrocediendo nuevamente. —No después de que casi mataras a mi mejor amigo.–

—Es increíble que no hayas superado eso aún.– Theo le dijo agitando la cabeza. —Pero Scott no murió, creí que por esa razón ya no estarías enojado conmigo.–

—También casi matas a mi papá.– Stiles le dijo, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía hablando con Theo.

—De eso sí soy completamente culpable.– Theo dijo con una ligera sonrisa. —Y me alegra que nada malo haya pasado, eso habría hecho que nunca me volvieras a hablar.–

—Estoy poniendo en duda mi estado mental.– Stiles dijo, mirando retadoramente a Theo a los ojos. —Eres el malo. Ahora mismo, estoy en total desventaja. Podrías matarme con suma facilidad.– Stiles dijo, y quedó perplejo al escuchar que el otro adolescente soltaba una carcajada.

—Eres muy tonto, Stiles.– Theo le dijo, controlando su risa. —Jamás te haría daño.– Se acercó otra vez a  Stiles, esta vez agarrándolo por los brazos. —¿Acaso no ves lo mucho que me gustas?–

Stiles se puso rígido. —Bien, eso es sorprendente de escuchar. Si soy sincero.– Stiles empezó a mover sus brazos, intentando librarse del agarre de Theo. —Me siento halagado.– Le dijo con sarcasmo. —Pero no eres mi tipo. Además, me gusta alguien más.–

Theo cambió su mirada simpática a una más oscura. Estaba molesto. —Por supuesto, debí adivinarlo.– Theo apretó más su agarre, lastimando a Stiles. —Es ese otro hombre lobo, ¿no es cierto?– Acercó su cara a la de Stiles, asustándolo un poco. —Te gusta Derek Hale.–

—¿Qué sabes de él?– Stiles le preguntó, alejando su rostro lo más que podía.

—Sólo sé que quiere robarme lo que es mío.– Theo le dijo. —Pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?– Otra vez su rostro se volvió simpático. —Porque me quieres a mí.–

Stiles alzó una ceja. —Bien, estás más loco de lo que pensé si crees que siento algo por ti.–

Theo agitó la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. —Claro que no, puedo oler tus emociones. Te gusto.– Le dijo. —Sé que quieres besarme.– Entonces, Theo empezó a inclinarse hacia Stiles, acercándose a su rostro.

Stiles cerró los ojos, viendo que era inevitable detener lo que sucedería. Sintió su estómago revolverse por la repulsión; le daba asco la sola presencia de Theo, dejando a un lado el tener que besarlo. Besarlo sería como un tipo de engaño para Derek.

“ _Derek._ ” Stiles pensó de repente. “ _No puedo permitir que esto pase._ ” Y de la nada, Stiles sintió energía recorrer por su torrente sanguíneo, era un sentimiento que lo consumía por completo. Adrenalina. Stiles se soltó del fuerte agarre de Theo, sorprendiéndolo, y dando un golpe en el rostro, quebrándole la nariz.

—¡Auch!– Gimió Theo, tapándose la nariz con la mano izquierda. —No me vi venir eso.– Sonrió. —Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. Me gusta.–

—En serio que estás loco.– Stiles le dijo. —Ahora déjame en paz. No querrás que vuelva a golpearte.– Le advirtió. —Y esta vez, no te quebraré la nariz.–

—Me gusta cuando eres rudo.– Theo le dijo lascivamente. Stiles lo miró con furia. —Está bien, te dejaré en paz.– Alzó las manos, dándose por vencido. —Pero será mejor que no vayas con Derek… Si sabes lo que te conviene.– Le dijo.

—Sé lo que me conviene.– Stiles le dijo enojado. —Y Derek me conviene. No un loco manipulador como tú.– Apretó los puños por la furia. —Me das asco.– Y lo escupió, su saliva cayendo en la nariz rota de Theo.

Theo rió ligeramente, con su mano derecha limpiándose la saliva, luego se lo llevó a la boca. —Sabes mejor de lo que pensé. Me gustas más ahora.–

“ _Este tipo sí que tiene un serio problema._ ” Stiles pensó. —No trates de seguirme.– Le dijo, pasando a su lado. —O haré que pagues por ello.–

—¿Acaso volverás a golpearme como me dijiste?– Theo le preguntó burlonamente. —Podría vencerte incluso son la nariz rota y una mano atada.– Dijo jactándose de sí mismo.

—No.– Stiles admitió. —Pero no querrás que Scott sepa que violaste el acuerdo que pactaron, ¿verdad?– Theo se vio molesto ante eso. Stiles sonrió. Sabía que a la quimera no le convenía. —Ahora me iré.– Le dijo, marchándose del lugar en donde sucedió algo tan traumante. Theo le dijo que le gustaba. Que horror.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Stiles.– Theo dijo una vez el otro adolescente estuvo lo bastante lejos.

Se subió a su camioneta y condujo en dirección a su casa. Haría que Stiles pagara por haberlo humillado. Pero más pagaría la persona por quien Stiles lo hizo. Theo se aseguraría que Derek lo pagara. Y muy caro.

* * *

Stiles llegó completamente agitado al apartamento de Derek. Estaba más agitado y nervioso por lo que le diría al hombre lobo que por lo ocurrido con Theo.

Stiles se estremeció de tan siquiera recordarlo. “ _Theo casi me besa._ ” Pensó con enojo, manteniendo las lágrimas de salir de sus ojos. Había sido un horror, tendría pesadillas esa noche. Pero al menos lo había detenido antes de que algo peor pasara. Y sabía con certeza lo que era peor.

“ _Tranquilo. Ya pasó._ ” Se trató de tranquilizar. “ _No quieres que te dé un ataque de pánico. No antes de que hagas algo que cambie tu vida para bien._ ” Se recordó. Y de repente se abrió la puerta del apartamento.

—¿Stiles?– Derek lo llamó.

Stiles lo miró y, en un instante, todo lo malo lo abandonó. Un sentimiento cálido inundando sus sentidos. “ _No sé por qué no me percaté antes cómo me siento seguro cerca de Derek._ ” Pensó.

—Hola Derek.– Lo saludó en voz baja.

—¿Qué haces aquí?– El hombre lobo le preguntó. —No… Hmmm… No te esperaba el día de hoy.– Le explicó. —No después de lo que sucedió ayer.– Dijo a medias.

—De eso mismo he venido a hablar contigo.– Stiles le dijo. —¿Puedo pasar?–

Derek abrió más la puerta, dejándolo entrar. —¿Gustas un poco de agua?– Le preguntó, después de cerrar la puerta. —¿O un refresco? No sé.– Le dijo nervioso.

Stiles sonrió. —No, gracias, así estoy bien.– Le dijo, pareciéndole gracioso que Derek estuviera nervioso. Casi olvidando que él también lo estaba. —La verdad, sólo quiero hablar contigo.–

—Rayos.– Derek dijo en voz baja. —Toma asiento.– Le dijo a Stiles, luego ambos se sentaron en el sofá, tratando de mantener la distancia. No querían poner las cosas incómodas antes de empezar.

Derek y Stiles no dijeron nada por varios minutos, limitándose sólo a ver al suelo, como si éste fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Lo cual, de hecho, era todo lo contario. El suelo estaba hecho de madera, y cubierto con algo de polvo. Sí, ambos querían retardar la conversación por unos segundos más.

—Lo lamento.– Derek dijo, rompiendo el silencio. —Yo… Yo he arruinado lo que había entre nosotros.– Le dijo a Stiles, mirándolo por más que el adolescente lo evitaba. —Estábamos bien siendo amigos. Verdaderos amigos. Y lo he arruinado diciendo lo que dije.– El hombre lobo dijo, sintiéndose culpable un poco. En serio no decirle a Stiles que estaba enamorado de él, era aún más letal.

Stiles se quedó callado, pensando que decir. Un día no le bastó para hacerlo, es decir, ¿cómo podría? Un hombre completamente sexy le dijo que estaba enamorado de él. Un hombre sexy del cual se sentía atraído desde el momento que lo conoció. Y juntarse con él, terminó amplificando ese sentimiento. Stiles Stilinski se enamoró de la persona que es Derek Hale. Y le dolía pensar que Derek creía que arruinó su amistad, sin saber que había dejado paso a una nueva y mejor oportunidad entre ellos.

—No lo has arruinado, Derek.– Stiles le dijo, por fin encontrando su voz. —En realidad has cambiado muchas cosas por lo que me has dicho.– Lo miró a los ojos. —¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que soñé en que me dijeras eso?–

Derek estaba perplejo. —No.– Dijo agitando su cabeza.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo.– Stiles le dijo, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes del hombre lobo. —Casi desde el momento que te conocí.– Le admitió.

Derek se sonrojó un poco. —Si es así, ¿por qué huiste ayer?– Le preguntó algo dolido.

Stiles se sentía como un tonto por eso. No quería herir los sentimientos de Derek. Especialmente, no quería sabiendo lo mucho que Derek fue herido antes.

—Estaba… Sorprendido.– Stiles dijo. —Me tomaste con la guardia baja, incluso cuando te vencí.– Soltó una pequeña risa. —En serio que sabes sorprender a un chico, Derek.–

Derek se le quedó viendo. —Sigo sin entenderlo.– Le dijo. —Sigo sin entender por qué estabas tan molesto.– Derek bajó la mirada. —¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo?–

Stiles rió con eso. Rió de verdad. Era lo que necesitaba. —Por supuesto que siento lo mismo por ti, _Sourwolf_.– Le dijo sin pensarlo, sorprendiendo a ambos. —Es sólo que no creí que pudieras llegar a sentir lo mismo por mí.–

Derek alzó su mirada. —¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres una persona única.– Dijo con emoción en sus ojos. Cosa que no pasaba a menudo. —A pesar de que eres irritante.–

—Por eso mismo lo pensé.– Stiles le admitió. —Sé que tu experiencia con las relaciones no ha sido buena.– Derek arrugó la cara. No le gustaba recordarlo. —Pero salías con sólo mujeres. Mujeres muy atractivas.– Stiles dijo. —No podía competir con eso. Incluso cuando te conocí, hacía mi mejor esfuerzo por llamar tu atención.– Rió sin humor. —Y ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Creía que era para impresionar a Lydia, pero no, era por ti.– Stiles le dijo. Y Derek juraría en ese momento vio brillar los ojos del chico. Llenos de emoción. —Además, jamás mostraste interés por otro hombre… Mucho menos en mí.–

—Eras muy joven cuando te conocí.– Derek le dijo.

—Sabía que dirías eso.– Stiles dijo en un susurro.

—Pero la verdad, es que no puedes ser comparado con otros hombres. Ellos son tan insignificantes cuando están a tu lado.– Derek le dijo suavemente. —Eres muy especial, Stiles.–

—¿En serio lo crees?– Stiles le preguntó algo sonrojado.

Derek le asintió. —La verdad, también sentí algo por ti cuando te conocí. Pero ahora es mucho más fuerte.– Derek se tocó el pecho. —Es como si algo dentro de mí me condujera hacia donde estás. No importa el lugar ni el momento.–

Stiles, tomando valentía, se acercó un poco a Derek. —No sé si sea parte de tu lado licántropo.– Se acercó otro poco más, hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron. —Pero… También siento lo mismo.–

Derek se acomodó mejor en el sofá, quedando de frente con Stiles. —Debo suponer que sientes lo mismo por mí.– Se perdió en los ojos color miel del joven.

—Sí.– Stiles dijo, hechizado por la mirada verde de Derek.

—Dilo.– Derek dijo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Derek.– Stiles le dijo con sinceridad, sintiendo algo pesado quitarse encima de sus hombros.

Derek puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Stiles, y juntó sus frentes. Respiró el aroma de Stiles, pasando desapercibido el aroma de alguien más. —Me alegra escucharlo.– Ambos sonrieron. —¿Y ahora qué?– Le preguntó en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara.

—Dame un beso.– Stiles respondió, colocando sus manos sobre los duros pectorales de Derek.. —Y has que dure.– Agregó.

Derek sonrió ampliamente, luego se inclinó hacia Stiles, haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos lentamente. Hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso. Sus labios se movían con lentitud, queriendo prolongar el momento lo más que pudieran. Besarse era lo que ambos habían anhelado desde hace tiempo. Y por fin lo habían conseguido.

El beso fue suave, estaban familiarizándose con los labios del otro, disfrutando del momento. En ese simple beso demostraban lo que las palabras no podían; demostraban su devoción, que en serio querían estar juntos no sólo por un corto tiempo. Querían una relación de verdad… Una que durara indefinidamente. Amor irradiaba de sus cuerpos.

—Había querido hacer eso por más tiempo del que pensé.– Stiles dijo después de terminar el beso. —Eso fue mil veces mejor de lo que imaginaba.–

—Opino lo mismo.– Derek le dijo, dándole otro beso, uno más pasional esta vez. —En serio quiero estar contigo, Stiles.– Le dijo en el medio de otro beso.

—También quiero estar contigo, Derek.– Stiles le dijo.

Compartieron otros besos, cada uno con gran sentimiento. Algunos con más pasión, pero era sólo que dejaban a riendas sueltas sus reprimidos sentimientos. Sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí, disfrutando de poder tener al otro.

Derek bajó sus manos hasta ponerlas por encima de los brazos de Stiles, absorbiendo dolor. —¿Por qué estás adolorido?– Le preguntó sorprendido. Derek alzó las mangas de la playera del joven, mirando unos moratones en su pálida piel.  —¿Qué te sucedió?– Le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos. —¿Quién te hizo esto?– Sus ojos se volvieron azul brillante.

—Tranquilo Derek.– Stiles le dijo con voz suave, tratando de tranquilizarlo. —Theo me lastimó.– Le dijo.

—¿Theo!– Derek estaba furioso. —Oh por Dios, Stiles, ¿te hizo algo más?– El hombre lobo inspeccionó por primera vez al joven, en busca de más heridas.

—No, sólo me lastimó en los brazos.– Stiles le aseguró. —Y trató de besarme.– Dijo en voz tan baja que Derek casi no lo logra escuchar.

—¡¿QUÉ?!– Derek dijo entre sus colmillos, ni dándose cuenta que estaba medio transformado.

—Pero no lo hizo, lo detuve.– Stiles dijo ansiosamente, no quería que Derek perdiera el control. —Lo golpeé para detenerlo. Tranquilo.–

Derek lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó. Volvió a abrir sus ojos hasta que sabía que no brillaban y que sus colmillos se habían retraído. —Está bien, lamento si te asusté.– Se disculpó.

—Descuida, también me habría puesto así si me hubiera enterado que alguien te trató de besar.– Stiles dijo, haciendo reír un poco a Derek. —Ahora, sólo quiero disfrutar el estar contigo.–

Derek acercó a Stiles más a su cuerpo, acostándolo sobre su pecho. —Estás aquí conmigo. Estás a salvo.– Le dijo dándole un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

—Lo sé.– Stiles le dijo un poco adormilado. —¿Te molestaría si me duermo así como estamos?–

—En lo absoluto.– Le respondió.

Derek se movió suavemente hasta quedar recostado sobre el sofá, y luego Stiles se acomodó contra el hombre lobo; envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso, colocando su cabeza en el medio del pecho musculoso de Derek. Stiles se quedó dormido escuchando el suave sonido del palpitar de su corazón.

—No permitiré que te hagan más daño, Stiles.– Derek dijo una vez Stiles estuvo completamente dormido, pasando su mano izquierda por su castaño cabello y la otra mano colocada en su espalda, dándole un poco de su calor. —Te protegeré de cualquier peligro a cualquier costo.– Derek se inclinó y le dio a Stiles un beso en la cabeza. —Lo prometo.–


	11. Not In My House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Sabes?– Stiles dijo de repente. —No sé si lo he dicho antes, ni siquiera de forma sarcástica.– Derek giró su cabeza para poder verlo. Stiles mirándolo igualmente. —Pero eres muy alto, guapo y sexy como ninguno.– Stiles dijo con un gran sonrojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hoy es Miércoles, así que hay una nueva actualización :D  
> Gracias a todos por los que aún leen este Fic y a los que comentan en los capítulos, se los agradezco.  
> Por cierto, las partes Steo las pongo sólo porque es necesario poner a Theo que coquetee con Stiles, pero no pasará nada. Al menos no románticamente hablando, so you know know.
> 
> Déjenme decirles que estoy trabajando en un capítulo que es especial de San Valentín (bueno, según yo), así que pronto lo leerán.
> 
> Un nuevo capítulo estará disponible el Viernes.
> 
> Disfruta. Xoxo Fer

Stiles despertó de su siesta, aunque sin abrir los ojos, sintiéndose completamente relajado. Dormía sobre una superficie cómoda y cálida. El objeto donde dormía era tan bueno como su almohada. Le agradaba mucho. El joven abrió los ojos extrañado al sentir que el objeto subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Al parecer el objeto no era un objeto después de todo.

Stiles analizó su entorno, dándose cuenta que no era su habitación. Era el apartamento de Derek. Y que además, estaba acostado sobre el cuerpo de Derek, quien era el que le proveía calor.

—Hola.– Derek dijo sorprendiendo a Stiles, porque no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto.

—Hola.– Stiles dijo en voz baja, un poco apenado por la forma en la que estaban. Cualquiera que los viera, dirían que tienen mucho tiempo juntos por la forma íntima en la que están.

—No te preocupes por eso.– Derek le dijo a Stiles, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —No me molesta en lo absoluto. Es más, me agrada como estaba.–

—¿Cómo sabías que pensaba en eso?– Stiles le preguntó algo sonrojado.

Derek sonrió y pasó su mano por el cabello del joven. —No fue tan difícil saberlo. Pude ver que observabas la forma en la que estamos… Además podía escuchar tu cerebro trabajar.– Dijo en tono divertido.

Stiles le dio un suave golpe en el pecho. —Oye, eso no es cierto.– Arrugó su boca.

Derek rió suavemente. Su cuerpo vibró ligeramente por la risa, satisfaciendo a Stiles con eso. —Si tú lo dices.– Rodó los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron así, disfrutando la cercanía y tener al otro entre sus brazos. Hasta que Stiles se dio cuenta que afuera ya había oscurecido. El joven, con pesar, se levantó del cuerpo de Derek hasta que estuvo de pie a su lado.

—¿Qué hora es?– Stiles preguntó, buscando su teléfono en su bolsillo. Al sacarlo, se asustó de que ya fuera demasiado tarde; eran las 7:28 p.m. —No puede ser.– Stiles dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?– Derek le preguntó, quien se sentó en el sofá. —¿Ocurre algo malo?–

Stiles agitó la cabeza. —No. Pero es demasiado tarde.– Volvió a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo y agarró su mochila que dejó al lado del sofá. —Debo irme. Mi papá ha de estar preocupado por mí. No le dije en dónde estaría.– Le explicó al hombre lobo, empezando a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—Stiles, espera.– Derek agarró el brazo de Stiles, evitando que retrocediera más. —Puedo llevarte a tu casa.– Le dijo.

Stiles suspiró agradecido. —Gracias.–

Derek asintió y se levantó del sofá, luego se puso su chaqueta de piel a la vez que tomaba las llaves de su camioneta de la mesita que tenía en el medio de la “sala”.

—Ahora nos vamos.– Derek dijo yendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola y esperando a que Stiles saliera primero.

—Que caballeroso.– Stiles le dijo en tono divertido, sacándole una sonrisa a Derek.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera del apartamento, Derek cerró la puerta y bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso.

—¿Sabes?– Stiles dijo de repente. —No sé si lo he dicho antes, ni siquiera de forma sarcástica.– Derek giró su cabeza para poder verlo. Stiles mirándolo igualmente. —Pero eres muy alto, guapo y sexy como ninguno.– Stiles dijo con un gran sonrojo.

Derek no dijo nada, sólo acorraló a Stiles contra una de las paredes, agarrando sus muñecas con las manos y colocándolas al nivel de su cabeza. —¿Sabes algo también?– Derek dijo, acercándose al rostro de Stiles. —De todas las personas que me han dicho eso.– Giró su cabeza ligeramente para decirle en su oreja, soplando son suavidad en ella para ver estremecerse al joven. —En ninguna se escuchó tan bien como tú lo hiciste.–

Stiles contuvo un gemido. Esto era tan frustrante. Sexualmente hablando. —Bueno, tengo mi propia forma de expresar mis ideas.– Stiles dijo, temblando ligeramente por tener a Derek tan cerca de su cuello. Le parecía tan excitante.

—Ya lo imagino.– Derek lo soltó, retrocediendo un paso. —Vámonos, no querrás preocupar más a tu papá.– Le dijo tranquilamente, como si el evento reciente no hubiera pasado.

—Tonto hombre lobo.– Stiles dijo en voz baja, pero asegurándose que Derek lo escuchara.

Cuando por fin salieron del edificio, Derek y Stiles fueron al lugar donde estaba aparcada la camioneta. Se subieron en ella, y luego Derek empezó a conducir en dirección a la casa del adolescente.

El viaje estaba siendo silencioso, hasta que Stiles quiso preguntar algo que tenía en su cabeza. —Derek.– Le dijo al hombre lobo. —Quiero preguntarte algo.–

—Pregunta.– Derek le dijo sin quitar su vista de la carretera.

Stiles empezó a jugar con sus manos, algo nervioso. —Sé que dijimos que estamos enamorados del otro, y nos besamos.– Se detuvo un momento, evitando su usual divago. —Lo que quiero preguntarte es… ¿Qué somos ahora?–

—¿Qué somos ahora?– Derek repitió la pregunta. —¿Te molestaría explicar a qué te refieres?–

Stiles suspiró frustrado. —Quiero saber qué somos.– Le dijo. —Si somos amigos que se besan. Que coquetean. La verdad es que no acordamos nada.– Terminó en voz baja.

El hombre lobo se dio cuenta de que en efecto no acordaron nada. —Creí que sería evidente.– Quitó su mano derecha de la palanca de cambios, luego buscó la mano izquierda de Stiles hasta que la encontró; la apretó ligeramente. —Creí que era evidente que somos pareja.– Le dijo,  quitando brevemente su vista de la carretera para ver al joven.

Stiles miró a Derek y le sonrió dulcemente; apretó la mano de Derek antes de dejarla ir. —De acuerdo.– Dijo, y de repente algo le vino a la cabeza. —Oh por Dios. Derek Hale es mi novio. No lo puedo creer.–

Derek rodó los ojos, tratando de que Stiles no lo viera. —Sabía que pasaría algo así.–

—Ohhh Silencio, _Sourwolf_.– Stiles le dijo, dándole un golpe en su brazo derecho. —Eres mi novio, no se permite ser grosero con tu novio.– Le dijo con voz un tanto seria, pero se vio arruinado eso cuando rió de felicidad.

Derek sonrió. Stiles es su novio. —Y desde que eres mi novio, tampoco puedes ser grosero con el tuyo.–

—Lo que tú digas.– Stiles le dijo con sarcasmo.

Después de eso, el resto del viaje fue en silencio. Un silencio completamente alegre, las emociones que exudaban de sus cuerpos bastaban para expresar lo no dicho.

—Llegamos.– Derek dijo aparcando la camioneta al frente de la casa de los Stilinski.

Stiles se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta. —¿Quieres pasar?– Le preguntó antes de que pudiera descender.

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea?– Derek le preguntó completamente rígido.

Stiles tocó su hombro. —Por supuesto.– Le sonrió. —Podemos decirle a mi papá. Él lo entenderá.– Luego salió de la camioneta.

—Estoy seguro de que sí.– Derek dijo para sí mismo, sabiendo que era verdad. Luego también salió de la camioneta.

Stiles tomó la mano de Derek mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, la apretó con suavidad, proveyéndole comodidad al hombre lobo. —Si mi papá trata de dispararte, me pondría enfrente de ti para que no lo hiciera.– Le dijo sonando serio.

—Me alegra saber que me protegerías de tu papá.– Derek le dijo en tono divertido.

Stiles le sonrió, luego abrió la puerta de su casa, entrando primero él y luego Derek que cerró la puerta. Ambos caminaron en silencio por la casa, aun tomado de las manos. Fueron lo más silenciosos que podían, hasta hallar al Sheriff en la cocina.

—¿Stiles? ¿Eres tú?– John preguntó.

—Sí papá, soy yo.– Stiles respondió acercándose a la cocina junto con su nuevo novio. —Hola.– Lo saludó al verlo sentado en una silla.

—Hola hijo.– John dijo, luego se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba con él. —Hola Derek.–

—Hola John.– Derek lo saludó cortésmente.

El hombre mayor observó con cuidado a Derek y a su hijo, notando que estaban agarrados de las manos. —¿Les importaría decirme qué sucede entre ustedes dos?– Les preguntó con tranquilidad, cosa que hacía cuando exigía una explicación.

—Ohhh Papá.– Stiles dijo mirando su mano entrelazada con la de Derek. —Yo… Derek y yo… Somos…. Hmmm… Ya sabes…– Dijo entrecortado, no sabiendo si decirle la verdad a su padre.

—Stiles y yo somos pareja, John.– Derek dijo sin más, sorprendiendo al joven.

John miró a Derek, luego a su hijo, regresó a mirar a Derek. —Bien.– Dijo levantándose de su asiento. —Creo que ya era tiempo de que admitieran lo que sentían por el otro.–

Stiles se sonrojó profusamente. —Papá, ¿acaso tú sabías?– Miró a Derek. —¿Tú le dijiste?–

—No.– Derek le respondió. —Él lo dedujo.–

—Tiene razón, Stiles.– El hombre le dijo a su hijo. —Me di cuenta de lo que Derek sentía por ti casi desde el momento que me dijo que sería tu guardaespaldas sin paga.–

Stiles quedó anonadado. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando regresaste?– Le preguntó al hombre lobo, quien evitó su mirada. —Habríamos estado juntos desde hace más de una semana.–

—Tenía miedo de decírtelo.– Derek dijo mostrando sus emociones.

Stiles sonrió suavemente ante eso; no era algo que Derek hiciera a menudo. —Descuida.– Le dijo apretando su mano. —Es sólo que me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo así contigo.–

—No puedes culparlo, hijo.– John dijo. —También tenías miedo de decirle a Derek lo que sentías por él.–

Stiles miró a su padre. —Papá, se supone que debes apoyarme, no ponerte en mi contra.–

John alzó las manos. —Lo siento, pero es cierto.–

—Ya sé.– Stiles murmuró.

Los tres hombres quedaron en silencio. —A propósito.– El Sheriff dijo después de unos minutos. —¿En dónde estabas, Stiles?– Le preguntó a su hijo.

—Estaba en el apartamento de Derek.– Stiles le respondió a su padre. John alzó una ceja, curioso. —Estaba ahí para decirle a Derek lo que sentía por él.–

John asintió. —Bien, te comprendo. Pero, ¿por qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Estaba algo preocupado.–Le dijo.

—Lo sé papá, lamento no haberte avisado.– Stiles se disculpó.

—Y tardó mucho tiempo porque nos quedamos dormidos.– Derek le dijo a John. —Debí haberlo traído a casa antes. Lo lamento, John.–

—Descuida.– El hombre le dijo a Derek. —Al menos mi hijo estaba a salvo contigo.– Les dio la espalda y fue hasta donde estaba la estufa. —¿Quieren comer algo?–

—Sí.– Stiles respondió, soltó la mano de Derek y se puso al lado de su padre. —Pero cocinaré.– Le dijo. —Si por ti fuera, comeríamos algo que es malo para tu salud.–

—Bien, bien. Me atrapaste.– John le dijo a su hijo. —Y haz suficiente, apuesto a que Derek también tiene hambre.– Derek se sonrojo un poco y asintió.

—En ese caso sería mucho.– Stiles dijo sacando un sartén. —Apuesto a que Derek come mucho.–

—Oye.– Se quejó el hombre lobo.

—No finjas, Derek.– Stiles le dijo.

Después de que los tres cenaron, Stiles le dijo a su padre que subiría a su habitación para hacer la tarea de Geometría que le habían dejado. Derek iba a acompañarlo, pero John lo detuvo.

—Derek, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo mientras Stiles está en su habitación.– Le dijo al hombre lobo.

—Papá, sólo iré a hacer mi tarea.– Stiles le replicó a su padre. —No voy a llevar a Derek a mi habitación para tener un encuentro de besos intensos con él.–

—Eso no ocurrirá.– John dijo estando de acuerdo. —No en mi casa.– Le dijo con seriedad. —Ni mucho menos si tratas de cerrar la puerta.– Miró fijamente a su hijo, sabiendo que sabría qué decía entre líneas.

—Oh por Dios… ¡Papá!– Stiles dijo con la cara del color de un tomate.

—¿Qué quiso decir?– Derek preguntó confundido.

—Quiso decir que no solamente nos besaríamos.– Stiles le explicó a su novio.

La cara de Derek se sonrojó visiblemente, incluso en su piel morena. —Ohhh.– Dijo torpemente.

—Bien, eso fue suficiente tortura.– John rió con suavidad. —Suban, pero mantengan la puerta abierta. En serio, Stiles.– Dijo con autoridad.

—Sí papá.– El joven le dijo a su padre. Agarró del brazo a Derek y jaló de él. —Vámonos antes de que se arrepienta.– Le dijo en un susurro, sabiendo que lo escucharía.

Derek lo siguió, y subieron lo más rápido que podían las escaleras. —Eso fue… Mejor de lo que esperaba.– Derek le dijo a Stiles.

—Si te soy sincera, fue maravilloso.– Stiles dijo. —En serio creía que mi papá te dispararía al principio.–

—Quisiera decir lo contrario, pero también lo pensé.– Derek admitió. —Incluso cuando ya sabía lo que sentía por ti.–

—Sólo le gusta torturarme.– Stiles se quejó. —Pero al menos me permitió que saliera contigo.–

—¿Tú crees?– Derek preguntó.

—Absolutamente.– Stiles le aseguró. —En caso contrario, lo habría dejado en claro.–

—Entonces, luego debo darle las gracias.– Derek dijo antes de inclinarse y besar a Stiles. —Aunque incluso lo hubiera desaprobado, eso no te habría detenido, ¿verdad?–

—Por supuesto que no.– Stiles respondió y volvió a besar a Derek. —Habría buscado la forma de encontrarnos y besarnos hasta que me cansara de ello. Lo cual tomaría mucho.– Lo volvió a besar y le sonrió. —Aunque debería iniciar mi tarea, no queremos que mi papá suba y se dé cuenta que nos estamos besando.–

—No.– Derek agitó su cabeza. —Así que anda, ponte a hacer la tarea.– Le dijo a Stiles, apartándolo un poco.

—Pero no tengo que ir a la escuela mañana.– Se quejó Stiles.

Derek sonrió. —Lo sé, pero si la haces, quizá el domingo puede ser que te pida una cita.– Le dijo en tono seductor.

—¿En serio?– Stiles le preguntó.

—Por supuesto.– Derek le respondió. —Así que haz tu tarea ahora.–

—Sí señor.– Stiles dijo y le hizo un saludo militar. Luego se fue a sentar a su escritorio, dando inicio a su tarea.

Derek se sentó en el asiento que Stiles tenía, tomó un libro del joven y se dispuso a leerlo en silencio. Los dos disfrutando la compañía del otro, no importándoles que no se dijeran nada. Estar cerca era suficiente. Era perfecto.

* * *

 —No puedo creer que hayas dejado que Stilinski te rompiera la nariz.– Donovan le dijo a Theo.

Theo y las otras quimeras estaban en el lugar de reunión en el medio de la noche, donde era seguro que nadie los vería puesto que las personas de Beacon Hills no les gustaba meterse en el bosque cuando estaba oscuro. Especialmente con todos los extraños acontecimientos que pasaban ahí.

—Te dije que me tomó por sorpresa.– Theo le dijo con algo de furia.

—No entiendo por qué no te la arreglaste antes.– Hayden le dijo.

—Sí, se te ve muy mal. Casi como si no fuera capaz de componerse.– Corey dijo estando de acuerdo con la chica.

—No podía hacerlo ya que es algo complicado hacerlo por mí mismo.– Theo explicó. —Incluso si tuviera un espejo, sería difícil dejarla como si no hubiera pasado nada.–

—Tranquilo.– Tracy dijo, acercándosele y agarrando la nariz de Theo. —Respira hondo.– El adolescente lo hizo, y Tracy colocó su nariz en el lugar apropiado.

—¡Rayos!– Theo gritó. —Eso fue más doloroso que cuando Stiles me la rompió.–

—Genera más dolor componer algo roto.– Tracy le dijo.

—Y tu excitación cuando estuviste con Stilinski ayudó en mucho a opacar el dolor que sentías.– Donovan le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Cierra la boca.– Le dijo al chico más alto.

Donovan se encogió de hombros. —Es la verdad. No sé qué es lo que le ves a ese chico.–

—Es guapo.– Corey dijo y Theo le gruñó. —Pero no me gusta.– Le dijo alzando un poco las manos.

—Para mí es muy atractivo.– Theo dijo, mirando a cada uno de los otros adolescentes. —Y sé que él también siente algo por mí.–

—Sí, se nota.– Hayden dijo con sarcasmo. —Es por eso que te rompió la nariz cuando trataste de besarlo.–

Theo gruñó, sus ojos cambiando de a un color amarillo brillante. —No te hagas la lista.–

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella.– Tracy dijo. —No creo que le gustes tanto como piensas.– Dijo y se acercó a Hayden, mostrando más su apoyo. —Además, ¿no has visto a ese otro hombre lobo? Es muy sexy.– Dijo con una sonrisa, disfrutaba molestar a su pseudo alfa.

—Ohhh Sí, es muy guapo. Hasta yo quisiera salir con él.– Corey dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Debo admitirlo, el hombre tiene lo suyo.– Donovan dijo con desinterés.

—¿Acaso están hablando de Derek?– Hayden preguntó.

—Sí.– Sus compañeros de manada le respondieron al unísono.

—Derek no es tan guapo como yo.– Theo dijo en tono egocéntrico.

—Lo dudo mucho.– Hayden dijo en voz baja. Theo la miró molesto. —Así que dinos, ¿cuál es el plan para juntarte con Stiles?– Le preguntó, fastidiada con toda la conversación.

—No tengo un plan.– Theo admitió entre dientes.

—¿Y para eso nos hiciste venir?– Corey le preguntó. —Mañana tengo una cita con Mason.–

—¿Durmiendo con el enemigo, Corey?– Donovan le preguntó.

—No estoy durmiendo con el enemigo.– Corey le respondió molesto. —Además, si ese fuera el caso, Hayden también lo hace.–

—No quieras meterme en su discusión.– Hayden le dijo molesta a Corey.

—Estoy disfrutando esto.– Tracy dijo con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes siguieron discutiendo por unos minutos, hasta que a Theo se le acabó la paciencia. —¡Suficiente!– Les gritó. —Nadie está durmiendo con el enemigo. No en estos momentos.– Les dijo. —Es más, nadie puede hacerlo.–

—¿No antes que tú?– Donovan le preguntó burlonamente.

Theo sonrió, se le acercó, lo tomó por el brazo y se lo rompió. —¿Crees que voy a seguir tolerando tu actitud?– Le preguntó enojado, haciéndole más daño. —Otro comentario más y te romperé una pierna.–

—De acuerdo.– Donovan respondió entre gemidos de dolor, aliviado de que Theo lo haya soltado.

—Y va lo mismo para cada uno de ustedes.– Dijo apuntando a Core, Tracy y Hayden. —No hagan más comentarios insultantes de mí con Stiles.–

—En serio que te gusta Stiles.– Tracy dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —De no ser así, no nos habrías amenazado.–

Theo la miró. —Es bueno saber que lo has comprendido, Tracy.–

—Entonces…– Corey dijo tímidamente. —¿Podemos irnos?– Le preguntó a Theo.

Theo suspiró. —Sí. Pero…– Dijo a medias. —Deberás decirme lo que pasa en tu cita con Mason. Y no hagas algo que lo asuste.– El chico asintió y se fue. —Tracy,  ¿puedes llevarte a Donovan?–

—Claro.– La chica agarró el brazo sano del chico y lo jaló. No mucho después, ambos se habían ido definitivamente.

—Dime, ¿qué necesitas que haga ahora?– Hayden preguntó. —Ya te lo dije, logré engañar a Scott y a Stiles acerca de que no estoy en tu manada.–

—Lo sé, estoy muy complacido con eso.– Theo le dijo con honestidad, con su usual actitud confiada y relajada. Como si no hubiera perdido los estribos hace unos minutos. —Pero quiero que tengas una cita con Liam.–

—¿Por qué?– Hayden le preguntó.

—Para que sea más creíble el que no estás en mi manada.– Le explicó.

—¿Y crees que Liam acceda a tener una cita conmigo?– Hayden dijo.

—Ohhh Hayden, no entiendes.– El chico soltó una suave risa. —Debes convencer a Liam a que él mismo te pida la cita. No querrás parecer desesperada.–

La chica se molestó ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada. —Pero… ¿Cómo haré eso?–

—No tengo las respuestas a todo.– Theo le respondió. —Halla una forma sutil de hacerlo.–

La chica le asintió. —De acuerdo, trataré de hacerlo.– Le dijo. —¿Puedo irme ahora?–

El chico malo asintió. —Ahora sí, puedes irte.– La chica pasó a su lado. —Recuerda en no decir nada de esto, Hayden.–

La chica se detuvo. —Lo sé.– Dijo, después se marchó.

Theo se acercó al barandal del viejo puente, mirando al pequeño río. —No sé por qué no le gusto a Stiles.– Dijo en voz alta, mirando su reflejo en el agua gracias al resplandor de la Luna. —Soy guapo, y bastante amable cuando quiero serlo.– Hizo brillar sus ojos de color amarillo. —Aunque no está conmigo por culpa de Derek.– Dio un golpe en la madre, rompiéndola. —Pero eso cambiará muy pronto.– Sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. —Después de que maté a Derek y mi plan entre en acción.–

El chico se alejó del puente, luego se fue del bosque. Siéndolo los árboles los únicos testigos de las palabras de la quimera. Palabras que tenían muchas cosas ocultas. Cosas despiadadas. Muerte entre ellas. Y pronto todo se desataría. Más pronto de lo que la manada McCall se esperaría.


	12. Derek's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek se encogió de hombros. —Tuve que pagar más de lo que debía para obtenerla.– Le respondió al joven mirando la camioneta. —Y la llave te la quité la última vez que estuve en tu casa. La tomé de tu habitación.– Le respondió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo es porque Derek es quien da la sorpresa. No se si me expliqué Xd Y nota curiosa, si ves los nuevos episodios de Teen Wolf, notarás que varía mucho la historia, pero con rasgos muy similares. En fin, quería decirles que juntaré a la manada a mi propia manera... Incluso si no es tan interesante.
> 
> En fin, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Espero que les guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo, aunque últimamente no he podido escribir porque mis asignaturas están algo pesadas u.u Pero podrán leer un final de este Fic, así que no se me desanimen ;)
> 
> Gracias a todos por comentar :D Los quiero, a todos ustedes mis lectores :3
> 
> Por motivos personalesm y por el bien del Fic, la próxima actualización es el Domingo. Así que estén al pendientes ;)
> 
> Xoxo, Fer

Al día siguiente, Derek decidió hacer algo especial por su nuevo novio. Stiles. Quería hacer algo que sabría que al joven le gustaría demasiado, y quizá podría ganar algo a cambio. Como besos, nada más. Con besos se conformaba y bastante.

Así que el hombre lobo fue lo más temprano que pudo, las 8 a.m.,  al servicio de grúas de Beacon Hills. —Buenos días.– Derek saludó cordialmente a la mujer que estaba en turno. —He venido a buscar una camioneta que fue traída hace como una semana.– Le explicó.

—¿Qué modelo es?– La mujer le preguntó mientras veía la pantalla de la computadora, lista para buscar el vehículo en particular.

—Es un Jeep.– Derek dijo. —Es uno bastante viejo. Es color azul.–

—¿A nombre de quién está la camioneta?– La mujer le preguntó.

—De Stiles Stilinski.– Derek le respondió.

La mujer giró su cabeza para ver a Derek. —Joven, usted no es Stiles Stilinski.– La mujer remarcó.

—Estoy consciente de eso.– El hombre lobo dijo. —Pero quiero hacer algo bueno. Y necesito la camioneta para hacerlo.–

La mujer lo miró críticamente, no creyéndole en nada. —Lo lamento.– Le dijo. —Sólo el dueño puede venir por el vehículo.– Luego lo ignoró. —Que tenga un buen día.–

Derek suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de tranquilizarse. —Escuche.– Le dijo amablemente a la mujer. —Quiero hacer algo amable por mi novio.– Admitió, ganando interés por parte de la mujer. —Quiero darle una sorpresa, y sé que arreglando su camioneta lo conseguiré.–

La mujer lo miró fijamente. —¿Y cómo espera que lo ayude?– Le preguntó.

Derek sonrió. —Sólo necesito un favor muy grande.–

La mujer asintió. —De acuerdo, ¿cuál es?–

—Bueno, Rebecca.– Derek dijo, leyendo el nombre que tenía la mujer en su blusa. —Necesito que alguien lleve la camioneta a esta dirección.– Derek le entregó un papel donde estaba la dirección de su edificio. —No puedo llevarla yo ya que no enciende.–

—Interesante.– La mujer dijo pensativa. —Pero eso te costará.– Le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

A Derek le molestaba eso, pero la verdad es que el dinero no era un problema para él. Después de todo, tenía el dinero de los seguros de vida de su familia. E incluso los 117 millones de bonos al portador de Peter. El dinero era lo de menos.

—Bien.– Derek dijo seriamente. —¿Cuánto quiere?–

—Quinientos dólares.– La mujer dijo. —Y sacar la camioneta de aquí serán otros doscientos.– Le informó. —Llevarla otros ciento cincuenta.– Anexó. —Y otros trescientos para quien la lleve y no decirle nada.–

Derek gruñó ligeramente. —De acuerdo.– Dijo entre dientes.

Sacó su billetera de la parte trasera de su pantalón. Nadie estaría tan loco como para llevar cinco mil dólares consigo; pero Derek era un hombre lobo, cualquiera moriría antes de obtener el dinero… Si Derek optaba por ser amable.

—Traes mucho dinero ahí.– La mujer, Rebecca, dijo. —Podrían asaltarte.–

—Lo dudo mucho.– Derek dijo gentilmente, pero dejando entre ver hostilidad. Sacó todo el dinero que Rebecca le había pedido; 1,150 dólares. —Aquí tiene.–

—Excelente.– Rebecca dijo contado los billetes. —Todo parece en orden.– Miró a Derek una vez terminó de contar los billetes. —La camioneta será entregada en la dirección en una hora, joven.– La mujer dijo, dándose cuenta de que Derek en realidad no era tan mayor como parecía.

—Muy bien.– Derek dijo volviendo a guardar su billetera. —Dígale a quien la vaya a entregar, que quizá no estaré, pero que deje la camioneta en el lugar indicado.–

—Como usted diga.– Rebecca dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Que tenga un buen día.– Le volvió a decir.

—Igualmente.– Derek dijo con una sonrisa, pero conteniendo su molestia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a quitarle esa suma de dinero? —Todo por Stiles.– Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, caminando hacia su propia camioneta.

Al subir, buscó en su teléfono un lugar donde podría encontrar todas las refacciones para el Jeep. Estaba en ello cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar y en la pantalla apareció un nombre; más bien un sobrenombre. _Love_. Lo había cambiado ayer, dejen al hombre en paz.

—Hola, Derek.– La encantadora voz de Stiles se escuchó cuando Derek respondió. —¿Cómo estás?– Le preguntó.

—Hola Stiles.– Derek respondió con voz dulce. Le gustaba la voz del chico. —Bien, estoy en mi apartamento.– Le mintió.

—¿En serio?– Stiles dijo. —Creí que estarías en otra parte. Como en el gimnasio. Digo, tu cuerpo debe requerir mucho ejercicio para mantenerse así.– El hombre lobo no necesitaba ver al humano pasar saber que éste estaba sonrojado. —En fin, ¿te molesta si voy a tu apartamento?– Le preguntó con alegría.

Derek se puso nervioso. —No. No vayas.–

—Ohhh.– Stiles respondió desanimadamente.

—No, no es que no quiera que estés conmigo.– Derek le aseguró. —Es que necesito hacer unas cosas, y pronto saldré.–

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir en la tarde?– Stiles le preguntó.

“ _Eres difícil, Stiles._ ” Derek pensó. —En realidad, saldré de Beacon Hills y regreso hasta mañana.– Le mintió. —Regresaré justo a tiempo para la cita que tendremos.–

—¿Tendremos una cita?– Le preguntó confundido, aunque la idea no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Por supuesto, Stiles.– Derek le dijo. —Te lo dije ayer, ¿lo olvidas?–

—Sí.– El joven respondió con honestidad. —¿Y a dónde irás? Si puedo saber.–

—Iré a ver a Satomi.– Le respondió.

—¿Y para hacer eso te tomará todo un día?– Le preguntó Stiles sarcásticamente.

—No.– Derek dijo. —Pero necesito hablar con ella. Veré si logro conseguir que me cuente algo sobre mi mamá.– Derek sabía que era una jugada sucia, pero era necesaria para que Stiles dejara de hacer tantas preguntas.

—Ohhh Lo entiendo.– Stiles dijo. —Bien, en ese caso, no me queda más que decirte que tengas precaución.– Hizo una breve pausa. —Y que te extrañaré mucho.–

—También te extrañaré.– Derek le dijo, conmovido de que Stiles le haya dicho tales palabras.

—Bien, te dejo en paz. No quiero hacer que te retrases.– Stiles dijo. —Nos vemos mañana, _Sourwolf_.–

—Nos vemos mañana, Stiles.– Derek se esforzó mucho para no decirle _Love_ al chico. Luego colgó.

Derek suspiró y luego prosiguió con su búsqueda de las refacciones. Hasta que lo hallo. Y para su suerte, el lugar estaba muy cerca de donde vive Satomi. Así que no sería del todo una mentira. El hombre lobo encendió la camioneta y empezó a conducir en dirección del lugar donde lo hallaría todo.

Mientras conducía, Derek pensó en lo que hacía; lo cual le parecía muy noble de su parte. Arreglar la camioneta de su novio era muy bueno, especialmente porque sabía que el vehículo tenía un valor sentimental para el chico. Y deshacerse del Jeep sería devastador para Stiles.

Esa era la razón por la cual lo estaba haciendo. Para hacer feliz a Stiles. Y eso, para Derek, era lo más importante en el momento. Eso haría que su relación mejorara.

Derek arreglaría el viejo Jeep de su novio; incluso si tenía que mancharse para lograrlo. Pues no confiaba lo suficiente en los talleres como para llevarla con un mecánico, y él sabía cómo arreglar una camioneta.

Así que, manos a la obra.

* * *

Scott se encontraba en su casa, jugando videojuegos con Stiles. Algo que no hacían desde hace mucho tiempo; exactamente, no lo hacían desde que Scott se convirtió en un _Verdadero Alfa_. Era muy difícil cargar con ese título, pues Scott debía mantener vigilado a Beacon Hills muy a su pesar. Y era bueno en eso, excepto por lo nuevo con los Dread Doctors y por Theo.

—¡Ja! ¡Te he vencido Scotty!– Stiles gritó alzando los puños en el aire, celebrando. —Te he pateado el trasero en las últimas cinco rondas. No recuerdo que fueras tan malo.–

—Ni yo.– El alfa dijo distraídamente, de lo cual su amigo se dio cuenta.

—Bien, dime, ¿qué tienes?– Stiles le preguntó.

El joven de piel morena se encogió de hombros. —No estoy seguro.– Le dijo a Stiles mirándolo a los ojos. —Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá.–

—No parece ser nuevo con lo que pasa en Beacon Hills.– Stiles le dijo a Scott.

—Lo sé.– El joven alfa estuvo de acuerdo. —La verdad, es que no estoy seguro de que logremos superar esto.–

—Lo haremos, Scott.– Stiles se acercó a Scott y lo tomó por los hombros. —Siempre hallamos la forma. No hay nada por lo cual preocuparse.–

—Ya no somos tan fuertes como antes.– Scott le dijo. —La manada sólo somos tú, Derek y yo.–

—Olvidas a Liam, Malia, Kira y a Lydia.– Stiles le recordó.

—No estoy seguro de si quieran volver a ser parte de la manada.– Scott le dijo a su amigo. —Fui un mal alfa.–

—Hey.– Stiles lo sacudió un poco. —No hay nada malo en equivocarse.– Scott pareció sentirse mejor un poco con esas palabras. —Es parte de ser el alfa, el líder. Nadie te dio una lección de cómo ser uno bueno.–

—Derek parecía querer ayudar cuando él aún era un alfa.– Scott le recordó.

—Sí, pero Derek tampoco era un buen alfa.– Stiles dijo, sintiendo algo de culpa por ponerse en contra de su novio. —Puede ser que el resultado haya logrado ser diferente, pero no te culpes por ello. También nosotros tuvimos parte de la culpa.–

—¿Eso crees?– Scott le preguntó con esperanza.

Stiles asintió. —Tanto como creo que querrán unirse con la manada, eventualmente.– Le dio unas palmadas en los hombros. —Sólo dales tiempo. Son nuestros amigos después de todo.–

—Tienes razón.– Scott le dijo con una sonrisa, un poco más confiado. —Gracias.–

—De nada.– Stiles le dijo antes de volver a tomar su control remoto. —Ahora sigamos, necesito patear tu trasero por sexta vez.–

—Ya quisieras.– Scott le dijo.

Pero antes de que iniciaran con la siguiente partida, Liam entró por la ventana de la habitación del alfa. El beta se veía ansioso. —Scott.– Dijo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo, donde estaban sentados, y se acercaron al chico más joven. —¿Qué pasó Liam?– Stiles le preguntó.

—He visto algo.– Liam dijo entre gemidos de cansancio. —Algo que debí contarte antes.–

—¿Qué es?– Scott le preguntó. Si Liam estaba en ese estado, debía ser algo muy importante.

—Theo…– Liam dijo, haciendo una pausa para tranquilizarse por completo. —Theo ha revivido algunas quimeras.–

—Lo sabemos.– Stiles le dijo al más joven.

—¿En serio?– Liam preguntó. Scott y Stiles asintieron. —Y Hayden también ha sido revivida.–

—Nos dijo que no era parte de la manada de Theo.– Scott le dijo.

—Pero estamos poniendo eso en duda.– Stiles le informó.

Liam parecía inconforme por lo que le decían. —Entonces, ¿ya sabían todo esto?– Le asintieron. —Al parecer no he sido de mucha ayuda.–

Scott sonrió y se le acercó, colocó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. —Quizá no, pero me parece bien que hayas venido a decírmelo.–

—Estaba angustiado. Creía que nunca le volverías dirigir la palabra.– Stiles dijo a espaldas de Scott. —Lo cual parece  ver cambiado. Viendo lo que acaba de suceder. Porque están hablando. Es un cambio. Me callo.– Dijo al verse divagando.

—También hay otra cosa.– Liam dijo recordando algo importante. —Ayer por la noche, acompañé a Hayden y a su hermana a investigar un generador eléctrico a un lugar.–

—¿Por qué estabas ahí?– Stiles preguntó, siempre siendo el curioso.

—No podía dejar que fueran ahí solas.– Liam le respondió. —No cuando Theo está ahí afuera.–

—Bien.– Scott asintió. —Continúa, Liam.–

—Estábamos ahí, y la hermana de Hayden bajó a investigar.– El chico tragó saliva. —Luego de unos minutos, una bestia enorme salió. Y nos persiguió a Hayden y a mí.–

—¿Y qué pasó con su hermana?– Stiles le interrumpió.

—Ella está bien.– Liam le dijo. —Pero esa… Esa cosa nos siguió hasta un precipicio.– Scott y Stiles estaban sorprendidos, y a la vez asustados. —No tuvimos más remedio que lanzarnos para poder perderlo de vista.– Liam concluyó la historia.

La pareja de amigos se quedó en silencio, procesando la historia del beta. —Al parecer, Theo decía la verdad.– Stiles dijo mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar derecho.

—¿De qué estás hablando?– Liam le preguntó al joven más alto.

—Theo nos dijo que había una bestia merodeando Beacon Hills.– Scott le respondió. —Al parecer, la última quimera.– Liam parecía sorprendido. —Y por lo que nos dijo, es una máquina asesina de hace muchos años.–

—¿Acaso eso es posible?– Liam preguntó.

—Al parecer los Dread Doctors hallaron la forma.– Stiles dijo.

—Liam, ¿te importaría decirnos cómo era la bestia?– Scott le preguntó.

Liam asintió. —Parecía ser como un lobo con forma de hombre.– El chico más joven dijo, tratando de recordar cómo era. —Era enorme, como dos metros de alto. Tenía ojos color blanco y parecía estar cubierto de sombras.–

—¿Sombras?– Stiles le preguntó, ese detalle captando su interés. —¿Cómo sombras a su alrededor o hecho de sombras?–

—No estoy seguro.– Liam dijo. —Pero era aterrador.–

—No pondría eso en duda.– Scott dijo, luego suspiró. —Aunque no creo que se pueda hacer algo ahora. Todavía está el Sol.–

—¿Crees que salga sólo en la noche?– Stiles le preguntó a su mejor amigo. —Porque eso es peor que verlo en la noche.–

—Al menos en el día no tiene por dónde ocultar su cuerpo.– Liam dijo estando de acuerdo con el amigo del alfa.

—Lo descubriremos en otra ocasión.– Scott dijo, volviéndose a sentar en el suelo. —Juguemos otro rato más.– Dijo y Stiles se sentó a su lado. —¿No quieres jugar?– Le preguntó a Liam, quien estaba parado incómodamente a su lado.

—¿Puedo?– Le preguntó inseguro.

—Por supuesto.– Scott le respondió.

Liam se sentó a su lado y miró a los otros dos chicos jugar, esperando a que fuera su turno. —Lo lamento.– Liam dijo mientras veía que Stiles estaba venciendo al alfa, otra vez. —Por casi matarte. Y luego dejar que Theo lo hiciera.–

—Está bien. Te perdono.– Scott dijo con voz suave. —Al menos no me mató.–

—Pero quería hacerlo.– Liam dijo mirando a sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. —Quería hacerlo y no podía contenerme.–

—Fue causa de la Súper Luna. Y Theo sólo te utilizó.– Scott gruñó al ser vencido por su mejor amigo. Le dio el control remoto a Liam. —No utilizó a todos.– Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Liam hizo lo mismo. —Entonces, ¿puedo volver a la manada?– Le preguntó con esperanza.

Scott le sonrió. —Por supuesto que sí.–

—Lamento interrumpir su momento de alfa y beta.– Stiles dijo interrumpiendo su conversación. —Pero estamos jugando. Y debo patear el trasero de unos hombres lobo. Aunque sea en videojuegos.–

—Muy bien.– El joven de ojos azules miró hacia la televisión. —Veamos tan bien como lo es tu sarcasmo.– Le dijo retadoramente, haciendo reír a Scott y que Stiles refunfuñara.

Al final del juego, Stiles perdió. Terriblemente. Scott y Liam chocaron las manos en el aire. —Como los odio.– Gimió cubriéndose el rostro.

* * *

Al parecer, arreglar el viejo Jeep de Stiles no había sido una tarea fácil como Derek pensó en un principio. Claro, el hombre había hallado todas las refacciones necesarias, pero era bastante complicado ponerlas en su lugar. Especialmente porque todo el motor estaba lleno de cinta industrial. La herramienta favorita de Stiles.

—Tengo un novio tan patético.– Derek se lamentó, quitando el último trozo restante del motor de la camioneta. Luego colocó el radiador en su lugar.

Derek tardó horas comprando las refacciones, costando más de lo que creía. No se imaginó que las piezas fueran tan caras. Quizá esa era la razón por la cual Stiles no arreglaba apropiadamente el Jeep. Y como todo fue tan costoso, Derek no tuvo más remedio que pagar con su tarjeta de crédito. El dinero no le importaba mucho, pero era ridículo el precio.

—Sí Derek, haz algo bueno por Stiles. Arregla su camioneta. Eso hará que te dé una recompensa.– Derek se dijo a sí mismo. —El dinero no te importa. Tienes mucho.– Volvió a decir, terminando de atornillar una tuerca en la parte de debajo de la camioneta. —No importa que no hayas dormido toda la noche. Stiles te lo agradecerá. Eres su novio. Y lo quieres mucho.– Y con esa última tuerca, Derek terminó.

Roscoe, el nombre que Stiles le puso al Jeep, estaba listo. O lista. No sabía muy bien qué género era. Derek se salió de debajo de la camioneta, cuidando de no manchar con su playera sucia de grasa su Toyota que estaba a un lado. Agarró la llave del lugar de donde la dejó entre las herramientas y subió al vehículo. Ahora faltaba el veredicto final.

—Funciona por favor.– El hombre lobo dijo. Metió la llave y la giró. La camioneta encendió. —Sí.– Dijo en voz baja, satisfecho.

De repente, escuchó que alguien entraba en el edificio. Derek percibió rápidamente el aroma de Stiles y apagó el motor. Temía que eso arruinara la sorpresa.

Derek descendió del Jeep y luego miró su ropa. Su pantalón tenía algo de polvo, pero al mirar que su playera blanca estaba negra por culpa del aceite de motor, se la quitó. Luego fue en busca de su novio.

—Stiles.– Derek lo saludó al ver que el joven estaba a punto de subir las escaleras que llevarían a su apartamento. —¿Qué haces aquí?– Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La cara de Stiles estaba sonrojada. —Estás sin camisa.– Le dijo como respuesta. —Puedo ver tus músculos. En todo tu torso. Tienes vello en el pecho.– Dijo torpemente, dándose cuenta de que había admitido que vio totalmente el torso desnudo de Derek.

—Ohhh Sí.– A Derek no le daba pena, por el contrario, estaba complacido de que su cuerpo pudiera poner a Stiles en ese estado. De que pudiera excitarlo. —Estaba trabajando en algo.– Le dijo de forma seductora, acercándosele. —En algo para ti.– Le dijo, deteniéndose cuando estuvo frente al joven.

—¿Este es un plan elaborado para poder seducirme y tener sexo conmigo?– Stiles preguntó antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Derek se sonrojó. —No.– Respondió con sinceridad. —No, pero me he manchado la playera trabajando en ese algo para ti.–

Stiles suspiró. —Que bien.– Luego se le acercó y le dijo un beso a Derek. —No es que me habría disgustado la idea, pero pienso que es muy pronto.– Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre lobo.

—Opino lo mismo.– Derek agarró ligeramente la delgada cintura de Stiles y lo acercó hacia él, dándole otro beso; uno más lento y pasional. —Pero vamos, quiero mostrarte lo que he hecho.– Se apartó un poco de él y lo haló de un brazo. —Sin embargo, debo taparte los ojos.–

—¿Por qué?– Stiles le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Para que puedas sorprenderte.– Derek le dijo. Se puso a espaldas del joven y tapó sus ojos con las manos, tratando de no tocar mucho su cara para no mancharlo con grasa.

El hombre lobo condujo al joven hasta donde estaba la camioneta. —¿Sabes? Nunca he estado en otra parte de este edificio que no fuera tu apartamento.– Stiles le dijo. —Creí que las los otros lugares estaban llenos de basura o algo así.–

—La mayoría de ellos.– Derek le respondió cerca de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer. —Pero este es otro de los lugares que mantengo limpio. Aquí guardo mi camioneta.–

—Siempre la he visto afuera.– Stiles dijo.

Derek rodó los ojos. —La guardo aquí cuando es necesario repararla.– Luego se detuvo. —Hemos llegado. ¿Estás listo?–

—Sí, quiero ver qué has hecho.– Stiles dijo con algo de alegría.

En ese momento, Derek removió sus manos de encima de la cara de Stiles, permitiéndole ver lo que esperaba. —¡Sorpresa!– Dijo tratando de mostrar toda la emoción que podía.

Stiles estaba atónito. —Derek.– Dijo en voz baja, acercándose a su Jeep. —Esto no me lo esperaba.– Tocó el capó de Roscoe. —¿La has reparado tú?– Le preguntó.

Derek le asintió. —Así es. Le he comprado todas las refacciones que necesitaba. Funciona bien. Aunque sólo tú me puedes decir la calidad de mi trabajo.– Le dijo mostrándole la llave de la camioneta.

—¿Cómo la has conseguido?– Stiles le preguntó. —Hablo de la llave y de mi camioneta.–

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Tuve que pagar más de lo que debía para obtenerla.– Le respondió al joven mirando la camioneta. —Y la llave te la quité la última vez que estuve en tu casa. La tomé de tu habitación.– Le respondió.

Stiles se giró y se acercó a Derek. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su sudado torso y lo abrazó fuertemente. —Gracias.– Le dijo con su cabeza en el medio de su pecho. —Apuesto a que fue costoso arreglarla.–

—Me tomó mucho trabajo arreglarla.– Derek le dijo, con sus brazos sudados alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño de Stiles. —Y del dinero, bueno, no importa. No me hace falta. Y además, era invertirlo en algo bueno, te hizo feliz. Es lo que me importa.– Alzó el rostro de Stiles y lo miró a los ojos. —Tú me importas.–

Stiles se puso de puntillas y besó a Derek. —¿Puedo probarla ahora?– Le preguntó, alejándose un poco del cuerpo de su novio.

—Es toda tuya.– Derek le dijo antes de darle la llave.

Stiles se subió al Jeep, encendiéndola con la llave. —Oh por Dios.– Dijo sorprendido, la camioneta no había hecho ningún ruido en el arranque. —Está mejor que antes.– Stiles pisó el acelerador y la camioneta rugió. Parecía como su sólo tuviera unos pocos años de uso. —Estás de regreso, Roscoe.– Tomó el volante y miró al hombre lobo. —No sé cómo pagártelo, Derek.–

—Bueno, tengo algo en mente.– Derek le dijo moviendo las cejas un poco.

Stiles se sonrojó. —Sabía que era un elaborado plan para seducirme y tener sexo conmigo.– Le dijo. —Mentiste.– Le frunció la cara.

Derek abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta lo mal que sonó lo que dijo con anterioridad. —Ohhh No.– Se acercó a Stiles. —No quise decir eso.– Le explicó. —Estaba pensando en unos besos. Nada más. Lo juro.–

Stiles le sonrió. —Estaba jugando.– Derek soltó  un suspiro de alivio. —Y sí puedo darte unos besos por esto. Es lo menos que puedo darte.– Y jaló a Derek por los hombros, juntándolo con su cuerpo y uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso.

—Entonces, ¿es definitivo que tendremos una cita?– Derek le preguntó una vez terminado el beso.

—Por supuesto que sí.– Stiles le sonrió. —Pero antes debes ducharte. Apestas a sudor.– Le dijo tapándose la nariz con la mano, riéndose un poco.

Derek alzó una ceja. —No apesto a sudor.–

—Lo sé, pero tampoco hueles tan bien.– Stiles le dijo. —Y no tendremos nuestra primera cita contigo oliendo a sudor.–

Derek rodó los ojos. —Estoy poniendo en duda la cita.–

—¡Oye!– El joven lo golpeó en el brazo. —Tendremos esa cita. Fuiste tú quien quería. Ahora me lo cumples.–

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.– Derek retrocedió. —No entiendo por qué accedí a ser tu novio.– El hombre lobo dijo en voz baja, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su cara.

—Porque estás enamorado de mí.– Stiles le gritó a Derek antes de que se fuera por completo.

—Ohhh Claro que sí.– Luego se fue.

Stiles sonrió y se quedó solo en la habitación dentro de su Jeep. El hombre lobo había probado con esto lo mucho que le importaba. Nadie habría gastado quién sabe cuánto dinero para reparar una vieja camioneta, mucho menos que la persona haya sido quien la reparara. Ahora su amado Jeep volvía a funcionar. Y mucho mejor que antes. Incluso mejor que la primera vez que la condujo.

Y todo gracias a Derek. Su novio. Con quien tendría su primera cita el día de hoy. Derek Hale era mejor de lo que Stiles esperaba. Y no lo dejaría ir. Ohhh Por supuesto que no. Planeaba estar con él por mucho tiempo; tanto como ambos lo permitieran. 


	13. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio, es la peor cita que puedas leer en cualquier parte. Sin embargo quería hacer la cita... No salió tan bien pero da igual.
> 
> Espero que la disfruten :) La próxima actualización será el Martes.
> 
> Xoxo - Fer

Una vez Derek terminó de ducharse, bajó por las escaleras para reunirse con Stiles, quien seguía dentro de su Jeep. No quería bajarse de ahí cuando la camioneta funciona muy bien por completo.

—Hey.– Derek dijo como saludo. —¿Listo para nuestra cita?– Le preguntó, poniéndose al lado de la ventana del conductor, mirando a Stiles a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí.– Stiles le respondió. Se permitió admirar lo que llevaba el hombre lobo. Derek estaba vestido con una Henley de color verde oscuro, pantalones y Converse negros. Se veía muy bien. —Te ves bien.– Le dijo.

—Gracias.– Derek le dijo y abrió la puerta del conductor, confundiendo a Stiles. —Muévete. Conduciré.–

—Ohhh No.– Stiles dijo sin moverse. —Es mi camioneta y sólo yo la conduzco.– Le dijo frunciendo las cejas.

—Bien.– Derek le dijo cerrando la puerta. —En ese caso creo que mejor iré a dormir. Trabajar mucho me dejó agotado.– Empezó a retroceder.

—Derek, espera.– Stiles dijo sacando uno de sus brazos por la ventana y agarrando a Derek, deteniéndolo. —Bien.– Refunfuñó. —Puedes conducir esta vez. Sólo esta vez.– Le remarcó.

Derek sonrió complacido. —Sabía que dirías eso.– Volvió a abrir la puerta del conductor y Stiles se hizo a un lado, quedando en el asiento del pasajero.

—No es justo, utilizas tu apariencia sexy contra mí.– El joven dijo fingiendo molestia.

Derek encendió el Jeep. —Admítelo, te gusta que lo haga.– Le dijo son una sonrisa cómplice. Luego metió la primera velocidad.

—Eres de lo peor.– Stiles lo dijo sin ningún sentido cruel. —A propósito, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?– Le preguntó al hombre, viendo que la gran puerta de metal que estaba enfrente no tenía modo de abrirse.

—Eso, querido Stiles.– Derek le dijo, acelerando. —Es algo que Deaton colocó por mí cuando compré el edificio.– Stiles se puso nervioso al ver que la camioneta estaba a punto de estrellarse con la puerta y de repente… —Y sólo puede ser atravesado si yo quiero.– Le terminó de explicarle a Stiles, entrando en la carretera.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho.– Stiles le replicó, dándole un golpe en el brazo derecho a Derek. —Por un momento creí que te estrellarías contra la puerta esa. Arruinando otra vez el Jeep.–

—¿Acaso crees que soy tan tonto como para arruinar lo que pasé un día reparando?– Miró a Stiles, quien lo miraba con cara de “ _Obvio_.” —Está bien.– Derek le dijo. —Debí habértelo dicho.–

—Sí.– Stiles le dijo ligeramente molesto. Pero no duró mucho con eso. —¿Y a dónde tendremos nuestra cita?–

—En un lugar no muy de mi gusto.– Derek le respondió. —Es el lugar donde tu papá y tú compran hamburguesas y papas fritas.–

—Oh por Dios, sí.– Stiles gimió alegremente, ~~excitando~~ sorprendiendo a Derek. —Adoro ese lugar. Aunque huele extraño.–

—Por eso no es de mi gusto.– Derek le volvió a decir.

 Después de varios minutos en cómodo silencio, Derek apartó fuera de un lugar donde vendían comida. El lugar no era muy grande y tampoco tenía la mejor apariencia a simple vista. Era de color gris con detalles en negro, se veía muy triste. Casi te lograba quitar el apetito con la vista. Pero la comida era buena.

—Bien.– Derek dijo cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la puerta del negocio. —Ya estamos aquí.–

Stiles no entendía qué esperaba el hombre lobo, pues no se movía y decía las cosas algo nervioso. “ _Eso pasa por no ser tan sociable._ ” Pensó divertido el joven, luego agarró la mano de Derek y la entrelazó con la suya.

—Adelante, entonces.– Stiles abrió la puerta, jalando consigo a Derek hacia donde estaba disponible una pequeña mesa para dos.

El lugar por dentro no se veía del todo mal. Estaba pintado de color naranja con pintura roja en el techo, se veía cálido. Las mesas eran de madera al igual que las sillas, y también tenía algunas piedras como decoración en las paredes. Pero el olor que había, bueno, era de las cosas por las cuales Stiles y su padre siempre pedían la comida para llevar.

—¿Está bien este lugar?– Derek preguntó después de unos minutos.

—¿Si está bien?– Stiles preguntó, no entendiendo del todo a lo que se refería Derek.

El hombre lobo asintió. —Sí, si está bien este lugar para ser nuestra primera cita.–

Stiles podría jurar que Derek estaba sonrojado al decirlo. —Por supuesto que sí.– Extendió una de sus manos y la puso sobre las de Derek, que estaban en la mesa. —El lugar no importa mucho. Lo que me interesa es que esté contigo.– Le dijo con una sonrisa. —Bueno, eso y la comida.–

Derek soltó una ligera risa, haciendo que Stiles sintiera algo cálido en el medio de su pecho. —Adolescentes.– El hombre lobo dijo sin molestia alguna.

—Bueno, fuiste tú quien decidió salir con uno.– Stiles le dijo sacándole la lengua. Sí, bastante infantil.

Un par de minutos después, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises se les acercó. —¿Qué desean ordenar?– Les preguntó amablemente, pero sus ojos estaban puestos fijamente en Derek.

Stiles se molestó por eso. ¿Acaso ese tonto no se daba cuenta que estaban en el medio de una cita? ¿Cómo se atrevía! —Quiero una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa rizadas.– Le dijo al joven, quien seguí mirando a Derek. Al menos el hombre lobo no le prestaba atención. —Y una malteada de fresa.–

—De acuerdo.– El chico apuntó la orden de Stiles en su pequeño cuaderno. —¿Y qué deseas tú?– Lo dijo en todo algo coqueto. “ _Arderás en el infierno._ ” Stiles pensó.

—Lo mismo que él.– Derek dijo sin apartar su vista de Stiles. —Excepto por la malteada. La quiero de chocolate.–

—Buena elección.– El chico dijo y luego se fue.

—Es tan ridículo cómo se lanza hacia ti.– Stiles dijo mirando en la dirección que el chico se había ido. —Es tan ridículo que siento lástima por él.–

—Debiste haberlo olido.– Derek dijo en voz baja, tratando de contener la risa. —Olía a excitación.–

—¿Qué?– Stiles se contuvo de exclamar. ¿Cómo el chico se atrevía a excitarse por ver a su novio? SU novio. De nadie más. —Me las va a pagar ahorita que regrese.–

—Relájate Stiles.– Derek agarró la mano izquierda del joven. —No logrará seducirme. Sólo tú podrías hacerlo. No pienso en nadie más de esa forma. Ya no más.–

Al escuchar esas palabras, Stiles fue drenado de todos los malos pensamientos, de la sensación disgustada, de los celos. —Eso ha sonado tan bien de muchas formas que ni sé qué decir.– Stiles le dijo agarrando con su mano libre la otra mano de Derek. —Me has dejado sin palabras.–

—Me alegra saber de ser capaz de hacerlo.– Derek llevó la mano derecha de Stiles a su rostro y le dio un suave beso.

—No soy una chica, por si no lo habías notado.– Stiles dijo con sarcasmo, pero le gustó el gesto.

—Lo sé.– Derek le dijo, soltando sus manos. —Pero eso te habría dejado ver mejor que lo que dije era en serio.–

Stiles en ese momento sólo tenía ganas de arrojar la mesa a un lado y atacar a Derek con besos hambrientos. Pero se contuvo. Últimamente debía hacerlo constantemente. —Te creo.–

Pasaron algunos minutos conversando acerca de cosas que no sabían del otro. Como su color favorito (azul era el de ambos), su comida favorita, el estilo de música que les gusta, algunas cosas sobre lo que les gustaría hacer en el futuro. Sorprendiéndose mutuamente al mencionar sus planes con el otro. Porque se veían justos por no sólo unos años, sino mucho más.

Su conversación fue interrumpida nuevamente por el chico rubio. —Aquí tienes.– Dijo colocando el platillo con la hamburguesa y papas a la francesa rizadas de Stiles, juntos con su malteada de fresa. —Y aquí tienes tú, guapo.– Le dijo a Derek, colocando su comida en la mesa, justo en frente de él. —Si necesitas algo más, dímelo.–

—No necesitaremos nada más…– Stiles miró el pecho del chico, en busca de una etiqueta que dijera su nombre. —Gabriel.– Le dijo.

—Quizá no tú.– Le dijo el chico, Gabriel, amablemente; pero Stiles sabía que estaba siendo un maldito con eso. —Pero quizá este chico guapo necesite algo más. Algo con lo que pueda ayudar.– Más coqueteo. Coqueteo que esta vez Stiles no dejaría pasar sin decir algo.

—En realidad.– Derek dijo mirando la reacción de Stiles. —Necesito algo más.– Miró a Gabriel a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué es?– El rubio preguntó igualmente con una sonrisa.

—Necesito que te vayas.– Derek dijo con amigablemente que Gabriel pensó que estaba bromeando. —Estás arruinando mi cita con mi novio.–

La cara de Gabriel se volvió completamente roja. Y no de un rojo ligero, no, era un rojo completamente oscuro. Stiles por muy poco suelta una gran carcajada. Pero no lo hizo, no quería ser el malo aquí. Bueno, al menos no frente a Derek.

—Lo siento mucho.– Se disculpó el rubio. —No sabía que estaban en el medio de una cita.–

—Le toma a una persona con medio cerebro darse cuenta.– Stiles dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Gabriel. —Y a ti te falta medio cerebro para eso.– Le dijo con malicia.

El chico rubio no dijo nada y se marchó. Por fin dejando a Derek y a Stiles disfrutar de su comida.

—No debiste decirlo.– Derek le dijo a Stiles, quien estaba a punto de protestar de no ser porque el hombre lobo estaba sonriendo. —Pero me alegra que lo hicieras, ya me estaba hartando.–

—Bueno, _Sourwolf_ , tu novio estará ahí siempre para patearle el trasero a quien te intente robar de mí.– Stiles agarró una papa rizada y se la llevó a la boca, comiéndola. —Además no comparto.–

—Tampoco yo.– Derek le dijo dándole un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate.

Y luego se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Más eso no quiere decir que no se hayan comunicado. Ohhh Por supuesto que no. Bastaba con verse a los ojos para tener una conversación; casi como si tuvieran telequinesis.

E incluso hacían gestos bastante sugestivos a la hora de comer. Como Stiles lamió ~~obscenamente~~ lentamente una papa rizada, pasando su lengua por toda la extensión de la fritura; incluso en las curvas. Y Derek no queriéndose quedar atrás, gemía a la hora de beber su malteada, y apretaba su hamburguesa con más fuerza de la necesaria (como si agarrara otra cosa) y le daba un gran ~~hambriento~~ mordisco.

Estaban tan ensimismados que ni se percataron que las personas que se encontraban en el lugar los estaban mirando comer completamente atónitos. Era una escena tan sexual, y quienes la estaban llevando acabo no se daban cuenta. Que horror.

—¿Gustan algo más?– Una chica de cabello oscuro les preguntó una vez terminaron de comer. Cosa que habían hecho hace varios minutos.

—No, gracias.– Dijeron al unísono.

La chica asintió. —Aquí tienen su cuenta.– Le tendió una nota a Derek. —Y por cierto, el idiota de mi compañero lamenta lo ocurrido anteriormente.–

—Descuida.– Derek le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa, luego sacó su billetera. —No me preocupaba lo que hiciera..– Le dio el dinero a la chica, unos dólares de más como propina. —Me preocupaba más lo que pudiera hacer mi novio.–

La chica entendió muy bien a lo que Derek se refería. Stiles no dudaría en patearle el trasero a Gabriel. Si intentaba coquetearle otra vez a _su Sourwolf_. —Entiendo.– Luego miró a su alrededor. —Han hecho una escena aquí, ¿lo saben?– Les dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Derek y Stiles se sonrojaron ligeramente. Sabían lo que habían hecho. —Que tengan un  buen día.–

—Muchas gracias.– Stiles le dijo a la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento; Derek lo imitó. Dentro de poco, ambos estaban nuevamente dentro del Jeep, esta vez Stiles detrás del volante. —Eso fue tan vergonzoso.–

—Lo sé.– Derek le dijo. —¿En qué estábamos pensando?– Preguntó retóricamente.

—No sé. Ni pensaba.– Stiles dijo y encendió el Jeep, conduciendo en dirección al edificio de Derek.

Al llegar, Stiles aparcó fuera del edificio. —Bien, nos veremos mañana.– Derek dijo abriendo la puerta y descendiendo.

—Gracias.– Stiles dijo antes de que Derek se alejara. —Por la cita y por arreglar mi camioneta. Significa mucho para mí.– Se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

Derek no dijo nada, caminó alrededor de la camioneta hasta llegar a la ventana de Stiles, metió su brazo derecho y colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza del joven, atrayéndolo para darle un profundo beso.

—De nada.– Le dijo después de besarlo. Pasó su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Stiles, gustándole el color carmín que había tomado. —Lo hice con todo gusto. Y debería ser yo el agradecido de que salieras en una cita conmigo.– Le sonrió cálidamente. —Nos vemos mañana, Stiles.– Se hizo a un lado para que el Jeep pudiera avanzar.

—Nos vemos mañana Derek.– Stiles puso en marcha la camioneta y se fue del edificio de Derek.

Derek suspiró al ver que el Jeep se perdía en la distancia. Había disfrutado mucho haciendo feliz a Stiles. Le daba mayor satisfacción que cualquier otra cosa. No se sentía así desde que su familia fue asesinada por Kate Argent. Era algo bueno sentirse así, y estaba dispuesto a ser feliz nuevamente; Stiles parecía ser la persona ideal para hacerlo.

Derek entró en el edificio y, mientras subía las escaleras hasta su apartamento, pensó en la cita con Stiles. Fue bastante agradable, y mejor de lo que pensaba. Mejor que cualquier cita que haya tenido su vida. En ese momento, el hombre decidió dejar de creer en lo que las personas decían sobre las primeras citas; acerca de que eran las peores y todas esas cosas.

Si bien no fue mala, el hombre lobo sabía que puede haber mejores. Se propondría a darle una mejor cita a Stiles. Sólo debía pensarlo mucho y esperar que los malos en Beacon Hills no lo arruinaran.

Pero después de todo, tiempo era lo que tenía de sobra con Stiles. Y lo aprovecharía al máximo. Vaya que sí.

* * *

Stiles llegó a su casa, aparcó su Jeep detrás de la camioneta patrulla de su padre y descendió. Luego entró a su casa.

—Creí que estarías más tiempo con Derek.– John le dijo a su hijo cuando entró. El hombre estaba en uno de los sofás viendo un partido de béisbol en la televisión. —Has regresado más pronto de lo que esperaba. Pensé que estarías de regreso hasta en la noche.– Giró su cabeza para ver a Stiles.

—Bueno, regresé antes porque quería dejar a Derek dormir.– Stiles le respondió a su padre, siendo una verdad. —Arregló mi Jeep y no durmió en toda la noche para hacerlo.– Le contó a su padre, sentándose a su lado. No entendía mucho el deporte, pero le gustaba verlo. Sí, el chico es extraño. Compréndelo.

—¿Derek arregló tu camioneta él mismo?– John le preguntó sorprendido.

Stiles asintió. —Él mismo. Y compró todas las refacciones que necesitaba.– Stiles le explicó. —Lo cual era básicamente todas las refacciones.–

—Hmmm.– El Sheriff murmuró. —Ese chico en serio debe estar enamorado de ti como para arreglar tu Jeep. Era más fácil comprarte un auto nuevo.–

—Oye, no insultes a Roscoe.– Stiles le dijo a su padre, quien rodó los ojos. No entendía por qué su hijo le puso un nombre a la camioneta. —Además, tuve mi primera cita con Derek.–

—Interesante.– El hombre dijo mostrando todo lo contrario. —¿Y cómo fue?–

—Bien.– Le respondió. —Hasta que un chico estaba prácticamente arrojándosele a Derek. Fue tan humillante para el pobre.–

—Pobre alma.– John dijo divertido. —Creyendo que tendría una oportunidad con Derek cuando está saliendo contigo.–

—Gracias papá, eso me hace sentir muy bien.– Stiles dijo con alegría. Su padre sí que sabía cómo subirle el ánimo. —Iré a mi habitación. Creo que tomaré una siesta.–

—Son sólo las 4 p.m.– John dijo mirando su reloj alrededor de su muñeca.

—Lo sé.– Stiles se levantó del sofá. —Pero quiero dormir un poco.– Luego fue en dirección a las escaleras.

El hombre asintió. —Está bien, pero trata de no dormir demasiado o no lograrás conciliar el sueño en la noche.– Le advirtió.

—Sí, te prometo que no dormiré tanto.– Stiles le respondió a su padre estando a la mitad de las escaleras.

El joven Stilinski entró en su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama, suspirando de alegría. No sabía la razón de su cansancio pero, mientras tuviera tiempo libre para tomar una siesta, no se podía quejar en realidad.

Mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, Stiles decidió pensar en lo sucedido en el transcurso del día al lado de Derek.

Se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver a Roscoe, su preciado Jeep, en el edificio de Derek. Y aún mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir que funcionaba de maravilla. Luego fue la cita. Aunque un poco arruinada por ese rubio de Gabriel, su primera cita con el hombre lobo fue más significativa de lo que la mayoría podía pensar.

No cualquiera lleva a su novio a un lugar como ese. Aunque no del todo bonito, la comida es muy buena. Y era de sus comidas favoritas. Eso era mucho.

Stiles se posicionó en el medio de la cama, su ritmo cardiaco descendiendo cada vez más, señalando que se estaba quedando dormido.

Y el desenlace de la cita. Dios, ese beso fue tan romántico. Lo que le dijo fue tan significativo. En serio que estaba enamorado de Derek Hale. Si antes no era claro, con hoy vaya que lo era.

Pensó en otras posibles citas que podría tener con Derek; teniendo un picnic cerca del lago, en el parque comiendo un helado, ver una película, o simplemente pasear por los alrededores tomados de las manos. Le gustaría hacer todo eso mientras lo hiciera con el hombre lobo.

También con desenlaces diferentes. En muchas formas y lugares. Pero no pensaría en eso, al menos no por ahora. Ya habría tiempo para discutir eso con Derek. Estaba bastante seguro de que no se opondría.

Y con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, Stiles se quedó dormido. Viendo ojos verdes y amorosos en sus sueños.


	14. The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer. No tuve la oportunidad u.u
> 
> La próxima actualización es el Viernes ;)

Otra vez Lunes. Que horror. De los peores días de la semana. El primer día de la semana. El día en que nuevamente debes despertar temprano para ir al colegio. Era una tortura para cualquier persona. Incluso si a ésta le gustaba la escuela. Simplemente no.

Stiles gimió de fastidio en su cama, tratando de silenciar su despertador sobre su mesa de noche de al lado. Le tomó varios intentos conseguirlo. Sonrió de alegría con eso. Pero fue rápidamente arruinado cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

—Stiles.– El joven escuchó la voz de su padre llamarlo a la vez que abría la puerta. —Es hora de ir a la escuela.– Le dijo.

—Cinco minutos más.– Stiles murmuró ahogadamente con su cara en el medio de su almohada.

John sabía que su hijo nunca se tomaba sólo cinco minutos. Así que intentó otra cosa. Se acercó a la cama de Stiles y lo agarró por los tobillos, jalándolo un poco hacia abajo. —Es hora de despertar.–

—Oh por Dios. Bien.– Stiles dijo molesto. Detestaba que su padre hiciera eso. Lo cual era muy frecuente porque le gustaba dormir. —Ya estoy despierto. ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo de otra forma?– Le preguntó con sarcasmo.

El Sheriff lo miró con las cejas alzadas. —No. Al menos no una que sea tan efectiva.– Le dijo antes de darle la espalda. —No tardes mucho. Prepararé el desayuno mientras tanto.– Y luego salió de la habitación.

Sin embargo, Stiles tardó un par de minutos levantarse de su cama, la cual estaba tibia y bastante cómoda. Que mal que tuviera que ir a la escuela.

Con pesar, el joven se dirigió hacia su baño, se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha con agua caliente. Pasó varios minutos disfrutando las tibias gotas de la regadera caer sobre su pálida piel, frotándola con calma con sus manos, disfrutando de la sensación. Eso hizo hasta que el agua se volvió fría, fue en ese momento que decidió que era hora de terminar.

Salió de la regadera y se secó con su toalla. Sin saber por qué, Stiles no pudo evitar recordar la vez que se cayó cuando Derek estuvo en su habitación. Ese recuerdo lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida.

Quizá después lograría convencer a Scott de quitárselo. Al igual que Derek. Pero eso significaría que su mejor amigo lo sabría. Así que no, ese no era el mejor plan. Mejor que se quede entre Derek y él como un secreto. Jamás ocurrió.

Stiles entró nuevamente a su habitación con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, aunque estaba en un nivel tan bajo que parecía quedarle en la cadera. Igual, no es como si alguien fuese a verlo. Sólo dejaría que Derek lo viera así… ¿Y de dónde vino ese pensamiento? No, mejor no pensar eso o tendría un problema. Un _gran_ problema.

Se vistió con rapidez, bajando las escaleras y percibiendo el delicioso aroma de la comida que su padre estaba haciendo. Olía como a panqueques. Panqueques con arándanos. Stiles pensó que era algo extraño. Su padre nunca los hacía a menos que fuera una ocasión especial. Y por lo que recordaba, no había alguna.

—Hey papá.– Stiles le dijo al hombre como saludo, luego se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Al parecer me hiciste caso.– John dijo al escuchar a su hijo. —De no hacer, te habrías perdido los panqueques.– EL hombre giró la cabeza para ver a su hijo. —Sé lo mucho que te gustan.–

—Sí, por eso siempre trato de convencerte de que los hagas todos los Lunes para alegrar mis mañanas.– Stiles dijo con la cara un poco fruncida. —Lo que me hace pensar por qué hoy lo has hecho.– Señaló acusadoramente. —Los haces cuando es una ocasión especial y, a pesar de tener una mala memoria, sé que no hay ninguna.–

—Ohhh Claro que sí.– John le dijo a Stiles, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al comedor con dos platos con varios panqueques en las manos. —Es sólo que no te has dado cuenta.–

—¿De qué?– Stiles quería saberlo todo antes de disponerse a comer. Lo cual era una tortura para sí mismo. Los panqueques de arándano eran sus favoritos.

—Es mi modo de felicitarte por salir con Derek.– Su padre le explicó empezando a comer. —Ayer no fui tan expresivo, y quizá esto te ayudaría a darte cuenta de que en serio me alegra que Derek y tú estén juntos. Eso es todo.– Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin embargo, John no tenía la mínima idea de lo mucho que significaba para Stiles el que estuviera feliz por él. En serio, el joven jamás creyó que su padre estaría bien con él saliendo con un chico. Un hombre, más bien dicho. Un hombre lobo. Con Derek Hale. Y ni siquiera le había mencionado que era homosexual. O bisexual. A estas alturas eso ya no importaba.

—No sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí, papá.– Stiles le dijo con suavidad pero con mucha emoción en sus palabras.

John le sonrió afectuosamente. —Para mí, nada más es más importante que tu felicidad, Stiles.– Eso era en serio.

Stiles no sabía qué más decir. Su conversación había terminado de una forma espléndida. Así que por fin se dispuso a comer sus panqueques que tanto deseaba. Y como los recordaba, estaban deliciosos. Ni siquiera podía reprimirse de gemir de la delicia en su boca. Era inevitables.

—Espero que no hagas esos sonidos cuando comes con Derek.– John dijo casualmente dando otro bocado de su comida.

Stiles casi se asfixia con lo que su padre dijo. “ _Eso está muy, muy mal, papá. ¿Acaso quieres que me ahogue?_ ” Stiles pensó. —Y no hago eso cuando estoy con Derek.– Dijo dándose palmadas en el medio del pecho. Luego se sonrojó ligeramente. Claro que lo hizo. Justamente la noche anterior.  —Un día de estos, harás que me dé un ataque al corazón, papá.–

—Y se supone que yo soy el que debería estar diciendo eso.– El Sheriff dijo con sarcasmo, continuando con su desayuno sin inmutarse.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, Stiles decidió lavar sus trastos, todo con tal de cruzar miradas con su padre. Si su padre supiera _todo_ lo que pasó ayer en su cita con Derek, estaba seguro que ahora sí le dispararía al hombre lobo. Sólo esperaba que no tuviera acónito la bala.

—Ya me voy papá.– Stiles le dijo a John mientras se secaba las manos en una toalla. La verdad, todavía quedaba media hora para iniciar las clases. Y la escuela le quedaba a diez minutos. Pero en serio necesitaba irse. No quería más comentarios sugestivos, especialmente proviniendo de su padre.

—De acuerdo Stiles.– El Sheriff le dijo aún sentado en el comedor, esta vez leyendo el periódico. —Avísame si decides ir al apartamento de Derek.–

—Sí papá. Lo haré si voy.– Stiles le respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

—Y dale un saludo de mi parte.– Fue lo último que John le dijo antes de que Stiles saliera por completo.

Fue el desayuno más delicioso con algo de incomodidad que Stiles haya tenido con su padre. No perfecto pero tampoco enteramente malo. Fue como ocho de diez puntos. Era bastante bueno.

Stiles se dirigió a donde estaba aparcada su camioneta, subió en ella y condujo hasta la escuela. Aparcó en un lugar no muy lejos de la puerta y, al entrar, se encontró con Scott.

—Hey Stiles.– Scott lo saludó.

—Hey Scott.– Stiles le devolvió el saludo.

El alfa se le quedó viendo inquisitivamente. —¿Cómo has llegado tan temprano?– Le preguntó. —Últimamente llegas sólo dos minutos antes de iniciar las clases. Y llegas oliendo a sudor por venir caminando. Porque no tomas un taxi. Detestas hacerlo ya que…–

—Ya Scott. Has dejado muy claro que has prestado mucha atención a lo que he hecho recientemente. – Stiles le dijo a su mejor amigo. Era algo perturbador cuando Scott decía muchas cosas a la vez. Quizá le contagio su verborrea. —Conduje para llegar.–

Scott alzó una ceja. —¿Derek te prestó su camioneta?– Le preguntó.

—No.– Stiles le respondió. —Vine en mi Jeep.–

—Ohhh… ¿Pero acaso no estaba descompuesta?– Le preguntó el hombre lobo.

—Lo estaba.– Remarcó Stiles. —Derek… Hmmm… Derek la reparó para mí.– Por más que trató, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Ohhh.– Scott murmuró. —Tu novio la ha reparado por ti. Eso es… Hmmm… Muy romántico.– El alfa dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo sabías que Derek es mi novio?– Stiles le preguntó sólo un poco sorprendido.

—Hueles mucho a Derek.– Scott dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En serio?– Stiles olió su playera. —Pero me duché esta mañana. Y no lo he visto desde ayer por la noche.– Scott movió sus cejas con picardía. Stiles se volvió a sonrojar. —No seas tonto, Scott. No pasó nada.–

—De acuerdo, tranquilo.– Scott le dijo con una ligera carcajada. —Estaba jugando contigo.– Le dijo.

—Idiota.– Le dijo sin ánimo de ofenderlo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. —Bueno, entonces, ¿desde cuándo son novios?– Scott le preguntó.

—Desde el Viernes.– Stiles le respondió, recordando cómo había sido su primer beso.

—Entiendo.– Scott dijo asintiendo. —Entonces, ¿qué hiciste ayer por la noche con Derek?– Le preguntó lo más seriamente posible.

—Tuvimos nuestra primera cita.– Stiles le respondió.

—Amigo, eso es genial.– Scott pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros. —Has tenido tu primera cita.–

—He tenido varias.– Stiles le dijo a su mejor amigo. Si citas se pueden considerar las veces que pasó a solas con Lydia hace unos años, su tiempo compartido con Caytlin, cuando Malia entraba en su habitación… Bueno no, esas no eran citas.

—Oficialmente, tu primer cita la has tenido ayer.– Scott dijo atrayendo a Stiles a su costado. —Y fue con Derek. Debió ser significativo considerando lo mucho que se gustan.– Le dijo con simpatía.

Stiles se sorprendió de que Scott pudiera ser tan comprensible y no burlarse de él. Por más que el hijo del Sheriff se mereciera la burla de Scott. También lo había hecho pasar ratos difíciles, ¿para qué negarlo?

—La verdad lo fue.– Stiles le dijo. —Me agradó mucho tener una cita con Derek. Jamás imaginé que pudiera ir tan bien, si soy sincero.–

—Te comprendo.– Scott dejó de abrazar a su amigo. —Sé que me odiaré después  por esto, pero dime con todo detalle cómo ha sido.– Y Stiles lo hizo.

En el transcurso, se toparon con Lydia. —Hola chicos.– La pelirroja los saludó.

—Lydia.– Stiles dijo, sorprendido de verla. —¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?–

—Me recuperé más rápido de que lo que pensaba.– Lydia le respondió. —Además, quería pasar un rato con ustedes. No tengo nada más que hacer.–

—A propósito, ¿por qué llevas un libro de biología?– Stiles le preguntó a la chica señalando el libro en sus manos.

—Porque está en la clase de Biología Avanzada conmigo, Stiles.– Scott le informó.

Lydia asintió. —Y esa es la única clase a la que asisto.–

—¿Es por eso que no te he visto por aquí?– Stiles le preguntó. —Claro, antes de que Theo te atacara y eso.– Agregó.

—Sí.– Lydia le respondió. —¿Acaso olvidaste que tenía muchos créditos que sólo me bastaba con ir a una clase?– Le preguntó. La chica no creía la ineptitud de Stiles. Y llevaba un buen tiempo conociéndolo.

—Sí.– Stiles admitió sin pena.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, también lo olvidé.– Scott le dijo a Stiles.

—Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber querido hablar con ustedes.– Lydia les dijo.

—Lamentamos arruinar tu tiempo.– Stiles le dijo con sarcasmo. Lydia le frunció las cejas. —Pero descuida, igual nos tendremos que ir dentro de poco a nuestra clase.– Le dijo a la chica revisando su celular para ver la hora. Sólo faltaban diez minutos para la clase. ¿Cuándo el tiempo se fue tan rápido?

—De acuerdo.– Lydia le dijo. —Te veo en la clase, Scott.– Y luego se fue.

—Amigo.– Scott le dijo a Stiles una vez Lydia estuvo lo bastante lejos. —Me sigue agradando la idea de que puedas contestarle de esa manera. A mí me asusta de vez en cuando. Y soy un hombre lobo alfa.– Le admitió.

—Gracias a mí tiene los dos pies.– Stiles dijo. —Debería dejarme hablarle como igual.–

—Asombroso.– Scott murmuró.

Después de varios minutos, Scott y Stiles llegaron al aula donde tenían la clase de Economía, la cual sólo compartían los Lunes a la primera hora. Era una pesadilla tener que ver la cara del entrenador Finstock la primera hora del día. En especial el Lunes. Como si Stiles necesitara otra razón para odiar el día.

El par de amigos se entretuvo conversando hasta que el profesor entró. —Muy bien adolescentes.– Dijo como saludos. —Espero que tengas un buen inicio de semana después de mi clase.– Le dijo a todos. —Porque debo decirles una información relevante.– El hombre agarró un papel de encima del escritorio y se lo mostró a los jóvenes. —El Domingo es el baile de San Valentín.–

—¿Y desde cuándo eso es relevante?– Stiles preguntó con sarcasmo, no pudiendo mantener su boca cerrada.

—Cállate Stilinski.– Finstock le dijo. —En este baile deben asistir todos vestidos de gala. Y con pareja.– Sonrió con malicia cuando todos gimieron de molestia. —Es obligatorio. Al menos conmigo.–

—Ohhh Vamos, debe estar bromeando.– Stiles dijo. Siempre retando al Entrenador.

—Si quieres puedes no ir Stilinski.– El hombre le dijo. —Así podrás mostrar lo malo que eres consiguiendo una cita. Puedes ahorrarte la vergüenza.–

“ _¿Cómo se atreve?_ ” Stiles pensó con disgusto. Nadie se metía con su orgullo o su masculinidad. Menos ambas al mismo tiempo. —Ohhh Claro que estaré ahí.–

—Excelente.– El hombre se sentó sobre el escritorio. —Ahora déjenme darles una pequeña charla, bolas de hormonas desenfrenadas.–

—No otra vez.– Stiles escuchó a Scott quejarse. —Lo ha dicho un sinfín de veces.–

—Por primera vez quiero tener la clase de Economía.– Stiles le susurró a Scott.

El alfa asintió estando de acuerdo. Al final, no tuvieron la clase de Economía, pero sí una muy detallada y gratificante charle de sexo. El Lunes no podía ser peor.

* * *

Pero Stiles era bastante conocido por presionar su suerte. Además por su sarcasmo, su incapacidad de mantenerse quieto y su verborrea. Bien, Stiles era bastante conocido. Y no en los mejores términos.

Así que después de que Stiles se despidiera de Scott terminada las clases, empezó a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos del Instituto, decidiendo si ir al apartamento de Derek o no. Después de varios minutos, sin saber cómo, llegó al único pasillo que no tenías salida. Y sólo porque el Universo tiene algo en su contra, Theo apareció en el mismo pasillo.

—Hola Stiles.– Theo le dijo a Stiles, avanzado hacia él. —Es una casualidad verte aquí. Solo.– El chico de ojos azules se detuvo cuando estuvo a tan sólo un metro de Stiles.

—Hey Theo.– Stiles dijo, sabiendo que debía ser algo amable con el sujeto si no quería tener problemas. Aunque igual los problemas lo buscaban a él. —Y conforme a tu observación, fue un mal momento en el que me metí aquí, así que si me disculpas, debo irme.– Stiles le dijo, tratando de pasar a su lado, pero Theo lo agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo con efectividad.

—Ohhh No hay motivos para irse tan pronto, Stiles.– El chico malvado jaló a Stiles, luego lo empujó hasta que su espalda estuvo contra los casilleros y él quedando de frente. —En especial si tengo algo que preguntarte.–

Stiles se cruzó de brazos. —Ohhh Dios, ¿y qué puede ser tan importante como para que me acoses en un pasillo solitario?– Stiles le preguntó con sarcasmo. —Porque no te hagas el inocente, me seguiste hasta aquí. Lo sé.–

—No veo lo malo en eso.– Theo se encogió de hombros. —¿Sigues sin entender que me gustas?–

—Sólo dime lo que tengas que decir.– Stiles le dijo con la cara fruncida. Entre más tiempo pasaba con la quimera, más se molestaba.

El otro joven suspiró. —Como sabes, el Domingo es el baile de San Valentín…–

—Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?– Stiles dijo interrumpiéndolo.

—Bueno, lo que necesito preguntarte es… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?– Theo le preguntó.

Stiles se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos, luego explotó en una carcajada. Eso había sido lo más gracioso que escuchaba en todo el día. En serio que había necesitado un poco de humor. Reía tanto que le dolía el estómago.

—Ayyy Theo, me has hecho reír mucho.– Stiles le dijo frotándose una lágrima de su ojo derecho. Luego al verlo, se dio cuenta de que Theo estaba viéndolo extrañado. —Ohhh Lo decías en serio.– Razonó.

—Sí.– El otro joven le dijo. —¿Por qué estaría bromeando con eso?–

—Oye, no entiendo por qué lo preguntas.– Stiles dijo como si creyera que Theo es un estúpido. Cosa que, en realidad, es. —Ya te lo dije, no me gustas, ni un poco.–

—Vamos Stiles.– Theo se le acercó un poco, Stiles colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros para detenerlo. —Olvida lo que he hecho.– Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. —Tengo buenas intenciones contigo.–

—Bueno, por lo que sé…– Stiles empujó un poco a Theo y luego dio un paso a la izquierda. —El camino hacia el Infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones.– La quimera lo miró algo molesto. —Y no estoy dispuesto a recorrer ese camino. Ni mucho menos si me lleva a ti.–

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?– Theo le preguntó con sus ojos amarillo brillante. Estaba celoso. Pero a Stiles no podía importarle menos. —¿Qué tiene ese idiota que no tenga yo? No quiero ser egocéntrico contigo, pero soy bastante guapo.– Le dijo señalando su rostro con sus manos.

—Primero que nada, no le digas idiota a Derek.– Stiles le dijo con la cara un poco sonrojada del enojo que sentía. Alzó su mano derecha con dos dedos hacia arriba. —En segundo, si debo ser honesto, eres guapo, pero no me gustas. Mucho menos porque eres el malo.– Levantó otro dedo. —Y por último, ya tengo una cita para el baile. Más o menos.–

—Es con él, ¿no es cierto?– Stiles asintió. —Pero sigues sin convencerme ese comentario tuyo de que soy malo.– Theo empezó a caminar de lado a lado frente a Stiles, incomodándolo un poco. —Por lo que sé, cuando conociste a Derek por primera vez, creías que él era el malo. ¿Qué nos hace diferente?– Preguntó intentando volverse a acercar al joven humano.

Stiles volvió a retroceder al ver que Theo se le acercaba. —La diferencia es que cuando conocí a Derek, creía que era el malo. Pero demostró que no lo era.– Esta vez fue él quien se acercó a Theo, pero con fastidio y pinchó su pecho con su dedo índice. —Y cuando te conocí, desconfiaba de ti y demostraste ser de los malos. Porque eso eres cuando trabajas para los Dread Doctors.–

—Pero crees que soy guapo.– Theo remarcó con una sonrisa.

—Ohhh por Dios, eso no tiene nada qué ver.– Stiles dijo cansado de la conversación. —Es mejor que me vaya.– Empezó a retroceder mirando a Theo. Ni loco le daría la espalda ahora.

—Espera Stiles.– Theo le dijo, en esta ocasión no lo detuvo. Al menos físicamente. —No respondiste a mi pregunta de si quieres ir conmigo al baile.–

—¿Acaso eres sordo?– Stiles se dio la media vuela al llegar a la esquina. —Si no lo escuchaste bien, ya tengo una cita. Así que es un claro no.– Luego se marchó al fin, empezando a correr.

Stiles no quería parecer desesperado, pero no tenía más opción. Debía poner la mayor distancia entre él y Theo lo más rápido posible. Era de vida o muerte. Más o menos. Theo no entendía que no le gustaba, y el muy idiota seguía tratando de ser encantador para… ¿Qué? ¿Conquistarlo, seducirlo? No, cualquiera que fuera la intención, no lo iba a aceptar. No cuando tenía a Derek.

Cuando Stiles llegó al estacionamiento, subió rápidamente a su Jeep, encendió el motor y se fue a la velocidad de la luz. No arriesgaría a que Theo llegara a su camioneta y lo siguiera. Ya era bastante malo que el otro joven supiera dónde vive.

Al llegar a su casa, suspiró de alivio al ver la camioneta de Derek estaba aparcada fuera de su casa. Al menos estaba a salvo de Theo cuando su novio estuviera con él. Todo bien por el momento.

Al descender de su camioneta, Derek estaba esperándolo a un lado. —¿Estás bien, Stiles?– Le preguntó algo preocupado. —Escucho a tu corazón algo agitado.– Se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

Eso lo tranquilizó con efectividad. —Sí, estoy bien.– Stiles le respondió con una sonrisa, la cual Derek le regresó. En serio le gustaba la sonrisa del hombre lobo, era muy bonita. ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir sin verla?

—Vamos adentro, tu papá está esperándote.– Derek le dijo soltando sus hombros para poder entrelazar sus manos. Que romántico.

—De acuerdo.– Stiles dijo y luego entraron a su casa.

Ya después le preguntaría a Derek si quiere ser su cita para el baile de San Valentín. Después de todo era su novio, él accedería… ¿Verdad?


	15. Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.
> 
> El próximo el Domingo que es día de San Valentín.

Stiles decidió preguntarle a Derek si quería ir con él al baile de San Valentín el Jueves. Pero uno se preguntaría por qué el joven esperó varios días para preguntarle a su novio si iría a una cita (porque eso es lo que era) con él el próximo Domingo. Bueno, las razones sucedieron así.

El Lunes cuando Derek estuvo en su casa, él y Stiles pasaron mucho rato conversando. Y Stiles siendo tan distraído como es, olvidó por completo hacerlo. Además de que su padre estaba ahí, no arriesgaría a pedirle a Derek ser su cita frente a él. No porque le pareciera incómodo, no claro que no, sino porque quizá John le diría que no regresara a Stiles tan tarde del baile. Entre otras cosas que no quería escuchar. Como sexo seguro. Y eso en el mejor de los casos. Así que evitarlo todo.

El Martes, Kira regresó a Beacon Hills. Stiles siendo el mejor de los mejores amigos, acompañó a Scott a hablar con la chica. Kira les contó acerca de ir a alguna parte de México con su madre, donde algunos _Skinwalkers_ (como ella sabía que se llamaban) trataban de ayudarla a controlar su zorro interior. Pero esas cosas no parecieron estar complacidas, y casi la toman con ellas (porque dijo que eran mujeres) para siempre. Por fortuna, su madre lo evitó. Esa fue su gran aventura. Si se le puede llamar así.

El Miércoles, ayer, fue un día bastante extenuante para todos. John Stilinski por fin regresó al departamento de policías de Beacon Hills, llevando consigo un bastón para ayudarse a sí mismo subir las escaleras; el hombre podía caminar adecuadamente, pero le costaba mucho trabajo subir las escaleras, incluso si eran unas pocas. Así que el bastón usaría.

Durante el transcurso de ese día, Stiles se la pasó al lado de Derek, siendo un día bastante bonito, si hay que ser sinceros. Y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si iría con él al baile, pero de repente llegó Malia al lado de Braeden completamente heridas. Malia les contó que estaban peleando con su madre, _La Loba del Desierto_ , cuando de repente una criatura oscura y gigantesca apareció. Lograron escapar de ella, pero no a salvo a su totalidad. Después de todo lo que Malia les contó, le pidió a Scott si podía regresar a la manada. Scott no tuvo ninguna objeción. La manada McCall esta otra vez de regreso.

Y fue así como llegó el Jueves, el día que Stiles tenía determinación de pedirle a su novio ir con él al baile. Incluso si Derek no quería ir, hallaría la forma de convencerlo de cualquier forma. Stiles es bastante creativo. Hallaría una forma bastante adecuada. Sólo esperaba no tener que llegar a esos límites.

—Oye Derek.– Stiles le habló al hombre lobo que lo tenía envuelto entre sus grandes brazos, ambos sentados sobre el sofá en la casa del joven viendo la televisión.

Pudieron haber hecho otra cosa en la tarde del Jueves, tener una cita o salir a dar un paseo a los alrededor de Beacon Hills. Pero no, les bastaba el estar juntos en la casa de los Stilinski.

—¿Sí Stiles?– Derek le dijo sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla del televisor.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.– Stiles respondió sintiéndose de repente nervioso. Su confianza yéndose tan rápido. Aún le costaba bastante pedirle cosas a Derek. Incluso si era para beneficio de ambos.

Derek fijó su atención a Stiles, mirándolo a los ojos. —Dime.– Le dijo con voz profunda y serena.

A Stiles le fascinaba la voz de Derek. Era tan masculina pero a la vez tan cálida. Lo volvía loco. —En la escuela hay un baile de San Valentín este Domingo.– Le dijo al hombre lobo, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando más explicación. —Y me preguntaba si tú… Hmmm… Ya sabes, te gustaría… Ehhh… ¿Ir conmigo?– Terminó, siendo una más una pregunta que una sugerencia.

Derek alzó la otra ceja. —¿Quieres que vaya contigo al baile?– Le preguntó. En sus ojos verdes se veía la sorpresa de la pregunta, y Stiles sintió algo de satisfacción al verla.

—Por supuesto.– Stiles le respondió, acercando su rostro al de Derek. —En serio me gustaría que todos vieran que estoy con alguien que me gusta. Y es muy guapo. También sexy. Y que le importo.– Y dijo esas últimas palabras antes de juntar sus labios con los de Derek en un beso.

Derek le correspondió el beso y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo. —Me encantaría ir contigo al baile, Stiles.– el hombre lobo le dijo al terminar el beso.

Stiles sonrió y volvió a besar a Derek. Dios, jamás se cansaría de besarlo. Había pasado algunos años desde que inició a pensar en besar al sexy y mayor hombre lobo. Y ahora que podía hacerlo sin pena, no perdería la oportunidad. No era tan tonto, si no lo habías notado.

En algún momento, el beso empezó a tomar otro camino. Ya no era lento y romántico, era rápido y hambriento. Stiles no podía reprimir sus gemidos, en especial cuando su padre estaba en el trabajo y tenía a Derek sólo para él. Estaba en su casa, podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Bueno, al menos no tan extremo como para tener sexo con Derek, porque por más que quisiera no estaba listo. Debía sentirse más cómodo.

Stiles estaba perdido es esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Derek metió sus grandes y callosas manos por debajo de su playera. El hombre lobo pasó sus manos por las caderas de Stiles, frotándolas con suavidad, luego tocó su abdomen, después su espalda; todos y cada uno de los tocas haciendo estremecer a Stiles por el contacto. Se sentía muy bien, pero parecía que llevaría en otra dirección.

—Derek, detente.– Stiles le dijo, terminando el beso y agarrando las muñecas de Derek. —No, no es esto lo que quiero.– Al ver la cara devastada el hombre, decidió agregar algo más. —No ahora. No me siento listo.–

Derek suspiró y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo. —Lo entiendo Stiles.– Pasó sus manos sobre su oscuro cabello. —No debí hacerlo. Yo… No podía controlarme.– Admitió, su cuerpo temblando un poco por dicha revelación.

—Oye, está bien.– Stiles colocó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de su novio. —Me alegra que te estés comunicando conmigo. Eso es bueno en una relación.–

—Nunca pude comunicarme en una relación antes.– Derek miró a Stiles, y el joven sintió su corazón hacerse pequeño al ver lo que los ojos verdes del hombre lobo mostraban; miedo e inseguridad. —Eso sólo servía para hacerme daño.–

Stiles se inclinó y lo besó, tratando de hacerlo sentir bien. —Pero sabes que no sería capaz de lastimarte, ¿verdad?– Derek le asintió. —Me importas mucho como para herirte. Yo mismo me odiaría si lo hiciera.–

—También me importas mucho como para herirte.– Derek curvó un poco los labios. —Y también me odiaría si lo hiciera.–

—Bien, es bueno saberlo.– El joven le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Sólo no hay que apresurar las cosas.–

—Lo entiendo.– Luego Derek lo volvió a abrazar y le dio varios besos en la frente. —No era mi intención. En serio quiero que estemos juntos. Quiero que esto dure.–

—Igual yo.– Stiles dijo un poco ahogado, después de todo su rostro estaba en el pecho de Derek.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que Derek sintió que todo estaba bien. —Eres la luz que llena mi lado oscuro.– Le dijo a Stiles de repente, apartándolo sólo unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Lado oscuro?– Stiles le preguntó confundido. —¿De qué hablas?–

Derek hizo brillar a un frío color azul. —Como sabes, el color de ojos de un hombre lobo cambian por una específica situación.–

Stiles asintió. —Tomar la vida de un inocente.– Dijo en voz baja.

—Así es.– Derek dijo en voz baja.

—Derek, sé lo de Paige.– Stiles le dijo. —No debes tener miedo por decirlo. Está bien.– Le aseguró.

Derek tragó saliva, su manzana de Adán bombeando de arriba abajo. —Cuando tomé su vida. Una parte de mi alma se oscureció.– Le costó mucho reconocerlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se abría sentimentalmente con alguien. —Un lado está oscurecido eternamente por eso, algo que me reprime en cierto modo.– Le explicó. —Pero, esa parte se hizo más fácil de sobre llevar cuando evolucioné.– Stiles se contuvo para no decir una broma de _Pokémon_ , no era el momento de decir algo tan estúpido cuando Derek estaba expresándose. —Y ahora es casi imperceptible. Es casi imperceptible cuando estoy junto a ti.– Derek dijo con tanta ternura, luego besó a Stiles. —No sé si pueda explicarlo bien.–

—Lo entiendo.– Stiles le dijo con una media sonrisa. —Siento también mi alma oscurecida, y a veces es muy difícil sobre llevarlo. Pero cada vez que siento que no puedo, cada vez que estoy muy cerca de colapsar emocionalmente, me hago recordar que la Oscuridad es un efecto secundario y permanente por haber protegido a alguien que amo mucho.– Stiles dijo, también queriendo compartirle a Derek su lado oscuro. Era muy difícil de explicar también, pero sabía que el hombre lobo lo entendía. Incluso mejor que él. —Mi papá valió la pena haber corrido el riesgo, habría quedado más devastado si lo hubiera dejado morir.– Le dio un beso a Derek a la vez que dejaba salir una lágrima, le dolía más reprimirla. —Y también es más fácil de sobrellevar cuando estoy contigo.–

—Debió ser una tortura para ti cuando me fui por varios meses.– Derek dijo pasando sus manos por el cabello de Stiles, volviéndolo a pegar a su pecho. —Si hubiera sabido que mi presencia te hacía sentir mejor, nunca hubiera dejado Beacon Hills.–

—No lo sabías.– Stiles le dijo. —Y aún seguías con Braeden. No quería ser el malo que le quitaba el novio a la chica.– Eso hizo reír a Derek.

—Habría terminado con ella en el instante que lo dijeras.– Derek dijo volviendo su atención a la televisión.

—Y también tu lado oscuro fue obtenido por amor, Derek.– Stiles dijo con voz somnolienta. Que Derek jugara con su cabello estaba haciendo que se quedara dormido paulatinamente. —Puede ser que sí la hayas matado, pero lo hiciste para que no sufriera más.– Se acomodó mejor contra el grande y cómodo cuerpo del hombre lobo. —Y no me importaría si tu alma estuviera completamente oscurecida, lo importante para mí es que ya no dejas que eso te abrume. Has hallado la forma de seguir.–

—Gracias a ti.– Derek dijo.

Stiles asintió contra su pecho y luego se quedó dormido. Derek terminó el programa que ambos estaban viendo antes de apagar el televisor. Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, pensó en lo que Stiles le dijo. Y era cierto, había terminado rápidamente con el dolor de Paige, su primer amor. Sin embargo, el amor que le tuvo a la chica cuando era un adolescente no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía por Stiles.

Será más fuerte, mucho más significativo. Era amor en toda su extensión. Pero no se lo diría tan pronto en su relación, podría asustar a Stiles. Sería más conveniente en otra ocasión. De igual manera tenía tiempo, porque se veía junto a Stiles dentro de varios años.

Después de un rato, Derek se quedó dormido con un objetivo. Su objetivo era que nunca se apartaría de la luz que Stiles traía a su vida. Haría todo lo posible para tenerla consigo. Para no perderla. No otra vez.

* * *

El Viernes en Beacon Hills High School, los jóvenes pertenecientes a la manada McCall y Mason estaban sentados todos juntos durante el almuerzo. Era extraño volver a comer juntos después de todos los malos momentos que Theo les había hecho pasar.

—Es mi idea o no están mirando.– Mason dijo llamando la atención de los demás. El joven de piel oscura apuntó en dirección a otra mesa. La mesa donde estaban sentados las quimeras; con excepción de Hayden. —Pero opinaría que es más lo último.–

—Bueno, son bastante extraños después de todo.– Kira dijo.

—Sólo sé que son los malos.– Lydia dijo con algo de indiferencia, sin dejar de comer su ensalada. La chica decidió al menos comer con los otros jóvenes, quería ser más agradable con ellos.

—No pude estar más de acuerdo con Lydia.– Stiles dijo.

—¿Crees que estén tramando algo?– Liam preguntó mirando al alfa.

Scott tomó un sorbo de su refresco. —No lo creo. Theo dijo que no tenían nada en nuestra contra.–

—¿Y le creíste?– Malia le preguntó. La mujer coyote había tomado mucha repulsión ante el chico de ojos azules muy recientemente. Aunque nadie sabía por qué, lo único bueno es que estaba en su contra.

—Le dije a Scott que no lo hiciera.– Stiles le respondió a Malia.

—¿Por qué?– Kira preguntó. Después de todo, era la que menos sabía. Scott sólo le dio un pormenor de lo que ocurrió en Eichen House además de que Derek estaba en la manada.

—Porque Theo es bastante astuto y miente con mucha facilidad.– Lydia le respondió. —Debo darle crédito si es capaz de engañar a sus sentidos.–

—Es bastante convincente.– Liam opinó. De todos lo que estaban sentado en la mesa, parecía ser el más tímido. No del todo cómodo porque se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo que le hizo a Scott.

—Pienso que algo traman.– Stiles dijo mirando a la otra mesa, girándose cuando Theo lo miró. —Lo hicieron antes, lo hacen ahora.–

—Puedo obtener algo de información.– Mason dijo. —Corey me invitó al baile de san Valentín.–

—Qué lindo.– Kira dijo, siempre siendo bastante sentimental. Casi había llorado cuando Scott le pidió ser su cita. Pero es una chica, déjenla ser.

—Debes estar bromeando.– Malia dijo golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa, asustando a los chicos de la mesa de al lado.

—Me parece buena idea.– Lydia dijo. —No cualquiera puede estar como un espía. Por lo que sé, Liam no puede ya que Hayden no está con ellos.– La chica miró a Liam con una mirada calculadora. Cuando Scott y Stiles le contaron lo de Hayden, tampoco se creyó del todo la historia de la más o menos novia de Liam.

—Entonces es un plan.– Mason dijo con entusiasmo. —No puedo ayudar en mucho, pero puedo hacerlo.–

—De acuerdo Mason, serás nuestro espía.– Scott dijo.

—Pero no dejes que te toque.– Stiles le advirtió a Mason, recordando que Theo casi lo besa. Seguía estremeciéndose por eso.

—Oh por Dios, no debiste decir eso, Stiles.– Liam gimió de disgusto. —Ahora lo último que quiero es pensar en mi mejor amigo estando con una quimera. Lo arruinaste.–

—Por mi parte, es genial que alguien esté interesado en ti.– Kira dijo, luego tomó la mano de Scott por debajo de la mesa. —Es un sentimiento increíble.– Scott le sonrió.

—Opino lo mismo.– Malia dijo. —Aunque para estos momentos, ya no siento nada por ti Stiles. Tú te lo perdiste.– La chica dijo con sus labios curvados.

Stiles estaba feliz de que no esté molesta, era una gran chica y quería tener su amistad. Estaba seguro de que Malia pronto hallaría a alguien que la quisiera de verdad. Se lo merecía.

—Hablando de estar interesado en alguien.– Lydia dijo terminando su ensalada. —¿Cómo va tu relación con Derek?– Todos, excepto Scott y Kira, voltearon a ver a Stiles.

—Oh por Dios, Lydia. Era un secreto.– Stiles le dijo con la cara roja.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. —Si somos una manada otra vez, deben saber que sales con Derek. Sale con tu primo, Malia.– Le dijo a la chica coyote.

—Y hacen buena pareja.– Kira dijo con una sonrisa. Desde que conoció a los dos, sabía que tenían una tensión sexual entre ellos. Sólo que no pensó que tomaría tanto tiempo dar un primer paso.

—No me sorprende.– Malia dijo. La chica vio venir esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—A mí tampoco.– Scott dijo estando de acuerdo con la chica coyote.

—No me lo vi venir.– Liam dijo anonadado. Ni siquiera sabía que Stiles era bisexual. Aunque igual, quería verlos juntos para dar su propia opinión.

—Tengo hasta envidia.– Mason le dijo a Stiles. Había visto al hombre lobo mayor y no se guardaba sus opiniones, Derek era súper sexy.

—Te odio.– Stiles le dijo a Lydia.

—Me amas. Aunque no tanto como a Derek.– Lydia dijo haciendo reír a todos.

Stiles colocó su cara totalmente sonrojada sobre la mesa e ignoró a sus amigos. No era justo que se burlaran de él. Estaba enamorado, debían ser comprensibles. Ya se las pagarían. Nadie se burla de Stiles Stilinski. Bueno, quizá sólo ellos.

Después de que pasó su tortura, continuaron comiendo en una conversación grupal. Todos poniéndose al día con todos. Habían extrañado esos momentos. Momentos en los que se permitían ser adolescentes normales. Incluso si sólo fuera por unos minutos, eran libres de cualquier responsabilidad. Todo estaba bien entre ellos. Perfecto.

* * *

A la hora de salida, toda la manada caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto. Stiles iba hasta el frente, completamente solo, no teniendo a nadie con quién conversar y sinceramente disfrutaba tener un poco de tiempo a solas.

Scott y Kira iban diciéndose lo mucho que se aman y que no podían esperar para ir juntos al baile de San Valentín. También hubo besos. Suaves y tiernos besos. Eran muy lindos, a Stiles le gustaba eso.

Por otra parte, Liam y Mason iban hablando de sus planes con sus citas, Hayden y Corey respectivamente, y cómo querían que acabara. A pesar de ser unos adolescentes más jóvenes e igualmente llenos de hormonas alborotadas, ambos esperaban que sus citas terminaran con un beso. Así de simple.

Lydia y Malia conversaban acerca de, bueno, la verdad Stiles no le ponía atención a ellas. Eran cosas de las materias con las que Malia tenía algunos problemas y le pedía a Lydia ser su tutora. O algo así. Quería a ambas chicas, pero esos temas no eran de su importancia. Absolutamente no.

Stiles iba pensando en Derek y su cita del Domingo. Debía ser la más asombrosa de todas para que pudiera ser memorable. El joven de ojos color miel se encargaría de ello. No confiaba mucho en su novio para eso. Derek no era tan expresivo románticamente. Pero era cariñoso. Muy cariñoso. Con eso podía trabajar.

Stiles en su nube de ensueño que no se percató de que la manada enemiga estaba al frente. Se detuvo a tiempo para no estrellarse con Theo.

—Hola Stiles.– Theo le dijo.

“ _Este chico me pone los pelos de punta._ ” Stiles pensó con molestia. —¿Qué quieres?– Le preguntó tajante, sintiéndose seguro con sus amigos a sus espaldas.

—Ya sabes lo que quiere. No te hagas el chistoso.– Tracy le dijo petulante. Desde que el chico casi sin músculo la venció, le tenía rivalidad.

—Bueno, tendrás que decirnos qué es.– Scott dijo mirando a la chica, retándola con la mirada.

—No hay razón para hacer una escena.– Donovan dijo rodando los ojos. Ese chico no se preocupaba por muchas cosas. Sólo le importaba seguir vivo.

—Ya sabes, Stiles. Es del baile.– Corey dijo, tratando de ser lo más pacífico posible. No les convenía pelear ahora, eran siete contra cuatro.

—¿A qué se refiere, Stiles?– Lydia le preguntó a su amigo, mostrando curiosidad.

—Que si Stiles quiere ir conmigo al baile.– Theo respondió, sonriendo divertido al ver las caras anonadas de todos.

—¿QUÉ!– Gritaron todos los miembros de la manada McCall, con excepción de Lydia.

—Eso sí es completamente abrumador y sorprendente.– Lydia dijo sin disimular su asombro. Esa sí que no se la vio venir, y era la más inteligente de todos. Eso es mucho decir.

—Así es, Theo me invitó al baile.– Stiles dijo apretando los dientes. Como si necesitara más razones para odiar a Theo. Ahora el muy idiota se atrevía a pedirle una cita enfrente de sus amigos. Eso es cruzar por muchos kilómetros una línea.

—Es tu última oportunidad, Stiles.– Theo le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. O similar.

—No irás con él, ¿verdad amigo?– Scott le preguntó a Stiles.

Stiles suspiró. —¿Por qué me lo preguntas otra vez?– Le dijo a Theo, ignorando al alfa. —Estoy con Derek. No lo traicionaría sólo para salir… Contigo.– Lo dijo muy despectivamente.

El pseudo alfa frunció el ceño. —Bien.– Le dijo casi escupiendo. —Diviértete con ese tal noviecito tuyo.– Las cuatro quimeras se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. Ya habían arruinado el día para Stiles. Genial.

—Oh por Dios.– Mason dijo aún anonadado.

—Eso sí que es perturbador.– Liam dijo con sus ojos azules tan grandes como una pelota.

—No salgas con él.– Kira dijo.

—No estés sólo con él.– Malia dijo.

—Ya sabemos que Stiles no debe estar solo con él. Ni salir con él. Y ninguno de nosotros.– Scott le dijo mirando a su manada.

—En especial porque es un lunático.– Lydia dijo acercándose a Stiles y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Debe ser aterrador ser la persona quien el enemigo quiere.

—Gracias Lydia, haz dicho justo lo que pensaba.– Stiles le dijo a la pelirroja.

—De acuerdo, esto amerita a que debemos estar todos juntos en el baile.– Scott dijo.

—Ya había pensado en eso.– Lydia le dijo al alfa, siempre dos pasos delante de él. —Deberán usar sus sentidos al máximo en el baile.– Les dijo a las criaturas sobrenaturales. —Por ti Stiles, Derek estará contigo. Así que no hay problema.– Sonrió al ver que Stiles se sonrojaba un poco. —Me preocupa un poco Mason. Es el único que no tendrá un guardia.–

—No creo que Corey me haga daño.– El chico de piel oscura dijo.

—Yo creo que sí.– Malia le dijo.

La pelirroja pensó pensar un poco antes de tener una buena idea. —Bueno Malia, al parecer tú y yo deberemos ser los guardias de Mason.– Le dijo a la chica coyote.

—Oh por favor, no puedes decirlo en serio.– Malia se quejó.

—Vamos Malia, por la manada.– Liam le dijo. —Además es mi mejor amigo.–

La chica miró a Scott y éste le asintió. —Bien.– Dijo con algo de molestia. —Lo haré.–

—En ese caso.– Stiles juntó sus manos. —Ese es el plan. Pasamos un rato divertido en el baile. Pero siempre alerta. Bien, es un buen plan, Lydia.–

—Mis planes siempre son buenos.– La chica dijo son una sonrisa.

—Amigos.– Scott dijo. —Hay que apoyarnos y no dejar que nadie caiga en la trampa de Theo.– Les dijo tratando de transmitirles confianza, lo cual hizo muy bien.

—Podemos hacer esto.– Stiles dijo estando de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

Los demás jóvenes asintieron. Después de todo, eran fuertes y superaban en número a la manada contraria. Podían hacerlo como equipo. Como manada.

Sólo faltaba que Theo no tuviera una carta bajo la manga. Eso sería malo. Muy, muy malo.


	16. Everything Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, antes que nada... Feliz Día de San Valentín :3  
> Que se la pasen bien con sus amigos o su pareja ;)
> 
> Así que aquí está el capítulo que tiene por título el nombre de una canción de Taylor Swift. Según yo lo hice en especial a San Valentín, espero que les guste.
> 
> La mala noticia ahora... Es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, así que no estoy seguro cuándo volveré a actualizar. Espero que logren ser pacientes. Gracias por leer ;)
> 
> (El Fan Art lo he tomado de Internet, así que no es mío)

Por fin era Domingo, es decir, el día del baile de San Valentín; 14 de Febrero. Y al menos el Sábado no había sido tan malo, Stiles fue a rentar un esmoquin para el baile, lo cual hizo con ayuda de Scott y Liam; quienes también rentarían uno.

Podría no ser el baile de graduación, pero Stiles quería verse bien. En especial porque iría con una cita. Y no cualquier cita, sino con su novio. Su novio Derek Hale. Tendría que ser algo especial.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que iría con Derek a un baile como su pareja, Stiles se habría reído en la cara de la persona. Es decir, ¿él con Derek? Ni en un millón de años, no cuando era Derek quien debía aceptar. Pero ahora, Stiles no se imaginaba yendo al baile con nadie más. Esa era una buena señal.

Era alrededor de las 8 p.m. y Stiles estaba muy nervioso. El baile no iniciaría sino hasta dentro de una hora más, pero el joven de ojos color miel quería asegurarse de estar totalmente listo para cuando Derek pasara por él.

El hombre lobo se había ofrecido a llevarlo en su camioneta porque, aunque Stiles no le gustaría admitirlo a nadie más, Derek tenía el mando. Al menos, entre ellos dos, para el resto, Stiles tenía el mando. Y aunque no hayan llegado a otros asuntos aún, Stiles estaba seguro de que dejaría a Derek hacerle lo que sea que quisiera. Lo que sea. Muy bien, ese no es el punto.

Stiles estaba acomodándose su corbata enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación. Se veía muy atractivo; no es que le gustara ser egocéntrico, pero el esmoquin le sentaba muy bien.

—Te ves bien.– Stiles escuchó que su padre le decía desde la puerta de su habitación. —Apuesto a que Derek le gustará cómo te ves.– John le dijo con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados. —No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto y tan rápido. Ni cuenta me di de cuándo creciste.– John le dijo con voz suave, llena de emociones.

—Papá.– Stiles le dijo a su padre, acercándosele y dándole un abrazo.

—Tu mamá estaría muy feliz de verte ahora.– John le dijo en la oreja a su hijo.

Claudia y él siempre hablaban de lo que sería ver a su único hijo ir a un baile con una cita. No importaba si fuera con una chica o un chico, lo importante era la felicidad de su hijo. Tanto, que preferían llamarlo _Stiles_ en vez de su verdadero nombre.

—Ojalá ella estuviera con nosotros ahora.– Stiles le dijo a su padre, tratando de no llorar. Ya era bastante grande, pero no podía evitar extrañar a su madre.

—Oye.– John se separó del abrazo y sostuvo la cara de su hijo entre sus manos. —Está bien que la extrañes, pero pienso que este día es para que estés alegre.– Le dijo al joven

Stiles asintió, luego se apartó por completo de su padre. —Lo sé papá. Trataré de que no afecte mucho.– En serio, trataría, pero es probable que no lo logre. No sin Derek.

—Ven, bajemos.– John lo sostuvo por un hombro y lo jaló son suavidad, indicándole que lo siguiera.

Stiles se vio por última vez en el espejo, luego hizo lo que su padre le dijo. Bajó por las escaleras y se sorprendió al verse cegado por un flash. —¡Oh!– Dijo para después cubrirse los ojos. No se lo esperaba, no podían culparlo, ¿bien? —¿Por qué hiciste eso?– Le preguntó a su padre, quien estaba en el medio de la puerta de entrada, mirando la pantalla de la cámara fotográfica.

—Se ve bien.– John opinó, ignorando a su hijo.

Stiles soltó un ligero bufido y fue hasta donde estaba su padre. —Déjame ver.– Le dijo y el Sheriff lo hizo. Y, vaya, se veía bien. Ya se había visto en el espejo, pero con el flash se resaltaba mejor el traje. Le gustaba la foto. Incluso si casi se queda ciego.

—Te ves bien, Stiles.– John dijo mirando a su hijo. —Te ves más guapo de lo que ya eres.–

Stiles se sonrojó un poco. Le seguía incomodando cuando su padre decía un cumplido de él. No porque John le dijera mentiras, es sólo que no sabía tomar un cumplido. —Gracias.– Le dijo.

Después de su pequeña conversación, Stiles dejó que John le tomara unas cuantas fotos más. La cámara no tenía mucha memoria a disposición, así que no mueran tantas. Además el hombre quería tener fotos de su hijo con Derek; aunque el hombre lobo tendría que cerrar los ojos para que no se arruinara la toma.

Pasaron varios minutos conversando en el sofá acerca de lo que ocurría en sus vidas por separado. Cierto, John ya sabía todo acerca de lo sobrenatural, pero últimamente Stiles no había encontrado el tiempo para decirle a su padre lo que sucedía. Con eso de pasar tiempo con Derek y evitando encontrarse con Theo, pues no le quedaba mucho qué hacer.

Detuvieron su conversación al ver unas luces acercarse a su casa, el ruido de un motor apagarse se escuchó desde afuera. Derek había llegado.

—Al parecer tu cita ha llegado, Stiles.– John le dijo a su hijo y palmeó su pierna, luego se levantó del sofá, yendo a la puerta y esperando a Stiles.

De repente, el nerviosismo de Stiles regresó. ¿Qué pensaría Derek al verlo de esmoquin? ¿Pensaría que fue demasiado? ¿Se reiría? Bueno, quizá no se reiría, pero tampoco creería que se viera muy bien… ¿O sí?

Con un ligero suspiro, Stiles se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su padre. Cuando estuvo muy cerca, John abrió la puerta y dejó ver a Derek. Y… Oh por Dios, ¿ _ese_ era Derek? Se veía muy… Muy guapo, demasiado sexy. Stiles abrió la boca y así la dejó por unos momentos observando con más detalle a su novio.

Derek Hale se veía más joven, en serio, se veía casi como cuando lo había conocido por primera vez. Derek se había afeitado, no por completo, pero su barba era mucho más corta, dejándola casi como una sombra por encima de los labios y la barbilla. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro muy bonito y se miraba nuevo (error, es nuevo), le sentaba muy bien. Hacía que su cuerpo musculoso se viera más grande, en especial porque resaltaba sus amplios hombros. Y la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, Stiles casi se sentía desmayar. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa y esperaba verla por el resto de su vida. Derek se veía como un modelo recién salido de una revista de _Vogue_ , y sus ojos verdes no lo hacían mejor para que Stiles lo procesara. Estaba como en corto circuito.

—Hola John.– Saludó primero al Sheriff, luego miró al joven Stilinski. —Hola Stiles.– Derek dijo aún con la sonrisa en la cara, podía percibir que había sorprendido a su novio. Y, bueno, eso era lo que quería. Así que misión cumplida.

—Ho-Hola D-Derek.– Stiles dijo en tartamudeos. Aún creí que lo que veía era sólo una ilusión. Derek no debería verse así, su atractivo debería ser ilegal.

—Oh por Dios.– John dijo rodando los ojos, sabía que su hijo haría el tonto. —Pasa Derek.– Le dijo al hombre lobo haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndole pasar.

—Gracias.– Derek le dijo al hombre mayor, pero se quedó no muy lejos de la puerta, por alguna razón no queriendo acercase a Stiles. No cuando tenía era grandiosa vista a su disposición.

Stiles se veía, Dios, Derek nunca había visto a un hombre (era lo que Stiles era para él) tan atractivo. Sexy. Tenía que controlarse para no dejar que su lado lobo saliera a relucir.

—Bien, creo que es hora de unas fotos.– John dijo para romper el silencio, no entendía del todo por qué su hijo y Derek no se decían nada. “ _Quizá sufrieron un corto circuito al verse._ ” El Sheriff pensó, y no estaba equivocado. No del todo.

Stiles le asintió a su padre y se acercó a Derek, quien abrió un poco los brazos y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Dios, se sentía mejor de lo que Stiles pensaba. Ninguno de los otros abrazos se sintió como este. Derek se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso a los labios, haciendo que Stiles se quedara sin aire por la impresión, pero recuperándose muy rápido y devolviéndole el beso al hombre lobo.

—Me has sorprendido.– Stiles dijo al terminar el beso. —No esperaba que vinieras así.– Le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo. —Afeitado y en esmoquin. Te ves mucho más sexy. Me está costando contenerme.– Stiles le dijo con voz sensual, queriendo dejar ver lo que su novio le hacía con sólo su imagen.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.– Derek le dijo, luego metió su cara en el cuello de Stiles. —También me está costando contenerme ahora mismo. Sólo quiero besarte hasta que me quede sin aliento.– Le dio suaves besos en la extensión de su cuello, disfrutando del sabor único del joven.

—Eso ha sido muy romántico.– Stiles dijo conteniendo un gemido. —Eres muy grande y musculoso para ser de esos chicos románticos.– Pasó sus manos por el cabello negro de Derek, jalándolo un poco y arruinando su peinado. Pero eso se compone con facilidad.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas.– Derek le dijo, dándole otro beso en los labios y separándose justo a tiempo para que John no los viera. De ser lo contrario, no habría dejado a Derek llevar a su hijo al baile. Ni cualquier otra cita.

—Muy bien.– John dijo preparando la cámara. Derek y Stiles se sonrojaron un poco. —Una vez ya acabaron de comerse a besos, es mi turno de inmortalizar este momento.– El hombre no era un idiota, sabía con exactitud lo que los dos estaban haciendo cuando no los veía. —Pero será mejor que te acomodes el peinado antes, Derek.– El hombre lobo se volvió a sonrojar e hizo lo sugerido.

Stiles y Derek tomaron posición para la toma. Derek se puso detrás de Stiles, quien sonreía, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y colocó su barbilla por encima del hombro derecho del joven, cerró los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El flash alumbró.

Stiles giró su cabeza para darle un beso a Derek en los labios. El flash volvió a alumbrar. Derek se inclinó y, tomándolo por sorpresa, cargó a Stiles al estilo nupcial. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y le dio otro beso en los labios. Otra vez el flash alumbró.

—Bien, creo que esas son suficientes.– John dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Le gustaba ver a esos dos juntos y muy felices.

Derek dejo que Stiles volviera a tocar el suelo, luego entrelazó sus manos. Stiles disfrutaba cuando Derek hacía eso. Era tan reconfortante, además le gustaba el calor que la mano del hombre lobo irradiaba en la suya.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irnos.– Stiles dijo mirando a su padre como un gesto de disculpa, el hombre nunca los había visto besarse antes. Al menos, no tan románticamente.

—Creo que es una buena idea.– John dijo, luego a Derek. —No quiero que lo traigas muy tarde.– Lo dijo en todo serio.

—Papá.– Stiles se quejó. Sabía que su padre haría esto, pero aun así le fastidiaba un poco.

—No se preocupe, John.– Derek le dijo. —Traeré a Stiles de regreso tan pronto como el baile haya terminado.– Le aseguró.

El hombre mayor asintió. —Si quieres que siga dejando que mi hijo salga contigo, lo harás.– Lo intentó decir en forma de amenaza, pero sabía que no tenía el corazón de negarle a su hijo salir con el chico que lo hacía feliz. No era _tan_ malo.

—Bien.– Stiles refunfuñó. —Haré que me traiga a casa después del baile.– Rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo. Entonces pueden irse.– John les dijo agitando sus manos, como si estuviera espantando a un cachorrito. Cosa que era un tanto gracioso porque Derek tenía un lado canino, literalmente.

Una vez estuvieron fuera de la casa, Derek pegó a Stiles a su costado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura del joven, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Stiles se sentía amado de la forma en cómo Derek lo trataba. Es decir, por supuesto, estaba enamorado del hombre lobo, de _su Sourwolf_ , pero no estaba seguro de que su relación estaba lista para un “ _Te amo_ ” porque era muy pronto, lo sabía con seguridad.

Cuando ambos subieron en la camioneta de Derek, se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad. Era un tanto incómodo por el esmoquin, pero bueno, sólo sería unos minutos. Sin  embargo, Stiles notó que Derek estaba nervioso; incluso si lo ocultaba bien, era capaz de verlo.

—¿Qué te sucede?– Stiles le preguntó y colocó su mano sobre la de Derek, frotando su pulgar sobre ella.

Derek suspiró y miró a Stiles. —Es sólo que te compre algo.– Le dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Eso llamó la atención del joven. —¿Y qué es?– Le preguntó curioso.

El hombre lobo no respondió, sólo se inclinó y buscó algo en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Al volverse a sentar correctamente, tenía una pequeña caja blanca entre las manos. —Es algo que vi ayer en una tienda. Al verlo, pensé que se vería bien en ti.– Le dijo y le entregó la cajita.

Stiles miró a Derek y luego, siendo tan curioso como es, abrió la caja. Dentro de la caja blanca había un ramillete. Un ramillete azul. Azul como su Jeep. El ramillete no era muy elegante ni nada, pero era muy bonito. A Stiles le gustó mucho.

—Ohhh Derek, es muy bonito.– Stiles le dijo con una tierna sonrisa. —Gracias.–

Derek le quitó a Stiles la caja de las manos, agarró el ramillete y se acercó para ponérselo. —Así se ve mucho mejor.– Dijo satisfecho al apartarse. Le quedaba muy bien a Stiles, había tomado una buena elección.

Stiles se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. —Ahora vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde.– Le dijo mirando la hora en el estéreo de la camioneta, de alguna forma ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos, por lo que el baile iniciaría alrededor de veinte minutos.

—Haré que esta noche sea memorable para ti, Stiles.– Derek le dijo y luego puso el motor en marcha, empezando a conducir en dirección del Instituto.

Stiles sonrió internamente. Sabía de ante mano que esta noche sería algo memorable para él, la razón siendo Derek. Siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado, cada noche sería para recordar. Y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada una de ellas.

* * *

El gimnasio de Beacon Hills High School estaba decorado de luces rojas y rosas, globos de corazones llenos de helio estaban por todo el lugar, dándole un ambiente romántico al lugar. Pero en especial la música de fondo, la cual era lenta, invitando a los jóvenes a bailar con sus parejas. El baile se veía que sería asombroso. Lo cual todos habían puesto en duda.

—Se ve muy bien.– Derek le dijo a Stiles, en la oreja, pues la música era bastante fuerte como para ahogar sus palabras.

El lugar ya estaba lleno de los muchos otros adolescentes que asisten al instituto. Muchos reían de alegría, otros estaban coqueteando con alguien más (pobres almas, lo que les pasaría si eran descubiertos), pero la mayoría bailaba, incluso si no era en el centro de la pista.

—Lo sé, han hecho un buen trabajo.– Stiles le dijo a Derek, mirando los alrededores del gimnasio en busca de sus amigos. —¿Ves a Scott o algún otro de la manada?–

Derek buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros de manada y a su alfa, pero como no funcionó, utilizó su olfato. Incluso con varios adolescentes en el lugar, no le costó mucho hallarlos.

—Por aquí.– Derek dijo y jaló a Stiles consigo de la mano, hasta llevarlo a la mesa donde había comida y bebidas.

El resto de la manada estaba a un lado de toda esa deliciosa comida. Lo que no contrastaba del todo, pues todos estaban vestidos en roja elegante, y las chicas con hermosos peinados. Eran las estrellas de la noche.

—Hola.– Derek los saludó.

—Hey.– Stiles dijo.

Todos los voltearon a ver, y todos estaban sorprendidos. Stiles los miró confundidos, no había razón para estar sorprendidos, ¿verdad?

—Stiles, dijiste que vendrías con Derek.– Liam dijo dejando de beber algo de un vaso de plástico rojo.

Stiles alzó una ceja. —Es Derek.–

—Ohhh No, no puede ser.– Kira dijo. —No se parece.–

Derek rodó los ojos y suspiró dramáticamente. —Derek.– Dijeron todos al unísono. Sólo Derek era capaz de hacer esas dos cosas como si lo estuvieran asesinando. Cosa que no pasaría esta noche.

—Te ves muy bien, Derek.– Scott le dijo al hombre lobo mayor. —Tú también amigo.– Le dijo a Stiles.

—Gracias.– Dijeron los dos.

—¿Dónde has comprado ese esmoquin?– Lydia le preguntó al hombre lobo. —Te queda muy bien, y no creo que hayas logrado encontrar un lugar donde vendan algo de tu talla.– Le explicó. —Por todos tus músculos y eso.– Le dijo, dándose cuenta de que en otro sentido le dijo gordo.

—Gracias Lydia.– Derek le dijo, la pelirroja le sonrió.

—Bien, ahora que todos estamos aquí.– Scott dijo, mirando a sus amigos. —Hay que estar alerta cuando Theo y su manada llegue. Justo como acordamos.– Todos asintieron. —Bueno, eso era todo.–

—Hay que disfrutar de la noche.– Mason dijo. —Esta noche se ve muy prometedora.–

—Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso.– Malia dijo rodando los ojos casi de la misma manera de su primo. —No olvides que Lydia y yo estaremos vigilándote. No quiero saber lo que piensas hacer con Corey.– Le dijo arrugando la nariz.

—No seas tan dramática, Malia.– Lydia le dijo y la agarró de su brazo, jalándola para llevársela a otra parte.

—Vamos amigo.– Liam le dijo a su mejor amigo. —Vayamos a esperar a nuestras citas.– Luego se lo llevó por otro lado, de seguro a la puerta de entrada o rondar el gimnasio.

—Bien, ahora Kira y yo iremos a bailar.– Scott pegó a la chica a su lado. —Que se diviertan.– Les dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Kira rió con eso. Luego se fueron.

Después de ello, Derek y Stiles se quedaron unos minutos más al lado de la mesa. Bebieron un poco de ponche y comieron unos cuantos bocadillos.

—¿Quieres bailar?– Derek preguntó.

Stiles miró a Derek y le alzó una ceja. —¿Qué?–

El hombre lobo parecía algo nervioso. —Que si quieres bailar.– Le repitió, pero Stiles seguía sin reaccionar ante la pregunta. —Está bien si no quieres. Está bien para mí también.–Derek le dijo, viendo que el joven sólo se le quedaba viendo.

Luego Stiles lo pensó racionalmente. Le sonrió a Derek, colocó su vaso de ponche sobre la mesa y agarró la mano de Derek. —Me encantaría bailar contigo.–

Derek sonrió y llevó a Stiles a la pista de baile. Al principio fue un tanto incómodo cómo acomodarse para bailar, pues la verdad nunca antes ninguno de los dos había bailado una canción lenta con alguien más.

—Bien, hagamos esto así.– Stiles agarró las manos de Derek y las puso sobre su cintura, luego colocó las suyas sobre los amplios hombros del hombre lobo. —¿Está bien así?– Le preguntó con la punta de sus orejas de un color carmín.

Derek sólo asintió. —Me parece bien.– Se inclinó y capturó los besos de Stiles en un beso.

Stiles se sentía en la gloria. Estaba bailando una canción lenta con Derek. Se sentía tan íntima la forma en que bailaban en círculos, con lentitud y parsimonia, como si estuvieran juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo cual no era así, sin embargo no quiere decir que sus sentimientos no seas tan intensos. Porque así lo eran.

—Nos están viendo.– Derek le susurró al oído, besando delicadamente su oreja.

Stiles en ese momento se recordó en dónde y con quiénes estaba. Era el baile, por supuesto que todos estaban ahí. Y además lo veían junto con un chico mayor. Prácticamente un hombre.

Pero ahora que prestaba atención, Stiles se dio cuenta que en efecto todas las personas que lo conocían (las cuales eran muchas) lo veían a él con Derek. Muchos con caras de asombro, de disgusto, alegres… Varias expresiones no esperadas. Se sentía bastante confiado cuando estaba con Derek, era bueno. Antes se habría ocultado lo más rápido posible, pero no estaba avergonzado de que lo vieran con el hombre lobo. Es decir, ¿acaso has visto a Derek? Parecía una personalización de un dios griego. Por lo tanto nada de vergüenza, muy por el contrario, sentía orgullo. Ohhh Sí.

—Déjalos que vean.– Stiles le dijo a Derek, lo jaló de los hombros, haciendo que el hombre lobo se inclinara un poco por encima de él. —No me importa, quiero que vean que estoy con alguien que me gusta. Y mucho.– Luego lo besó.

Derek le siguió el juego, juntándolo más a su cuerpo. Su sentido del olfato era muy bueno, y podía oler la excitación de Stiles… Pero sonrió con malicia al percibir excitación exudar de los cuerpos de varios adolescentes que miraban la escena. Era un tanto divertido poder hacer eso, en especial con su novio. Eran un par de idiotas enamorados, no puedes culparlos.

—¿Sabes?– Stiles le dijo a Derek después de terminar su sensual beso, sonriendo con su cara enrojecida. —Ya no me siento el mismo.–

Derek enarcó una ceja. —¿A qué te refieres?– Le preguntó, regresando a su baile.

—Ha que ha cambiado mi perspectiva del futuro.– Le respondió, su cara enrojeciéndose más, esperando que no fuera tan notable por las pocas luces en el gimnasio. —Todo ha cambiado.– Se dio la vuelta y pegó su espalda contra el pecho de Derek, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos del hombre lobo. —Ya no veo un futuro incierto, quizá aún no sé a cuál universidad ir, pero hay algo que es muy claro para mí.–

Derek se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Stiles. —¿Qué es?– Le preguntó cerca de su oreja.

—Veo mi futuro a tu lado.– Le respondió. —¿Es eso algo malo?– Le preguntó, sintiendo nervios de repente.

Derek rió ligeramente, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo y el de Stiles. —Por supuesto que no.– Le respondió. —En realidad, también veo mi futuro a tu lado.– Le dijo.

—¿En serio?– Stiles sintió que Derek asentía por encima de su hombro. —Es bueno saber que no soy el único.–

—Por supuesto que no eres el único. No cuando eres mi…– Pero Derek no terminó la frase, de repente dándose cuenta de algo muy importante. Ohhh por Dios, Stiles era su _compañero_. De esas personas que los hombres lobos no suelen hallar comúnmente, es más, son pocos los hombres lobo quienes tienen la fortuna de encontrarse con su _compañero_.

—¿Tu qué?– Stiles le preguntó con curiosidad.

—… Mi novio.– Derek repuso, besando con delicadeza el cuello de Stiles.

Sabía muy bien que el joven no era una chica, eso era demasiado evidente, pero no podía evitar ser tan cuidadoso con él. Como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño, o hacer algo no que a Stiles no le pareciera. Era su lado licántropo que a veces relucía, pero de una forma sutil. De forma amorosa. Eso nunca le había pasado, y a pesar de sentirse bien, era un tanto sorprendente. Derek no tenía conocimiento alguno, al menos no uno tan profundo.

Siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música, hasta que Derek se puso rígido y detuvo los movimientos de Stiles. “ _Algo debe ir mal._ ” Pensó el joven. Y sin querer quedarse con la incertidumbre, le habló a Derek.

—Derek, ¿qué ocurre?– Le preguntó dándose la vuelta y quedando de frente a él.

El hombre lobo gruñó y por un instante sus ojos se volvieron azules. —Theo.– Fue su única respuesta.

Y así con esas palabras, el joven en cuestión entró por la puerta del gimnasio, junto su manada de quimeras. _El Escuadrón del Mal_ al fin había llegado. Eso no podía ser una buena señal. Sólo se podía predecir que acabaría mal todo. Demonios.

—Rayos, ¿por qué no pudimos disfrutar por más tiempo el estar solos?– Stiles murmuró y se pegó al cuerpo de Derek, abrazándolo y refunfuñando en su pecho.

Derek pasó su mano por la extensión de la espalda de Stiles, tratando de tranquilizarlo. —Descuida, no dejaré que te pase nada. Estoy aquí para ti.– Le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Theo, Donovan y Corey iban de trajes y bien peinados. Se veían muy bien, pero no importaba, eran los malos. Así como Tracy, quien llevaba un bonito vestido color azul y zapatillas plateadas. Stiles sabía que Corey sería la cita de Mason, pero le parecía algo extraño que Donovan apareciera, pues después de todo era un par de años mayor que él y sus amigos, es decir, no pertenecía a Beacon Hills High School. Theo y Tracy parecían venir juntos, pero Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír con burla al darse cuenta que el chico malvado no se veía muy cómodo. Era tan hilarante. Ese chico prefería primero sufrir que ser el hazmerreír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?– Derek le preguntó.

Stiles colocó su cabeza en el hombre de Derek y lo miró a la cara. —Ver a Theo y Tracy venir juntos. Me divierte verlos tan incómodos.–

Derek miró a la pareja en cuestión y también rió un poco. —Parece que lo apuñalan.–

—Lo sé.– Stiles le dijo.

Después de que se alteraran un poco por la llegada del _Escuadrón del Mal_ , Derek y Stiles siguieron con su baile. Ignorando a todos, o al menos eso querían hacer ver, simplemente para no levantar muchas sospechas a ninguna de las quimeras.

—¿Acaso no eran más?– Derek le preguntó a Stiles de repente.

Stiles estaba confundido. —¿Más quimeras?–

—Quimeras, ¿acaso no eran más quimeras?– Derek aclaró su pregunta.

Stiles arrugó un poco la cara. —Pues hasta donde sé, eran diez. Pero Theo revivió a cuatro.– Le informó.

—Sólo veo a tres.– Derek le dijo.

—Sólo tres de ellos se unieron a la manada de Theo.– Stiles dijo. —Además, ¿cómo sabrías que hay más? Nunca te lo mencioné.–

Derek se puso rígido por unos segundos, por fortuna Stiles no lo notó, gracias a que estaba perdido en sus ojos verdes. —No, sé que no. Pero tenía ese presentimiento de que habría más.– Le mintió. Por supuesto que sabía que había una quimera más, una chica. Pero no sabía su nombre.

—De acuerdo.– Stiles le dijo, aunque no se tragaba por completo la historia. Aquí había algo que no se decía. Pero mientras no afectara en mucho, mejor.

La fiesta siguió su transcurso, Scott y Kira bailaban no muy lejos de Derek y Stiles, e incluso Malia había hallado a un chico con quien bailar. Tanto Derek como Stiles no eran capaces de ver a Mason con Corey, o a Liam. Sólo quedaba Lydia, quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas, ignorando a un chico que le hablaba animadamente.

“ _No puedo creer que ese haya sido yo hace unos años._ ” Stiles pensó al ver la expresión aburrida de la pelirroja, era un tanto divertido verlo cuando él no era el ignorado. Y no es como si le importara ahora. Por supuesto, quería mucho a Lydia, pero ya no en ese modo. Ya no más. Sólo era su muy inteligente y atractiva amiga. No podía pensar en ella de otro modo cuando estaba con un hombre mucho más apuesto; según muchos comentarios.

Y para dejar en claro ese punto de vista, Stiles colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Derek y lo atrajo al suyo para darle un gran beso. Los labios del hombre lobo eran una clase de droga de él. Una del tipo de la cual no requiere una rehabilitación. Ni mucho menos tener una.

—¿Por qué fue eso?– Derek le preguntó juntando sus frentes. —No es que me queje. Desde que estamos juntos, me sacas una sonrisa cuando nos besamos.–

Stiles le sonrió. —En ese caso deberemos besarnos más a menudo, porque me fascina tu sonrisa.– Derek sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. —Exactamente esa, me encanta.– Y lo volvió a besar.

El joven de ojos color miel iba a decir “ _La amo_ ” pero eso sería admitir amar una parte de Derek lo cual es un tanto temprano. No es como si fuera indebido amar a alguien cuando sólo llevas saliendo con esa persona alrededor de dos semanas. Decir “ _Te amo_ ” es muy pronto, en cualquier parte del mundo. No te atrevas a juzgar.

—Algo va mal.– Derek le dijo a su pareja.

Stiles no puso mucha atención a lo que el hombre lobo le dijo. —¿Qué?–

Derek lo abrazó y lo pegó a su cuerpo. —Algo va mal.– Lo apretó entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué es?– Stiles le preguntó preocupado.

—¡Scott!– Derek ignoró a su pareja y le gritó al alfa, seguro de que Scott lo escucharía. —Algo se acerca.–

—Oh por Dios.– Stiles dijo en voz baja.

Stiles estaba muy nervioso, Derek no actuaba tan ansioso ante un enemigo. Se preguntaba si él era la razón. No entiendan mal, Stiles sabía con certeza que Derek ya no lo consideraba escuálido e indefenso (bueno, quizá escuálido sí), pero al joven le parecía más que Derek estaba nervioso por _él_.

Porque volvía a tener a alguien que le importara, alguien que tuviera miedo de perder. Y Stiles sabía que el hombre lobo, porque es un idiota, se culparía si algo le pasara; incluso si no era su culpa.

Y como adivinando el tren del pensamiento, Derek lo sostuvo por los brazos y le habló al oído. —Necesito que te ocultes.– Le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– Stiles le preguntó, no queriendo ceder sin una explicación.

El hombre lobo suspiró dramáticamente. —¿Podrías hacer lo que te pido?–

—No.– Fue la respuesta de Stiles.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque de la nada, las puertas de entrada al gimnasio salieron volando a los lados del lugar, golpeando a unos jóvenes que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en la trayectoria de la madera voladora. En ese momento, un fuerte rugido se escuchó; era tan fuerte que logró detener el equipo de sonido del DJ. Era la última quimera.

—¿Qué es eso!– Varios gritos se escucharon dentro del gimnasio, así como un montón de pisadas alteradas queriendo salir del lugar por la puerta que conducía a los pasillos del Instituto. La bestia de Gévaudan.

—Eso es enorme.– Stiles le gritó a Derek, evitando tropezarse con alguna otra persona que trataba de salir corriendo.

Al instante, el resto de la manada estaba a su lado. —Oh por Dios, ¿qué cosa es eso?– Lydia dijo anonadada. La chica no mostraba su miedo con regularidad.

—Eso es lo que vi cuando acompañé a Hayden y a su hermana.– Liam les dijo, con los ojos amarillos y garras en las manos; trató de no cambiar el aspecto de su rostro para que los demás no lo vieran. Pero a estas alturas a nadie le importaba cómo se viera, mientras fueran capaces de huir.

—También yo cuando peleé con mi madre junto con Braeden.– Malia les dijo, con sus ojos azul frío.

—Eso es peor que los _Skinwalkers_.– Kira dijo.

—Hay que evitar que le haga daño a alguien.– Scott le dijo a sus amigos, con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos. No dejaría que alguien saliera herido, no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

—Lydia.– Derek le dijo a la pelirroja. —Necesito que te vayas con Stiles y busquen un lugar seguro.–

—No eres el alfa.– Stiles le dijo a su novio y éste le gruñó. Stiles rodó los ojos. No era justo, se podía defender, y no era el momento de ocultarse cuando requerían toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a _eso_.

—Pero yo sí.– Scott dijo, sorprendiendo a su amigo. —Lydia, por favor, haz lo que Derek dijo.– La pelirroja asintió.

—Scott, no puedes hacerme esto.– Stiles le dijo a Scott.

—No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.– El alfa le dijo sin perder de vista a la enorme bestia de enfrente, la cual no se movía del todo. —Y Derek tampoco quiere hacerlo.– Con ese comentario, Stiles cedió.

Lydia agarró su brazo derecho. —Vámonos Stiles.– Le dijo.

Stiles rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios a Derek. —Regresa a salvo.– Le dijo en voz baja, y luego permitió ser arrastrado por el antiguo amor de su vida fuera del gimnasio.

—Bien, podemos hacer esto.– Scott le dijo a los otros con sus ojos rojos.

Todos tomaron posición y esperaron el ataque de la bestia. El gran y oscuro hombre lobo rugió y se abalanzó contra ellos.

* * *

—Stiles, por aquí.– Lydia le dijo a su amigo al escuchar un gran rugido. Era tan aterrador que le erizaba la piel.

—Lydia, espera.– Stiles le dijo a la chica tratando de librarse de su agarre. La pelirroja era más fuerte de lo que sus delgados brazos dejaban ver.

Corrieron por un par de minutos a través de la escuela. Al girar en una de las esquinas de los pasillos, Lydia y Stiles se ocultaron en uno de los salones vacíos, esperando estar lo suficientemente a salvo.

—Creo que estamos bien aquí.– Lydia dijo.

Stiles golpeó sus manos contra el escritorio del aula. —¿Por qué hemos corrido?– El joven le preguntó a la chica.

—Porque Scott lo ha dicho.– Lydia le dijo a Stiles, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Déjame preguntarlo de otra forma.– Stiles dijo tomando un gran respiro. —¿Por qué hemos abandonado a nuestros amigos?–

—Stiles.– Lydia se acercó a su amigo. —No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Habríamos obstruido.– Le respondió.

—Creí que eras más inteligente que eso.– Stiles le dijo y se contuvo de sonreír al ver la cara de fastidio de la pelirroja. —No creí que fueras de las que abandona a sus amigos en problemas.–

—¡No los abandoné!– Lydia le replicó. —He hecho lo que Scott dijo. Nuestro alfa.–

—Lo entiendo.– Stiles le dijo algo frustrado. —Pero no siempre puedo hacer lo que Scott dice.–

—Trata de que nadie más salga herido.– Lydia le dijo.

—¿Y cómo crees que me sentiré si alguien más sale herido?– Stiles le dijo retadoramente y enojado, Lydia retrocedió un paso. Stiles nunca le habló de esa forma.

—Stiles.– Le dijo la pelirroja, tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Cómo crees que me sentiré si dejo que le pase algo a Liam, Malia o a Kira!– Le dijo a Lydia. —¿Cómo crees que me sentiré si mi mejor amigo muere!– Luego su voz se hizo tan baja que era apenas audible. —¿Cómo crees que me sentiré si pierdo a Derek?– Stiles se sentía tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan insignificante a comparación de las demás amenazas en Beacon Hills. Se sentía tan… Humano.

—Stiles.– Lydia se acercó a su amigo y lo envolvió en un agrazo, pegándolo junto a ella, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. —Son fuertes, nada malo les pasará.–

—Lo sé.– Stiles dijo tranquilizando su respiración. Un ataque de pánico no haría que sus amigos se salvaran. —Pero tengo miedo de perderlos. A cualquiera de ellos.–

Lydia tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en la frente. —No lo harás.– Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Regresaremos y haremos algo para espantar a esa cosa.–

—¿Y cómo haremos eso?– Stiles le preguntó apartándose de su amiga. —No tenemos una forma de hacerlo.–

Lydia le sonrió cómplice. —Creo que tengo una forma de hacerlo.– Le dijo a Stiles. —Es algo que aprendí cuando estuve en Eichen House.–

—¿Aprendiste algo cuando estuviste ahí?– Stiles le preguntó, completamente confundido. Lydia le asintió. —¿Y qué es?–

Lydia lo tomó otra vez del brazo y empezó a jalarlo. —Me tomaría algo de tiempo explicártelo. En especial porque no sé exactamente qué pasó.–

—¿Entonces cómo quieres ayudar?– Stiles le preguntó mientras continuaban su regreso al gimnasio.

—Porque estoy segura que funcionará.– Lydia le dijo, confianza desbordando su voz. —Sólo confía en mí.–

Y Stiles lo haría. No sabía qué cosa Lydia tenía bajo la manga, pero era su mejor esperanza por el momento. Debía confiar.

* * *

—¡Cuidado!– Malia le gritó a Derek cuando la bestia le tiró un zarpazo, el cual el hombre apuradamente pudo esquivar.

—¡Es muy rápido!– Kira gritó.

—¡Y fuerte!– Malia dijo dándole un golpe a la criatura, pero no le hizo daño; sólo hizo que se molestara y la golpeara en el hombro, dislocándoselo.

—¡Malia!– Derek corrió hacia su prima, luego la ayudó a levantarse.

—No creo que logremos vencerlo.– Malia le dijo.

—Debemos buscar una forma.– Derek le respondió.

Scott estaba peleando contra la bestia de Gévaudan al lado de Liam y Kira; quien incluso con su armadura de _Kitsune_ no se mostraban con ventaja. En realidad, cada vez se veían más acorralados.

La ropa de cada uno estaba desgarrada y llena de sangre; los rasguños eran algo superficiales, pero se sentían como si hubieran rasgado parte de su piel. Ardía, como veneno de _Kánima_ pero sin el efecto de paralizarte. Era horrible.

—¡Derek!– Scott le gritó al beta. —¡Debes hacer algo!– Esquivó un golpe de la bestia. —¡Kira y yo lo distraeremos!–

Derek se aseguró de que Malia estuviera bien, luego fue ayudar a sus amigos. Se le arrojó por la espalda de la enorme creatura, tratando de cortar su piel o su garganta. Pero no parecía hacer daño alguno, era como si la criatura fuera hecha de gas pero a la vez fuera sólida como para sentir y dar golpes. El que fuera oscura era un misterio más.

—¡No puedo hacerle mucho daño!– Derek le dijo a Scott.

—Demonios, vamos a morir.– Liam dijo son desesperación. De las muchas veces que se imaginó en ir a un baile, nunca pensó que moriría en uno. Que mala suerte.

De repente, más cuerpos se unieron a la batalla. Y sorprendentemente, eran Theo y las otras quimeras. Tracy se unió a Derek en la espalda de la enorme criatura, averiguando si sus poderes como _Kánima_ pudieran ser útiles, pero el veneno no tenía efecto alguno.

—No funciona.– Tracy le gritó al pseudo alfa. —Veo que sólo lo hace enojar más.– Le dijo al sentir que la bestia se agitaba con violencia, tratando de quitar a los pasajeros indeseados de su espalda.

Derek y Tracy salieron volando por los aires, golpeándose contra las paredes, dejándolos mal heridos hasta que sus poderes curativos los sanaran.

—Corey.– Theo le habló a la quimera más joven. —Ayuda a Donovan a acercarse a la bestia.– Le dijo.

El chico no perdió ni un segundo, tomó la mano de Donovan y lo hizo desaparecer junto con él. No pasó mucho al principio, luego unos rayos salieron disparados de la nada y electrocutaron a la bestia. Pero como todas las anteriores cosas, no le hicieron daño.

—Tampoco funciona.– Donovan dijo cuando Corey los hizo visibles nuevamente.

—Demonios.– Theo farfulló y se arrojó a la bestia.

—¿Qué haces!– Liam le preguntó. —No puedes hacer nada, no le afecta.–

—¡Estoy tratando de entretenerlo por más tiempo!– Theo le respondió.

—¡Podemos herirte!– Kira le dijo, deteniendo un golpe con su espada. —¡No creo que puedas hacer mucho!–

—¡Theo, aléjate!– Scott le dijo con su voz de alfa.

Era increíble. La pelea era nueve contra uno, y seguían en desventaja. ¿Qué cosa habían creado los Dread Doctors? Y tampoco es como si quisiera averiguar la respuesta, pero para detenerlo, debían hacerlo. Y pronto. Aunque primero salir con vida de esto.

De repente, la bestia se movió con violencia y tiró a Theo de su espalda, luego se giró al adolescente. Iba a atacarlo. Y a matarlo con rapidez, en el mejor de los casos.

—¡Theo, cuidado!– Scott le gritó, pero fue muy tarde.

El líder de la manada de quimeras estaba recuperándose del golpe que se llevó cuando la bestia lo tiró, no podía escapar de la bestia o detener uno de sus golpes. Y lo desgarró en el pecho.

Theo gritó de dolor y empezó a sangrar rápidamente. La herida era enorme, su cuerpo no aguantaría un golpe más. Era su fin. Theo cerró sus ojos azules y esperó su golpe final… Pero de repente algo pasó; Stiles y Lydia entraron otra vez al gimnasio.

—¡Cúbranse los oídos!– Lydia les dijo a todos, y lo hicieron de inmediato. La chica corrió hasta la bestia.

—¡Lydia!– Scott le gritó, no sabiendo qué haría, pero sabía que la bestia la destrozaría si se acercaba demasiado.

La bestia se dio la vuelta, preparándose para atacar a Lydia. —Maldita cosa.– Dijo en voz baja y con molestia, llevando sus manos a su pecho. —¡No lastimes a mis amigos!– Puso sus manos frente a ella y gritó. Gritó como una _banshee_.

Todo el gimnasio retumbó y las luces del lugar estallaron, su gritó se escuchó por todas partes. Una onda expansiva salió de las manos de Lydia y golpeó a la bestia de Gévaudan, estrellándola contra la pared y haciendo que la atravesara. Había neutralizado a la bestia por el momento.

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero los ojos de cada uno de los otros se veía por su luminiscencia; excepto los ojos de Stiles y los de Lydia.

—Eso fue…– Stiles dijo en el medio de la oscuridad, quitándose las manos de las orejas. Y para el momento que lo hacía, sus amigos ya estaban a su alrededor.

—Fascinante.– Scott dijo terminando la oración de su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?– Kira le preguntó a Lydia con entusiasmo.

—¿Cuándo lo aprendiste?– Malia le preguntó.

—Creo que de ahora en adelante no me meteré contigo.– Liam dijo, y Lydia rió un poco.

—Muy oportuno.– Derek le dijo.

Lydia no sabía qué decir. No debían agradecerle del todo, no los iba a dejar morir. —Deberían agradecerle a Stiles.– Les dijo. —De no ser porque me presionó, quizá no habría regresado y salvarlos.–

Todos estaban alegres de que estuvieran a salvo y sorprendidos de las habilidades de la pelirroja. Nadie se imaginaba que fuera tan poderosa.

—No quisiera interrumpir su fiesta.– Corey les dijo con timidez. —Pero necesitan ayudarnos, Theo está muy grave.–

La manada McCall recordó que el chico malvado resultó herido de gravedad y fueron a verlo. Las otras quimeras se las habían arreglado para sacar a Theo del gimnasio sin hacerle mucho daño. Al menos la Luna les daba algo de luz.

—¿Estás bien?– Liam preguntó al reunirse con la otra manada.

—De ser así no habría ido Corey a pedirles ayuda.– Donovan respondió sarcásticamente.

—Deben ayudarlo.– Tracy les dijo. —No pueden dejarlo morir.–

—Por mí estaría bien.– Stiles dijo fríamente.

—No, no podemos.– Lydia dijo.

—¿Por qué?– Derek, Stiles y Malia preguntaron al unísono.

—Porque lo distrajo lo suficiente para que me acercara.– La pelirroja les dijo. —Ayudarlo es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Pero sólo eso.–

—Lydia tiene razón.– Scott apoyó a la pelirroja. —De no ser porque Theo lo distrajo, Liam, Kira o yo pudimos haber muerto.– Les dijo.

—Y se supone que somos mejores que el enemigo.– Kira dijo. —Incluso si eso significa tener que salvarle la vida.–

—Bien.– Stiles dijo, aceptando la derrota.

—Entonces hay que ayudarlo.– Liam dijo mirando a Scott. —¿Qué hacemos entonces?–

Las otras quimeras miraron al alfa. —Haremos lo mismo que cuando ayudamos a Lydia.– Scott dijo.

—Para eso necesitaremos más que sólo tus poderes.– Derek le dijo a Scott. —Malia, Liam, Kira y yo debemos ayudarte.–

—¿Crees que sea seguro?– Kira preguntó, no muy segura de sus poderes.

Scott le sonrió. —Lo será.– Kira le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después, los cinco se pusieron alrededor de Theo. —Apuesto a que no les gusta la idea de todo esto.– Theo les dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Incluso medio muerto era irritante.

—Sólo hagámoslo.– Scott le dio a su manda.

Pusieron sus manos sobre el pecho desgarrado de Theo y empezaron a sanarlo. Incluso con sus poderes juntos, les tomó varios minutos poder curarlo. En serio, ¿qué poderes poseía la bestia para hacer un daño mortal con sólo una zarpada?

—Listo. Está curado.– Derek dijo siendo el primero en apartarse.

Le dolía en el orgullo tener que ayudar a quien le coqueteaba a su novio. De no ser por Scott, Derek lo habría matado desde el momento que Stiles le contó que Theo lo trató de besar. Eso no era agradable para nadie.

—Gracias.– Las otras quimeras dijeron, mostrando agradecimiento, pero molestia por tener que hacerlo.

—Sabía que no dejarías que muriera.– Theo dijo mirando a Stiles, ignorando el gruñido que Derek le hizo.

—Cuidado, Theo.– Scott le dijo al otro adolescente con los ojos rojos. —No me hagas cambiar de parecer acerca de nuestra pequeña tregua. No quiero que le sigas coqueteando a mi mejor amigo.– Le dijo. —Sabes que está saliendo con Derek.–

—Como sea.– Theo le dijo. Dio la media vuelta y se marchó del lugar junto con su manada.

—Es un maldito.– Malia le dijo. —¿Me repites por qué no lo puedo matar?– Le preguntó a Scott.

—Porque tendría que dejar a Derek hacerlo.– Scott le respondió. —Derek tiene más derechos de hacerlo.– Luego miró al hombre mayor. —Pero no lo harás.–

—Bien.– Derek dijo con la cara fruncida.

—Viendo que no hay nada más qué decir.– Liam dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos. —Creo que será mejor irnos.– Les dijo. —No creo que se sientan cómodos como están ahora.–

Y se dieron cuenta que, en efecto, estaban muy incómodos. Es decir, ropa desgarrada y sangre seca no era lo que se usa diariamente.

—Estás en lo cierto.– Scott le dijo. —Pero hay que mantenerse alerta, en caso de que la bestia pueda volver a aparecer.–

—Llegar a ayudar lo más rápido posible.– Malia concordó.

—Entonces, marchémonos.– Lydia dijo y los demás asintieron.

Luego de cinco minutos, Derek y Stiles estaban de camino de regreso a la casa de los Stilinski. Decidieron ser los últimos en marcharse de la escuela, asegurándose de que nada los persiguiera.

—¿Estás bien?– Stiles le preguntó al sentir que la ansiedad se lo comía vivo por dentro.

—Sí, estoy bien.– Derek le respondió. —Sólo estoy un poco adolorido, es todo.–

—Tenía miedo de perderte.– Stiles dijo sin pensarlo. —En especial cuando nuestra relación está comenzando. Y todo parece ir mejor lo pensado, no quería que…– Derek colocó una mano sobre las de Stiles, logrando tranquilizarlo.

—También tenía miedo de perderte.– Derek le dijo. —No me habría gustado la idea de morir sin saber a profundidad lo que es tener una relación contigo.–

—¿En serio?– Stiles le preguntó alagado.

Derek asintió. —Sí. Mi perspectiva de mi futuro también ha cambiado a ti, Stiles.– Giró su cabeza y miró al joven por un instante. —También me veo contigo en mi vida.– Sonrió al percibir el dulce aroma que Stiles producía. Era un sentimiento alegre. Como amor. Pero no tan intenso. Debían trabajar en ello.

No mucho después, ambos llegaron a la casa de Stiles y subieron directamente a la habitación del joven.

—Tu esmoquin quedó arruinado.– Stiles dijo analizando la ropa de su novio. Bueno, la ropa que quedaba.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Cuando lo necesite otra vez, compraré otro.–

—¿Entonces ese era nuevo?– Le preguntó y Derek asintió. —Lamento que hayas gastado tu dinero para algo que duró sólo un par de horas.–

—Descuida.– El hombre lobo abrazó al humano. —Quería impresionarte y también a tu papá. Además, no me gustan mucho los esmoquin.–

—Pero se te ven muy bien.– Stiles dijo pasando su mano sobre el pecho de Derek. Su ropa estaba tan mal que en realidad podía tocar su pecho; piel con piel.

—Me alegra saber que piensas así.– Derek le dijo con una sonrisa y luego lo besó.

Stiles mordió un poco el labio inferior del hombre lobo, sonriendo al escuchar un suave sonido producirse en el pecho de Derek. —Será mejor ir a dormir. Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela.–

—De acuerdo.– Derek dijo con la cara algo fruncida. Stiles rió ligeramente volvió a besar a Derek.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres. No creo que a mi papá le moleste.– Stiles le dijo. —Mientras no lo despertemos, estará bien.–

El hombre lobo asintió, le dio un beso y luego prosiguieron a ponerse el pijama. Aunque no puede ser considerado un pijama un bóxer, pues era como estaban los dos en la cama de Stiles.

—Esto es agradable.– Stiles le dijo a Derek, pegando su espalda desnuda contra el pecho del hombre lobo. —Eres bastante caliente.– Derek rió con suavidad. —Del cuerpo. Tienes mucho calor corporal. No digo que no seas atractivo, pero no me…–

—Stiles, vete a dormir.– Derek le dijo haciéndolo callar.

—Bien.– Stiles le dijo y luego cerró los ojos.

No mucho después, ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, sintiéndose seguros.


	17. Change Of Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Sería un cambio de equipo.– Stiles dijo, apoyando a su mejor amigo. —Estoy bastante seguro de que no dejaremos que Theo te haga daño.–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de un poco más de un mes de no haber actualizado, les traigo aquí este nuevo capítulo. Es algo medio importante, en serio. Aunque la parte Sterek lo compensa todo e.e  
> Sigo sin tener un capítulo más escrito, pero puedo decirles que no me tomará tanto para actualizar como anteriormente.
> 
> Y además, el final de la quinta temporada fue laksjehsmkejals
> 
> Sin más, espero que les guste el capítulo ;)

Al día siguiente, Stiles se despertó muy cómodamente en su cama. Era una sensación de conformidad que sólo sentía cuando dormía con Derek, lo cual había hecho la noche anterior. El joven castaño sonrió con alegría y se movió un poco, disfrutando de la calidez que el cuerpo del hombre lobo le proporcionaba en su espalda.

Pero de repente, Stiles se quedó estático por un momento al sentir algo fuera de lo común. Especialmente por debajo de la cintura. —Oh por Dios.– Susurró para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba. Derek tenía una erección. No sabía si era provocado por la cercanía o porque es una reacción mañanera, de igual forma, le gustaba por más vergonzoso que le pareciera admitirlo.

Sin darse cuenta, o al menos eso pensaba, Stiles empezó a mover su cintura, provocando fricción entre su cuerpo y el de Derek. Pueden pensar que es un pervertido, pero Stiles no es más que sólo otro adolescente, y experimentar con su novio no puede ser considerado como algo malo, ¿verdad?

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso.– Derek dijo en voz baja, haciendo que Stiles se detuviera repentinamente, sorprendido. Derek se inclinó y besó el cuello de Stiles. —Si lo sigues haciendo, no sé a dónde llegaríamos.– Lo mordió con suavidad, sacándole un gemido al castaño. —Además, tu papá está en la casa.–

Stiles se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a Derek, quien le estaba sonriendo. —Bueno, no sé, estaba pensando…– Pasó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho del hombre lobo, jugando un poco con el vello que tenía en el medio. —Que quizá quiero arriesgarme por una vez.–

Derek alzó una ceja. —Me parece como un plan.– Dijo antes de besar con pasión a su novio. Sus besos eran tan profundos y desesperados, como si quisieran juntarse con el otro por ese medio. Era una escena bastante erótica, añadiendo el hecho de que sólo se encontraban en ropa interior.

En algún momento de su sesión de besos candentes, Derek acorraló el cuerpo de Stiles contra el colchón y se metió en el medio de las piernas del más joven, frotando sus vellos contra las piernas lampiñas de Stiles. Stiles rió con esa acción, pero eso terminó cuando Derek empezó a atacar su cuello nuevamente, haciéndolo gemir ruidosamente, incluso cuando trataba de mantenerse callado.

Sin embargo, la situación empezó a tomar otro rumbo cuando Derek empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de Stiles, provocando fricción entre sus erecciones. Los sonidos y movimientos que hacían los dos eran tan intensos y provocativos, que excitarían a cualquiera que los viera. En serio. Es decir, ¿acaso no hacen una pareja sexy?

Los gemidos emitidos por ambos, los dejaban sordos para cualquier otro sonido a su alrededor, es por eso que no lograron escuchar cuando la puerta de la habitación empezó a abrirse.

—Stiles, se te está haciendo…– John dijo entrando en la habitación sin tocar la puerta como acostumbra a hacer, tampoco logrando escuchar los gemidos que había dentro de la habitación. —¿Qué está pasando aquí?– Dijo con un tono molesto, sorprendido, anonadado.

—Papá.– Stiles dijo apartando un poco a Derek con sus brazos, no es como si hubiera sido mucho desde que el hombre lobo estaba encima de él y pesaba mucho por los músculos. “ _Ohhh Rayos._ ” Stiles pensó al recordar en la posición en la que se encontraba con su novio; una posición muy comprometedora, además sólo estaban en bóxers. —No es lo que parece.– Stiles le dijo a su padre cuando Derek por fin reaccionó y se quitó de encima.

—John, no es lo que parece.– Derek le dijo al hombre sentándose al lado de Stiles sobre la cama. Por un momento pensó en cubrir su parte inferior, porque su erección era muy notable en su bóxer, pero luego lo creyó innecesario ya que el Sheriff los había visto.

La cara de John enrojeció por la furia y la vergüenza, es decir, ¿a qué padre le parece cómodo encontrar a su hijo con su pareja? Se mordió el labio y se cruzó de brazos; el que llevara su uniforme lo hacía ver con mucha más autoridad de la que ya tenía. —Los veo a los dos abajo en diez minutos.– Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. —He dicho diez minutos, no me hagan subir por ustedes.– Se escuchó por el pasillo.

—Ohhh No.– Stiles dijo cubriéndose la cara y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Por qué justamente hoy decidió hacer algo sexual con Derek cuando su padre estaba en casa? Sí, su suerte era de las peores; era eso o el Universo lo detesta, sino es que los dos.

—Tranquilo Stiles.– Derek le dijo colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor del torso de Stiles. —No está tan molesto.– Le dio un beso en el hombro, con el cual Stiles se estremeció un poco.

—Pero lo está.– Stiles le dijo a Derek quitándose las manos de la cara. —Y puede ser que cambie de parecer acerca de dejarte dormir en mi habitación.–

—Siempre puedo meterme a través de la ventana por las noches.– Derek dijo como si no fuera una cosa tan relevante.

—Ohhh Por supuesto que no.– El castaño le dijo. —Mi papá puede que le pregunte a uno de los vecinos si vio algo extraño por mi habitación, como un hombre entrando por la ventana, así que es un gran no.–

Derek rió ligeramente. Le parecía divertido cuando Stiles divagaba un poco por las cosas que lo exaltaban. —Entonces hallaremos otra forma, una que no sea tan “indecente”.– El hombre lobo hizo comillas en la última palabra, puesto a que lo que hacían no lo era… Bueno, todavía no llegaban a esa parte.

—Si ese es el caso, seré yo quien piense en otra forma. Tus planes no suelen ser tan sutiles.– Stiles le sacó la lengua, provocando a Derek, quien empezó a hacer cosquillas en las costillas y en las axilas.

—¡No me hagan volver a subir!– John les gritó desde la parte baja de la casa al oír la risa de su hijo.

—Será mejor que me dé una ducha.– Stiles le dijo a su novio, empezando a levantarse de la cama.

—¿Quieres que me una a ti?– El hombre le preguntó con un tono de voz algo seductor.

Stiles se detuvo por un momento en su lugar, tratando de analizar si Derek hablaba en serio o no. No le tomó mucho para notar que lo decía en serio. Su cara enrojeció. —Por más que me gustaría que te unieras a mí en la ducha, no creo que estemos en el mejor momento de hacerlo.– Le respondió.

Derek le sonrió. —Tienes razón.– Stiles tomó su toalla y empezó a caminar en dirección al baño. —Será en otra ocasión.– Fue lo que Derek le dijo a sus espaldas.

Stiles giró la cabeza y miró a Derek, sonriéndole un poco. Luego de entrar al cuarto de baño, el joven se puso a pensar en lo que Derek le había dicho, dándose cuenta de que era una promesa. Oh por Dios. Que intenso. Luego tomó su ducha.

Después de que ambos estuvieron listos para el día, y justo en el tiempo que John les había dicho, bajaron a la cocina, donde el hombre los estaba esperando con el desayuno sobre la mesa. Se le notaba serio por su expresión facial y por la forma en que estaba cruzado de brazos; como un hombre de negocios o algo así.

—Tomen asiento.– John les dijo y señaló los asientos que tenía al otro lado, los cuales estaban considerablemente separados el uno del otro. Derek y Stiles hicieron lo que el hombre les indicó. —Ahora quiero saber, ¿qué estaban haciendo en tu habitación, hijo?– La pregunta fue directamente para Stiles.

El joven no quería responderle a su padre, tanto por la vergüenza como lo que diría. Porque, ¿cómo decirle a tu padre que estabas haciendo algo sexual con tu novio? Simplemente no. —Bueno, papá, nosotros…– Pero Stiles no pudo terminar su frase, porque fue interrumpido por Derek.

—Fue mi culpa, John.– El hombre lobo le dijo al padre de su novio. —No pude controlarme, lo lamento. Fue instinto.– Stiles sintió algo de pena en su pecho. Entonces, ¿sucedió porque él mismo lo inició? —No medí lo que estábamos haciendo, no debió ocurrir cuando sabíamos que no estábamos solos.–

—Bueno, en ese caso.– El hombre mayor desenlazó sus brazos y los puso sobre la mesa. —Creo que sería mejor que no vol…–

—Fue mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo?– Stiles dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a los otros dos. Conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía que éste le prohibiría a su novio volver a dormir con él en su cama. Bueno, ustedes comprenden. —Provoqué toda la situación, y Derek simplemente respondió a lo que estaba haciendo. Fue instinto, como dijo.– Stiles le sonrió a Derek, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa. —De lo único que podría arrepentirme, es de no recordar que tenía clases y de que estabas en casa. Lo lamento, papá.– Se disculpó.

—¿Es eso cierto?– John le preguntó a Derek, quien asintió. —Entonces, ¿por qué tratabas de echarte la culpa?– Le preguntó.

—No quería que Stiles se llevara la culpa por ello.– Derek miró de reojo a Stiles. —Lo quiero mucho como para hacer eso.– Sonrió al escuchar a Stiles decir en voz baja “ _También te quiero mucho,_ Sourwolf.” Sólo audible para él.

El Sheriff frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada más. Después de esa extraña e incómoda conversación, los tres se dispusieron a comer el desayuno. No tomó mucho tiempo para que se terminaran la comida; siendo Derek quien lavara los trastos para así evadir a John, quien por suerte se marchó al trabajo justamente después de terminar.

—Lo lamento mucho.– El hombre lobo escuchó que el joven dijo a sus espaldas. —Lo arruiné. Mi papá ha de estar muy molesto. No sólo por lo que pasó, sino también porque traté de mentirle.– Stiles hundió su rostro entre los omoplatos de Derek, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de su torso. —Soy el peor novio de todos.–

—No es verdad.– Derek dijo. Terminó de secar el último vaso y se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Stiles, quedando frente a él. —No eres el peor de todos, ese sería yo. Porque debí haber detenido la situación antes de que tu papá entrara.– Se inclinó y le dio a Stiles un beso en la frente, haciéndolo sonreír. —También debí haberlo escuchado venir.–

—Puede ser, pero inicié las cosas en mi habitación.– Se quejó el humano. —Todo por mis hormonas adolescentes desenfrenadas.–

—No es como si me hubiese molestado en el momento.– Derek dijo, haciendo que Stiles lo mirara con ojos muy abiertos. —También quería que pasara. También fue mi culpa, no te sientas tan mal, por favor.– Stiles sonrió alegremente, Derek lo hacía sentir mejor aun cuando algo lo molestaba.

—¿Te molestaría llevarme a la escuela?– Stiles le preguntó.

Derek se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. —Por supuesto que no, vayámonos.– Se sonrieron y salieron de la casa en dirección a la escuela.

El día de Derek y Stiles había iniciado mal, por decir lo menos, pero los eventos en el transcurso podían hacer que se convirtiera en el mejor día de todos. Después de todo, ¿qué podría salir peor?

* * *

Pero por supuesto, algo pudo salir peor. No sucedió entre la más reciente pareja, pero fue ésta la que descubrió algo fuera de lugar, algo que a Stiles le molestaba desde que vio a una cierta persona. Y sucedió así.

—Gracias por traerme a la escuela, Der.– Stiles le dijo al hombre lobo cuando éste detuvo su camioneta en uno de los lugares del estacionamiento.

—No tienes que agradecerlo, Stiles.– Derek le dijo. El joven sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

Estaban en un lugar público, pero la noche anterior ya los habían visto juntos, así que a Stiles no le podía importar menos. —Lo hago porque pude venirme en mi Jeep, pero quise que me trajeras a pesar de que no era tu responsabilidad.–

—¿Para qué crees que son los co… Novios?– Derek dijo rápidamente y le dio otro beso. —A propósito, ¿por qué quisiste que te trajera?–

—¿Acaso no es obvio?– Stiles le preguntó, suspirando al ver la cara perdida de Derek. —Porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo. Debo pasar muchas horas aquí sin verte, así que aproveché todo el tiempo que tenía disponible antes de hacerlo. Espero que no te haya molestado.–

—En lo absoluto.– Derek le dijo.

Después, ambos bajaron de la camioneta, Derek queriéndose asegurar de que llegara a salvo a las instalaciones; no porque no confiara en los amigos de su novio, sino porque no los veía alrededor y no dejaría que Stiles se le acercara a su compañero del… Ohhh Ahí está otra vez ese pensamiento.

—Hola Hayden.– La voz de Stiles sacó al hombre lobo de sus pensamientos.

Derek se concentró en la persona a la cual su novio le había hablado, notando a una chica que les estaba dando la espalda. Pero algo le parecía extraño, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

—Hola Sti…– La chica se dio la vuelta para saludar al humano, pero quedó perpleja al ver al hombre lobo al lado del chico. Derek la había visto.

—Tú.– Derek dijo en voz baja, sus ojos brillando de color azul y dejando escapar un ligero gruñido. Ya recordaba en dónde la había visto.

—Derek, ¿qué rayos te sucede?– Stiles le dijo indignado al otro. Puede ser que no se hayan conocido antes, pero su novio no tenía por qué ser tan hostil con Hayden.

—Apártate Stiles.– Derek se puso frente al joven, como un escudo entre él y la chica.

Hayden estaba en un gran problema, Derek no dudaría en atacarla, incluso si fuera en la escuela cuando todos los demás adolescentes llegaban para el inicio de clases. Aunque su desesperación no duró mucho, porque en ese momento, Scott y Liam aparecieron a su rescate… Más o menos.

—¿Qué ocurre?– Liam preguntó, alejando a Hayden de Derek.

—Derek, ¿qué ocurre?– Scott le preguntó. —¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? Es una amiga.–

Derek se recompuso de su actitud agresiva, pero aun así no permitió que Stiles estuviera frente a él; disponible para la posible amenaza que representaba esa Hayden.

—¿Acaso tus nuevos amigos son parte de la manada del enemigo?– Derek le dijo al alfa.

Scott, Stiles y Liam parecían desconcertados. —¿De qué hablas Der?– Stiles le preguntó.

—¿Acaso no saben?– Derek señaló a la chica, ignorando el gruñido que Liam le dio. —Su “amiga” es parte de la manada de Theo.– Les dijo.

—¿Qué!– Los otros tres chicos dijeron al unísono; aunque dos de ellos no estaban del todo sorprendidos.

—¿Eso es cierto, Hayden?– Liam le preguntó, con voz quebrada y ojos brillantes. El pobre chico se sentía traicionado, con el corazón engañado.

—Liam, yo… Yo no…– Hayden trató de explicarse, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas formarse.

—Dilo.– Liam dijo con voz seria, tenía que ser fuerte en esto.

Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a surgir de los ojos de la quimera. —Sí, soy parte de la manada de Theo.– Le respondió.

La pareja de amigos fingió asombro, pero la verdad es que lo sospechaban, y gracias a Derek por fin lo habían descubierto por completo.

—¿Cómo pudiste?– Liam le preguntó, sólo porque le gusta ser dramático. Y porque no se lo veía venir.

—Porque no tenía opción.– Hayden le dijo al chico de su interés. Lo quería, en serio. Y parecía que entre más secretos guardaba, la relación retrocedía a grandes pasos. —Me dijo que tenía que ser parte de su manada, o si no, me dejaría tal y como me encontró.–

—Muerta.– Scott y Stiles dijeron en voz baja, dándose cuenta de la magnitud de la situación.

La chica los miró. —Así es. Por eso anduve evadiéndolos todo este tiempo. Pero lograron verme el otro día.– Luego miró al hombre mayor. —Pero de ti era de quien más me estaba escondiendo. Porque sabía que me reconocerías y tratarías de atacarme… Como lo has hecho hoy.–

Derek quería sentirse culpable, pero la verdad no podía, proteger a Stiles era mucho más importante que los sentimientos heridos de la joven. —Lo lamento.– Mintió. Y si Scott o Liam escucharon su mentira, no dijeron comentario alguno. —Pero debes entender por qué lo hice.– Eso hizo que los otros tres lo miraran confundidos.

—Lo sé.– Hayden dijo. —Aunque mi reacción fue más porque sé que eres capaz de  vencerme. Y matarme.– Le dijo.

—Estás en lo cierto, acerca de vencerte.– Derek la apoyó. —Pero no de matarte, ya no soy esa clase de persona.– Luego miró a su novio. —Hay alguien a quien no le gustaría verme volver a ser un asesino.– Stiles le sonrió.

—¿Y por qué debiste haber actuado de esa forma, Derek?– Scott le preguntó, ocultando muy bien el orgullo que sentía al saber que el beta mayor era un hombre nuevo.

—Porque Derek sabía con certeza que Theo estaba detrás de Stiles.– Hayden respondió por el hombre de ojos verdes. —Y que lo quería para él mismo. Aunque supongo que no es una noticia nueva.– Comentó al ver que nadie estaba sorprendido por sus palabras. —También debo decirles, que Theo me dio la tarea de espiar de lejos su relación.– Les informó.

—¿Es por eso que me preguntabas mucho acerca de ellos?– Liam le preguntó.

—Así es.– La chica le respondió. —Pero no le comenté nada relevante, sólo que hacían buena pareja.–

—Y lo somos.– Stiles dijo.

—Pero Hayden, debes dejar de ser de la manada de Theo.– El alfa le dijo. —Él es malo, ¿no lo ves?–

—Por supuesto que lo veo, lo sé desde que me revivió.– Hayden le respondió. —Como dije, no tenía opción.–

—Pero ahora la tienes.– Derek le dijo. —Ahora puedes ser parte de la manada de Scott.–

—¿En serio puede?– Liam le preguntó con ojos esperanzados a su alfa.

—Así es, Derek tiene razón.– Scott dijo apoyando al hombre lobo mayor. —Puedes unirte a mi manada, Hayden. Si eso es lo que quieres.– Le dijo mirándola.

—Sería un cambio de equipo.– Stiles dijo, apoyando a su mejor amigo. —Estoy bastante seguro de que no dejaremos que Theo te haga daño.–

Hayden no tenía que pensar mucho en la propuesta, pues se sentía mucho más segura con la manada McCall, en especial cuando ella misma había notado que tenían la buena intención de mantener seguro a todo Beacon Hills.

—De acuerdo.– Dijo Hayden después de unos segundos, que ella había sentido como una larga hora. —Si me aceptas, me gustaría pertenecer a tu manada, Scott McCall.– Lo dijo tratando de sonar lo más respetuosa y formal posible.

Los ojos de Scott brillaron de color rojo por un breve instante. —Acepto tu petición.– Le dijo. —Ahora eres parte de mi manada.–

—¡Excelente!– Dijo Liam con emoción, dándole un beso en los labios a Hayden.

La pequeña celebración entre la manada no duró mucho tiempo, pues el timbre de la escuela sonó, dando inicio a las clases.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos.– Scott le dijo a sus amigos.

—Te veré a la salida.– Derek le dijo a Stiles y le dio un beso de despedida, después de eso regresó al estacionamiento para subir a su camioneta y marcharse del Instituto.

De camino a su apartamento, Derek pensaba en que si era un buen momento para decirle algo muy importante a Stiles; algo de lo que era completamente natural aunque extraño entre los hombres lobos, y que hasta un cierto punto era lo más grandioso que le pudiera pasar a alguien de su especie.

Hallar a su compañero del alma. _Soulmate_. Esa persona que es complementaria a ti, llenando aquel vacío que nunca notaste que te faltaba hasta que hallaste a esa persona especial. Y cabe mencionar que no todos los hombres lobos tenían la dicha de hallar al suyo propio, por más que todos tuvieran uno alrededor del mundo.

Derek no podría estar más feliz, el único problema ahora sería cómo decirle a Stiles. Aunque no debería temer tanto, ¿verdad? Después de todo, él amaba al adolescente hiperactivo y éste lo amaba a él… ¿No es así?

* * *

 En el laboratorio de los Dread Doctors, estos villanos se encontraban analizando a la bestia de Gévaudan, quien no podía recordar del todo quién había sido en su vida pasada.

—Hay un factor que no se ha completado.– El Dread Doctor líder, el que usa un bastón, le dijo a los otros dos. —Será un éxito, pero algo le falta.– Dijo con esa voz escalofriante que tienen.

—Todo indica que lo que falta es un recuerdo.– El Dread Dctor con un gran tubo en la máscara dijo. —Aunque no hay método muy factible para traerle el recuerdo.–

—Podríamos usar el _Damnatio Memoriae_.– El más pequeño de los Dread Doctors dijo. —Puede que esa sea nuestra última alternativa.–

La bestia rugió, como si tratara de comunicar algo, pero más en sí quería matar a alguien, como su sed de sangre se lo dictaba.

—Podríamos usarla.– El líder dijo. —Y si funciona, entonces nuestro experimento será completamente exitoso.–

Los otros médicos estuvieron de acuerdo, a la vez que el gran hombre lobo soltaba otro atemorizante rugido.


	18. Got Dynamite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, buenas tardes :) ¿Cómo están el día de hoy?  
> Como ven, no me tomó mucho tiempo como la otra vez para poder actualizar el Fic ;)  
> Está más centrado en Parrish, más o menos, pero tiene algo de acción y también Sterek.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.  
> Xoxo, Fer.

Terminando las clases ese día, fiel a su palabra, Derek esperó a Stiles en el estacionamiento. Al verse, se abrazaron y se dieron un beso.

—Me está empezando a gustar que me saludes de esa forma.– El hombre lobo le dijo al joven de cabello castaño.

Stiles sonrió cómplice. —Bueno, puedo acostumbrarme a hacerlo.– Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ohhh Rayos.– Escucharon la voz de una chica decir. —¿Acaso son así todo el tiempo?– Preguntó.

—No, por supuesto que no.– La inconfundible voz de Scott dijo. —A veces son más gráficos.–

Stiles le rodó los ojos a su novio antes de darse la vuelta. —Si tanto de molesta, no deberías ver.–

—No es que me moleste.– Hayden, que de alguna manera había llegado junto con Scott y Liam, le respondió. —El problema es que por más que trate de ignorarlos, puedo oler lo que hay entre ustedes. Es inevitable.–

—Eso no es cierto.– Stiles le refutó. —¿Verdad Scotty?– El alfa no dijo nada e hizo como si alguien más le hablara. Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Liam?– El chico se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada. Luego miró al hombre lobo mayor. —¿Derek?– Era su última esperanza.

Derek no se inmutó al responder. —Sí Stiles, se puede oler las emociones que expiden nuestros cuerpos.– El joven sólo se cubrió la boca del asombro, estaba un poco avergonzado. Casi nada. Es más bien pena porque Hayden lo supiera a gran detalle. —Aunque tampoco ayudo en eso.– Agregó Derek.

—Sí, no ayudas. Podrías ser menos atractivo, menos musculoso.– Pero la verdad, a Stiles le enloquecía todo eso acerca del hombre. —En fin, ¿algún motivo para que nos hayan interrumpido?– Stiles le preguntó a su mejor amigo y a los otros adolescentes más jóvenes.

—Lydia quiere hablar con nosotros.– El alfa le respondió. —Creo que es algo relacionado con Parrish y sus poderes.–

—¿Acaso el oficial es una criatura sobrenatural?– Hayden preguntó, recordando sólo un poco a Jordan que un par de veces habló con su hermana mayor.

—Así es.– Liam le dijo. —Al parecer es algo llamada _Hellhound_.– Le informó.

—Y también es una criatura muy fuerte, cuando es consciente usando sus poderes.– Derek aportó.

—Parrish sigue sin saber de dónde llegan sus poderes, sólo sabe que despierta con la ropa quemada y cubierto de cenizas.– Stiles dijo.

Scott asintió. —Exactamente. Lydia quiere ayuda para saber si hay alguna forma de que Parrish controle sus poderes.–

—¿Cómo sería eso?– Liam preguntó. —No creo que haya en Internet alguna página que tenga ese tipo de información.–

—Liam tiene razón.– Hayden apoyó al de ojos azules. —No se puede obtener información convencionalmente.–

—Cierto.–  Stiles murmuró. —Pero tienes un plan, ¿no es así?– Dijo mirando a su mejor amigo.

El alfa se encogió de hombros. —Lydia estaba pensando en pedirle ayuda a Deaton.–

—Ohhh Bueno, ojalá sea rápido en esta ocasión.– Stiles dijo. —Por lo regular nos omite información, sea cual sea su razón, y toma mucho tiempo explicándolo.–

—Y no creo que eso sea conveniente con esa bestia rondando Beacon Hills.– Derek dijo.

Scott suspiró. —Lo sé, trataré de que nos apoye con lo que más pueda esta vez.–

—Debería entender que es un caso muy grave, ¿no es así?– Hayden opinó.

—Cuando quiere hacerlo, sí.– Derek le respondió. —Alan es un hombre bastante extraño.–

—Creí que iríamos con Deaton.– Hayden dijo, haciendo que Stiles y Derek rodaran los ojos.

—Hayden, Deaton es su apellido, y Alan su nombre.– Liam le explicó.

—Ohhhh.– La chica dijo, sintiéndose un tanto tonta.

—Pero no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo, entre más nos retrasemos, incrementan las posibilidades de que la bestia vuelva a asesinar a otra persona.– Scott le dijo a su manada.

—Entonces no se diga más.– Stiles dijo con entusiasmo.

Derek, Stiles, Liam y Hayden subieron a la camioneta del hombre lobo mayor mientras que Scott subió a su moto, yendo directamente a la veterinaria en busca de ayuda por parte de Deaton,

Sólo esperaban que el hombre tuviese la información necesaria y que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarles. Porque era una situación crítica, así que debía dar lo mejor de sí en esta misión… ¿Verdad?

* * *

—¿Acaso no tienes alguna idea de cómo ayudarlo?– Lydia le preguntó incrédula a Deaton.

El hombre de piel oscura agitó la cabeza. —No conozco una forma de poder ayudarlos.– Le dijo a la pelirroja.

—Esto es simplemente genial.– Lydia refunfuñó.

Cuando la manada había llegado a la veterinaria, Lydia, Kira y Malia llegando antes que los demás, habían tenido la esperanza de que Alan conociera alguna forma de ayudar a Parrish. Pero al parecer fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—Deaton, ¿estás seguro de que no tienes algo que nos pueda ayudar en alguno de los libros que tengas?– El alfa le preguntó.

Esta vez el veterinario pareció pensarlo mejor. —Puede ser que sí, pero está en Latín.– Les dijo.

—Perfecto.– La pelirroja dijo con entusiasmo. —Sé Latín, no puede ser muy complicado.–

—Confío en sus habilidades, señorita Martin.– Alan le dijo, siendo respetuoso como siempre. —Aunque puede ser que no comprenda del todo el proceso, por lo que tendrá que decírmelo para saberlo con certeza.–

—De acuerdo, me parece bien.– Lydia le dijo, y con eso Deaton salió de la sala en la que todos se encontraban.

—Al menos parece tener algo.– Derek opinó. Él estaba con Stiles en una de las esquinas de la habitación, abrazados como la romántica pareja que eran. Aunque un tanto cursi, pero eran lo mejor el uno para el otro.

—Espero que no tome demasiado tiempo poder ayudar a Parrish.– Liam dijo, estando con Hayden de la misma forma que la pareja anterior.

—Deaton siempre ha tenido la información que es requerida.– Kira dijo al lado de Scott.

Lydia rodó los ojos. —Cierto, aunque en el momento menos oportuno. Como ahora.–

—Al menos es mejor que no tenerla.– Malia dijo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Deaton regresara de donde sea que haya ido, trayendo en las manos un gran libro de color marrón y muy desgastado, se le veía que tenía mínimo un par de cientos de años.

—Bien, lo encontré.– Alan dijo y colocó el libro cobre una de las mesas que tenía. —Me parece recordar en qué página se encontraba algo de información.– Abrió el antiguo libro y buscó entre las páginas de éste. —Aquí está.– Dijo apuntando en una página incomprensible para la mayoría. —Esta es la página, Lydia.–

Deaton se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio a la chica súper genio para poder leer las palabras contenidas en las páginas. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos para que Lydia tradujera todo lo escrito, lo cual apuntó en una hoja que luego entregó a Deaton.

—Bien, no entendí muy bien eso de “ _Tener Dinamita_ ”, parece algo extraño.– Lydia le dijo al _Druida_.

—Es algo muy común para una criatura como Parrish.– Alan dijo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. —“ _Tener Dinamita_ ”, a pesar de ser un nombre tonto, es un proceso en el que el _Hellhound_ debe enfurecerse o sentirse amenazado.– Explicó. —De esta manera, puede encenderse en llamas y ser más vulnerable a los cambios surgidos por una criatura en particular.–

—¿Cuál?– Stiles preguntó, siempre siendo el más curioso.

Alan miró a Stiles a los ojos. —Una _Banshee_.– Luego volvió a ver a la pelirroja. —Debes ser tú, Lydia.–

—¿Y cómo Lydia hará que el oficial sea capaz de controlar sus poderes conscientemente?– Derek le preguntó.

—El grito de una banshee puede ayudar a las criaturas a recordar quienes en verdad son.– Deaton explicó. —Pero en este proceso en específico, para hacer que una persona controle los poderes del _Hellhound_ , debe estar muy débil.–

—¿Eso qué significa?– Kira le preguntó, temiendo ser lo que estaba pensando.

—El oficial Parrish debe estar muy herido.– Alan le dijo a la _Kitsune_.

—Debemos pelear contra él para debilitarlo.– Malia dijo, expresando lo que nadie más se atrevía.

—¿No hay otra manera de ayudar?– Hayden preguntó.

—Pienso lo mismo, no creo que sea conveniente mostrarnos como una clase de enemigo.– Scott dijo mirando a Deaton.

—Lamentablemente, no hay otra forma.– Alan le respondió a Scott. —Muy difícilmente he recordado que existía una, no tengo mucha esperanza en otra.–

—Podemos hacerlo.– Derek dijo, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. —Somos ocho contra uno, podemos hacerlo.– Les dijo, luego miró al alfa. —Scott, sabes que a veces para hacer el bien, debes lastimar algunas personas.–

En ese mismo instante, Scott sintió culpa recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Recordando la ocasión en la que había usado a Derek para poder atrapar a Gerard. —Derek tiene razón.– El alfa le dijo a su manada. —Somos más fuertes estando juntos. Y si queremos ayudar a Parrish, debemos enfrentarnos a él.– Sus amigos lo miraron y asintieron, estando de acuerdo con él. —Bien, tenemos la forma de ayudarlo, ahora debemos hacer un plan.–

—No será tan difícil.– Stiles le dijo. —Podemos atacarlo en su casa cuando salga de su turno esta tarde.–

—¿Acaso eso no es algo cruel?– Hayden preguntó.

—Aunque eso podría tomarlo por sorpresa.– Liam anexó.

—Y así no tendría más opción que liberar sus poderes.– Malia dijo. —Será más fácil de esa manera.–

—Pienso que es un mal plan.– Kira opinó. —¿Qué opinas Scott?– Le dijo al alfa.

Scott sólo se encogió de hombros. —Si queremos ayudarlos, tendrá que ser lo más pronto posible, incluso si el plan es descabellado.–

—Bien.– Stiles dijo con un aplauso. —En ese caso, nos veremos en casa de Parrish al anochecer.–

—Sería buena idea que nos dijeras a qué hora termina su turno, Stiles.– Lydia le dijo al chico.

—Termina a las siete de la tarde.– Stiles les informó. —Y toma cerca de veinte minutos ir de la estación de policías hasta su casa.–

—Stiles, ¿cómo sabes eso?– Derek preguntó, reteniéndose de sentir un poco de celos. ¿Acaso Stiles había seguido al oficial hasta su casa? Y no estaba ciego, sabía bien que Parrish es un hombre guapo, e incluso era de su misma edad. No, en definitiva a Derek no le agradaba esa idea.

—No te pongas celoso, _Sourwolf_.– Stiles dijo colocando una mano sobre el pecho de su novio, reconfortándolo. —Me sé todas las rutas a casa de cada oficial de la estación.– Le dijo con una sonrisa. —Lo hice en una ocasión cuando estaba muy aburrido.–

—Bien, tomando en cuenta de que Stiles una vez más demuestra ser muy extraño, ¿nos podemos ir?– Lydia dijo.

—Vamos Lyds, no porque no tengas un novio tan sexy como el que tengo yo, no quiere decir que debas arruinar toda la diversión.– Stiles le dijo.

La pelirroja sólo rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. —Como sea Stiles.– Dijo antes de marcharse con gracia.

—Amigo, no sé cómo es que sigues vivo.– Liam le dijo a Stiles. —Si hubiese sido yo quien dijera eso, me habría mandado a volar como esa bestia que enfrentamos en la escuela.–

—¿Cuál bestia?– Deaton les preguntó.

—Una cosa horrible que parece un hombre lobo, pero que no es muy fácil de golpear.– Kira le respondió. —Entre todos, incluyendo también la manada de Theo, no pudimos hacerle mucho daño.–

Deaton arrugó las cejas. —¿Era de color negro y media más de dos metros?– Preguntó.

—Sí.– Malia dijo.

—¿Sabes qué es?– Liam le preguntó.

La cara de Alan mostraba algo de consternación, algo que no se le veía hacer muy a menudo… Bueno, en realidad nunca. —Creí que no existía, parecía ser sólo una leyenda. Una pesadilla del pasado.– Dijo en voz baja.

—Alan, ¿sabes qué cosa es?– Derek le preguntó.

—Es más conocida como “ _La Bestia de Gévaudan_ ”, y es una criatura muy poderosa.– Alan les dijo.

—¿Sabes algo más sobre esa cosa?– Scott le preguntó al veterinario.

—Sí, sé mucha información de esa bestia.– Le respondió al alfa.

—Bueno, al parecer tendremos que escucharlo todo.– Hayden dijo.

—Deaton, ¿podrías contarnos lo que sepas acerca de la bestia?– Scott le pidió.

—Por supuesto.– El _Druida_ respondió y entonces prosiguió a darles la información que era de su conocimiento, sorprendiéndolos muy de vez en cuando.

* * *

 —¿Crees que funcione nuestro plan?– Stiles le preguntó a Derek esquivando uno de sus golpes.

Después de que Alan les contara todo lo relacionado con la bestia de Gévaudan, la manada se había ido cada quien por su parte para prepararse por lo que le harían a Jordan, recordando que era un mal necesario.

Por esa misma razón, Derek y Stiles se encontraban entrenando por si algo salía mal, al hombre lobo le caería muy mal que su compañero del alma (cosa que quería mantener en secreto hasta que llegara el momento apropiado) le ocurriera algo malo.

—Por supuesto que funcionará.– Derek le dijo bloqueando uno de sus golpes. —En caso contrario, todos estaremos ardiendo.– Le sonrió con algo de gracia.

—No es gracioso, Der.– Stiles le dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido. —En especial si tú saldrías herido.– Luego le arrojó otro golpe con su puño.

Derek atrapó el puño de Stiles con la palma de su mano, y no lo soltó. —Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí.– Con su fuerza sobrenatural haló a Stiles contra su cuerpo, hasta que no hubo distancia entre ellos. —No tienes idea de lo que eso me hace sentir.– Luego lo besó en el cuello.

—Derek.– Stiles emitió un ligero gemido cuando Derek mordió una parte de su cuello.

—Me gusta cuando te pones protector.– El hombre lobo lamió la parte en donde había mordido al joven, sabiendo que le dejaría una pequeña marca púrpura. —Hace que saque lo peor de mí.–

—No creo que sea lo peor.– Stiles se separó lo suficiente para ver a Derek a los ojos. —Quizá lo más sexy, pero no lo peor.–

El hombre sonrió y volvió a besar a Stiles, después continuaron entrenando hasta que fue el momento de ir al departamento de Jordan Parrish… Aunque claro, tomaron una ducha, por separado.

* * *

Jordan  se sentía muy exhausto ese día, el pobre hombre sentía todo el peso de saber que había algo dentro de él que lo controlaba para luchar contra lo sobrenatural. Y aunque era para un buen propósito, era frustrante no recordar del todo lo que hacía.

El joven oficial subió a su camioneta y condujo a su departamento. Al menos cuando llegara podría descansar e incluso despertar tarde, después de todo el día siguiente era su día libre… A menos que hubiese una emergencia, tendría que regresar al trabajo.

—Al fin en casa.– Jordan dijo con un suspiro cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina y miró su departamento.

El hombre aparcó la camioneta en el lugar que siempre ocupa, apagó el motor y descendió con calma total. Se cercioró de asegurar el vehículo antes de ingresar a su departamento.

Jordan llegó a la puerta y se detuvo de repente, sintiendo que algo estaba fuera de lugar. —¿Hay alguien ahí?– Preguntó en voz alta, aunque no veía a nadie alrededor de su casa, e incluso no había nadie en la calle.

Regresó a donde estaba su camioneta. —¿Se le ofrece algo?– Preguntó a la nada, el inusual silencio de la noche fue lo único que escuchó. —Debo estar empezando a alucinar cosas.– Se dijo en voz baja.

Y justo cuando se dio la vuelta, fue golpeado en la espalda, cayendo sobre el duro concreto de la calle. —¡Levántate!– Escuchó una voz familiar decirle.

Jordan giró sobre su espalda y miró a Liam, quien estaba medio transformado. —Liam, ¿qué te ocurre?– Le preguntó al adolescente, levantándose lo más rápido posible por si Liam lo volvía atacar. —¿Por qué me atacaste?–

Liam no respondió y sólo rugió, volviendo a ir contra Jordan. Aunque esta vez el hombre estaba preparado y fue capaz de esquivar al joven.

—Vamos Parrish, pelea.– Liam le dijo con sus ojos brillando de color amarillo.

—No sé qué te ocurra Liam, pero no voy a pelear.– Jordan le dijo, aunque la verdad quería pelear, pero su impresión era más grande como para hacer algo al respecto.

—Entonces sabemos cómo acabará esto.– El joven le dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Y de la nada, alguien más llegó y se puso al lado de Liam. Era Malia, quien también estaba medio transformada y con los ojos azul brillante.

Jordan estaba cada vez más confundido, ¿por qué lo estaban atacando? No sabía, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar ser asesinado. Como pudo, esquivó los golpes de Liam;  pero no los de Malia, quien había rasgado un poco su pecho.

—Chicos, no hagan esto.– Jordan les dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada, porque a pesar de ser un hombre en forma, no era tan rápido como sus agresores.

—Está suplicando piedad.– Liam dijo con tono de burla. —Pobre Parrish.–

—Me gusta más cuando suplican.– Malia dijo. —Hace que sea más divertido jugar con ellos.–

Jordan se molestó un poco, no quería demostrar debilidad, pero tampoco sabía cómo demostrar fortaleza. Estaba inutilizado por el momento. Sólo sus poderes podrían salvarlo, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo activarlos.

Y cuando el hombre creyó que los dos adolescentes eran suficientes, Hayden llegó, uniéndoseles en su agresión. Jordan sentía cómo su piel era desgarrada por las garras de los jóvenes, pero a su vez sentía su piel regenerarse a un nivel sobrehumano.

—Eso es Parrish, enfurécete.– Malia le dijo conectado un golpe en su rostro.

—Muéstranos de lo que estás hecho.– Liam dijo, arañando su hombro.

—Creí que sería un reto más complicado.– Hayden dijo desgarrando el abdomen de Jordan.

El joven oficial sentía que este sería su final, morir en la mano de tres adolescentes sobrenaturales. Y una clase de oscuridad lo consumió por completo, perdiéndose en ella..

—Lo hemos logrado.– Malia le dijo a los otros dos, viendo cómo Jordan se ponía de piel y ardía en llamas.

—¿Eso es ser un _Hellhound_?– Hayden preguntó impresionada, se veía que era una criatura peligrosa.

La ropa de Parrish empezó a quemarse, dejándolo simplemente en sus pantalones (los cuales ahora parecían shorts) y sus ojos ardían de un color naranja con rojo, como si estos estuvieran llenos de llamas… Y les rugió.

—Bien, ahora hay que tener más cuidado.– Malia les advirtió, se notaba que podría acabar con cualquiera de ellos si no se cuidaban.

Los otros adolescentes tomaron posiciones y esperando el ataque de Jordan. Y cuando el hombre se les venía encima, Kira y Scott lo atacaron, tirándolo al suelo.

—Ohhh Gracias a Dios, ya me había preocupado.– Liam dijo al ver a la _Kitsune_ y al alfa. —Creí que íbamos a morir.–

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.– Hayden dijo.

—Teníamos que llegar en el momento apropiado.– Scott les dijo con los ojos rojos.

—Además no podemos herirlo de muerte.– Kira dijo, sus ojos brillando de color naranja.

Parrish se volvió a poner de pie, pero en esta ocasión observó a sus contrincantes. Eran cinco contra uno, estaba en desventaja, pero el fuego que lo envolvía podría ser usado como un escudo contra sus golpes. Fue así como decidió ir en contra de los cinco adolescentes.

La manada McCall podía esquivar los golpes de Parrish, pero por muy poco y estos los quemaban a un nivel que no era muy fácil curarse.

—Debemos debilitarlo lo más pronto posible.– Scott le dijo a su manada, sabiendo que si continuaban así podrían perder.

Jordan les rugió y ardió en más llamas, expandiéndolas a un grado que los tocó a cada uno, quemándolos y tirándolos al suelo.

—Si esto era lo que querían.– Jordan les dijo con voz muy grave, como si no fuera la suya propia. —No pueden vencerme cuando soy yo quien está cubierto de fuego.– Y esa actitud tampoco era suya, así que debían estar hablando con el mismo _Hellhound_.

Scott se puso de pie, siendo quien más rápido se cura, porque los demás aún estaban algo quemados. —Es por ayudarte, estamos haciendo esto para salvar a nuestro amigo Jordan.– El alfa le dijo al ente desconocido.

—Jordan Parrish ya no existe.– El _Hellhound_ le respondió. —Y ahora todos van a morir.– Entonces se escuchó el aullido de un lobo.

Scott sonrió cómplice. —No lo creo.– Su confianza desorientándolo un poco.

Fue en ese momento que un gran lobo de color negro apareció, sus ojos brillaban de un color azul; el animal era muy grande, así que no podía ser un lobo ordinario. En especial cuando el animal atacó a Parrish y no salió huyendo por entrar en contacto con la alta temperatura que expedía el cuerpo del hombre.

El lobo derribó a Jordan y lo atacó, arañando cualquier parte que estuviera a su alcance. Pero en uno de esos movimientos, Jordan fue capaz de golpear al lobo y apartarlo de él.

Viendo que el _Hellhound_ estaba distraído, Scott tomó la oportunidad de atacarlo y desgarrarlo en el pecho, brazos, piernas… Por todos lados, justo como el enorme lobo había hecho.

Después de haber recibido tantos golpes, el cuerpo del hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo, y se quedó estático… Aunque estaba consciente, si sus ojos en llamas dicen algo.

—¡Lydia!– Scott llamó a la pelirroja, quien salió del departamento de Parrish junto con Stiles. —Hazlo ahora mientras aún está presente.–

—Bien.– Lydia le dijo a Scott. —Apártense un poco.–

Como todos ya estaban curados, la manada e incluso el lobo se colocaron detrás de Lydia, esperando a ver lo que la pelirroja estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Qué hará?– Kira le preguntó a su novio.

—No estoy seguro.– Scott le respondió.

Stiles sonrió un poco, y abrazó al lobo por el cuello. —Sólo vean.– Les dijo a los demás.

Lydia en ese momento tomó una gran respiración. —¡Jordan!– Gritó con fuerte que nadie podía soportarlo, estaba usando sus poderes de _Banshee_ para ayudar a Parrish a controlar al _Hellhound_.

Los ojos del hombre grillaron intensamente, luego poco a poco empezaron a perder su brillo hasta que se volvieron verdes. —¿Qué ocurrió?– Jordan preguntó después de unos segundos. Estaba a salvo.

Lydia le sonrió. —Te hemos ayudado.– Le respondió.

El joven oficial se puso de pie y observó su cuerpo cubierto de cenizas y de manchas de sangre. —¿Cómo lo han hecho?– Les preguntó mirando a todos.

—Empleamos un método llamado “ _Tener Dinamita_ ”, Deaton nos ayudó a saberlo.– Scott le respondió a Parrish. —Teníamos que dejarte muy mal herido para que pudiera funcionar.–

El hombre miró a los primeros tres adolescentes que lo habían atacado, pues era a los únicos que recordaba. —¿Es por eso que me atacaron?– Malia, Liam y Hayden asintieron.

—Pero creemos que ha funcionado.– Kira le informó. —Aunque estaremos seguros si pones a prueba tus poderes.–

En ese momento, Jordan cerró sus ojos y se concentró un poco, en busca de esa chispa que le daba sus poderes. Sintió algo recorrer su cuerpo y al volver a abrir sus ojos, estos parecían estar llenos de llamas.

—¡Funcionó!– Stiles dijo con alegría sin apartarse del lobo.

—Lo hemos logrado.– Scott le informó a la manada.

—Muchas gracias, chicos.– Parrish les agradeció, al fin tenía lo que quería… Sus poderes sobrenaturales para poder ayudarlos a detener a la bestia que atormentaba Beacon Hills en el momento.

—Te necesitaremos ahora, Jordan. Si estás de acuerdo en ayudarnos.– Lydia le dijo.

El hombre miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió. —Por supuesto que lo haré.– Luego miró a Scott. —En serio gracias.– El alfa sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en la cara. En eso, algo más llamó la atención de Parrish. —¿Qué hace ese lobo con ustedes?– Preguntó señalando en dirección a Stiles.

—Ohhh Es Derek.– Stiles le respondió a Jordan. —Puede convertirse en un lobo por completo, como puedes ver.– En eso los ojos del animal brillaron de color azul.

—Ohhh No sabía eso.– El joven oficial dijo, estaba impresionado. Creía que eso sólo era un mito.

—Y ahora que me acuerdo.– Stiles dijo apartándose de Derek. —Debes entrar al departamento, no quiero que los demás te vean desnudo.– El lobo rodó los ojos. A Stiles le parecía gracioso saber que incluso en forma de un animal, Derek fuera algo gruñón. —No quiero que te vean cuando ni siquiera yo te he visto.–

Toda la manada estalló en risas. Esa pareja a veces podía ser un tanto ridícula. Derek sólo hizo lo que su novio le pidió y entró al apartamento de Parrish para vestirse, saliendo minutos después.

—Ahora sólo nos queda vencer a los que amenazan nuestra ciudad.– Scott le dijo a su manada. —No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya.–

—Ahora con Parrish de nuestro lado, podremos hacerlo con mayor facilidad.– Stiles dijo apoyando a su amigo.

—¡Hurra por la manada McCall!– Liam gritó y los demás se le unieron.

Podían tomarse el resto de la noche para poder relajarse y pasarla bien, después de todo habían ayudado a un amigo a tener el control sobre una criatura muy poderosa. No es algo que se haga todos los días.

* * *

En las instalaciones de Eichen House, el doctor Gabriel Valack se encontraba analizando varias muestras sanguíneas de las criaturas sobrenaturales que había. Su plan era hacer una sustancia para poder detener a la bestia que sabía había en Beacon Hills, pues tenía conocimiento de que era lo que los Dread Doctors buscaban con sus experimentos.

—Debe ser algo muy potente para derribar a un hombre lobo de ese tamaño.– El hombre se dijo a si mismo mientras combinada algunas sustancias con las muestras sanguíneas. —Algo que pueda quitarle sus poderes para así usarlos.– Rió con maldad.

En ese momento, las luces en su laboratorio empezaron a fallar, indicando que algo se aproximaba. Valack empezó a buscar algo con qué defenderse, pero era muy tarde, ya estaban ahí.

—Sabes demasiado.– El Dread Doctor líder le dijo. —Eres un peligro para nuestros planes.–

—Sólo quiero los poderes de la bestia de Gévaudan.– Valack le dijo a los Dread Doctors, quienes no se movían.

—No podemos dejarte hacer eso.– El que tiene un gran tubo en la boca le respondió.

—Las amenazas deben ser eliminadas.– El más pequeño dijo.

—No, no, no… ¡No!– Valack empezó a decir, sabiendo que este sería su final.

—Sabes demasiado. Debes ser eliminado.– El líder dijo.

Los Dread Doctors empezaron a acercarse a Valack, rodeándolo por completo. Lo último escuchado en esa habitación siendo un grito de lamento y desesperación.


	19. Let The Words Slip Out Of Your Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo :D  
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Xoxo, Fer

Había trascurrido un par de días desde que Theo fue herido por el enorme hombre lobo, y se sentía mejor gracias a la manada McCall… Pero no se sentía del todo bien, había algo dentro de sí que lo retenía de sentirse como antes. De sentirse poderoso, confiado. Impotencia era lo que lo abrazaba fuertemente; además de la falta de tener al chico del que estaba enamorado.

Es por esa razón es que estaba entrenando con su manada de quimeras. La cual eran un tanto inútiles en el momento, según al parecer del chico malvado.

—No creo que debas esforzarte tanto por el momento.– Tracy le dijo a Theo. —No sabemos si ya eres capaz de regenerarte.–

—Lo sabré cuando alguno de ustedes me ataque como se supone deben hacer.– Theo le dijo con molestia a la chica, pues ninguno lo había golpeado con el pensamiento de que Theo no podría regenerarse por sí mismo.

—No podemos hacer eso sólo para saber si eres capaz.– Corey le dijo al pseudo alfa, pues también estaba en contra de herirlo sólo para comprobar una hipótesis.

—¡Háganlo!– Theo les gritó, pero tanto Tracy como Corey no se atrevían, a pesar de que eran muy capaces.

—Entonces lo haré yo.– Donovan dijo con confianza, abriéndose paso entre los otros dos y electrocutando a Theo, luego colocando sus palmas en ambos hombros del otro, desgarrándolo también.

—¡Ahhhh!– Theo gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Las palmas de Donovan eran lo suficientemente malas, añadiendo la energía eléctrica no era nada más que mucho peor.

—Ahora podremos saber si ya puedes curarte por ti mismo.– Donovan le dijo a Theo apartándose de él, mirando que parte de su piel estaba quemada, aunque no se veía desagradable.

—Creo que no le afectó tanto.– Tracy dijo al ver las heridas de su alfa.

—Probablemente el daño que le hizo esa cosa no haya sido permanente.– Corey dijo, apoyando el punto de vista de la chica.

—Aun así, no veo que se cure tan rápido como antes.– Donovan dijo dándose la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Theo.

—No estaría tan de acuerdo con eso, Donovan.– Theo le dijo al chico mayor, muy rápidamente se puso de pie y acorraló a Donovan contra una de las paredes. —Creo que debería de mostrarte lo contrario.– Y clavó sus garras en uno de los costados del chico más alto.

Donovan gritó de dolor, su cuerpo empezándose a cubrir de rayos y sus ojos brillando de un color violeta.

—Theo, creo que es suficiente.– Tracy le dijo, al oír como el corazón de su compañero iba ralentizando su latir.

—¡Lo estás matando!– Corey le gritó a Theo.

Donovan dio un último grito de dolor antes de que su cuerpo se quedara quieto, dejando de expedir rayos y sus ojos perdiendo su color. Estaba muerto.

Theo sacó sus garras del cuerpo sin vida de Donovan y lo dejó caer al piso, dio un paso atrás para ver lo que había hecho. —¿Qué te parece ahora?– Dijo antes de empezar a reír como un lunático.

—Me da miedo.– Corey le dijo a Tracy. —Tengo miedo de que eso nos pueda pasar a nosotros.–

—A mí también.– Tracy le dijo al chico.

Y ambas quimeras se quedaron parados al lado del otro, viendo cómo el pseudo alfa reía con malicia al haber matado a un miembro de su propia manada.

* * *

Era Miércoles en Beacon Hills, un día bonito nada menos, pues el día era soleado aunque no hacía calor. Algo un tanto inusual, pero no podías decir que las personas se quejaran de ello… Sino muy por el contrario, se les hacía adecuado. Puesto a que a las personas les gustaba sentir los rayos del Sol tocar su piel, pero no les gustaba sentir calor abrazar sus cuerpos. Así que todo bien por el momento.

En la tarde de ese día, Stiles decidió ir al apartamento de su novio para poder entrenar más tiempo con él, por lo cual lo llamó para preguntarle si estaba bien con él. Aunque claro, como buen estudiante que no era regularmente, el joven había terminado toda su tarea que estuviese pendiente para el día de mañana. Por si acaso su padre le decía que tenía que hacerla antes de ir al apartamento del joven hombre.

—Papá.– Stiles dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con su mochila sobre el hombro, en ella todas las cosas que necesitaría. —Iré con Derek. Regreso más tarde.– Sabía que su padre lo escucharía, no importaba en dónde se encontrase.

—Stiles, espera un momento.– John le pidió a su hijo, y éste se quedó en la puerta, casi a punto de salir. —Necesito hablar con él.– El hombre salió de la cocina, con su uniforme puesto ya que su turno nocturno iniciaría dentro de media hora.

—¿No podemos discutirlo mañana?– Stiles le preguntó siendo lo más amable posible.

John suspiró. —En realidad, es bastante importante.– Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. —En especial si vas al apartamento de Derek.–

Stiles alzó una ceja ante eso. —De acuerdo.– Dijo con tono confundido, sin embargo regresó a la sala y sentó en uno de los sofás. —¿De qué me quieres hablar, papá?–

John se sentó al lado de su hijo y tocó su rodilla. —Quisiera disculparme por lo del otro día.– Le respondió a su hijo.

La disculpa confundió aún más a Stiles. —¿Acerca de qué?–

—Por el otro día que entré a tu habitación sin permiso y te vi con Derek.– John dijo con la cara un tanto roja.

Las mejillas de Stiles parecían estar iguales. —Ohhh No te preocupes por eso, papá. Ya lo discutimos, y sé que no debí haber hecho eso con Derek cuando…– Stiles guardó silencio cuando su padre apretó su rodilla.

—Lo sé, pero me he molestado por un motivo diferente.– El hombre quitó su mano de la rodilla de su hijo y la colocó sobre su hombro. —Es que no me acostumbro a la idea de que ya eres un hombre.– Le dijo.

—Papá.– Stiles le dijo, el tono de voz de su padre era un tanto melancólica.

—Sé que Derek es tu novio, pero es sólo que soy muy sobreprotector contigo.– John le sonrió con cariño. —Eres mi único hijo, y no quiero que salgas lastimado.–

—Lo sé.– Stiles le dijo y luego abrazó a su padre. Sabía muy en el fondo que John sólo estaba un poco alterado cuando los vio, pero era comprensible.

—Y también sé que Derek te ama.– John le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo. —Pero al verlos, fue más real y me asusté.–

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pude prever eso.– Stiles le dijo aún en el abrazo. —Pude darte un infarto y eso es lo que he estado evitando desde que…– No terminó la frase.

—Desde que tu mamá murió. Lo sé, Stiles.– John fue quien terminó el abrazo. —La idea de que algún día te marcharás de Beacon Hills es un tanto atemorizante.– Le dijo. —Pero si te vas con Derek, creo que podré estar más tranquilo.–

—¿En serio crees que Derek quiera estar conmigo tanto tiempo?– Stiles le preguntó. Él mismo quería creerlo.

John le sonrió. —Por supuesto. He notado la forma en que te ve… Y si no quisiera pasar contigo mucho tiempo, bueno, él se lo perdería.–

—Aún me cuesta creer que Derek y yo seamos una pareja, ¿sabes?– Stiles le dijo.

—Tampoco yo… Pero creo que no pude pedir una mejor persona para salir con mi hijo.– John dijo y luego se levantó del sofá. —Sólo una cosa más.–

Stiles también se puso de pie y quedó frente a su padre.  —¿Qué?– Le preguntó.

—Sé que es inevitable que un día tengas relaciones sexuales con Derek.– La cara de Stiles parecía hervir. —Pero prométeme que al menos las tendrán cuando no esté en casa… O en su apartamento por lo menos.– Su hijo estaba a punto de decir algo. —Pero no hoy. Porque no quiero tener esa imagen plasmada en mi cabeza.–

Stiles se quedó inmóvil por un momento. —Te lo prometo, papá.– Fue lo único que pudo formar, ¿qué más pudo haber dicho?

John le sonrió. —Bien, sólo quería hablar de eso. Ya puedes irte a ver a tu novio.–

—De acuerdo… Ehhh… Nos vemos en la noche.– Stiles dijo antes de salir como un tornado de su casa.

Al llegar a su camioneta, Stiles respiró profundamente. Se retractaba de todas las conversaciones vergonzosas… La que acababa de tener con su padre era la que se llevaba el trofeo. Aunque había sido emotiva, y Stiles descubrió que su padre no estaba en contra de que él tuviese sexo con Derek. Así que todo bien. Perfecto.

Stiles subió a su camioneta y encendió el motor, prosiguiendo a conducir en dirección del departamento de su novio hombre lobo. Que extraño pensar así, pero así era como ahora era su vida… ¿Acaso puedes culparlo?

* * *

Derek Hale estaba en crisis. Bueno, eso simplemente se puede saber si lo vieras… Era un desastre, por decir lo menos. Que esté acostado en su cama es un indicio de ello.

El hombre estaba algo alterado, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa un tanto desaliñada. ¿La razón por la cual estaba así? No podía contenerse el secreto de que Stiles era su compañero del alma. _Soulmate_. Tenía que decírselo al joven de ojos color miel, era insoportable sólo saberlo él.

En especial porque su lobo interior necesitaba saber si Stiles aceptaba ser su compañero del alma. Porque Stiles podía rechazarlo si quería… ¿Y qué pasaría si lo rechazaba? No toma mucha imaginación saberlo; moriría eventualmente. Una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa que era atemorizante, aterrador.

El hombre lobo estaba tan metido en su desesperación que no logró captar el aroma de Stiles, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Es más, ni recordaba que Stiles le mencionó que vendría a su departamento esa tarde para entrenar… Y fue hace como un par de horas.

—Der, ya he llegado.– Stiles lo llamó haciendo mucho ruido abriendo la puerta.

Con ese sonido que hirió sus oídos, Derek fue capaz de salir de sus abrumadores pensamientos. —Bajo en un momento.– Le dijo a su novio antes de cambiarse rápidamente en ropa apropiada para el entrenamiento.

—Creí que al llegar me recibirías con un gran abrazo.– Stiles dijo con un poco de gracia empezando a cambiarse en el medio de la “sala” de Derek. —En especial porque no nos hemos visto desde lo que pasó con Parrish.–

—Estaba un poco ocupado.– Derek dijo bajando por las escaleras de caracol. —Lo lamento.– Dijo quedándose estático al llegar donde estaba su novio.

Stiles estaba sin camisa y le estaba dando la espalda. Derek no pudo evitar observar la extensión de piel pálida que brindaba su novio. Estaba lleno de lunares, y eso le hizo preguntarse en qué otras partes de su cuerpo había. Pero aparte de eso, a Derek le gustaban mucho los lunares, por lo cual también se imaginó besando cada uno de esos puntos oscuros sobre la piel suave de Stiles. Porque así es como parecía la piel de su novio; delicada, suave, exquisita, tan fácil de marcar.

Derek empezó a sentir excitación recorrer su cuerpo, dando a conocer el hecho en la protuberancia notable en los pants que llevaba puesto. Sólo esperaba que Stiles no fuera capaz de verlo, porque sería dar a entender que su novio lo ve por COMPLETO. TODO. Incluso lo que no había visto. Y al hombre lobo no parecía molestarle.

—¿Derek?– Stiles le preguntó chasqueándole los dedos enfrente de su cara. —¿Estás bien? Parecías un poco distraído, incluso a un nivel que ni yo llego aún con falta de Adderall.– Le dijo al hombre.

Derek salió de sus inapropiados pensamientos y miró de arriba abajo a Stiles. Afortunadamente Stiles ya tenía puesta una camisa; y desviándose un poco hacia sí mismo, agradecía a quien fuera la deidad que lo ayudó que su entrepierna haya tomado su tamaño original.

—Sí, es que he estado pensando mucho últimamente.– Derek le respondió.

Stiles se le acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. —Espero que no hayas estado pensando en alguien más.– Le dijo frunciendo los labios.

Derek le sonrió. —Por supuesto que no.– Se inclinó y lo besó. —No podría pensar en nadie más cuando te tengo a ti.–

—Ten mucho cuidado, _Sourwolf_. Te estoy viendo.– Stiles le dijo tratando de sonar amenazante.

Derek sólo rodó los ojos. —Iniciemos con el entrenamiento.– Le dijo dándole otro beso y apartándose del cuerpo de su novio. El cual encajaba perfectamente con el suyo, como si fuese hecho para él.

Stiles y Derek se colocaron en el centro del espacio libre en la “sala” del departamento. Como habían hecho en las últimas sesiones, se enfrentarían para que Stiles se fuera acostumbrando a los ataques de una criatura sobrenatural.

—¿Listo?– Derek le dijo completamente relajado.

—La pregunta sería… ¿Estás listo tú?– Stiles le respondió antes de atacarlo.

Derek esquivó bien los primeros golpes, pero el aroma que desprendía Stiles era demasiado para él, por lo cual se centraba más en su olfato que en sus reflejos. Lo cual hizo que Stiles le diera un golpe en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

—¡Auch!– Gimió Derek al caer de espalda, sosteniéndose la nariz para evitar que le saliera mucha sangre.

—¡Derek!– Gritó Stiles hincándose al lado de su novio, tratando de ver el daño que había hecho. —Lo lamento mucho, Der. No era mi intención.– Se disculpó con él.

—Tranquilo, Stiles.– El hombre lobo le dijo, irguiéndose lo suficiente para quedar sentado, retirando con lentitud la mano de su cara. —Estoy bien, ya sanó.– Le dijo.

Stiles miró que Derek tenía la mano llena de sangre, así como parte de su cara. —Debí haber tenido más cuidado.– El adolescente se sentía culpable. Había herido a su novio, ¿cómo pudo hacer cosa tan vil?

—Hey.– Derek lo abrazó contra su pecho. —Está bien, me alegra que pasara. Puedo estar un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que eres capaz de romperle la nariz a un hombre lobo.– Le dijo con gracia.

—Tonto.– Stiles le dijo un poco ahogado. —Pudiste haber bloqueado mi golpe… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?– Le preguntó apartándose del abrazo.

—¿Quieres saberlo?– Stiles asintió. —La verdad es que me distraje por tu olor.– Derek le confesó con la cara un poco sonrojada.

—No sé si sea conveniente decirlo, pero alimenta mi ego sabiendo que puedo desconcentrarte.– Stiles le dijo con alegría.

Derek no pudo contenerse y lo besó en ese momento. Fue un beso profundo, dejando saber que a él también le agradaba la idea. —Sigamos entrenando.– Derek le dijo a Stiles poniéndose de pie, luego ayudando a su novio a levantarse.

Su entrenamiento prosiguió sin nadie más saliendo herido, aunque Derek continuaba distrayéndose con sus pensamientos acerca de Stiles siendo su compañero del alma. Por supuesto que era algo que quería con el joven de ojos bonitos pero, ¿Stiles también querría algo así con él?

Es decir, el adolescente era bastante joven, sólo tiene dieciocho años y él veinticuatro. No es que la edad importe, pero puede ser que Stiles encuentre a alguien más, y a Derek le atemorizaba el pensamiento de que ese alguien más fuese mejor. Quizá hasta de la misma edad de Stiles.

Sin embargo, el primer paso a tomar sería que le dijera a Stiles que es su _Soulmate_ , y de ahí partiría todo el proceso, ¿verdad? Como se dijo a sí mismo antes, debía esperar un momento oportuno, uno que hiciera la declaración lo más memorable posible. Después de todo, no todos los hombres lobos encuentran a su _Soulmate_.

* * *

—Estoy exhausto.– Stiles dijo entre gemidos acostado sobre el suelo.

—Quisiera decir que yo no, pero sería una mentira.– Derek dijo a su lado.

Ambos habían entrenado rigurosamente por un par de horas, esforzándose al máximo; Stiles siendo el primero en llegar al límite, después de todo era un humano. Sin embargo Derek quedó agotado, mucho menos de lo que había quedado Stiles.

—Creo que será mejor irme a casa.– Stiles dijo entre gemidos mientras se sentaba. —Mis músculos están tan adoloridos que hasta es divertido.– Le dijo a Derek.

—A veces hago más ejercicio, pero hacerlo contigo ha sido muy satisfactorio.– Derek le dijo a su novio.

Stiles le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. —Lamento si apesto.– Le dijo sabiendo que su olfato era muy desarrollado.

—No apestas.– Derek le aseguró. —Es más, me gusta su olor.–

—Ugh Der, eso es algo asqueroso.– Derek rodó los ojos, haciendo reír a Stiles. —Pero en serio, necesito irme a casa. Le prometí a mi papá que regresaría a casa.– Con esfuerzo, el joven se levantó.

—¿Tu papá está en casa?– Derek le preguntó, poniéndose de pie con suma facilidad.

—No, pero prometí que regresaría.– Stiles le respondió mientras juntaba la roja que se quitó antes de iniciar y metiéndola en su mochila.

—Ohhh.– Derek dijo. —Si quieres, podría… Ya sabes.– Tartamudeó, no queriendo decir en voz alta lo que en verdad quería.

Stiles encontró lindo que Derek quería ir con él a casa, pero no podía decirlo por pena. —Me gustaría.– Le dijo. —Ya sabes, ir conmigo a casa.–

Derek sonrió y subió a su “habitación”, metió un poco de ropa en la maleta de lona que tenía y bajó inmediatamente. —Listo.– Le dijo a su novio. —Puedo ducharme en tu casa… Si está bien contigo.–

—Por supuesto que sí. Aunque después que yo porque no soporto oler tan mal.– Stiles le respondió.

La pareja salió del departamento del mayor, quien aseguró la puerta en caso de que alguien quisiera entrar; aunque viviendo en un edificio tan aterrador por las noches como en el que vivía, dudaba mucho que alguien lo intentara.

Al salir del edificio, Stiles y Derek se fueron por caminos separados, ya que sus camionetas estaban en lugares diferentes. El más joven estaba buscando las llaves de su Jeep cuando escuchó algo rondar no muy lejos de donde estaba.

—¿Hola?– Preguntó en voz alta, caminando un poco donde estaban los árboles. —Quizá sólo fue un pequeño animal.– Se dijo a sí mismo.

De repente, se escuchó un gruñido… Y de entre la oscuridad, unos ojos amarillos lo miraban. Poco después, casi al instante, Theo apareció. —Hola, Stiles.– Le dijo con su típica sonrisa de coquetería, la cual a Stiles le enfermaba.

—Theo.– Stiles dijo con impresión. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?–

—Ohhh Sólo vine a darle una visita a Derek.– La quimera le respondió. —Ya sabes, vengo a arreglar un asunto pendiente con él.– Le respondió.

Stiles estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda, pero fue innecesario, pues Derek apareció repentinamente y se colocó entre su novio y Theo. —¿Qué haces aquí?– Le preguntó enseñándole los colmillos y sus ojos brillando de un intenso color azul.

—Eres justamente al sujeto que buscaba.– Theo le respondió. —Tengo una pelea contigo.– Sus ojos amarillos parecieron brillar más.

—¿A qué te refieres?– Derek estaba algo confundido, pero eso no quería decir que había bajado la guardia.

—Ya sabes, tenemos una disputa que hacer por nuestro adorado Stiles.– Theo sonrió altaneramente ante el rugido que Derek le dio. —¿No quieres pelear?– La cara de la quimera se llenó un poco de vellos, quedando medio transformado, —¿Acaso tienes miedo de ser vencido y perder a Stiles?–

—Nunca perdería contigo, mucho menos cuando Stiles está de por medio.– Derek le respondió, también medio transformado.

—Entonces peleemos.– Theo le dijo al hombre mayor. —El ganador se queda con Stiles.–

—Esto es ridículo.– Stiles habló por primera vez desde que Derek llegó. —No me gustas Theo, nunca me gustarás. Estoy enamorado de Derek.–

—Y yo estoy enamorado de ti.– Theo le dijo. —Pero no puedo tenerte si Derek se interpone entre nosotros.–

—No hay un “ _Nosotros_ ”, Theo. Estás más enfermo de lo que pensaba.– Stiles le dijo.

—Basta de charla.– Theo le dijo con voz muy grave. —¿Te atreves a participar, Derek?– Le preguntó al mayor.

—Cuenta con ello.– Fue la respuesta de Derek.

Y justo en ese momento, Theo se le abalanzó al hombre lobo. Tiró zarpadas que entraron en contacto con la piel de Derek, pero no eran heridas graves, por lo cual el hombre mayor pudo también hacerle daño al adolescente.

—Ohhh Por Dios.– Stiles dijo quitándose del fuego cruzado de la batalla. —Dos chicos se están peleando por mí. Antes me habría gustado, pero ahora sólo uno de ellos es quien en verdad me importa.– Se dijo en voz baja, ocultándose por donde estaba su Jeep.

La camisa de Derek estaba llena de sangre por las heridas que Theo le hacía, aunque la quimera no se veía en mejor estado. Theo tenía un profundo corte en el rostro, los brazos cubiertos de sangre; aunque en el momento Stiles no podía decir con certeza si era suya o la de su novio.

En uno de esos golpes, Theo cayó al suelo, pero Derek no se le fue encima como era de esperarse; quizá sabía que ganaría y quería disfrutar cada instante humillando al adolescente. Porque sin tener conocimiento alguno ninguno de los dos, ambos tenían un poco de desventaja.

Theo aún le costaba un poco recuperarse, incluso si había entrenado con su manada, porque los golpes de Derek eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba. Por otra parte, Derek acababa de hacer mucho esfuerzo físico al lado de Stiles. Así que la pelea era algo pareja.

—Eres muy bueno, Derek. Debo admitirlo.– Theo le dijo escupiendo algo de sangre. —Podría pensar que eres capaz de vencerme.– Se apoyó sobre sus codos antes de levantarse por completo.

—Por supuesto que soy capaz de vencerte.– Derek le respondió, respirando con pesadez. —Por Stiles, soy más que capaz de hacerlo.–

—¿En serio? Lo dudo mucho.– Y de la nada, Theo se desgarró la camisa, dejando su pecho al desnudo. Luego prosiguió a quitarse los pantalones hasta quedar desnudo.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, empezó a cambiar su fisionomía… Se convirtió en un coyote de color negro, podría hasta confundirse con un lobo. Theo le rugió a Derek, mostrándole sus colmillos y sus ojos amarillos.

Derek rió con suavidad. —No eres el único que puede hacer eso.– Derek también se desgarró por completo la camisa, luego se quitó los pantalones. Al quedar desnudo, Derek empezó a transformarse hasta ser un lobo con los ojos azules.

Ambos animales se rugieron por unos breves instantes antes de iniciar a pelear. Arañazos eran escuchados en la soledad nocturna de la calle, así como rugidos y algunos sollozos emitidos de los animales al ser heridos.

Era una pelea bestial, no sólo porque estaban participando animales, sino porque se podía notar que los animales estaban peleando por conseguir algo, llevarse el triunfo sobre algo. Pero si en verdad supieras la verdad, como lo hace Stiles, notarías que en realidad son dos hombres peleando por un tercero que era el dueño de sus corazones; siendo Stiles ese susodicho.

El lobo como el coyote parecían ser incansables, ninguno de los dos queriendo cederle la victoria al otro. Sin embargo, todas las cosas deben llegar a un final. Un aullido se escuchó en la noche, marcando el final de la batalla. El animal perdedor estaba en el suelo, herido y ensangrentado.

—¿Eso es suficiente para ti?– El ganador dijo con voz retadora. —¿Por fin dejarás de intentar quitarme al chico que amo?– Es increíble que le importaba muy poco el hecho de estar desnudo; aunque a Stiles no le importaba tampoco, después de todo era Derek a quien veía… Y era la primera vez que lo veía en toda su gloria.

El animal perdedor regresó a su forma humana, aunque se quedó en el suelo. —Nunca.– Theo le respondió. —Stiles será mío.– Derek le rugió y le dio un golpe en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Te mereces eso y más.– El hombre lobo le dijo con rabia.

Fue en ese momento que Stiles decidió dejar de ocultarse y corrió hacia Derek, abrazándolo con fuerza. —Ohhh Por Dios, estás bien, Der.– Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos; porque de lo contrario su vista iría a otra parte, se conocía y no confiaba en sí mismo.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, Stiles.– Derek le dijo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. —Sabía que podía derrotar a Theo.– Con sus manos un poco sucias, acarició la barbilla de su novio. —Habría hecho lo imposible para que te pudieras quedar conmigo.– Luego lo besó.

Stiles se permitió perderse en ese beso, sintiendo todas las emociones que su novio le transmitía, porque ahora sabía algo. Derek lo amaba. Y necesitaba saberlo, como para ayer.  —Necesito saber algo.– Le dijo después de terminar el beso.

—¿Qué es?– Derek le preguntó algo confundido.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Era cierto lo que le dijiste a Theo?– Ante la mirada confundida del mayor, decidió agregar. —¿Es cierto que me amas?–

Los ojos de Derek se agrandaron. ¿En serio había dicho eso? Que descuidado. —Sí Stiles. Te amo.–

Lágrimas empezaron a cubrir la vista de Stiles; su felicidad era inmensa. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. —También te amo, Derek.– Luego se dieron otro beso, uno más profundo que el anterior.

—Creo que ahora sí es hora de marcharnos.– Derek le dijo, tomando a Stiles por uno de sus brazos y halándolo consigo.

—Espera.– Stiles le dijo. —Sé que Theo es una mala persona, pero no podemos dejarlo así.– Señaló a la figura desnuda del chico en cuestión.

—Por más que odie admitirlo, tienes razón.– Derek suspiró.

El hombre lobo recogió sus pantalones del suelo y se los puso; era un tanto incómodo caminar desnudo frente a Stiles desde que no llegaban a ese punto, aunque no quería decir que deseaba mucho hacerlo.

Después, tomó las camisas desgarradas que había y se las puso a Theo sobre la espalda, sus propios pantalones cubriendo sus piernas. —¿Crees que sea suficiente?– Stiles le preguntó.

Derek le asintió. —Sí. No estará inconsciente por mucho tiempo, así que cuando despierte se pondrá los pantalones. Nadie debería ver lo que tiene que “ofrecer”, en serio.– Hizo reír a su novio al hacer las comillas en ofrecer.

Después de todo ese evento, ambos fueron a sus camionetas y condujeron hasta la casa de los Stilinski. Una vez duchados cada uno y en ropa limpia, se metieron en la cama de Stiles.

—Ha sido de los días más extenuantes que he tenido.– Stiles le dijo a Derek, juntando su espalda con el fornido pecho de su novio.

—Sí.– Derek dijo distraídamente.

Stiles estaba un poco preocupado, desde que había visto a Derek el día de hoy, se le veía muy fuera de sí. —Vamos, dime.– Se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al hombre lobo.

—¿Decirte qué?– Derek le preguntó.

—Dime qué ha estado ocupando tu mente.– Stiles le respondió. —Y no te atrevas a decirme que nada porque no me la creeré.–

“ _¿Será este el momento apropiado?_ ” Derek pensó. —Ehhh… No sé cómo decirlo.– Dijo con duda. —No sé si estés listo para saberlo… Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar.– Cada vez dudaba más, y la cara de molestia de Stiles no ayudaba en mucho. —Es algo de nosotros los hombres lobos. En algo muy raro en verdad…–

—Derek.– Stiles lo interrumpió, su paciencia ya se había agotado. —Deja que las palabras salgan de tu boca.– Le dijo con firmeza.

“ _Es ahora o nunca._ ” Derek pensó tomando un gran respiro. —Stiles, eres mi compañero del alma.– Dijo y cerró sus ojos, esperando la reacción del joven. Al pasar unos segundos en silencio, Derek se armó de valor para volver a abrirlos, notando que su novio estaba sorprendido. —¿Me escuchaste?– Stiles le asintió. —¿Qué opinas?–

Los ojos de Stiles se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. —Que esto no me puede estar pasando.– Derek sintió que su corazón se encogía. —No puedo ser tan afortunado.– Abrazó a Derek con todas sus fuerzas, incluso llegó a asfixiar al hombre. —Nunca en mi vida me había ocurrido algo tan increíble como esto.–

—Entonces, ¿estás bien con esto?– Derek le preguntó para estar seguro.

—¿Qué si estoy bien con esto?– Stiles le preguntó con sarcasmo y lágrimas en los ojos. —Podría estallar de la felicidad, Derek. Soy tu _Soulmate_.– Dijo con mucha alegría. —Te amo tanto.–

—¿Sí sabes lo que eso significa?– Derek le preguntó.

Stiles se apartó un poco para verlo a la cara. —¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Desde que empezamos a salir, en secreto empecé a buscar las diferentes clases de relaciones que existen entre los hombres lobos. Siendo un compañero del alma lo mejor que puede sucederles.–

—Además de ser muy raro.– Derek agregó.

Stiles asintió, sabiendo eso de antemano. —Leí que sólo tienen uno en la vida. Que cuando lo hallan, no tienen ojos para nadie más. Incluso si quisieran.–

—Así es, Stiles.– Derek le rectificó.

—Ohhh Por Dios, Derek. ¿En serio quieres que esté contigo para toda la vida?– Stiles dijo anonadado. Esto simplemente compensaba casi todo lo malo ocurrido en su vida, la muerte de su madre siendo la excepción.

Derek lo miró fijamente a los ojos, queriendo llegar hasta su alma. —Sería un gran honor tenerte conmigo para toda la vida.– Le dijo con firmeza, desvaneciendo cualquier duda que su novio tuviera.

Stiles empezó a llorar fuertemente, y besó con devoción a Derek. —También sería un honor estar contigo para toda la vida, Derek.– Le dijo entre besos.

Después de muchos besos, y que Derek le asegurara a Stiles de que esto no era una gran y cruel broma, el joven de ojos color miel se quedó completamente dormido (con una sonrisa en los labios) en los brazos del amor de su vida. Esto no podía ser mejor.

—Cuidaré de ti, Stiles.– Derek dijo pasando una de sus manos sobre el suave cabello castaño del joven. —No permitiré que nadie te aparte de mí, ni mucho menos que te haga daño.– Lo besó en la cabeza. —Esa es mi promesa como tu compañero del alma. Una promesa que sólo podría romper si estoy muerto. Te amo más que a nada.–

Derek sonrió al ver a Stiles durmiendo con tranquilidad. Se le veía tan vulnerable. Le dio otro beso en la cabeza y después se permitió ser consumido por el cansancio, quedándose completamente dormido con su _Soulmate_ en la seguridad de sus brazos.


	20. I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia, este capítulo tiene contenido sexual. Así que si no te agrada mucho la idea, no importa, puedes saltarte este capítulo ;)
> 
> Pero si lees, que tengas una placentera lectura e.e Y de antemano, gracias por continuar leyendo :)
> 
> Por favor, déjame saber qué opinas ;)
> 
> Xoxo, Fer

Viernes, ¡sí! El mejor día de todas las semanas. ¿Y por qué se dice esto? Por la sencilla razón de que marcaba el final de la semana escolar, entonces todos los adolescentes de Beacon Hills podían divertirse por la noche sin tener un toque de queda establecido. Salían a divertirse a los lugares más concurridos (donde podían encontrar prácticamente de todo) y liberar la tensión con algún encuentro con un desconocido; el famoso _One Night Stand_. La mayoría de los adolescentes lo experimentaba para dejar de ser _puros_ , por así decirlos.

Pero ese no era el caso para un cierto residente de Beacon Hills. ¿Puedes adivinar de quién hablo? En efecto, M. “Stiles” Stilinski. Ese chico de ojos color miel que era todo un sentimental. Además tenía un novio extremadamente sexy, por lo cual quería que su primera vez fuese con él; con Derek Hale. Era lo que más deseaba. ¿Acaso no querrías lo mismo si tuvieras su suerte?

—Scott ya te lo dije, no. No hemos tenido sexo… Aún.– Stiles le dijo a su mejor amigo mientras salían del Instituto una vez terminadas las clases. Al fin podía respirar un poco.

—¿En serio? No es que no te crea, pero no me cuesta trabajo creerlo.– Scott le dijo a Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. —No es que diciendo que es lo que quieres con desesperación. Pero puedo ver lo mucho que amas a Derek.–

Stiles se detuvo de repente. —¿En serio?–

Scott asintió. —Sí. Además lo digo porque últimamente hueles mucho a Derek. Como si su aroma se hubiese combinado con el tuyo.– El alfa se puso una mano debajo de la barbilla, como si pensara profundamente. —Aunque por otro lado, no me gustaría saber todos los detalles cuando tengan sexo. Sería una pesadilla desde que eres mi mejor amigo. Casi mi hermano.–

—Como si alguna vez ese pensamiento te hubiese detenido de contarme con todo lujo de detalles las veces que has tenido sexo.– Stiles le replicó con algo de amargura. Pero ciertamente no le diría a Scott cuando tuviese su primera vez. Es decir, sería un momento único entre él y Derek.

—Sí, lo lamento por eso.– Scott dijo con voz suave y agrandando sus ojos marrones.

—¡Oh Vamos! No la mirada de perrito.– Stiles refunfuñó, luego suspiró. —Está bien, te perdono.–

—Genial.– Scott dijo con una gran sonrisa. —Además, no me cuentes cuando… Ya sabes… Con Derek. Será algo que no querré saber no por los detalles, sino por la intimidad.–

Stiles miró a su amigo, notando que era sincero. Scott entendía muy bien la intimidad de una pareja, no era de sorprenderse ya que el moreno tuvo a Allison. —Exactamente.–

Scott se volvió a encoger de hombros. —Sería de muy mal gusto presionarte para contarme, después de todo.–

—No tienes idea.– Stiles dijo en voz baja, como un comentario aparte.

Los chicos volvieron a caminar. —Así que cuenta, ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche?– Scott preguntó.

Stiles suspiró. —La verdad es que no. Derek no comentó nada acerca de hacer algo hoy y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir a una cita.– Agitó una mano, restándole importancia. —Probablemente esté en mi casa viendo alguna película. Después de todo mi papá trabaja otra vez el turno nocturno y lo veré hasta mañana temprano.–

—Deberías invitar a Derek para no estar solo.– Scott le sugirió. Y no, no tenía otra intención con su frase. —Es mejor ver una película con alguien, más si es tu pareja, que verla solo.–

—Tienes razón. Pensaré en tu idea.– Stiles le dijo. Ambos amigos se acercaban a sus transportes, pues Scott aparcó su motocicleta al lado del Jeep celeste. —¿Y tú tienes alguna cita con Kira?–

La cara de Scott se tornó un poco roja. —La verdad es que sí. Me invitó a comer con sus padres… Ya sabes, esta vez como novios.– El alfa se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

Stiles le sonrió con camaradería. —Es fantástico. Su mamá me parece un poco dura, pero es una buena persona. Su padre es quien es más racional. Espero también te vaya de maravilla.–

—Gracias.– Scott le dijo. —También espero que te la pases bien con Derek esta noche.– El hombre lobo movió sus cejas sugestivamente, con una sonrisa cómplice.

El otro joven rodó los ojos. —Ohhh Por Dios, debes estar bromeando.– Stiles golpeó el brazo del moreno, haciéndolo reír.

No entendía cómo podía tener a Scott McCall como su mejor amigo. Pero era un hecho que no lo cambiaría por nadie. Scott era de los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que me venciera!– Theo gritó de frustración, arrojando cosas alrededor del laboratorio que solían usar los Dread Doctors. —¡Se supone que soy más fuerte que él!– Arrojó una silla, por poco golpeando a Tracy. —¿Cómo es que Derek pudo ganarme!–

—¿Acaso eso no ocurrió hace dos días?– Corey le preguntó al otro joven. No le hallaba el sentido de seguir molesto con el hombre lobo, en especial cuando habían hecho un trato el cual Theo perdió. —Debiste superar eso para el momento, ¿no es así?– Y pareció que dijo justamente lo que Theo no quería escuchar.

El pseudo alfa se dio la vuelta y miró con ira a Corey. —¿Dices que debo superar el hecho de haber perdido a Stiles para siempre?– Le preguntó con calma total, y en vez de eso tranquilizar a la quimera, parecía asustarlo más. —Si fueras tú quien perdiera a Mason, ¿estarías feliz de verlo con otro?–

—Si fuera feliz con el otro chico…– Corey dijo a medias, la verdad es que le oprimía el corazón el hecho de pensar en el adolescente de piel oscura con algún otro chico; otro chico que no fuera él. —Entonces sí, estaría feliz.–

Theo se puso más furioso por eso. —¡Pero no yo!– Le gritó y se abalanzó contra él, listo para atacarlo.

Tracy al ver esto, decidió ser de ayuda. Puede ser que le tuviera un poco de miedo a Theo, pero no permitiría que lastimara a Corey, no cuando éste parecía defender lo que pensaba. Además, el chico era una buena compañía.

—¡Basta Theo!– Tracy le gritó como advertencia, pero el chico no le hizo caso. Al ver que Corey no opondría resistencia, corrió lo más deprisa, interponiéndose entre él y Theo, sacó sus garras y las clavó en el torso del pseudo alfa.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?– Theo preguntó con asombro, sintiendo su cuerpo ponerse rígido por el veneno de _Kánima_ que Tracy le había inyectado.

—Te detuve.– La chica le respondió. —No iba dejar que lo mataras por algo tan patético.–

—Gracias.– Corey le dijo estando detrás de ella.

La chica le sonrió brevemente. —Además ya mataste a uno de nosotros, ¿qué más podrías hacer?– Dijo mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Theo.

El pseudo alfa sonrió malvadamente. —Matarlos a todos.– Le respondió.

—Estás más loco de lo que creía.– Corey le dijo a Tracy. —No creo que sea bueno seguir estando con él, tarde o temprano terminaremos igual que Donovan.–

—Me parece que ha llegado el momento de separarnos.– Tracy dijo estando de acuerdo. —Hagámoslo antes de que se le pase el efecto.– Miraron a Theo aún tirado en el suelo y luego caminaron hasta donde estaban las escaleras, en busca de salir del extraño lugar en el que se encontraban.

Ambas quimeras estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando algo los inmovilizó. Más bien dicho, alguien. Y ese alguien los mandó a volar, cayendo a los pies de las escaleras; frustrando su escape.

—¿A dónde creen que iban?– Theo le preguntó a las dos quimeras, reteniéndolos mediante a los rayos eléctricos que sus manos expedían. Vaya, eso sí que era una sorpresa. Una muy agradable, al menos para Theo.

—Nos íbamos.– Corey le respondió, gimiendo del dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Ya no queremos ser parte de tu manada.– Tracy le dijo, tratando de ponerse de rodillas para enfrentarlo, pero le era imposible. ¿Por qué Theo debía ser tan cruel? Era casi inhumano.

Theo dejó de lastimarlos, sonriendo al verlos tirados en el suelo, casi como él lo estuvo apenas unos segundos. —Como pueden ver, no les puedo permitir eso.– Les dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. —Si me abandonan, tendré que deshacerme de ustedes, ¿comprenden?– Maldad brilló en sus ojos azules al ver que ambos adolescentes asentían.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?– Tracy le preguntó de repente.

Al pseudo alfa le tomó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la chica se refería a los rayos que controlaba. —No estoy muy seguro.– Respondió mirando las palmas de sus manos. —Supongo que matar a Donovan me dio sus poderes.– Empezó a expedir pequeños rayos, analizando si podía usarlos cuando él lo deseara. —Y también aumentó mi curación, quizá por eso tu veneno no duró por mucho.– Le dijo a la chica.

—¿Por qué nos haces esto?– Corey le preguntó, sentado ahora en su lugar.

Theo se le acercó y se puso de cuclillas enfrente de él. —Porque son necesarios para mi plan.– Colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del otro chico. —Pero si no obedecen lo que les pido, no me tomará mucho matarlos. Y a fin de al cabo puedo tener sus poderes.–

—¿Qué hacemos por ti ahora?– Tracy le preguntó, con voz resignada. Es decir, ¿qué más podrían hacer? ¿Enfrentarlos y que los matara? No, gracias.

Theo se irguió, quedando en el medio de los dos. —Por el momento nada, descansen mientras puedan.– Los evadió y empezó a subir las escaleras. —Puedo encargarme de esto solo… Debo probármelo a mí mismo.– Al llegar hasta arriba, salió por la puerta, dejando a las quimeras lastimadas.

—Estamos sin escape.– Corey le dijo a Tracy, con angustia en su voz.

—Lo sé amigo, lo sé.– Tracy le respondió. ¿Qué harían ahora?

* * *

Stiles estaba en su casa, dispuesto a disfrutar del resto del día al lado de su novio… En cuanto éste llegara.

Antes de poder hablarle a Derek, Stiles había pedido el permiso de su padre, después de todo debía seguir órdenes del hombre. Afortunadamente su padre accedió, sintiéndose alegre de que su hijo le haya mencionado que Derek iría; porque no es para ser dramático, pero si John se hubiera enterado que alguien entró a su casa sin autorización, se volvería loco. Bueno, el único que podía hacer eso era Scott… Pero el hombre estaba considerando en permitírselo también al joven adulto.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te deje dinero para comprar una pizza?– John le preguntó a su hijo mientras se arreglaba la camisa de su uniforme.

Stiles, sentado en el sofá y con un tazón lleno de palomitas entre sus pierna, agitó su cabeza. —Seguro, papá. Además, si queremos algo, estoy seguro de que Derek estará muy dispuesto a pagar por lo que sea.–

John se dio la vuelta para ver a su hijo, quien no apartaba la vista de la televisión. —¿Estás seguro de que no sales con Derek por su dinero?– Alzó una ceja.

Stiles giró la cabeza muy abruptamente, con la boca llena de palomitas. —¿Qué cosas dices, papá? Por supuesto que no.– Le respondió al no tener nada en la boca. —Salgo con él porque lo amo, y…– Se detuvo al ver que los ojos de su padre se agrandaron. —¿Estás bien?–

John salió de su estupor y asintió. —Sí. Es sólo que no te había escuchado abiertamente decir que lo amas.–

La cara de Stiles enrojeció un poco. —Bueno, sí. Amo a Derek.– Dijo con voz suave, pero firme.

El hombre asintió. —Bien, ¿ya se lo dijiste?– Stiles le asintió. —En ese caso, creo que no hay nada más qué decir.– Caminó en dirección a la puerta, deteniéndose detrás del sofá donde estaba Stiles. —Te quiero hijo.– Le dio un beso en la cabeza, algo que no hacía muy a menudo; la razón era que Claudia lo hacía frecuentemente con Stiles. —Me saludas a Derek.– Le dijo al salir por la puerta.

Stiles continuó mirando la televisión, comiendo sus palomitas a un ritmo normal ya que quería compartirlas con su novio. Pero en serio, ¿a qué hora iba a llegar? Eran las 5:30… De repente alguien tocó a la puerta.

El joven Stilinski sintió algo en el medio de su pecho; no algo malo, sino tranquilidad. De alguna manera, sabía que era Derek quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Así que con alegría, Stiles colocó las palomitas en el sofá y fue hasta la puerta de entrada.

—Hey.– Stiles dijo con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

—Hey.– Derek lo saludó, también con una sonrisa. —Traje esto.– Le dijo entregándole un recipiente, del cual Stiles no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué es?– Stiles le preguntó, pues no podía ver el contenido del recipiente; era de plástico color azul al igual que la tapa.

—Pay de limón.– Derek respondió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Dios, que Derek se portaba algo tímido hacía que Stiles se muriera de ternura. —¿Lo has hecho tú?– El hombre lobo asintió. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?–

—Porque es bajo en azúcar.– Derek dijo, como si fuera explicación suficiente. Al ver que Stiles no comprendía, Derek agregó. —Quería traer el postre, pero si tu papá quiere comer un poco, el postre debe ser algo dietético. Y por eso lo hice así.–

—¿Hiciste un postre especial sólo para que mi papá pudiera comerlo?– Stiles le preguntó, a lo cual Derek asintió. Stiles tomó una de las solapas de la chaqueta de Derek y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, dándole un firme beso en los labios. —Mi papá te amará cuando lo pruebe.– Luego se hizo a un lado, por fin dejando entrar a su novio.

—¿John no está en casa?– Derek preguntó al entrar, quitándose de inmediato su chaqueta y colgándola en el perchero que tenía Stiles detrás de la puerta. Esa cosa no era muy usada, ni siquiera por los residentes de la casa, pero al hombre lobo le pareció apropiado.

—No.– Stiles le respondió, yendo a la cocina y guardando el pay de limón en el refrigerador. —Este día seremos sólo tú y yo.– Le dijo con alegría regresando a la sala. —Veremos películas y cualquier otra cosa que tengas en mente. La verdad no me importa mucho lo que hagamos… Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.– Stiles le dijo con sinceridad, quedando frente a Derek.

Derek sonrió con dulzura y lo besó con pasión. —Me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo.– Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. —Eres muy atractivo como para no tenerte cerca.–

Stiles se sonrojó. —Bueno, puedo decir lo mismo de ti.– Tomó la mano de Derek y lo haló para sentarse en el sofá.

Derek se sentó en una de las esquinas del sofá de tres lugares, sorprendiéndose al ver que Stiles (con el tazón de palomitas de nuevo entres su manos) se sentaba en el medio y se apoyaba contra su cuerpo. El hombre lobo no sabía qué hacer, así que optó por lo que era más natural; envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

—Esto es muy cómodo.– Stiles le dijo con un suspiro relajado, haciendo pequeños patrones con su mano derecha en el medio del pecho del hombre lobo. Se sentía muy bien estar tan cerca de Derek.

Derek con su mano izquierda empezó a jugar con el cabello castaño de Stiles. —Lo sé, me agrada.– Le dijo.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio y disfrutaron la película que estaba en la televisión; por supuesto, compartiendo las palomitas. La tarde para ambos era tan tranquila, familiar, confortable… Más bien, era doméstica. Como si fueran una pareja que ha estado junta desde hace mucho tiempo. Y si lo preguntas, a los dos hombres no les importaba, estaban cómodos con el otro.

Pasado un gran tiempo, alrededor de dos horas o quizá más, Stiles empezó a tener un sinfín de ideas que le surgían tan repentinamente. Es decir, estaba en casa a solas con su novio, su padre no estaba… Parecía que todo estaba en complot para que diera ese gran paso con Derek. Ese paso que era un tanto esencial, y a veces especial; si eres capaz de comprender de lo que hablo. Por lo tanto, Stiles pensó, _“¿Por qué no ahora?_ ”

—Oye, ¿puedes creer todo lo que nos tomó llegar hasta aquí?– Stiles dijo, siguiendo recargado contra Derek. Sí, no había hecho mucho durante ese lapso de tiempo.

Derek lo miró, a pesar de que el joven no le había dirigido la mirada. —No sé a qué te refieras.– Le respondió.

Stiles suspiró, se acomodó en el sofá para quedar sentado y luego miró al hombre lobo. —Ya sabes… Las discusiones que teníamos cuando recién nos habíamos conocido.– Derek sonrió ante eso; lo recordaba muy bien. —Nos salvábamos nuestras vidas mutuamente… Fuiste de los únicos que no quería matarme cuando el _Nogitsune_ se apoderó.– Le sonrió con suavidad, la verdad es que saber eso era algo muy grande; sobre todo porque mató y lo sintió también, incluso con Allison. —Y lo más reciente, fingiste ser mi guardaespaldas para poder estar cerca de mí.–

—No creo que haya sido buena idea decírtelo así tan de repente después de haberme ido por medio año.– Derek dijo, rodando los ojos.

Stiles rió, golpeando el brazo de Derek. Le divertía bastante cuando el hombre lobo era sarcástico. —Creo que no hubiera sido lo ideal, pero ahora no puedes verme y decir que soy poco atractivo.–

Derek giró la cabeza para verlo. —Nunca dije que no fueras atractivo.– Se inclinó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro del joven. —Pero sí, ahora puedo decir que eres la persona más atractiva que he conocido.– Luego lo besó.

Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, empezando a recargarse sobre el sofá hasta quedar acostado, con el hombre lobo encima de él. Derek pareció no notar lo que Stiles había hecho, sin embargo siguió besando al joven, después su cuello donde le dio suaves mordidas, haciendo gemir de placer. En ese momento, Stiles se armó de valor y empezó a tirar de la playera del hombre, tratando de quitársela… Pero al parecer fue más de lo que Derek esperaba porque se puso estático tan pronto como Stiles lo hizo.

El hombre lobo no se movió de su lugar, sólo dejó de besarlo. —Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo?– Le preguntó con voz sorprendida.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. ¿Había hecho algo mal? —Yo… Ehhh… Creí que estaría bien.– Le respondió.

Cualquiera se creería eso, aunque no Derek, no cuando podía oler el deseo que exudaba el cuerpo de su novio. —Stiles, no… No creo que sea bueno, no ahora.– Le dijo con sus suspiro, apartándose de Stiles y volviendo a quedar sentado en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos.

El adolescente estaba perplejo ante la respuesta del hombre de ojos verdes. —Espera, espera.– Dijo mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado. —¿Por qué no quieres?– Le preguntó.

—Stiles.– Derek dijo mirándolo, tratando de que no insistiera.

—Al menos merezco una buena explicación.– Stiles le dijo, luego agachó la mirada. —¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractivo o…?–

—¡No!– El hombre lobo dijo en un pequeño grito, asustando al joven. —Es sólo que… Es demasiado pronto, y todavía eres joven. No quiero que tomes esta decisión ahora, no cuando hay otros…–

Stiles frunció las cejas ente ese comentario. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando su _Sourwolf_? —Derek, ¿cuáles otros?– Al ver que Derek no decía nada, entendió a la perfección.

Inseguridad. Se podía ver inseguridad emanar del musculoso cuerpo del hombre.

Stiles agarró el control remoto y apagó el televisor. —Derek.– Le dijo en voz suave, y sin pensarlo se sentó sobre el regazo de su  novio, sorprendiéndolo tanto como a sí mismo. —No quiero a otros, te quiero a ti.– Le dijo con total sinceridad. —Rayos, no sólo te quiero, te amo.–

—También te…– Derek dijo, pero Stiles lo silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Déjame terminar, por favor.– Fue con eso que el hombre asintió. Stiles nunca pedía algo tan tranquilo, así que debe ser algo importante. —Te amo, Derek Hale. No sólo por tu atractivo, sino porque siento algo hacer estragos en todo mi cuerpo cada vez que te veo, me gusta la forma en la que me ves. Justo como lo haces ahora.– El hombre lobo sonrió, luego coló sus manos sobre ambos lados de la cintura del joven. —Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo siendo una pareja, pero te conozco por más de tres años, no estoy seguro del todo.– Se recargó con sus manos sobre los hombros de Derek. —Y no confío en nadie más con esto que no seas tú. Puedes creer que soy algo inmaduro, y sí lo soy en muchas ocasiones, pero no ahora. No cuando esto es gran paso importante para nosotros.– Se inclinó y le dio un beso, dejando en claro la seriedad de sus palabras. —Quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo… Quiero que contigo sea mi primera vez.–

—Entonces, ¿tú y Malia no…?– Derek dijo, interrumpiéndolo por primera vez.

—No, nunca pude.– Stiles le respondió. —Siempre he querido perder mi castidad contigo… Virginidad, no sé cómo se le diga en nosotros los hombres.– Derek rió por eso. —En serio quiero entregarme por completo a ti.–

—Stiles… Yo no… No quiero aprovecharme de ti.– Derek dijo después de notar que Stiles había terminado de hablar.

—Derek, no te estás aprovechando de mí. Estoy dispuesto a tener sexo contigo.– Le dijo. —No eres Kate Argent.– Agregó.

Derek contuvo la respiración ante la mención de ese nombre. Kate se había aprovechado de él cuando era más joven que Stiles, terminando la mayoría de su familia muerta. Pero esta vez era diferente, sabía con certeza de que Stiles lo estaba diciendo provenía de lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que le eran dirigidos a él. ¿Y para qué negarse más? Derek también quería tener relaciones sexuales con Stiles, pero no era de la clase de sujeto que presiona a su pareja… No era el caso en esta situación.

Los segundos de silencio parecieron horas para Stiles, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de su novio. —Si… Si no quieres, puedo…–

Derek tomó el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos y  se inclinó para besarlo; profunda y pasionalmente. Un beso que tenía más intenciones de las que se podían ver. Pareciera una promesa de más.

Derek mordió y labio el labio inferior de Stiles, sonriendo con satisfacción al escucharlo gemir. El joven entendió la idea del ligero mordisco y abrió su boca, permitiéndole el paso a la lengua de su novio. El hombre lobo exploró en su totalidad la húmida cavidad que era la boca de Stiles, haciendo que gimiera cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban, jugando entre ambas. No mucho después, el oxígeno les hizo falta, por lo que terminaron el beso.

—Eso… Eso fue…– Stiles dijo en tartamudeos con la cara roja como lo era un tomate.

Sin embargo, Derek no dejó que terminara su frase para volverlo a besar, la misma intensidad que recién había mostrado. En algún momento del beso, Derek colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de Stiles y después se puso de pie, cargando al joven como si no pesara las ciento cuarenta y siete libras de piel y delgado músculo.

Ante el repentino movimiento de Derek, Stiles pensó bastante rápido y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre lobo. —No tienes idea de lo mucho que me excitó eso.– Stiles le dijo con una ligera risa antes de volverlo a besar.

—Eres el único que puede hacerme entregar a mis más bajas paciones.– Derek le dijo, un ligero gruñido saliendo desde el fondo de su pecho.

Stiles arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo fuertemente. —Eso es nuevo, por un momento casi olvidé que eres parte lobo.– En sus ojos brillaba picardía. —Me pregunto qué otra clase de sonidos puedes hacer.– Le dijo.

Derek percibió todo el deseo que Stiles sentía por él. Pero estaba bien, pues él estaba en el mismo modo. —No tanto como yo me pregunto qué clase de sonidos puedo lograr que hagas.– Sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color azul.

Stiles le sonrió con lujuria. —Averigüémoslo.– Le dijo.

Derek empezó a subir las escaleras con Stiles aún entre sus brazos, en ningún momento dejaron de besarse. Se podía sentir el deseo de ambos hombres, al igual que lo que ocurría era más que sólo un conflicto primario; no, también podía verse la devoción que se prometían, era muy similar al amor eterno. Sino es que eso era.

Al entrar en la habitación del joven, Derek se subió de rodillas a la cama, lentamente acostando a Stiles sobre el colchón quedando entres sus piernas, entonces empezó a besar su cuello. El joven no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, por lo cual una la llevó al cabello oscuro de Derek mientras que con la otra arañaba la fornida espalda del hombre lobo.

Stiles no podía detener sus gemidos cada vez que Derek mordía con ligereza su cuello, sabiendo que al otro día tendría marcas púrpuras que le serían difícil de ocultar. Maldito _Sourwolf_. Por otro lado, Derek gruñía al sentir las uñas de Stiles sobre su espalda, sin embargo le daba satisfacción ese tipo de dolor, sabiendo que del mismo se extraía placer.

—Creo que… Deberíamos proseguir.– Stiles dijo entre gemidos, mientras alzaba la camiseta que Derek llevaba puesta.

Derek se apartó de Stiles, se irguió y se quitó la camiseta, dejando su pecho al desnudo. Sonrió con picardía la ver que Stiles lo miraba con la boca abierta. —¿Te gusta lo que ves?– Le preguntó antes de proseguir a atacar el pálido cuello del joven.

—No tienes idea.– Stiles fue lo único que pudo responder antes de volver a gemir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Stiles se sintiera incómodo con su propia playera, y como Derek lo notó también se la quitó. Por lo tanto, ambos estaban medio desnudos, sintiendo sus pieles entrar en contacto con la otra, compartiendo calor corporal que recorría por todo su torrente sanguíneo. Pudiera ser que antes hayan dormido con sus pieles en contacto, pero esta vez era diferente, por supuesto que sí.

Stiles movía sus manos por toda la extensión la dura espalda de Derek, hasta que llegaron a su pantalón, recorriendo la cintura para encontrar la hebilla del cinturón en el frente. El hombre lobo se puso rígido por un momento, pero se tranquilizó casi de inmediato. El joven lo tomó como su señal para continuar y prosiguió a deshacer el nudo en la hebilla del cinturón, de ahí el botón del pantalón.

Cuando Stiles estuvo a punto de bajar la cremallera, Derek se apartó. —¿Qué pasó?– Preguntó algo exaltado al ver que el hombre lobo no se movía. —¿Hice algo malo?– Dijo un poco atemorizado. Sería horrible hacer incómoda su primera vez. Una pesadilla, mejor dicho.

Derek lo miró confundido y luego agitó la cabeza. —No Stiles, no es eso. Es sólo que perdí un poco el control.– Le mostró las manos y el joven notó que tenían garras en vez de uñas. —Nunca… Nunca me había ocurrido con nadie. No quiero hacerte daño.–

—Hey.– Stiles se recargó sobre sus codos para ver mejor a su novio. —Está bien. No me harás daño.–

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?– Derek le preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

Stiles le sonrió con dulzura. —Porque confío en ti y en tu control, sé que puedes retener al lobo que tienes dentro. Eres más fuerte de lo que tú crees, Der.– Le respondió.

Derek tomó un gran respiro, sus pulmones llenándose del delicioso aroma que Stiles producía. El aroma era tan bueno que pudo tranquilizarlo; después de todo era su _Anchor_. Su _Soulmate_.

Al estar otra vez tranquilo, Derek decidió terminar el trabajo que inició Stiles, quitándose el pantalón, quedando únicamente en un bóxer de color negro; el cual le sentaba muy bien. Aunque curiosamente, ninguno de los dos hombres podía explicar en qué momento se quitaron los zapatos ni los calcetines, pero estaban bien con eso, era menos ropa qué quitar.

Las manos del hombre lobo tocaron la pálida piel de Stiles, produciéndole escalofríos al tocar con suavidad uno de sus pezones. —Eres bastante sensible.– Le dijo depositando un beso en el medio de sus pecho. —Me gusta.–

—Bueno, me agradaría saber en qué otro aspecto soy sensible si aceleraras el ritmo.– Stiles le replicó, estaba tan frustrado y excitado que podría jurar que explotaría.

—Tranquilo Stiles, todo a su tiempo.– Derek le dijo con una risa lasciva.

No queriendo torturar más a su amado, Derek llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Stiles y los deshizo, prosiguiendo con el botón de su pantalón, bajó la cremallera y empezó a quitarle con total calma el pantalón a Stiles. Sabía que era una tortura para el joven, pero también para sí mismo, en especial cuando quería hacerlo suyo.

Ahora ambos estaban en bóxers, así que debía ser una muestra de igualdad, sobre todo porque Stiles era un poco inseguro acerca de dejar que alguien lo mirara tan vulnerable, por esa misma razón hacía todo lo posible por evitar que alguien mirara alguna extensión de su piel. Era, para Stiles, comprensible; no era tan musculoso como los demás chicos de Beacon Hills, su piel brillaba con su blancura y era más o menos atractivo.

Sin embargo, la forma en que Derek lo veía, con amor y pasión, hacía que Stiles se sintiera desnudo incluso con un montón de ropa puesta. Con ese pensamiento en mente, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Entregarse en su totalidad al hombre que amaba.

Derek empezó a mover su cuerpo contra el de Stiles; en especial moviendo con más ritmo sus caderas, permitiendo que sus erecciones se frotaran, sacándoles gemidos de placer. Era una sensación extraordinaria.

—Derek.– Stiles gimió, arañando la espalda de Derek, cortando un poco la piel morena del hombre lobo.

—Stiles.– Derek gimió, sintiendo que pronto llegaría al clímax.

—Derek, te necesito.– El joven dijo, sus sentidos no percibían nada más que no fuese al hombre lobo, quien lo abrumaba de deseo. —Por favor, te necesito.–

Sin perder el tiempo, Derek metió sus dedos por debajo del elástico del bóxer de Stiles, removiéndolo lentamente hasta que tuvo que apartarse para dejar a su novio completamente desnudo. Se tomó un momento para apreciar a Stiles en toda su gloria, era lo que había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera podía recordar.

—Derek.– Stiles volvió a gemir con desesperación.

El hombre lobo también se quitó su bóxer (casi lo despedaza por su ansiedad) rápidamente, dejándolos a los dos desnudos. Es en donde toda la acción comenzaba, por así decirlo.

—Stiles.– Derek le dijo al joven, cubriendo su cuerpo delgado con el suyo propio. —Estamos en el punto de no retorno.– Movió sus caderas para frotar sus erecciones, gimiendo por la sensación. —Si no quieres continuar, puedes decírmelo. No me molestaré.– Le dijo con sinceridad.

Stiles miró a los ojos a Derek, tratando de saber si lo decía en serio. Derek jamás se aprovecharía de él. —Quiero continuar, Derek.– Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un profundo beso, después frotó con sus pulgares los pómulos del atractivo rostro de su novio.

Los ojos del hombre lobo brillaron, besando otra vez al humano. Derek se apartó de Stiles, bajando de la cama para buscar algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. El joven no sabía qué cosa podía ser importante, hasta ver que Derek se volvía a acomodar en el medio de sus piernas, con dos paquetes en sus manos; uno más grande que el otro.

—¿Qué es?– Stiles preguntó, no quería quedarse con la incertidumbre.

El rostro de Derek se tornó algo rojo. —Es lubricante y un condón.– Le respondió.

—Ohhh.– Stiles dijo algo estafermo. El joven se encogió de hombros. —No creo que el condón haga falta.– Sintió su cara arder, luego vio que Derek abría mucho los ojos. —Quiero decir, eres un hombre lobo, no puedes transmitir ninguna enfermedad… Y es mi primera vez… Supuse que…–

Derek lo calló de un beso. —Está bien, comprendo.– Stiles suspiró.

El hombre lobo abrió el pequeño paquete que contenía el lubricante, cubriendo con la sustancia dos de sus dedos, luego llevándolos en el medio de las piernas del joven.

Stiles sabía lo que Derek estaba a punto de hacer, y en un momento de desesperación detuvo el brazo del hombre. —Espera.– Derek lo miró a los ojos. —Ve despacio, por favor.–

Derek le sonrió. —Por supuesto.– Luego colocó sus dedos en la estrada de Stiles. —Relájate.– Y poco a poco introdujo uno de sus dedos.

Stiles gruñó un poco, era algo incómodo tener algo dentro de su cuerpo, mucho más en un lugar tan sensible. —Es… Incómodo.– Le dijo.

—Lo sé, ya pasará.– Derek le dijo antes de besarlo, moviendo con lentitud su dedo, y con su otra mano frotando el abdomen de Stiles para hacer que se relajara más rápido.

Eventualmente, Stiles relajó lo suficiente su cuerpo, dejándoselo saber a Derek para que pudiera proseguir con la labor de dilatarlo. Un dedo se volvieron dos, y no mucho después de volvieron tres.

—Estoy listo Derek.– Stiles le dijo cuando sintió que los dedos del hombre lobo no eran suficientes, necesitaba a Derek. Ahora.

Derek removió lentamente sus dedos de la entrada de Stiles. El momento había llegado. El hombre lobo usó el resto del lubricante para cubrir su erección, eso haría que la penetración fuera más fácil y por lo tanto menos dolorosa.

Derek se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Stiles, guiando su erección para quedar alineado con la entrada del joven. —Stiles.– Le dijo en voz baja; de alguna forma sonando erótico.

El joven lo miró a los ojos, viendo que los tenía de un azul brillante. —Derek.– Le dijo en el mismo tono de voz. —Soy tuyo.– Estaba hechizado por los ojos del hombre lobo.

—También soy tuyo, Stiles.– Derek le dijo antes de penetrarlo.

Derek sólo logró introducir su glande en Stiles, deteniéndose al percibir un poco de dolor emanar de su cuerpo. Estuvo tentado a retirarse, pero Stiles pudo notar sus intenciones, por lo cual colocó sus manos sobre sus bíceps, reteniéndolo justo en donde estaba.

Poco tiempo después, Stiles le asintió, asegurándole que estaba listo para continuar. Lentamente, Derek empezó a mover sus caderas, su erección desapareciendo dentro de Stiles centímetro a centímetro hasta estar dentro de él por completo.

Derek se quedó estático por un rato, permitiendo que el cuerpo de Stiles se adaptara a la intrusión; aunque lo distrajo con besos en el cuello, con una mano frotando sus muslos y con la otra tomando la erección de Stiles, masturbándolo despacio.

Después de varios minutos, Derek sintió que los músculos internos de Stiles se relajaban alrededor de su erección, moviendo su cadera un poco, disfrutando de la sensación así como el sonido de Stiles; el cual ya no era un gruñido, sino un gemido.

Entonces Derek empezó a moverse lentamente, gimiendo y disfrutando de los gemidos provenientes de Stiles. Conforme Stiles se relajaba cada vez más, Derek aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas, acelerando el ritmo de la penetración; Stiles no podía quejarse de eso, es más, lo disfrutaba.

Derek se movía con desenfreno, golpeando la próstata de Stiles con cada movimiento, haciéndolo gritar de placer. El joven miró al hombre lobo, apreciando su cara de satisfacción, su rostro cubierto de sudor al igual que su cuerpo; Stiles estaba seguro de que él se encontraba en el mismo estado.

El placer que recorría el cuerpo del hombre lobo era tan grande, que no pudo controlar su deseo de morder fuertemente el hombro de Stiles, rompiendo su piel haciendo que sangrara un poco. El joven gruñó por el dolor pulsante, pero después rió con diversión al sentir la lengua de Derek limpiar su piel y sanar su herida.

Ambos hombres estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, podían sentirlo gracias a que sus músculos abdominales se contarían, y en sus pelvis algo amenazaba con explotar. Así que con ese sentimiento en el abdomen, Derek aceleró su paso, gimiendo por la sensación que recorría desde su erección hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

Stiles colocó sus manos sobre los sudorosos hombros de Derek, gimiendo tanto por el frenesí de la penetración como por el ritmo en que el hombre lobo lo masturbaba. Era demasiado para un humano como él.

—Derek… Derek…– Gemía sin control alguno, la frustración sexual lo invadía de sobremanera.

—Stiles… Stiles…– Derek gemía también, en ningún momento deteniendo sus caderas o la mano que estaba alrededor de la erección de su novio.

El placer, el deseo y la excitación siguieron creciendo en su magnitud… Hasta que fueron demasiadas.

—¡Derek!– Stiles gritó al momento de eyacular, manchando con su semen la mano de Derek, así como sus abdómenes. Después de esa liberación tan colosal, Stiles se sintió tan relajado, como nunca antes se había sentido.

Los músculos internos de Stiles abrazaron demasiado fuerte la erección de Derek, llevándolo al borde. —¡Stiles!– Gritó el hombre lobo, eyaculando dentro de Stiles.

La sensación de un líquido tibio sorprendió al joven, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no le importaba del todo, quizá porque había sido Derek.

Cuando Derek terminó de eyacular, salió lentamente del cuerpo de Stiles, tumbándose a su lado completamente exhausto sobre la cama. Acababan de tener sexo… No, no, no, hay que cambiar esa frase. Acababan de hacer el amor por primera vez. Debía ser especial.

—Eso… Eso fue…– Stiles dijo tratando de recobrar su respiración. —Tan… Intenso.– Dijo en voz alta, moviéndose sobre su costado para estar un poco encima del hombre lobo, con una mano jugando con el vello de su pecho.

Derek envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles para pegarlo lo más posible a su cuerpo, sin importarle que ambos estuvieran cubiertos de sudor y otros fluidos. —Lo sé. Fue asombroso.– Lo besó en la frente, un gesto tierno y romántico.

El resplandor de la Luna llena era lo único que proporcionaba luz en la habitación de Stiles, dándole un aspecto romántico y especial. Stiles empezó a quedarse dormido por el suave ritmo que hacía el corazón de Derek. El hombre lobo hizo brillar sus ojos, tratando de hacerle entender a Stiles que estaba bien quedarse dormido, que él lo protegería de cualquier amenaza.

Pero algo era diferente en los ojos de Derek. No eran azules. Y aun cuando quería respuestas, Stiles no pudo soportar el cansancio que inundaba su cuerpo. Después se encargaría de saber por qué los ojos de Derek habían brillado de color rojo.


	21. Madness

Stiles despertó sintiéndose como nunca antes en su vida; lleno de felicidad y dolor, de ese que es agradable. Después de todo, había tenido sexo por primera vez con su novio, Derek Hale. E incluso si nunca antes tuvo una experiencia similar, Stiles podría jurar que ha sido la mejor de todas.

Stiles se movió un poco más cerca del cuerpo cálido y musculoso del hombre lobo, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero el joven hizo un pequeño ronroneo al sentir que una mano frotaba su cabeza, los dedos enredándose en su propio cabello.

El joven abrió los ojos nuevamente y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Derek. —Buenos días.– Le dijo.

Derek sonrió y se inclinó para besar la frente del joven. —Buenos días.– Le respondió.

El chico de piel pálida no dijo nada más, se limitó a jugar con el vello que tiene Derek en el pecho. Le gustaba. Tan masculino. Era algo como un fetiche para él. No se sentía culpable en lo más mínimo.

—Derek.– Stiles dijo, recibiendo del hombre un ligero murmullo como respuesta. —¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué tus ojos son rojos?–

El hombre lobo se tensó ante tal pregunta, más por asombro que por cualquier otra cosa. ¿Sus ojos eran rojos? —¿De qué estás hablando, Stiles?– Le pregunto, sólo para cerciorarse de que había escuchado claramente.

—Hmmm…– Stiles murmuró, rodando sobre su estómago para quedar encima de Derek, haciendo lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que seguían desnudos. Y sus cuerpos se frotaban. —Ayer, después de haber tenido nuestra primera vez…– Su cara ardía de vergüenza, aun cuando lo disfrutó al máximo, no podía evitarlo. Era casi patético. Casi. —Miré que tus ojos brillaron de color rojo. No azul. Como suelen brillar.– Le explicó.

Derek hizo brillar sus ojos y… Sí, en efecto, seguían siendo rojos. —¿Son rojos ahora?– Stiles sólo asintió. —¿Cómo es eso posible?– Preguntó retóricamente.

El joven se encogió de hombros. —No sé, al menos que hayas matado a un Alfa cuando te marchaste, no encuentro una explicación razonable.–

—Tampoco yo.– Derek dijo con sinceridad. —Quizá sea buena idea hablarlo con Deaton.–

—Me parece buena idea.– Stiles dijo con una sonrisa. Pero detuvo a Derek con una mano al ver que el hombre trataba de levantarse. —Sin embargo no necesitamos decirlo ahora, ¿verdad?– Le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ohhh… Derek sabía por dónde iba el tren de pensamientos de su novio. No podía negárselo a él, no a Stiles, ¿verdad? —Por supuesto, podemos ir más tarde.– Le respondió con una sonrisa depredadora, imitando el hambre en los ojos del joven.

—Excelente.– Stiles dijo antes de atacar a besos a su novio sobrenatural.

Entonces, volvieron a revivir los actos de la noche anterior, aunque esta vez con algo más de fervor y pasión.

Si alguno de los vecinos de Stiles escuchó acerca de los actos que se llevaban dentro de la casa del Sheriff, nadie mencionó nada. Ya bastante mortificación pasaban con escuchar como para delatar al joven con su padre.

Era como incitar a cometer un asesinato, ¿comprendes?

* * *

Por la tarde, la feliz pareja fue a la veterinaria de Beacon Hills en busca de quien probablemente les daría respuestas de la condición del hombre lobo.

Aunque por otro lado, el Druida siempre ha sido un hombre extraño. Lleno de misterios que son mejor nunca descifrar.

—¿Crees que esto sea normal?– Derek le preguntó a Deaton, sentado en la mesa de exámenes, una vez terminó de explicarle que sus ojos brillaban de color rojo. Con demostración y todo. —No me siento diferente, probablemente sea algo secundario.–

Deaton examinó el cuerpo de Derek, sus pupilas, sus reflejos… Todo parecía normal, mientras que por otro lado, no lo parecía. —No me parece un efecto secundario.– Le dijo al hombre lobo. —Todo indica que eres un Alfa. De nuevo.–

—¿Pero cómo es posible?– Stiles le preguntó al hombre misterioso. —Derek nunca ha matado a un Alfa. Al menos no recientemente.– Agregó.

Deaton lo miró con cara estoica, la única que tenía si le preguntas a quien sea. —No conozco forma alguna de que un hombre lobo se convierta en Alfa de la noche a la mañana. No todos pueden ser _True Alfas_.–

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Mi mejor amigo es uno, y sé que es muy raro hallar alguno como él.– Stiles dijo con su usual tono sarcástico.

—Stiles.– Derek le dijo con un ligero gruñido. —En esta situación no podemos discutir. Nadie sabe lo que pasa.–

El joven suspiró. —Lo sé. Pero no me gusta la idea de no tener una pista de cómo pasó.–

—Creo tener un libro donde explica las pocas formas de volverse un Alfa.– Deaton dijo de repente. —Las convencionales son las que sabemos, pero recuerdo que había unas pocas más.–

—¿Por qué jamás lo mencionaste?– Stiles dijo, controlando su frustración.

Deaton se encogió de hombros. —Nunca surgió una situación similar a ésta.–

—¿Podrías buscar alguna respuesta en el libro?– Derek le preguntó. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo con amabilidad, ya que Deaton podría no ayudarles si esa era su voluntad.

—Por supuesto.– Deaton le respondió. —Estoy igual de intrigado por descubrir cómo pasó esto.–

—Gracias.– Derek le dijo.

—Entonces, ¿nos debemos ir o podemos ayudar en algo?– Stiles preguntó.

—No, joven Stilinski. No creo que sea de mucha ayuda ya que el libro está en Latín.– Deaton le explicó. —Pero puede llamar a la señorita Martin. Con ella, podría hallar algo mucho más rápido que si lo hago yo mismo.–

—De acuerdo.– Stiles dijo antes de sacar su celular.

No mucho después de la llamada, Lydia llegó con cara confundida. —¿Para qué necesitan mi ayuda?– Para no tener que volver a explicarlo todo, Derek simplemente hizo brillar sus ojos. —Bien, ¿cómo es eso posible?– Lydia preguntó asombrada.

—Es por eso para lo que te hemos llamado.– Stiles le explicó. —Deaton cree tener una respuesta en alguno de sus libros, pero está en Latín. Y eres la mejor en él.–

—Sabía que eres muy inteligente, Stiles.– Lydia le dijo antes de ponerse a su lado, a la espera de que Deaton regresara con el libro con la posible información.

Pasaron cerca de 10 segundos antes de que el silencio se volviera incómodo. —¿Qué?– Derek le preguntó a la pelirroja al notar que lo miraba intensamente.

Lydia agitó la cabeza. —Nada… Es sólo que falta algo.– Dijo dudosa, como si no confiara en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué podría ser?– Stiles preguntó, alternando su mirada entre la chica y su novio. —Derek parece bastante igual.–

Lydia chasqueo los dedos. —Ya sé qué es.– Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, pero si le preguntas a alguien más, te diría que era más malvada. —No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho.–

—¿Hacer qué?– Derek y Stiles preguntaron al unísono.

—Ya no hay esa frustración sexual sin resolver.– Lydia sonrió al ver cómo las orejas de los otros dos se teñían de rojo por la vergüenza que sentían. —Pero está bien, no tienen nada por lo cual avergonzarse. Es decir, ya se conocían desde hace tiempo.– La chica empezó a mirar su manicura. Disfrutaba hacer las situaciones más incómodas. —Es más, me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho desde el día que se volvieron a ver.–

—¡Lydia!– Stiles dijo, su cara pareciendo un tomate maduro.

—Tranquilo Stiles, no diré nada.– Lydia le guiñó el ojo, signo de confidencialidad.

Stiles se llevó una mano al pecho. —Gracias.– Dijo con un suspiro.

Derek se bajó de la mesa y se puso su playera, luego se puso al lado de Stiles. Al cual envolvió con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. —No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Es algo normal, hasta un cierto punto.–

—Gracias por el apoyo, Derek.– La pelirroja le dijo. —Me agradas mucho más ahora.–

—Ohhh No hables, Lydia.– Stiles le replicó.

La pelirroja y el hombre lobo se rieron un poco. El ambiente era muy cómodo, hasta que Derek empezó a gruñir con sus ojos rojos.

—Derek, ¿qué sucede?– Stiles le preguntó, confuso por la actitud hostil de su novio.

—Hay alguien afuera.– Derek dijo entre gruñidos.

—¿Quién, Derek?– Lydia le preguntó.

—Theo.– Derek dijo antes de soltar a Stiles, corriendo hacia la salida.

—¡Derek!– Stiles gritó su nombre, pero hizo caso omiso. —Lydia, ¿puedes esperar aquí a Deaton?–

—Ni loca, es mejor ayudar.– Lydia se dio a vuelta y fue tras Derek. —¿Acaso olvidas lo que puedo hacer?–

Stiles sonrió y también corrió hacia la salida. Puede que ya no ame a Lydia, pero aún le gusta. Como amiga, nada más.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste!– Theo preguntó enfurecido, parcialmente transformado y sus ojos brillando de color amarillo.

Corey se encogió ante la muestra de agresión. —Derek y Stiles tuvieron sexo anoche.– Le respondió.

Theo estaba que ardía de los celos. Ya bastante malo había sido perder con Derek, ¿ahora tenía que ir y quitarle la virginidad a Stiles? No, eso sí que no podía permitirlo. —¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo entregarse por completo a ese idiota?–

—Theo, no puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó.– Tracy le dijo, tratando de calmarlo.

El joven miró enfurecido a la chica. —¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa?– Se acercó velozmente a Tracy, quedando frente a ella. —Pero claro, no lo entiendes. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nunca has amado a nadie. ¿O sí, Tracy?– Le dijo con burla y enfado.

Tracy también se transformó parcialmente. —Cuidado Theo, no estoy para tolerar las estupideces que dices.–

Ambas quimeras se miraron a los ojos, ninguno apartó la mirada por no mostrar debilidad al otro. —No vuelvas a retarme.– Theo dijo apartando la mirada, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la guarida, pero agarró un frasco llamativo perteneciente a los Dread Doctors.

—¿A dónde vas?– Corey le preguntó.

—Afuera, necesito pensar.– Respondió entre dientes, agarrando consigo una aguja que tenía al alcance.

—No hagas nada estúpido.– Tracy le dijo molesta.

Theo, con su apariencia normal, giró la cabeza y miró a la chica. —No trates de darme órdenes.– Le dijo con una sonrisa falsa. —De lo contrario, no me dejarás más alternativa que matarte.– Le dijo antes de salir de la guarida.

El pseudo Alfa miró la sustancia que había tomado. Era de color púrpura con destellos rojos. Era justamente el líquido que Theo necesitaba. —Sí, al fin lo obtuve.– Dijo con voz confiada, sabiendo de antemano lo que haría.

Theo fue a su casa a buscar la sustancia complementaria, una púrpura con destellos naranja. Al tener ambos líquidos a su alcance, los mezcló en un pequeño recipiente, para luego con ella llenar la jeringa.

La quimera hizo fuerza en su brazo izquierdo, para mostrar su vena y poder inyectarse la mezcla directamente. Al hacerlo, Theo empezó a sentir una enorme energía recorres por todo su torrente sanguíneo. Era algo inigualable.

—Ahora por fin podré matar a Derek.– Theo dijo con sus ojos brillantes, de un color rojizo, similar a los de un Alfa. —Y con ello, tendré a Stiles conmigo para siempre.–

Tan pronto como empezó a percibir un aroma a Stiles, empezó a seguirlo.

—Mi olfato es mucho mejor que antes. Puedo oler lo que sea a una distancia mucho más grande.– Se decía así mismo mientras corría por las calles de Beacon Hills, desesperado por estar al lado de la fuente de sus más pecaminosos deseos.

El aroma lo llevó hasta la veterinaria, donde el olor era mucho más persistente. Al igual como el olor de un hombre lobo bastante conocido por causarle problemas. Stiles estaba con Derek. Le hacía arder la sangre el saber eso.

Al estar frente a la veterinaria, se quedó en las puertas de entrada, esperando a que alguien saliera. Y Theo sabía a la perfección quién sería.

Las puertas se abrieron, y con ello salió Derek, con sus ojos brillando de color rojo. Era un Alfa. —¡Tú!– Rugió Derek con enojo.

Theo se desconcertó al ver de qué color brillaban los ojos del hombre lobo. —¿Cómo es posible que seas un Alfa?– La idea no la podía procesar. ¿Por qué también Derek tenía que ser uno!

—Eso a ti no te importa.– Derek le dijo entre gruñidos. —¿Qué haces aquí?– Le preguntó, no bajando la guardia al ver los ojos de Theo. Los cuales eran rojizos, pero no iguales a los de un Alfa.

Theo sonrió arrogantemente, con maldad. —Sabes por qué vengo aquí, Derek.– Reprimió su carcajada al ver la furia que mostraba el hombre. —Vamos, sólo entrégame a Stiles y todo esto acabará.–

—Como si eso fuese a ocurrir.– Derek dijo, cubriendo con su cuerpo las puertas, bloqueándole el paso a Theo.

—Entonces tendré que quitártelo a la fuerza.– Dijo la quimera avanzando cautelosamente. —Y después le haré lo que le hiciste ayer por la noche.–

Derek no pudo soportar la rabia, la amenaza que Theo hizo para con Stiles pudo más que su fuerza. Era repugnante la idea de que Theo quisiera violar a Stiles. A Stiles, su _soulmate_. No podía dejar que eso pasará, y no lo haría.

El hombre lobo se abalanzó contra la quimera, golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro, mandándolo a volar contra la pared del otro edificio. Sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar romperse algo del cuerpo de Theo.

—Vaya, eres mucho más fuerte que antes. Debe ser una de las ventajas de ser un Alfa.– Theo dijo, poniéndose de pie como si no se le hubiese roto nada. Era eso o se había recuperado mucho más rápido esta vez. ¿Pero cómo? —Sin embargo, también tengo algunas cosas nuevas por probar.– Le dijo con sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Derek!– Lydia y Stiles gritaron su nombre, llegando al lugar donde ambos hombres peleaban.

—Estupendo, Stiles ha llegado.– Theo dijo mirando directamente al susodicho. —Ahora será mucho más dulce mi victoria al matarte.– Dijo mirando a Derek.

Con ello, los ojos de Theo volvieron a brillar de un color rojo pálido y, de sus manos, salieron expelidos dos bolas de fuego, las cuales dieron contra el pecho de Derek. Haciendo que se estrellara contra las puertas de la veterinaria, con su ropa medio quemada.

—Dios, no puedo con tantas cosas inexplicables en un solo día.– Lydia dijo con frustración al ver lo que Theo fue capaz de hacer.

—¿Puedes verlo Stiles? Soy más fuerte que ese torpe al que llamas novio.– La quimera dijo acercándose a los otros dos jóvenes. —Soy mejor que él. Más eficiente para protegerte.–

—Tú nunca serás capaz de reemplazar a Derek.– Stiles le dijo con enojo, queriendo correr al lado del hombre lobo y asegurarse de que estaba bien. —Incluso si volvieras a nacer, no serías la mitad de bueno de lo que él es.–

—Vamos Stiles, dame una última oportunidad de demostrártelo.– Theo dijo a menos de un metro de Lydia y Stiles.

—No des un paso más, idiota.– Lydia le advirtió.

—¿O qué, me vas a matar?– Theo le dijo retadoramente.

—Estoy tentada a hacerlo.– La pelirroja le respondió.

—Estás loco, Theo.– Stiles le dijo, estando un poco por detrás de Lydia. —Los celos, la envidia, demencia… Todo lo malo te afecta. Locura es lo que tienes.–

Theo rió ligeramente. —Quise hacerlo por las buenas, pero no me dejas más opciones, Stiles.– Y cuando estuvo a punto de ir por el joven, Lydia lo mandó a volar con uno de sus gritos de _banshee_.

—Te dije que no te acercaras más.– Lydia le dijo.

—Wow Se me olvidó que podías hacer eso.– Theo dijo, limpiándose el polvo de la ropa. —Eres una rival fuerte, supongo que también deberé matarte para poder llegar hasta Stiles.–

—Pruébame.– Lydia le dijo con determinación en los ojos. No dejaría que su amigo callera en malas manos, mucho menos en unas como las de Theo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces probaré.– La quimera empezó a hacer otra vez bolas de fuego con sus manos, pero fue detenido por un fuerte agarre alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Pero no hoy.– Derek le dijo, antes de romperle las muñecas.

Theo soltó un horrible aullido ante el dolor, el cual fue silenciado cuando Derek le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

—Demonios, eso sí que dolió.– Derek dijo frotándose el pecho, después de asegurarse que Theo estaba fuera de combate.

—Derek.– Stiles dijo antes de correr hacia su novio y abrazarlo. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirió mucho?– Le preguntó mientras examinaba el cuerpo del hombre lobo. El cual no parecía no tener un daño severo.

—Stiles, estoy bien.– Derek tomó el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos, frotando su pulgar contra una de sus mejillas. —Me hirió, pero ahora estoy bien.– Se inclinó y lo besó suavemente, tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

—Owns Que bonito.– Lydia dijo mientras se besaban. —Quiero un romance así.– Se rió al ver cómo la pareja se sonrojaba al haber sido observada en una muestra de afecto entre sí mismos.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Theo?– Derek preguntó, sabiendo que no podían dejarlo inconsciente afuera de la veterinaria de Deaton.

—No sé qué podríamos…– Stiles dijo a medias, al notar que el cuerpo de la quimera ya no estaba. —¿En dónde está?– Le preguntó a Lydia, esperando a que ella supiera la respuesta.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. —No tengo idea. No lo vi moverse en lo absoluto.– Le respondió.

—Si ya no está aquí, no veo razón para preocuparse por él.– Derek dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tienes razón.– Stiles le dijo, sin dejar de abrazarlo. —Entremos otra vez, quizá ya haya hallado el libro que buscaba.–

—Eso espero.– Derek le dijo.

Después de eso, los tres entraron a la clínica. El hecho de que Theo había desaparecido misteriosamente había quedado olvidado por completo.

* * *

Los Dread Doctors llevaban consigo a Theo arrastrándolo por los brazos. Lo acostaron sobre la silla donde hacen sus desagradables experimentos, después lo ataron a ella para que no pudiese ser capaz de escapar.

—Al parecer tiene algo que nos pertenece.– El líder de los científicos malvados dijo.

—¿Será necesario matarlo?– El más pequeño de los tres dijo.

—Probablemente no sea requerido exterminarlo.– Dijo el otro Dread Doctor, el de la máscara con un tubo en la boca.

—Sólo necesitamos lo que se ha inyectado.– El líder sacó una jeringa. —Será de mucha ayuda para nuestra meta final.–

Theo escogió ese momento para despertar. —¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?–

—Porque nos has robado algo que era nuestro.– El líder de los Dread Doctors dijo, empezando a acercar la aguja al cuello de Theo.

—¡No alto!– La quimera gritó, tratando de usar sus nuevas habilidades y liberarse. Pero no funcionaban.

—No sirve de nada, estamos bloqueando tus poderes.– Uno de los Dread Doctors le dijo, con sus manos brillando de un color azul.

—¡No, deténganse!– Theo gritó con desesperación. No podía permitir que le quitaran sus nuevos poderes. —¡NO!– Aulló al sentir la aguja perforar la piel de su cuello, marcando su derrota. Quedando nuevamente inconsciente.

El líder de los científicos empezó a extraer una extraña sustancia del cuerpo de Theo, una sustancia la cual no era sangre. Era un líquido completamente púrpura.

—No te mataremos.– El Dread Doctor del bastón le dijo al inconsciente de Theo. —Sólo por el hecho que de alguna forma has logrado perfeccionar la sustancia que teníamos.–

Con la jeringa llena, los Dread Doctors liberaron a Theo y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, prosiguiendo con su otra tarea. Llegaron hasta donde tenían encerrada a la bestia de Gévaudan y le aplicaron el líquido púrpura.

—¿Será eficiente?– El más pequeño preguntó.

—Sí. Al menos así será él mismo más rápido.– El líder respondió.

La bestia sólo rugió, sintiendo el poder recorrer por su cuerpo hecho de sombras.


	22. Alpha's Mystery

Después de tan sólo unos minutos más, Deaton se reunió otra vez con Stiles, Derek y Lydia. Entre sus manos había un libro de tamaño promedio, de color vino y de apariencia antigua. De seguro era el libro donde podían hallar una respuesta de la nueva condición del hombre lobo.

—¿Crees que ahí encontrarás algo?– Derek le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Deaton lo miró a los ojos. —Eso espero.– Luego miró a Lydia. —Señorita Martin, necesitaré de su ayuda.–

—Por supuesto.– Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose al lado del hombre.

Mientras Deaton y Lydia leían el libro en busca de alguna respuesta, Derek y Stiles conversaban entre sí en la pequeña sala de espera.

—¿Piensas que esto sea duradero?– Stiles le preguntó a Derek, estando abrazados.

—¿Qué cosa?– Derek preguntó, no estando muy seguro a qué se refería.

Stiles quitó sus brazos alrededor de su novio para sentarse de mejor manera. —A tu condición. A lo de ser un Alfa. Otra vez.– Le dijo mirándolo a la cara.

El hombre lobo suspiró, mirando a Stiles a los ojos. —No estoy seguro.– Le dijo con sinceridad. —Aunque tampoco desearía que lo fuera. No me creo capaz de ser un buen Alfa.–

—Oye.– Stiles dijo, tomando el rostro del hombre entre sus manos. —No digas algo como eso.– Le dijo con voz suave. —Puede ser que antes hayas sido un idiota, uno que tomaba malas decisiones.– Derek rodó los ojos ante eso. —Pero no cualquier Alfa renunciaría a sus poderes para salvar la vida de un miembro de su manada. A un miembro de su familia.– El hombre lobo sonrió dulcemente. A Stiles le gustaba esa sonrisa. —Eres mejor Alfa de lo que te das crédito, Der.–

Derek se inclinó y besó al joven. —Gracias Stiles.–

Estuvieron sentados ahí en completo silencio, a la espera de que Deaton les dijera que había encontrado una respuesta. La cual, afortunadamente, no tomó demasiado tiempo en ser encontrada.

—Derek, Stiles.– Lydia les habló desde la puerta. —Creo que hemos encontrado algo.– Dijo antes de volver a entrar a la pequeña sala de exámenes.

Stiles apretó suavemente la mano de Derek, tratando de calmarlo. Derek agradeció el gesto, después se pusieron de pie y entraron detrás de Lydia.

Al entrar, vieron que Deaton los miraba seriamente, como era usual. Mientras que por otro lado, Lydia estaba algo sonrojada; cosa que no era usual. Es decir, es Lydia Martin.

—¿Qué encontraron?– Stiles preguntó, sabiendo que Derek sería incapaz de hacerlo.

Deaton tomó un gran respiro, sin embargo nunca perdió su mirada seria, estoica. —Información que parece ser la más certera. Pero estoy obligado a preguntar algo.–

—¿Qué cosa?– Derek preguntó, intrigado por lo que el hombre tuviera que decir.

—Tienen que ser muy sinceros, ¿de acuerdo?– Ante tal pregunta, Stiles y Derek asintieron. —De acuerdo… ¿Han tenido relaciones sexuales?– La cara de ambos se pusieron rojas, dando la respuesta no dicha. —Eso es un sí. Lo que quiere decir que sí es lo que hemos hallado.–

—Vamos Deaton, me matas de la incertidumbre.– Stiles dijo con algo de frustración. Ya bastante malo era que Deaton supiera acerca de sus actividades con Derek. Incluso si no era con todo el lujo de detalles.

—En el libro, menciona algunas formas de cómo un Beta se puede convertir en un Alfa.– Deaton dijo con tranquilidad. —Pero hubo una forma que llamó mi atención más que las demás.–

—¿Cuál es?– Derek preguntó, tratando de ocultar su desesperación.

—Se basa en un acto íntimo sexual.– Lydia explico.

—Pero no sólo se basa en eso, ¿verdad?– Stiles preguntó.

—Así es, Stiles.– Deaton le respondió. —Si ese sólo fuera el caso, muchos Betas, e incluso Omegas, tendrían la posibilidad de convertirse en un Alfa.–

—Entonces, ¿por qué en nuestro caso fue diferente?– Derek preguntó.

—Porque lo tuyo con Stiles, no es algo común. Va más allá de lo que se sabe.– Lydia le respondió.

—¿Cómo?– Stiles y Derek preguntaron al unísono.

—Derek, ¿sí sabes que Stiles y tú son _Soulmates_?– El hombre lobo asintió. —De acuerdo. Pues al parecer cuando estos llevan a cabo un acto íntimo, en la cual ambos se entregan por completo… El hombre lobo es capaz de convertirse en un Alfa.– Deaton dijo mirando el libro, no queriendo incomodar a la pareja. —Y también es requerido la luz de la Luna llena. Así que supongo que tuvieron relaciones sexuales ayer, ¿verdad?–

—Sí.– Derek respondió en voz baja, como no queriendo que no lo escucharan.

—Pero, ¿acaso no también así habría muchas posibilidades de que alguien se convirtiera en Alfa?– Stiles preguntó, ignorando la vergüenza que sentía.

—Ese es el caso, Stiles.– Lydia le dijo. —No cualquier hombre lobo es capaz de hallar a su _Soulmate_.– Le explicó.

—Que un hombre lobo halle el suyo, es mucho más raro que la aparición de un _True Alfa_.– Deaton agregó.

—Eso tiene más sentido ahora. Supongo.– Stiles dijo.

—Muchas gracias, Deaton.– Derek le agradeció.

—Bien, como ya no hay nada más… Me voy.– Lydia dijo antes de marcharse.

—Deben tener mucho cuidado.– El hombre de piel oscura dijo de repente. —Cualquiera usaría ese lazo poco común para sacar ventaja.–

—Pero no muchos saben de lo que Derek y yo tenemos.– Stiles dijo. —No veo la razón para estar tan preocupados.–

—En efecto.– Deaton dijo asintiendo. —Pero tampoco podemos acostumbrarnos a la idea de que los enemigos, o incluso manadas vecinas, estén en la ignorancia. Lo descubrirán de alguna forma.–

—Mejor siempre estar alerta.– Derek dijo, estando de acuerdo con el Druida.

—Así es.– Deaton dijo. —Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer.– Les dijo en señal de que era hora para que se marcharan.

Derek y Stiles se marcharon de la veterinaria, yendo a la casa de los Stilinski. —¿Estás a gusto con ser un Alfa otra vez?– Stiles le preguntó al momento en que Derek aparcó la camioneta en el frente de su casa.

—No estoy del todo seguro.– Derek le respondió. —Pero haré lo mejor que pueda para ser uno bueno. Uno como lo es Scott.–

Stiles sonrió. Le gustaba mucho el hecho de que ahora Scott y Derek parecían tener una especie de amistad. Con confianza incluida. —Sé que lo harás.– El joven lo dijo con sinceridad.

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente, Domingo, la manada McCall (con excepción de Jordan y Mason) se encontraba en la casa de Scott. No hacían gran cosa, estaban en silencio, cada uno por su cuenta pensando en cómo detener a la bestia de los Dread Doctors.

—Derek.– Scott le habló al hombre. —¿Por qué tengo esta repentina sensación de que eres mi rival?– Todos los miembros de la manada alternaban sus miradas de Scott a Derek, y viceversa.

Derek miró a Stiles, en busca de aprobación en decirle de su condición. El joven le asintió. —Será porque soy un Alfa ahora.– Respondió, mostrando sus ojos rojos.

—¿Qué!– Scott dijo, levantándose de su lugar en el sofá y poniéndosele enfrente a Derek. —¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso mataste a un Alfa?–

—Hey Tranquilo Scotty.– Stiles dijo interponiéndose entre los dos Alfas. —Derek no mató a nadie. Pero sí es un Alfa.–

—¿Cómo es posible ser un Alfa sin haber robado el poder?– Liam preguntó, completamente confundido.

—¿Acaso alguien te regaló sus poderes?– Kira preguntó, pues era lo que le parecía más lógico.

—Nadie regala sus poderes de Alfa, Kira.– Malia le respondió.

—Hay una respuesta para todo.– Lydia dijo con su usual tono de voz desinteresada.

—Entonces explícamelo.– Scott exigió con los ojos rojos.

Incluso si Derek era el novio de su mejor amigo, no le permitiría que éste se saliera con la suya al matar a alguien. Por más que ese alguien no fuera inocente.

—De acuerdo. Pero primero necesitas calmarte.– Stiles le dijo.

Los ojos de Scott volvieron a su color original y se tranquilizó. —Está bien. Estoy calmado.–

—Bien, pero también debes mantener la calma mientras explicamos la razón por la cual soy un Alfa otra vez.– Derek le dijo al otro Alfa, sabiendo que lo querrá atacar al mencionar que tuvo relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo. Su casi hermano.

—Está bien. Lo prometo.– Scott le dijo.

—Bien, ahora que ya eso quedó resuelto.– Stiles dijo, mirando a la pelirroja. —Lydia, ¿te importaría ayudarnos a explicarlo? Después de todo fuiste tú quien lo tradujo.–

La cara de la pelirroja se volvió en una cómplice. —Claro, será un placer poder ayudar.– Dios, esto no podría ser bueno.

Después de una explicación de lo más meticulosa y detallada, la manada McCall se encontraba asombrada de que un acontecimiento así pudiera ocurrirle a Derek. Bueno, en realidad, a Derek y a Stiles.

—Bueno, ya que todo ha quedado claro.– Stiles dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro, incómodo todavía. —¿Qué haremos para detener a esa bestia, cosa, lo que sea?– Preguntó.

—No estoy seguro.– Scott le respondió. —La última vez, hicimos todo lo que pudimos entre todos… Y no pareció frenarlo en lo absoluto.–

—Quizá sea mejor buscar quién es la bestia y después…– Malia dijo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. —¿Hola?– Respondió, notando que el identificador de llamadas mostraba “ _Desconocido_ ”. —¿Quién es?–

La manada estuvo atento a todos los cambios faciales de Malia, dándose cuenta de que no eran buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pasa, Malia?– Scott le preguntó a la chica después de colgar.

Malia miró al suelo, pareciéndole interesante de repente. —La Loba del Desierto quiere verme.– Respondió la chica. —Quiere verme y poner fin a esto que tenemos entre nosotras.–

—No puedes ir.– Kira le dijo al instante.

—Podría ser una trampa.– Derek agregó.

Malia suspiró. —Lo sé, pero ya no quiero ser asechada por ella. Necesito terminar esto ahora.– Les dijo.

Stiles chasqueo los dedos. —Podríamos ir todos juntos, así evitaríamos que te haga daño.– Dijo.

—No lo creo. Sabrá que estamos con ella antes de que incluso la vea.– Lydia le refutó.

—Bien, supongo que…– Scott dijo, y al igual que Malia, fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. —Parrish.– Dijo respondiendo el teléfono. —¿Qué sucede?– Todos estaban atentos a lo que dijera Scott. —Muy bien, de acuerdo. Iremos para allá.– Dijo colgando la llamada.

—¿Qué le pasa a Jordan?– Lydia le preguntó.

—Está siendo perseguido por la bestia.– Scott le respondió a la pelirroja. —Si ese es el caso, debemos ayudarlo. Sabemos lo fuerte que es esa cosa.– Dijo con determinación.

—¿Y qué haremos con Malia?– Stiles le preguntó a su mejor amigo. No iba a dejar a la chica sola, sabiendo lo que sabía de la Loba del Desierto.

—Creo que tengo una idea.– Derek dijo. —Scott, Liam y yo iremos a ayudar a Parrish. Los demás vayan con Malia.–

—No lo creo.– Stiles dijo inmediatamente, no quería que su novio se pusiera en peligro. No en uno mortal.

—Stiles, estoy de acuerdo con Derek.– Scott le dijo. —Nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos. Además no podemos dejar sola a Malia.– Le explicó a su amigo.

—Pero…– Stiles intentó quejarse, pero sabía que ambos Alfas estaban en lo cierto. —De acuerdo.– Dijo, admitiendo la derrota.

—Bien, en marcha.– Scott dijo, yendo a la puerta seguido por todos los demás.

Derek, quien se quedó esperando al joven, se acercó a él. —Hey.– Le dijo, colocando sus grandes manos sobre los hombros del joven. —Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.–

—Te creo.– Stiles le dijo. —Es sólo que no quiero que te pongas en más peligro.– Le explicó con sinceridad. La verdad es que en serio tenía miedo de que algo terrible le pasara a su _Sourwolf_. Era insoportable.

—Estaremos bien.– Derek le dijo, después se inclinó y besó a Stiles. —Ahora vamos, necesitamos ayudar a nuestros amigos.–

Stiles sonrió ante lo que dijo. Derek nunca había usado la palabra “Amigos”. El hombre lobo estaba dando lo mejor de sí para cambiar… Y lo está logrando.

—De acuerdo.– Stiles dijo, tomando la mano de Derek y luego saliendo de la casa de Scott.

Afuera, Scott se le acercó a la pareja. —Todo saldrá bien Stiles.– Le dijo a su mejor amigo. —Pero por si acaso…– Dijo, entregándole un paquete marrón a Stiles. —Dáselos a Malia en caso de emergencia.–

—¿Qué es?– Derek le preguntó.

Scott miró al otro Alfa. —Es algo que analicé desde el momento que lo tuve. Será muy útil.– Respondió, y luego subió a su motocicleta. —¿Puedes llevar a Liam, verdad?– Antes de que Derek le respondiera, se marchó.

—Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?– Derek le dijo a su novio.

Stiles asintió. —Está bien.– Se inclinó y lo beso. Después se separaron.

Tenían trabajo que hacer… Uno importante que salvaría la vida de sus amigos. Valía la pena no morir en el intento.

* * *

Jordan corría por el bosque de Beacon Hills, por lugares desconocidos. Además, no es como si Parrish haya recorrido mucho territorio de los bosques, así que prácticamente corría a ciegas.

La bestia le pisaba los talones, en realidad, el joven hombre no sabía con certeza cómo es que no lo había capturado hasta el momento. Es decir, esa cosa era rápida. Incluso con sus poderes de un _Hellhound_ , lo veía complicado.

Pero la suerte se veía terminada para Parrish, pues por un tropiezo que tuvo, eso hizo que bajara su ritmo tan sólo un par de segundos. Segundos suficientes para que la bestia de Gévaudan lo atrapara.

—¡No!– Jordan gritó, sintiendo las garras de la bestia romper la parte trasera de su camisa, al igual que la piel de su espalda.

La bestia seguía desgarrando el cuerpo de Jordan, pero por alguna razón, no era capaz de matarlo. Como si la extraña criatura tuviera consciencia y conociera a quién estaba atacando. Probablemente era así, ¿quién podría saberlo?

Cuando el joven Oficial veía sus esperanzas desvanecerse, escuchó el rugido de hombres lobos. Su manada venía a su rescate.

—¡Ayuda!– Parrish gritó, divisando los cuerpos de Scott, Derek y Liam quienes se acercaban rápidamente.

—¡Suéltalo!– Scott gritó, dándole un zarpazo en la cara a la bestia, obligando a que se retirara del cuerpo de Jordan.

—¡Levántate!– Derek le gritó, acertando un golpe en uno de los costados de la bestia.

—Vamos Parrish.– Liam le dijo al hombre, ayudándolo a que se pusiera de pie.

—Gracias.– Jordan le agradeció al adolescente cuando se levantó. —¿Qué hacemos ahora?– Le preguntó.

Liam lo miró confundido. —¿Qué no es obvio?– Le preguntó, señalando en dirección en donde los dos Alfas estaban luchando. —¡Debemos detener esa cosa!– Le respondió antes de ir en ayuda de Scott y Derek.

Parrish podía sentir sus poderes recorrer por su cuerpo y, repentinamente, se incendió. Estaba cubierto en llamas, y esta vez su ropa no se consumió… Bueno, al menos no estaba desnudo.

Y entonces fue en ayuda de sus amigos.

Pudiera verse la bestia en problemas al enfrentarse a cuatro oponentes, en especial cuando dos de ellos eran hombres lobo Alfa… Sin embargo, la fuerza de éstos no parecía hacer diferencia alguna. En lo absoluto.

Sí, los miembros de la manada (¿ahora Hale-McCall?) luchaba con devoción, pero la bestia de Gévaudan no parecía disminuir su ritmo con los ataques. Como si no los sintiera. Incluso si los zarpazos fueran en su cara, en sus patas, su torso… Nada parecía ralentizarlo.

Scott estaba cubierto de sangre en los brazos, tanto por las heridas que provocaba como las que le hacían; estando debilitado por una herida bastante profunda en su abdomen. Derek no estaba tan por detrás, sin embargo no tenía heridas tan graves como las del otro Alfa, aunque sí algo cansado. Parrish no parecía tener daño alguno, pero la historia era diferente si notabas que su torso estaba recubierto en sangra; sus heridas habían sanado mucho más rápido que la de los hombres lobo. Y por último Liam, quien la verdad estaba más herido que los demás, pues su estatus de Beta lo hacía físicamente más débil.

—No creo que podamos vencerlo.– Derek dijo, mirando a la bestia ponerse de pie después de que los cuatro lo atacaran al mismo tiempo.

—Ni tampoco parece que lo cansemos.– Scott dijo, estando de acuerdo con Derek.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?– Liam preguntó, gimiendo por el cansancio y los golpes que adornaban su cuerpo.

—Lo mejor sería huir.– Parrish dijo, dando una voz de la razón.

—¿Y dejar que esa cosa siga suelta?– Derek preguntó con molestia, no agradándole el espíritu algo cobarde del otro hombre.

—Pero si seguimos aquí, no seremos capaces de continuar. No habrá muchos que estén dispuestos a salvar a Beacon Hills.– Scott le dijo, buscando que el otro Alfa entrara en razón.

—Apoyo la idea de Parrish.– Liam dijo.

—De acuerdo.– Derek dijo. —¿Qué hacemos para distraerlo y poder escapar?– Preguntó.

—Quizá pueda distraerlo.– Jordan dijo con determinación.

—No Parrish.– Scott le dijo. —No podemos dejarte solo. Lo lograrás huir de él.–

—Descuida.– Jordan le dijo. —Creo poder correr más rápido que él. Ahora que están activos mis poderes.– Dijo con total confianza, y los otros querían creerle.

—De acuerdo.– Dijeron Scott, Derek y Liam al unísono.

Por lo tanto, cuando la bestia estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, los cuatro atacaron al mismo momento. Scott atacando a la cara, Derek a un brazo, Liam a una pierna y Parrish, con su puño en llamas, atacó al pecho. Efectivamente tirando al suelo a la criatura.

—¡Corran!– Parrish gritó, asegurándose de que se fueran.

Jordan esperó a que la bestia empezara a ponerse de pie para ir corriendo detrás de sus amigos. Dejando por completo detrás a la criatura cubierta de sombras.

—No puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado.– Liam dijo entre jadeos.

—La verdad, tampoco yo.– Scott dijo.

—Tenemos que irnos ahora.– Derek dijo. —No probemos nuestra suerte dos veces.–

Los otros tres asintieron ante la sugerencia de Derek. Scott subió a su motocicleta, Derek y Liam a la camioneta del primero, y Jordan a su patrulla. Inmediatamente yéndose del lugar que casi los ve morir… Al igual que la mayor amenaza que han enfrentado hasta ahora.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando el resto de la manada estaba nuevamente en la casa de Scott, con la victoria entre sus manos al haber enfrentado a la Loba del Desierto. Neutralizándola de una vez por todas.

—Ya vienen.– Stiles le dijo a las chicas, mirando las cortinas de la casa iluminarse al igual que el resto de la habitación.

—Puedo oler que son ellos.– Malia le dijo. —Al igual que su sangre.–

—¿Qué?– Stiles le preguntó algo desconcertado.

—También puedo olerlos.– Kira dijo. —Creo que están heridos.–

—Oh por Dios.– Stiles dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta y saliendo al encuentro de sus amigos. —No puede ser.– Jadeó al ver que todos estaban cubiertos de sangre y con la ropa desgarrada.

—No es tan malo como se ve.– Scott le dijo a su mejor amigo para tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, es mucho peor.– Liam dijo, ¿y cómo culparlo? Era el más herido de los cuatro.

—Estamos bien, Stiles.– Derek le dijo a su novio, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

—¿Bien? ¿Estar heridos y cubiertos de sangre te parece bien?– Stiles le dijo con su usual sarcasmo.

—Al menos seguimos vivos.– Parrish dijo con algo de gracia, no gustándole el ambiente que se había tornado a su alrededor.

—No bromees, Parrish.– Stiles le dijo molesto.

—Hey.– Derek le dijo. —Estamos aquí, es lo que importa.– Lo besó antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

—Detesto que tengas razón.– Stiles le dijo con los labios fruncidos.

—Me divierte cuando tú no la tienes.– Derek le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿podemos entrar?– Scott dijo, estirando los músculos de su espalda. —Estoy tan adolorido que lo único que quiero hacer es descansar. Hasta los Alfas tenemos un límite.–

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. Incluso si no soy Alfa.– Liam dijo, Parrish asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

Después todos entraron a la casa de los McCall. —¿Están bien?– Lydia preguntó, mirando el estado en el que estaban los hombres de la manada.

—Sí, sólo necesitamos descanso.– Scott le respondió a la pelirroja.

—Pero debemos tratar sus heridas.– Kira les dijo.

—Como dijiste Scott, hasta las criaturas sobrenaturales tienen límites.– Malia dijo.

—No dije eso.– Scott dijo con la mirada confundida, la cual parecía estar siempre presente.

Malia rodó los ojos. —Lo que sea.–

Después de que fueron tratadas las heridas, la manada pidió pizzas para cenar. Durmiendo todos en la sala de Scott abrazados, como si en verdad fueran una manada de lobos. Era la primera vez que lo hacían, y se preguntaban por qué no lo habían hecho antes. Era muy reconfortante tener a alguien en quien confiar a tu alrededor. Estaban seguros entre sí.

El plan de cómo vencer a los villanos que atemorizaban a Beacon Hills, por el resto de la noche, podía esperar.


	23. Lost Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que explica Scott, lo escribí lo mejor que pude. Si quieres puedes rectificarlo, puede ser que me haya faltado más detalles.

Era otra vez el inicio de semana, más o menos. La verdad es que era el día Martes, ya que el día anterior había transcurrido sin eventos relevantes por mencionar. Además, este día algo peculiar. Y eso era que Mason estaba actuando de manera muy diferente, incluso a Corey le parecía ello, a pesar de haber estado con él la mayoría del tiempo. Por decisión propia, claro.

No sabiendo qué hacer con el extraño comportamiento de Mason, Corey decidió acudir a la manada de Scott. No sabía que ahora también era de Derek.

—Scott.– El chico llamó en voz baja al Alfa cuando lo vio solo en los pasillos de la escuela. Sabía que no era necesario gritarle debido a que el hombre lobo tenía un oído muy desarrollado. —Necesito hablar contigo.–

Scott se le acercó a Corey, asegurándose de que Theo no estuviera cerca. Buscaba más que nada que fuera una trampa, no estaba seguro de lo que ese lunático era capaz.

—¿Qué pasó, Corey?– Scott le preguntó, no sabiendo con exactitud lo que inquietaba al adolescente.

—Mason está muy extraño.– Corey le respondió.

—¿A qué te refieres?– El Alfa volvió a preguntar.

—No estoy muy seguro.– Corey respondió con sinceridad. —Ha desaparecido por las noches. Trato de llamarlo para saber dónde está y simplemente no responde.– Le explicó a Scott. —Estoy preocupado de que le suceda algo.–

—Descuida Corey.– Scott le dijo. —Estaremos al pendiente de Mason, no dejaremos que nada malo le pase, ¿de acuerdo?– Le dijo para tranquilizar al chico.

—De acuerdo.– Corey respondió. —Si necesitan mi ayuda, no duden en llamarme.– Le dijo a Scott antes de marcharse.

—Hey amigo.– Stiles saludó a Scott, junto con una palmada en su hombro. —¿De qué quería hablar Corey?– Le preguntó, no soportando las ganas de mantenerse al margen.

—De Mason.– Scott le respondió. —Dice que ha estado actuando extraño últimamente.– Le explicó.

—¡Ohhh!– Stiles dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Scott. —Ahora que lo recuerdo, Liam mencionó algo similar ayer.– Le informó.

Scott arqueó una ceja ante lo que dijo. —¿Y por qué Liam te dijo eso ayer?–

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —No sé, probablemente entró en confianza al haber ido a mi casa para hablar con Derek y conmigo.–

El Alfa alzó la otra ceja. —¿Y para qué quería hablar con ustedes dos?– Le preguntó.

Stiles rodó los ojos. Olvidaba que Scott a veces podía ser tan entrometido como él. —Para un consejo.– Respondió casualmente.

—¿Qué clase de consejo?– Scott preguntó.

—Oh Por Dios.– Stiles dijo exasperado. —¿Acaso quieres jugar a las veinte preguntas conmigo?–

—Stiles.– Scott le dijo seriamente.

La cara de Stiles se tornó algo roja. —Un consejo de pareja. Específicamente, un consejo sexual.– Admitió.

—Ohhh.– Scott dijo. —Me pregunto por qué no me lo habrá comentado.–

—Probablemente porque tus explicaciones lo asustarían.– Le dijo sarcásticamente. Merecía desquitarse con Scott después de su serie de preguntas.

—Probablemente.– Scott se encogió de hombros. —Ojalá y la razón no sea porque ahora Derek también es un Alfa.–

—Ohhh Vamos, Scotty. ¿Acaso te sientes engañado?– Le preguntó con sorna. Sonriendo triunfalmente cuando no obtuvo respuesta de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Mason se encontraba en su salón de clases, con las manos cubriendo sus orejas y mirando sus apuntes, no logrando concentrarse en nada. Sonidos inundaban su cabeza, perturbaciones que no le dejaban recordar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría por las noches. A veces ni eso, en ocasiones no lograba recordar nada desde el crepúsculo del día anterior. Era frustrante.

El joven parecía estar en alguna clase de dolor, porque sintió alivio cuando Liam puso una mano sobre su hombro. —¿Estás bien, amigo?– Liam le preguntó.

Mason asintió. —Sí, me siento un poco mejor.– Le respondió.

—Si no te sientes del todo bien, podrías decirlo e irte más temprano.– Liam le sugirió.

—Estoy bien, amigo. Aunque gracias por preocuparte.– Le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque el otro joven no podía verlo ya que le estaba dando la espalda.

Liam quitó su mano del hombro de Mason y volvió su atención a la clase. Por otro lado, los sonidos que atormentaban la cabeza del joven de piel oscura seguían ahí, persistentes y con frecuencia cada más corta.

* * *

Al sonar el timbre del final de las clases, Liam y Mason salieron de la escuela, yendo al auto del último; prácticamente nuevo, sus padres acababan de regalárselo a Mason por su cumpleaños número 16.

—¿A dónde vamos?– Liam le preguntó. —Estoy seguro que algo de distracción te vendría bien.–

—Tienes razón.– Le respondió. —Aunque no sé a qué lugar podamos ir. No estoy con muchos ánimos, y el dolor de cabeza que tengo no me deja disfrutar de mucho.– Mason le dijo.

—Hmmm.– Liam murmuró. —Quizá sea bueno ir a mi casa, pasar el rato con los videojuegos.– Le sugirió.

—Es una buena idea.– Mason le respondió con una sonrisa. —Así si me logro sentir peor, puedo tomar una siesta en tu cama.–

—¿Ves? Todo funciona.– Liam le dijo.

Ambos amigos subieron al vehículo, Mason conduciendo en dirección a su casa. Ambos adolescentes ignoraban por completo el hecho de que alguien los observaba. Más bien dicho, algo.

Y ese algo sólo significaba una cosa. Malas noticias.

* * *

Stiles, Scott y Derek estaban en la casa de los Stilinski, pasando el rato. A Stiles le hubiera gustado la idea de sólo estar con su novio, pero por otro lado, sabía que era importante que ambos Alfas aprendieran a convivir en un pequeño espacio.

En especial porque Scott se sentía amenazado, por más que sabía que Derek no intentaría nada malo. Aunque Stiles no quería juzgarlo, después de todo lo que había pasado con Theo.

—Bueno.– Scott dijo, comiendo una galleta sentado en uno de los sofás. —Esto es algo incómodo.– Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Podías recordarme por qué estamos aquí?– Derek le preguntó a Stiles, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Para que puedan convivir.– Stiles dijo, rodando los ojos. —Ambos son Alfas. Y eso significa que son territoriales. Deben superar eso para futuros enfrentamientos.– Les explicó.

—Tienes razón.– Scott dijo, terminando su galleta. —Sé que Derek no intentará nada malo, pero no puedo bajar mi guardia por completo, no después de…– Dejó sin terminar su frase.

—Theo.– Stiles terminó por él. —Comprendo. Aunque por otro lado, te advertí con tiempo acerca de ese loco.–

—Stiles.– Derek le dijo, como un regaño. —No es bueno estar recordando las cosas que hemos hecho mal.–

Stiles agachó la mirada. No era necesario ver a su mejor amigo para saber que lo había herido un poco. —Lo siento.–

—Gracias Derek.– Scott le dijo. —Por cierto, no había podido decirles que Deaton tiene una pista acerca de la bestia.– Les informó.

—¿En serio?– Stiles preguntó con sumo interés. —¿Quién puede ser?–

Scott suspiró. —No sabemos. Pero hemos descubierto que de las quimeras que enfrentamos, incluso las que fueron reanimadas, suman un total de diez.–

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?– Derek preguntó. Después de todo es el que menos sabía.

—Contamos once agujeros donde se supone se incubaron las quimeras.– Stiles le explicó. —Hay alguien a quien no consideramos.–

—Exacto.– Scott dijo. —Tenemos que buscar quién se nos pasó por alto.–

—Así encontraremos a quien es la bestia.– Derek dijo como conclusión. —Pero si no lo vieron antes, eso significa que no es una quimera común.–

—¿A qué te refieres, Der?– Stiles le preguntó, algo confundido.

—Mencionaron que las quimeras que conocieron, recibieron una clase de trasplante de piel, ¿no?– Derek les preguntó, y ambos asintieron. —A lo que me refiero es… ¿Hay otra manera de que alguien se convierta en una quimera?–

—No. Al menos, no sé de otra forma.– Stiles respondió.

—Sí.– Scott dijo, haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran. —Si no mal recuerdo, hay otra forma de volverse una quimera.–

—¿Y cuál es, Scotty?– Stiles preguntó.

—Absorción de genes.– El joven Alfa respondió. —Específicamente, cuando un embrión tiene un gemelo. Cuando uno de ellos muere, el bebé sobreviviente en ocasiones logra absorber los genes de su gemelo.– Scott explicó lentamente, tanto para que Derek y Stiles lo entendieran como para que él mismo lo recordara.

—Wow Scott.– Stiles dijo de repente. —Me sorprendes. Es una explicación tan detallada de algo que no sabía.– Le dijo con una sonrisa, estando orgulloso de su mejor amigo.

—Apuesto a que ese tipo de casos no ocurre con frecuencia en Beacon Hills.– Derek opinó.

Scott le asintió. —Podía apostar también a que sólo hay un caso.–

—¿Entonces qué esperamos?– Stiles dijo. —Vayamos a ver a tu mamá para que nos diga quién es nuestro objetivo.–

—No lo vamos a matar, Stiles.– Derek le dijo.

—No, pero sí es nuestro objetivo.– Scott dijo. —Entonces vamos, entre más rápido sepamos, podremos detenerlo antes de que más gente muera.–

Antes de que pudieran salir de la casa de Stiles, el teléfono de Scott sonó. —¿Liam?– Preguntó al momento de responder su celular. —¿Qué!... De acuerdo, tranquilo… Bien, ya vamos.– Fue lo que dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

—¿Qué ocurre?– Stiles preguntó.

—Los Dread Doctors se llevaron a Mason.– Derek respondió, no ocultando el hecho que había escuchado la llamada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– Stiles preguntó con algo de asombro.

—Liam no sabe.– Scott dijo. —Pero debemos hallarlo antes de que le pase algo.– Marcó un número en su celular. —Llamaré a mi mamá. Ustedes llamen a los demás y díganles que nos vemos en la casa de Liam.– Les dijo antes de salir en dirección a su motocicleta.

—De acuerdo.– Stiles dijo sacando su propio celular, haciendo que Derek lo imitara para terminar más pronto.

Después de hechas las llamadas, Stiles y Derek escucharon la motocicleta de Scott marcharse. Tomaba una ventaja por si Liam volvía a ser atacado.

—Hay algo raro aquí.– Derek dijo, llamando la atención de su novio.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Der?– Stiles preguntó.

Era la segunda vez que Derek opinaba de forma extraña, y Stiles sabía que el hombre lobo no era tonto, sino muy por el contrario… Sin embargo sus observaciones lo perturbaban un poco.

—¿Por qué los Dread Doctors irían tras Mason?– Derek preguntó retóricamente. —Si quisieran debilitarnos, habrían ido tras Scott. Pero no lo hicieron.–

—A menos que tengan una razón diferente a eliminar a nuestra manada.– Stiles concluyó.

Derek asintió. —Exacto. Pero no sabemos entonces qué es lo que buscan.–

Stiles salió de su casa, siendo seguido por su novio, luego ambos subieron al Jeep azul. —Espero a que lo descubramos antes de que esto se vuelva un Infierno.– El joven dijo antes de empezar a conducir en dirección a la casa de Liam.

* * *

Scott llegó a la casa de Liam, encontrando al adolescente sentado al lado de un auto, su ropa cubierta de sangre por una herida que al parecer ya había sanado hace unos minutos. Sin embargo no se movía.

—Liam.– Scott se bajó de su motocicleta, yendo hasta donde el joven estaba. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?– Le preguntó.

—Ahora estoy bien.– Liam respondió, al sentir que Scott lo sanaba inconscientemente. —Los Dread Doctors salieron de la nada, me golpearon y vi cómo se llevaban consigo a Mason antes de perder la conciencia.– Le explicó.

—De acuerdo.– El Alfa lo tranquilizó. —Todo estará bien, encontraremos a Mason.–

—¿Qué querrán de él?– Liam preguntó, por más que sabía que Scott no tendría la respuesta.

—Tendremos que averiguarlo.– Scott le dijo.

Poco tiempo después, Stiles y Derek llegaron. —¿Qué ocurrió?– Stiles preguntó al momento de acercarse a los hombres lobo.

Scott ayudó a Liam a ponerse de pie. —Se llevaron a Mason.– Le respondió.

—Los Dread Doctors, ¿verdad?– Derek preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Liam.

—Bien, ¿por dónde podemos comenzar a buscar?– Stiles preguntó.

—No estoy muy seguro.– Scott respondió. —Esos locos aparecen y desaparecen cuando lo desean. Podrían estar en cualquier parte.–

—Quizá puedan estar su laboratorio.– Liam sugirió. —Parece ser su único lugar de refugio.–

—Puede ser.– Scott dijo en voz baja.

—¿Saben cómo llegar?– Derek preguntó.

—No recuerdo muy bien, sólo sé que es en algún lugar dentro del sistema de tuberías de Beacon Hills.– Scott respondió.

—Probablemente entre los tres podamos hallarlos finalmente.– Liam sugirió, en serio quería encontrar a su mejor amigo.

—En ese caso, debemos esperar a los demás.– Stiles dijo.

—O podrías esperarlos aquí mientras Liam, Scott y yo vamos.– Derek le dijo a su novio.

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieres dejar fuera de esto?– Stiles replicó, no le gustaba ser excluido.

—Por supuesto que no… Sólo no quiero que te lastimen.– Derek dijo sinceramente.

—Derek tiene razón Stiles.– Scott le dijo. —Tampoco quiero que te lastimen. Eres mi mejor amigo, no lo soportaría.–

—¿Y crees que soportaré si algo le pasa a Derek o a ti?– Stiles dijo con molestia.

—Stiles.– Liam interrumpió. —No es una competencia de quién puede sufrir más.– Le dijo. —Pero mientras ustedes tres estén discutiendo, Mason, mi mejor amigo, sigue estando en problemas.–

Stiles suspiró. —Creo que tienes razón, Liam.– Le dijo, haciendo que el joven sonriera. —Vayan, esperaré a los demás y los alcanzaremos después.–

—Gracias.– Liam le dijo.

—¿Estarás bien solo?– Derek le preguntó.

Stiles le sonrió. —Claro, sólo estaré sólo un par de minutos.– Le entregó las llaves de su Jeep. —Si me la regresas con algún rasguño, te mato.– Le dijo.

—Como si no la hubiera reparado.– Derek dijo en voz baja, haciendo reír a los otros dos hombres lobos.

—No tengo súper oído, pero escuché eso.– Stiles le dio un golpe en el brazo, uno juguetón.

Derek aprovechó y se inclinó para darle un beso. —Cuídate.– Le dijo.

—Tú igual.– Stiles dijo.

Derek asintió, después regresó al Jeep para subirse del lado del conductor, Liam ya estando arriba en el lado del copiloto y Scott montado en su motocicleta.

Stiles se limitó a despedirse de ellos mientras veía las luces de los vehículos desaparecer en la oscuridad. Oscuridad que esperaba no los envolviera por completo.

* * *

—¿Seguro que es por aquí?– Scott le preguntó a Liam.

Los tres hombres lobos recorrían el sistema de tuberías de Beacon Hills, el cual parecía interminable. Pero la verdad era que estaban caminando en círculos. Llevaban así sólo un par de minutos, y ya estaban volviéndose locos.

—No creo que estemos haciéndolo bien.– Derek dijo cruzado de brazos.

—Pero sé que es por aquí.– Liam le dijo con algo de exaspero.

—Scott, sabes muy bien que estamos caminando en círculos, ¿verdad?– Derek le dijo al otro Alfa.

Scott arqueó una ceja. —Creí que había sido el único en notarlo.– Dijo en un murmullo.

—El lugar no es muy grande.– Derek dijo. —Y me di cuenta porque hemos pasado esa cosa más de cuatro veces.– Dijo apuntando a una figura en una de las paredes.

—Espera.– Scott dijo de repente. —Creo haber visto esto antes.– Analizó bien la figura. Era de una serpiente comiéndose a sí misma.

—¿Crees que signifique algo?– Liam le preguntó.

—Sí.– Scott dijo, acercándose a la figura. La tomó entre sus manos y la giró, abriéndose una puerta al lado. —Creo que eso lo dice todo.–

Los tres hombres lobo entraron por la puerta, encontrando una gran habitación llena de artículos científicos. Al parecer llegaron al lugar indicado.

—¡Mason!– Liam gritó, mirando a su mejor amigo atado a una silla. —Por suerte estás bien.– Dijo en voz baja, pero su amigo no respondía. —¿Qué tiene?– Le preguntó a los Alfas.

—Está dormido.– Derek le respondió, escuchando el suave ritmo de su corazón.

—Pero estará bien.– Scott le aseguró.

Liam les asintió, calmándose un poco. Empezó a desatar los amarres que su amigo tenía en sus muñecas y sus tobillos. De repente, la satisfacción de haber encontrado a Mason no duró mucho, porque de la nada los Dread Doctors aparecieron.

—Demonios.– Scott dijo al verlos. —No pude sentirlos venir.–

—Tampoco yo.– Derek le dijo. —No hubo modo de prevenirnos.–

—Debemos sacar a Mason de aquí.– Liam dijo en apuro.

—No les conviene llevárselo.– Un Dread Doctor, el líder, les dijo. —No saben cuándo puede despertar.–

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?– Scott preguntó, esperando conseguir una respuesta.

—No creo que su amigo esté todavía con ustedes.– El mismo Dread Doctor le respondió.

Antes que Scott pudiera decir otra cosa, su celular sonó. Era un mal momento para atender a una llamada, pero los Dread Doctors no tenían la intención de atacar. Así que por eso respondió. —¿Mamá?– Preguntó al ver el identificador de llamadas. —No es un buen momento para llamar.–

— _Lo siento, hijo. Pero me pareció importante llamarte._ – Melissa dijo a través de la bocina. — _Encontré que en efecto sólo hay un caso del que me comentaste hace poco. Y le pertenece a…_ –

—Mason Hewitt.– Scott dijo, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría antes de que su madre pudiera decírselo.

— _Así es Scott. Mason es la última quimera. La que no habíamos contemplado antes._ – Melissa le explicó.

—De acuerdo mamá. Gracias por decírmelo. Te quiero.– Scott dijo, colgando la llamada.

—¿Qué ocurre Scott?– Liam le preguntó al Alfa.

—Mason es la quimera que falta.– Scott le respondió. —Mason es la bestia.–

—Eso no puede ser posible.– Derek dijo, sus ojos de color rojo.

—Ese chico ya no es su amigo.– Los Dread Doctors le dijeron al unísono.

—¡Se equivocan!– Liam dijo en arrebato.

—Su amigo ya no tiene salvación.– El líder dijo. —Es sólo una alma perdida.–

Y de repente, Mason despertó. —Mason, amigo. Qué bueno que has despertado.– Liam  dijo con alegría.

Mason no dijo nada, sólo apartó a Liam de su lado con un fuerte empujón, tirándolo al suelo.

—Aléjate de él, Liam.– Derek le dijo al más joven.

Liam lo hizo, poniéndose al lado de Derek. —Creo que lo hemos perdido.– Scott dijo en voz de derrota.

—Así es.– Los Dread Doctors dijeron en confirmación. —Por fin recordó quién era.–

En ese momento, Mason se levantó de la silla, e inmediatamente empezó a ser rodeado por sombras alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Estaba transformándose.

—No puede ser.– Liam murmuró, no podía perder a su mejor amigo.

—Es demasiado tarde.– Los Dread Doctors les dijeron.

Una vez la bestia estuvo transformada, soltó un rugido muy fuerte. Golpeó a los tres hombres lobos, y para cuando estos se levantaron del suelo, ya no había nadie en la habitación a excepción de ellos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?– Liam pregunto, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No sé.– Los Alfas dijeron al unísono.

Tan sólo un minuto después, el resto de la manada llegó hasta donde ellos estaban. —¿Qué les pasó?– Lydia les preguntó.

—Parece como si un autobús los hubiera golpeado.– Malia les dijo.

—Creo que eso mismo pasó.– Liam dijo en voz baja.

—Chicos.– Parrish dijo con cautela. —¿Dónde está Mason?– Preguntó, haciendo que todos miraran a los Alfas y a Liam.

—Lo hemos perdido.– Fue la respuesta que les dieron.


	24. Desperate Methods

La manada Hale-McCall no sabía qué hacer. En especial porque no tenían idea de si era posible vencer primero a la bestia para salvar a Mason. Ni mucho menos estaban tan seguros de antes vencer a los Dread Doctors, quienes parecían repeler todos sus ataques.

—Tengo una idea.– Scott dijo de repente a sus amigos. —Quizá debamos acudir a Deaton para saber si él tiene alguna idea de cómo derrotarlo.–

El otro Alfa lo miró con una ceja alzada. —Scott, no creo que haya una forma convencional para vencer a esa cosa.– Derek le dijo.

Bastaba con escuchar las palabras de Derek para saber lo que estaba sugiriendo; no había otro modo de vencer a la bestia más que matarla. Pero tampoco merecía ser pensada como opción, porque con ella en realidad no existiría una forma de recuperar a Mason.

—Creo tener una idea mejor.– Lydia dijo. —¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda a Theo?–

—¿Acaso tu coeficiente intelectual de repente perdió 20 puntos?– Stiles le dijo con sarcasmo. —No podemos acercarnos a esos dementes. Creo que estamos mejor así, sin ninguna ayuda extra.–

—Stiles, creo que Lydia tiene razón.– Scott dijo. —No podemos vencer a la bestia sin ayuda extra.–

—No estoy de acuerdo.– Derek dijo.

—Tampoco yo.– Malia dijo. —No volveré a confiar en ese idiota. Mucho menos cuando sé lo que trató de hacerles a Derek y a Stiles.– Agregó.

—Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con ellos.– Liam dijo. —Podré estar desesperado por querer salvar a mi mejor amigo, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a hacer tratos con personas iguales de peligrosas que las que tratamos de detener.–

—Pero piensen un momento, amigos.– Kira habló. —A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de trabajar con ellos. Sin embargo son a los únicos a los que podemos acudir por el momento.– Les dijo. —Por lo que a mí concierne, no tenemos muchas conexiones que podamos hacer.–

Por un momento, la casa de Scott (donde estaban reunidos) quedó en completo silencio. Debatiendo cada uno por las ventajas y desventajas que traería consigo el trabajar con la manada de las quimeras.

—Si trabajos con ellos, ¿cómo estaremos tan seguros de que Theo no tratará de aprovecharse de la situación?– Derek le preguntó al otro Alfa.

—No creo que haya una manera de saberlo.– Scott le respondió. —Sin embargo, somos más que ellos.– Señaló a toda la manada. —Somos siete y ellos son sólo tres.–

—En realidad, somos ocho. Olvidas a Parrish.– Stiles comentó, notando la ausencia del Oficial. Después de todo, no es como si Jordan pueda evadir las órdenes del Sheriff.

—Serían nueve, si cuentan a Hayden.– Liam dijo.

—¿Ves? Somos tres veces más que ellos.– Scott le dijo a Derek. —No creo que haya mucho por lo cual preocuparse, Derek.–

Derek resopló. —Creo que no.– Dijo. —Pero si logro notar que intenta de aprovecharse de la situación, aunque sea sólo un poco, lo mataré.–

—Derek.– Stiles dijo. No quería que su novio volviera al mal hábito que le costó mucho deshacerse.

—Y no podrás detenerme, ¿de acuerdo?– Derek le propuso a Scott. —No le daré la oportunidad de apartarme de Stiles, o de que te haga daño. No cuando por fin parece que nos entendemos.–

Scott se le quedó mirando fijamente a Derek, tratando de buscar en su postura alguna indicación de que el hombre lobo mayor no cumpliría su promesa. No la halló.

—De acuerdo.– Scott respondió. —Estoy muy en contra de esas acciones… Pero sólo por esta ocasión estaré de acuerdo.– Extendió su mano hacia Derek. —Sólo una vez, ¿trato?–

Derek tomó la mano de Scott. —Trato.–

—Bien, ya que esto está hecho.– Lydia dijo. —¿Podemos ir a nuestras casas? Después de todo no es como si tuviera muchas clases, pero ustedes sí.– Les dijo.

Scott miró la hora en su teléfono celular. Era más de media noche. —Bien.– Les dijo. —Pero mañana en la escuela, buscaremos a Theo, ¿entendido?–

Todos le asintieron, a excepción de Derek que no asistía al Instituto. Después todos se marcaron a sus casas, esperando a que llegara el día siguiente para hacer el trato con Theo. En efecto, nadie estaba de humor para verlo, pero la verdad era la única ayuda que podían conseguir en el momento.

Sólo esperaban que no se arrepintieran. Era lo que les quedaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando la mayoría de la manada estaba en la escuela, se dispusieron a buscar al líder de las quimeras. Después de todo, no es como si quedaran tantas quimeras en Beacon Hills. Y desde que fue Theo quien los revivió, era ideal hablar con él. Por más que estuvieran en contra.

—No sé si sentir alivio o no de que no encontremos a Theo.– Stiles le dijo a su mejor amigo, quien estaba a su lado.

—Opino lo mismo.– Scott estuvo de acuerdo. —Pero me gustaría encontrarlo lo antes posible, antes de que Derek pudiera cambiar de parecer.–

—¿Crees que Derek pueda cambiar de opinión?– Malia le preguntó al Alfa. —No parece de los que rompe un acuerdo.–

—Y no lo es.– Lydia aseguró. —Pero como lo mencionaste ayer, con lo que Theo le ha hecho a él y a Stiles… Bueno, parece lo más posible.– Le explicó.

—Vamos amigos, hay que ser positivos.– Kira les dijo. —A pesar de no ser el mejor de los momentos.–

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Kira.– Stiles dijo. —Pero se me hace muy difícil ahora mismo.–

—Tranquilos, podremos con esto.– Scott dijo, y de repente detectó el aroma de quien buscaban. —Síganme.– Le dijo a sus amigos.

Caminaron por uno de los pasillos, evitando a los demás estudiantes que rondaban por ahí. No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que la campana sonara y se vieran forzados a entrar a sus clases. Para la suerte de la manada, hallaron a Theo junto con Tracy y Corey. Esto sería interesante.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a quiénes tenemos aquí?– Theo dijo con egocentrismo, imaginando que la manada de Scott lo había buscado para pedirle un favor. Y no estaba del nada equivocado.

—Oh Por Dios, ¿podemos simplemente ignorarlo para siempre?– Stiles le dijo a Scott, fastidiado rápidamente por Theo.

—Vamos Stiles, ¿no estás alegre de volverme a ver?– Theo le preguntó a Stiles, no perdiendo ni un momento en coquetearle.

—Deja en paz a Stiles.– Scott le advirtió. —No lo metas en esto. Soy yo quien ha venido a buscarte, ellos simplemente me acompañan.–

Theo alzó las manos en señal de que no haría nada. —De acuerdo, tranquilo.– Dijo con un suspiro. —Pero en serio, ¿qué quieren de mí?– Les preguntó seriamente.

—Quisiera romperle la cara.– Malia dijo en voz baja, amenazante.

—No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes.– Theo le dijo con sarcasmo.

—Tranquilos.– Scott le dijo a sus amigos. —Hemos venido para proponer un acuerdo.–

Las palabras del Alfa llamaron la atención de Theo. —Bien, estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de acuerdo.– Le dijo.

—Bien, porque estoy en la misma situación.– Scott dijo. —Necesitamos tu ayuda para poder enfrentarnos a los Dread Doctors.– Le explicó.

—¿Quieren sólo mi ayuda, o la de mi manada también?– Theo preguntó. —Además, recuerdo haber mencionado que podríamos trabajar juntos.– Se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no lo hiciste.– Stiles intervino. —Dijiste que no causarías problemas. Eso y trabajar juntos no es lo mismo.–

—Gracias por aclararlo.– Tracy dijo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Stiles y de Lydia. Eso era aterrador.

—Bueno, lo digo ahora.– Theo dijo algo molesto. —Podemos trabajar juntos para eliminar un enemigo más grande.–

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.– Scott le dijo. —Pero no será un trato muy convencional el que tengo para ustedes.–

Theo se cruzó de brazos. —Bien, tenemos unos minutos para que me lo puedas decir.–

Scott suspiró y miró a sus amigos, quienes le asintieron. Con desgana empezó a explicar el acuerdo. —Pelearemos juntos para poder detener a los Dread Doctors y a la bestia que tienen bajo su control.–

—¿Y qué gano con eso?– Theo preguntó con desconfianza.

—Que Derek no te mate.– Stiles le respondió.

—Stiles.– Scott le reprimió. —Una tregua definitiva.– Le dijo a la quimera. —Una que implica que debes abandonar Beacon Hills.–

—No me parece muy buen trato.– Theo dijo. —Pero pienso que es lo mejor que obtendré por parte de ti.– Se encogió de hombros. —Si hubiera sido Derek el que me buscara para hacer el trato, en este momento estaría muerto.–

—O desde el momento que te viera.– Stiles dijo entre dientes.

—Muy bien, suficiente.– Scott dijo. —Lydia, Malia… Por favor llévense a Stiles.– Le dijo a las chicas.

—Oh Por favor, Scotty.– Stiles se quejó.

—Ahora.– Scott dijo con voz autoritaria, no dejaría que su mejor amigo arruinara el trato por no ser capaz de controlar lo que salía de su boca.

—Bien, bien.– Stiles dijo, dejándose ser llevado por las chicas en cuestión.

—Notas que ahora estás en desventaja numérica, ¿verdad?– Theo le preguntó al Alfa después de que los tres se marcharon.

—Nosotros dos somos capaces de acabar con ustedes tres si eso es lo que quisiéramos.– Kira le dijo, respondiendo a la amenaza de la quimera.

—No es bueno iniciar una pelea en la escuela.– Corey dijo intentando calmar la situación. —En especial cuando tratamos de entablar un tipo de paz.–

—Casi lo olvido.– Theo dijo. —Me dejé llevar por la situación.–

—Espero que eso no suceda cuando estemos trabajando juntos.– Scott le dijo entre un gruñido.

Theo rodó los ojos. —Bien, si lograra aceptar tu trato, Scott… ¿Cuáles son tus reglas?– Le preguntó.

—No debes tratar tomar ventaja de la situación.– Scott le dijo.

Theo resopló. —No sé a qué te refieras.– Le dijo.

—No te hagas el tonto, Theo.– Scott le respondió. —No intentes nada con Stiles, ni un simple coqueteo.– Le aclaró.

—Me será muy difícil de cumplir.– La quimera dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.– El Alfa dijo. —Porque si intentas algo, en lo más mínimo… Un guiño o qué sé yo, Derek no se contendrá en hacerte daño.–

—No creo que en serio lo permitas, Scott.– Theo le dijo con la misma estúpida sonrisa. —Estás en contra de hacerle daño a las personas.– Le dijo con mucha confianza.

—Pues estás equivocado.– La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de la quimera. Scott estaba seguro de que a Stiles le habría gustado verlo. —Porque ya le dije a Derek que podía hacerlo… Si la circunstancia lo amerita.–

—No creo que sea una idea inteligente amenazar a la persona que le pides ayuda.– Theo dijo con seriedad.

—Lo sé. Pero no tuve más alternativa.– Scott dijo extendiendo su mano. —Además, no trates de robar mis poderes, porque Derek también te haría daño.– Le sonrió. —¿Tenemos un trato?–

Theo pareció pensárselo un momento. —Tenemos un trato.– Dijo estrechando la mano del Alfa.

—Bien, entonces, nos veremos después.– Scott le dijo, dándole la espalda y marchándose del lugar junto con Kira.

—¿Crees que cumpla su palabra?– Kira le preguntó a su novio.

Scott suspiró. —No estoy seguro, pero quiero creer que la idea de Derek haciéndole daño lo mantendrá al margen.–

—Eso espero.– Kira le dijo.

—También yo.– Scott respondió.

—¿En serio no hay nadie más a quien le podamos pedir ayuda?– Kira le preguntó.

—No por el momento.– Scott le respondió. —Es por eso que estamos usando métodos desesperados.– Le dijo.

—Ojalá no nos lleve justamente a donde queremos evitar llegar.– Kira dijo en voz baja.

Scott le sonrió ligeramente. —Eso es lo que también deseo.–

* * *

Después de que las clases terminaran en Beacon Hills High School, Stiles decidió separarse de sus amigos para ir al departamento de su novio. Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas con él. No lo mal interpreten, Stiles sólo quiere estar cerca de Derek sin tener que preocuparse por las miradas que sus amigos les dirigen.

—No me avisaste que vendrías.– Derek le dijo a Stiles cuando le abrió la puerta de su departamento.

—Lo lamento, sólo necesitaba venir.– Stiles le dijo antes de envolverlo en un abrazo.

—Vamos, entra.– Derek le dijo arrastrando el cuerpo de Stiles dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. —¿Le avisaste a tu papá al menos?– Le preguntó.

Stiles agitó la cabeza. —No, pero me aseguraré de llegar antes que él.– Le respondió.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.– Derek le dijo. La verdad, no quería perder los puntos que muy difícilmente se había ganado con John.

—No hablemos de eso por el momento.– Stiles dijo, apartándose de Derek para irse a sentar en el sofá que había. —Lo que necesito ahora mismo, es tenerte a mi lado.–

Derek no dijo más y se sentó al lado de Stiles, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven. —Entonces, no hablaremos de nada y me quedaré aquí contigo.–

Pasaron un rato estando abrazados, Stiles tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Derek, con los ojos cerrados. No sentía sueño para nada, simplemente quería sentirse cómodo estando al del cuerpo de su novio. No puedes creer lo reconfortante que eso era.

—Theo aceptó el trato.– Stiles dijo de repente.

El joven pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo del hombre lobo se ponía un poco tenso. —¿En serio?–

Stiles asintió. —Sí, accedió. No tan feliz con lo que el trato establece, pero pienso que también quiere deshacerse de los Dread Doctors tanto como nosotros.–

—Me lo imagino.– Derek le dio un beso en la cabeza. —Tanto por deshacerse de los lunáticos como la razón que no le gustó del todo el trato.–

No era necesario ver a Derek como para que Stiles supiera que el hombre tenía una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Tonto posesivo. —Sí, no es como si todos los días Theo recibiera una amenaza por parte de dos Alfas.–

—¿Scott lo amenazó?– Derek preguntó algo sorprendido.

—No.– Stiles le respondió. —Pero le dijo que no trataría de detenerte si intentabas herirlo.– Le comentó. —Lo de matarlo quedó bastante implícito.–

—Habría pagado lo que fuera por ver su reacción.– Derek dijo con una ligera carcajada.

—También yo.– Stiles dijo, y agregó cuando notó que Derek lo miraba confundido con sus cejas alzadas. —Scott no me dejó quedarme para cerrar el trato.– Explicó. —Supongo que mis comentarios sarcásticos no sentaban muy bien para hacer un trato.–

—Eso creo.– Derek le dijo, haciendo que Stiles le diera un ligero golpe en el brazo. —¿En serio estamos tan desesperados como para pedirle ayuda a Theo?– Le preguntó después de unos minutos.

Stiles trataba de no responder esa pregunta, no quería vocalizar sus pensamientos. El decirlo sólo lo haría más real. —Así parece.–

Derek apretó más su brazo alrededor de la cintura del joven. —Saldremos de esta situación, Stiles.– Le dijo.

—Lo sé.– Stiles le dijo, reafirmándose aún más al cuerpo de Derek. —Sólo quisiera que no nos viéramos en la necesidad de trabajar con el enemigo.–

—Pero no tenemos más alternativa, ¿no es así?– Derek preguntó.

Stiles suspiró. —Lo sé.– Le respondió. —Es sólo que me frustra tener que estar al lado de alguien que desconfío.–

—Espero que eso no se aplique ahora mismo.– El hombre lobo comentó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Mal momento para un chiste, Der.– Stiles dijo entre un quejido.

—Lo lamento.– Derek suspiró. —En situaciones como esta, necesitamos usar métodos desesperados.–

—Es justamente lo que Scott dijo.– Stiles comentó. —Que lo digas, lo hace más real.–

—Y eso tampoco te gusta, ¿verdad?– Derek dijo. —Detestas la idea de no tener otra alternativa.– Afirmó.

—Así es. No me gusta.– Stiles respondió. —No me gusta en lo más mínimo.–

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro hasta que el Sol se escondió y la Luna se hizo ver; marcando el momento a Stiles para marcharse a su casa. Así como el final de otro día más, un día que dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca de todos los miembros de la manada Hale-McCall.

Ese sabor se iría simplemente si lograban obtener una buena noticia de la situación que atravesaban. Y si son honestos consigo mismos, sabían que esa noticia no llegaría tan pronto como la necesitaran.

Estaban atrapados… Y no podían hacer nada más que esperar a que las cosas mejoraran. Ahora mismo, sus vidas apestaban. Era horrible sentir la impotencia.


	25. Total Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ojalá alguien continúe leyendo esto ñ_ñ'  
> Bueno, sólo para informarles que por fin acaban con los Dread Doctors :'D

Ambas manadas habían pasado dos días buscando a los Dread Doctors, sabiendo que la bestia, Mason, estaría con ellos. Desafortunadamente, sus esfuerzos no habían rendido frutos. Ni siquiera con Theo, quien sabía con certeza las guaridas de los científicos del mal.

—Esto no está funcionando.– Liam le dijo a Scott.

Ambos estaban en algún lugar dentro de los bosques de Beacon Hills, al igual que el resto de los demás quienes estaban también repartidos en parejas. Quizá salir a buscar en la noche no fue una gran idea después de todo.

—Pero tenemos que seguir buscando.– El Alfa le dijo.

Liam gruñó de frustración. —¿Qué no lo entiendes, Scott?– Le preguntó molesto. —No tenemos pista alguna de dónde se pudieron llevar a Mason. No hemos conseguido nada en dos días. Estoy harto.–

Scott dejó que el Beta se deshiciera de lo que tuviera en su interior. —¿Estás mejor?– Liam asintió. —Bien, porque como estabas no resultaba muy eficiente… En realidad, retrasabas la misión.–

Liam rió sarcástico. —¿Retrasar? No se retrasa algo cuando no se sabe de él.–

—Puede ser cierto.– Scott le dijo. —Sin embargo debemos estar con la cabeza fría para poder hallar a Mason. Pelear entre nosotros no ayudará en nada.–

Liam suspiró. —Tienes razón.–

Scott se le acercó y palmeó uno de sus hombros. —Ahora vamos, hay que seguir buscando. Antes de que sea mucho más tarde.– Le dijo.

El Beta asintió e hizo caso a lo que el Alfa le dijo, prosiguiendo con su anterior labor. Continuaron así por toda la noche y encontraron lo mismo que los días anteriores.

Nada. Sin pista alguna. La situación no podría ser peor.

* * *

Llegó Sábado otra vez, y con él otra reunión de la manada. La cual no había conseguido nada la noche anterior. Sus medidas de búsqueda se volvían cada vez más limitadas, al haber indagado por casi la mayoría de la extensión de Beacon Hills.

Se estaban quedando sin recursos.

—Den por perdido a su amigo.– Theo dijo con voz indiferente, cruzado de brazos.

Liam lo miró con fuego en los ojos. —Lo dices porque no es tu mejor amigo quien está perdido. Siendo una bestia, controlado mentalmente por unos locos.– Le dijo en arrebato.

—Tranquilos.– Scott le dijo a los dos. —No debemos pelear ahora mismo, eso sólo nos retrasará.–

—Podríamos buscar mientras nos deshacemos de él.– Stiles sugirió.

—Es una buena idea.– Derek dijo.

—Por favor.– Lydia dijo rodando los ojos.

—¿Por qué no vamos con Deaton?– Malia preguntó.

Scott se giró para mirarla. —No creo que sepa algo.–

La chica lo miró con las cejas fruncidas. —¿Eso es lo que crees?– Se cruzó de brazos. —Eso significa que en realidad no le has preguntado nada.–

—Creo que Malia tiene razón, Scott.– Kira dijo. —No podemos estar seguros sin antes haber preguntado.–

—Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes.– Corey dijo.

—También yo.– Tracy apoyó. —Después de todo, queremos salvar al amiguito del lobito y noviecito de Corey.– Rodó los ojos.

—No llames así a Mason.– Hayden le reclamó.

—No soy ningún lobito.– Liam le gruñó.

—No es mi novio.– Corey dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No perdamos más tiempo.– Jordan dijo en voz alta. Queriendo ser escuchado, el que normalmente no hable en las reuniones puede ser un hecho olvidado por el momento. —El reloj corre, y con él, nuestra oportunidad de salvar Beacon Hills de la amenaza.–

—Wow Parrish, nunca habías hablado tanto.– Stiles le dijo. —Pero me gusta tu idea.–

—Entonces no se diga más.– Scott dijo.

—De acuerdo, vamos.– Theo dijo con un suspiro. —Entre más rápido se acabe esto, mejor.–

—¿No puedes pasar un momento sin dejar de ser un completo idiota?– Malia le preguntó con voz dulce, aunque por debajo se podía percibir el disgusto por la quimera.

Theo le sonrió. —Es parte de mi encanto.–

—Lo dudo mucho.– Hayden murmuró, ganándose una mirada satisfecha por parte de Lydia.

—Basta de tanta charla y vayamos a ver a Deaton.– Derek les dijo con severidad.

Después de eso, todos salieron del apartamento de Derek; el cual era el único lugar tan grande como para albergarlos cómodamente. Cada uno yéndose por su propia parte, más o menos. Theo fue en su camioneta junto con Tracy y Corey, Scott en su motocicleta con Kira, Derek junto con Stiles, Liam y Hayden, Jordan en su patrulla con Lydia y Malia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, si un viaje de quince minutos se le puede llamar un corto tiempo. Todos descendieron de los vehículos, entrando en la veterinaria en donde sabían encontrarían al Druida.

—Deaton.– Scott lo llamó.

No le tomó más que unos segundos al hombre para aparecer en recepción, en donde recibía a sus clientes comunes y recurrentes. Hablando de la manada Hale-McCall, la cual no era recurrente y mucho menos común, era algo impresionante de ver.

—¿En qué los puedo ayudar?– Deaton preguntó con su tono calmado, como de costumbre. Era desesperante en ocasiones.

—Venimos a buscar respuestas.– Derek le respondió, situándose al lado de Scott.

—Me lo supuse al verlos todos reunidos aquí.– El Druida comentó, examinando también que las quimeras estaban presentes. —Espero que sea algo de suma importancia, como para dejar que esos adolescentes estén con ustedes.–

—En realidad, lo es.– Scott le dijo.

Deaton abrió la pequeña puerta de madera para romper la barrera de _Mountain Ash_ que lo protegía. La cual podía ser rota por él mismo. —Adelante.– Les dijo, señalando con su brazo a la parte trasera.

Todos entraron al lugar, acomodándose lo mejor que podían al ser tantos. —Tengo la impresión de que sabe por qué venimos.– Lydia le dijo.

—Sólo lo supongo, señorita Martin.– Deaton le asintió. —No estaré seguro sino hasta que me lo pregunten.–

—Bueno, no podemos preguntarte acerca de lo que sepas de la bestia.– Scott dijo.

—Como que se llama, en realidad, la bestia de Gévaudan. Me pareció que dijo ese nombre.– Stiles comentó.

—Así es, una criatura que no se supone debe estar viva en estos años.– Deaton recalcó.

—Pero los Dread Doctors usaron a una quimera, a Mason, para revivirla.– Theo dijo.

—Sólo ellos querrían tener a una máquina asesina.– Malia comentó.

—Así es, tienen propósitos desconocidos.– Deaton dijo. —Entonces, ¿qué más quieren saber de eso?– Les preguntó.

—Queremos saber si hay algún modo de derrotar a la bestia sin tener que matar a Mason en el proceso.– Liam dijo, perdiendo el aliento en sus palabras.

El Druida pareció pensárselo un momento, uno demasiado largo para la tranquilidad del joven Beta. —Me parece que sí.– Respondió.

—¿Cuál es?– Derek preguntó.

Deaton frunció las cejas. —Si soy honesto, no lo sé.– Les respondió, mirando cómo las esperanzas se desvanecían de los ojos de todos. —Sin embargo, sé de alguien que pudiera ayudar.–

—¿Quién?– Kira preguntó.

—No creo que la respuesta sea de su agrado.– El veterinario advirtió. —Pero las únicas personas que sé que conocen más de la bestia de Gévaudan que yo, sólo podrían ser…–

—Los Argent.– Stiles y Lydia dijeron al unísono, llegando a la respuesta con facilidad.

El Druida asintió. —Sólo ellos saben de algún modo con el cual puedan salvar a su amigo.–

—No puede ser.– Derek farfulló. —Primero tengo que trabajar con este idiota.– Dijo en dirección a Theo. —¿Y ahora también con los Argent?–

—Por eso mencioné que no sería de su agrado.– Deaton dijo. —Lo lamento, pero no puedo ser de más ayuda en torno al tema.– Les dijo como disculpa.

—Descuida Deaton, al menos venir a preguntarte no fue tan malo después de todo.– Stiles le dijo. —Al menos sabemos que existe una posibilidad de salvar a Mason.–

—La cual aún no sabemos.– Corey comentó.

—Son detalles.– Stiles dijo agitando su mano.

—Bueno, entonces nos retiraremos.– Scott le dijo al hombre. —Gracias.–

—De nada.– Le respondió. —Y por cierto, no pierdan la calma.– Dijo con seriedad. —O en cambio, sentirán una desesperación total.–

Todos se pusieron rígidos ante sus palabras.

—Trataremos de que no suceda.– Jordan dijo. —Incluso si se ve complicado de hacer.–

—Somos una manada fuerte.– Scott, siempre el positivo. —Lograremos superar esto.–

—Que así sea.– Deaton respondió.

Todos se marcharon de la veterinaria, con una extraña sensación en el estómago, pensando en las palabras que Deaton dijo.

En serio que no dejarían que eso los afectara. No serviría de nada, una desesperación total era lo último que querían en su situación. Era mejor evitarla a toda costa.

* * *

Scott llamó a Christopher Argent para que se reunieran cerca de los bosques de Beacon Hills, donde todos preguntarían lo que fuera necesario para salvar a Mason. Incluso si sabía de alguna forma de matar a los Dread Doctors.

Para su suerte, el cazador estaba disponible esa noche, por lo cual la manada Hale-McCall, junto con la de Theo, estaba en los bordes del bosque.

—Espero le hayas comentado en qué parte de los bosques estaríamos.– Derek le dijo al otro Alfa.

Scott se encogió de hombros. —No, sólo supuse que Chris sabría dónde estaríamos.–

—Scotty, amigo mío, últimamente tus suposiciones no han sido correctas.– Stiles le dijo a su mejor amigo. —Así que será mejor llamarlo otra vez y decirle en dónde estamos.–

Scott asintió, sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, dispuesto a marcarle al cazador. Una vez lo tuvo en su mano, escuchó algo crujir en el medio del bosque y percibió un aroma diferente, pero a la vez algo familiar.

—Al parecer ya no será necesario.– Scott mencionó.

—Hola.– Chris saludó, saliendo de la oscuridad del bosque, como un completo acosador. Es decir, el hombre siempre parecía tener esa aura a su alrededor. —No pensé que hubiera tantos presentes en esta conversación.– El hombre dijo, notando el gran número de personas.

—Bueno, necesitamos estar todos para no omitir cualquier pregunta.– Stiles dijo.

—Eso suena interesante.– El cazador dijo. —Ahora bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren saber?– Les preguntó.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, ambos Alfas empezaron a gruñir, ganándose miradas extrañas por partes de todos, con excepción de Chris.

—Der, ¿qué pasa?– Stiles le preguntó a su novio.

—Él está aquí, ¿por qué?– Derek ignoró a Stiles, mirando con enojo al cazador.

—No dijiste que él vendría.– Scott dijo.

—¿De qué están hablando?– Malia preguntó, extrañada por la actitud de ambos.

—¿Quién más está aquí?– Kira preguntó al cazador.

Chris suspiró. —Sabía que sería una mala idea.– Murmuró. —Pero en verdad creo que cualquier cosa que pregunten, él lo sabrá mejor.– Respondió.

—Oh Por Dios, ¿de quién rayo hablan?– Stiles preguntó, algo fastidiado.

—Bueno, no me esperaba una agradable bienvenida.– Una voz adicional dijo, una perteneciente a un hombre. —Y tampoco me esperaba encontrarme con dos Alfas.– Dijo la misma voz.

—Gerard.– Derek y Scott dijeron al unísono.

—No puede ser.– Stiles dijo. —¿Por qué este loco está aquí?– Miró a Chris.

—¿Quién es el viejo?– Liam preguntó.

Gerard miró al joven Beta. —Eso es algo irrespetuoso.– Le dijo a Liam. —Pero ahora soy un mal necesario. Pero me llamo justo como Scott y Derek dijeron.–

—Es un loco.– Lydia dijo, mirando a Liam. —Uno que torturó a Derek, con un poco de ayuda de Scott.– Ignoró la mirada molesta de dicho Alfa. —Y un sinfín de otras cosas desagradables.–

—Suena a que no debemos trabajar con él.– Malia comentó.

—Fue una mala idea, al parecer.– Kira dijo.

—Puede ser, pero sé muy bien por qué han llamado.– El cazador mayor dijo. —Tengo conocimiento de cada cosa que haya conforme al tema.–

—¿A qué tema?– Scott preguntó.

—No juguemos al tonto, Scott.– Gerard dijo. —Sé que tienen un problema con las bestia de Gévaudan.–

—Parece saber de lo que habla.– Theo dijo. —No me inspira mucha confianza, pero creo que sí será necesario.–

—No puedo creer que esté de acuerdo contigo.– Stiles dijo en un quejido.

—Entonces…– Chris comentó. —¿Puede ayudarnos?–

Los Alfas se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que no tenían más opción. —De acuerdo.– Dijeron al unísono.

—Pero después volverá de donde sea que vino.– Derek dijo.

—Es eso o lo dejaremos morir.– Scott comentó.

—No creí que Scott y Derek se llevaran tan bien, por lo último que vi de ellos dos juntos.– Gerard dijo, siendo un estúpido como siempre. —Pero está bien, ahora pueden hacer sus preguntas.–

—¿Por qué quieren ayudar?– Lydia les preguntó, antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo. —No soy tan tonta como para no notar que quieren resolver algo.–

Chris suspiró. —La bestia de Gévaudan tiene un tipo de relación con nuestra familia.–

—¿Qué tipo de relación?– Tracy preguntó. —Puedo notar que no son las mejores personas, pero tampoco están al nivel de esa cosa.–

—Podría sorprenderte lo que hemos hecho.– Gerard dijo, enviando un estremecimiento por la columna de la chica.

—Es algo así como un ancestro.– Chris comentó. —Fue hermano de la primera cazadora de los Argent; Marie-Jeanne Valet.–

—¿La bestia esa fue una persona normal?– Scott preguntó. —Es decir, ¿no nació siendo un hombre lobo?–

—No, Scott.– Gerard le respondió. —Fue maldito por la Luna por razones desconocidas, pero sabemos su nombre.– Hizo una pausa, por el bien del dramatismo. —Se llama Sebastien. Sebastien Valet.–

—¿De qué nos serviría saber su nombre?– Stiles preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No tengo idea.– Gerard respondió, sorprendentemente con honestidad. —También sé que hay una manera de matarlo.–

—¿Cuál?– Derek preguntó apresurado.

—Se necesita la misma lanza con la que Marie-Jeanne lo mató hace más de un siglo.– Chris respondió.

—La cual no sabemos dónde puede estar oculta.– Gerard agregó.

—También hay una leyenda de la bestia.– Chris dijo, llamando la atención de todos, exceptuando la de su padre.

—¿Qué clase de leyenda?– Kira preguntó.

—Una que está relacionada con él.– Chris señaló a Jordan.

—¿Conmigo?– Parrish preguntó. Confundido era la palabra que lo describía ahora.

—Así es.– Chris respondió. —Sabemos que era un _Hellhound_. Y al parecer la batalla final se libra entre uno y la bestia de Gévaudan. La batalla entre dos máquinas asesinas.– Explicó.

—No soy una máquina asesina.– Jordan dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es por eso que los Dread Doctors la revivieron?– Derek preguntó, ignorando por completo el comentario de Jordan.

—Así es.– Chris respondió.

—Bien, al parecer esto empieza a no ser una idea tan mala por todo lo que saben.– Stiles comentó. —Pero siempre será una mala idea trabajar con ustedes–

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de un viejo como yo?– Gerard le preguntó con sarcasmo. —¿De uno que no se puede defender?–

—No se haga el idiota.– Derek le dijo. —Sabe muy bien que no es viejo indefenso. Es más, da asco.–

—Tranquilo, Derek.– Scott le dijo, no quería iniciar una pelea. No sabría a dónde lo llevaría eso.

—Bien, ya nos dijeron unos datos extras de la bestia que se robó a mi mejor amigo.– Liam interrumpió por primera vez durante la conversación. —Lo que me importa saber ahora es… ¿Hay alguna manera de salvar a mi mejor amigo? ¿De no matar a la bestia sin matarlo a él?– Preguntó con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Sí.– Gerard dijo. —Hay una manera de que se pueda salvar tu amigo, es una forma muy sencilla para ser honesto.–

—¿Cuál?– Liam preguntó, su esperanza volviendo a flote.

—Hay que separarlo de la bestia.– Gerard le respondió.

—¿Y cómo demonios se supone que hagamos eso?– Malia preguntó. —Esa cosa puede con la mayoría de todos. Si lo debemos separar de Mason, lo veo una misión casi imposible.–

—Malia, trata de ser algo positiva.– Kira le dijo, la chica coyote rodó los ojos.

—No puedo discutir lo que Malia mencionó.– Lydia dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No.– Corey dijo en voz baja, tratando de no dejar escapar las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. Tracy puso una mano en su hombro, reconfortándolo.

—No es imposible.– Gerard dijo. —Sólo que el método de separarlos no lo conozco. Es algo que quizá su Druida tenga conocimiento.–

—No.– Liam respondió. —No sabe. Acudimos a él antes que a ustedes.–

—Quizá no conocía una forma de salvar a su amigo.– Chris comentó. —Ahora que lo saben, probablemente les pueda ayudar con la tarea.–

—Puede ser.– Stiles dijo. —Después de todo, Deaton dijo que no recordaba la forma de ayudar, pero sí que había una.–

—Y quizá ahora sí pueda ayudar.– Derek agregó.

—¿En serio lo creen?– Liam les preguntó.

Scott giró a mirar al Beta. —Si ellos lo creen, también yo.– Le dijo.

—Bien, al parecer fue todo por esta noche.– Gerard dijo, notando que nadie tenía la intención de preguntar algo más.

—Llámennos si necesitan algo más.– Chris le dijo a Scott, antes de retirarse junto con su padre.

—No fue tan malo como esperé.– Theo dijo cuando los Argent se fueron.

—Ohhh No, en serio fue malo.– Lydia dijo mirando a la quimera. —Hablar con ese viejo siempre es malo. Puede mentir si se le da la gana, es capaz de engañar a los sentidos de un hombre lobo.–

—No mentía.– Los Alfas dijeron.

—Sigue siendo malo.– Lydia dijo rodando los ojos.

—Puede ser así, Lydia. Pero de haberlo llamado, no habríamos descubierto que hay una forma de salvar a Mason.– Scott le dijo.

—La cual seguimos sin saber cómo llevar a cabo.– Malia remarcó.

—Pero la descubriremos, ¿verdad?– Liam preguntó.

—Tenemos que hacerlo.– Scott le respondió. Todos le asintieron.

—Bueno, ha llegado el momento que nos retiremos.– Theo dijo en voz alta, para después marcharse junto con Tracy y Corey.

—Será mejor que también hagamos lo mismo.– Lydia comentó.

—¿Y qué pasó con averiguar la forma de separar a Mason de la bestia?– Liam preguntó.

—Liam, la respuesta seguirá ahí el día de mañana.– Hayden le dijo, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. —Lo que necesitamos ahora es un buen descanso.–

—Está bien.– Liam dijo con un suspiro, dejándose ser arrastrado por la chica en dirección a la camioneta de Derek.

—Vámonos, es hora de descansar.– Stiles dijo al resto de los demás, sintiendo el propio cansancio envolver su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de Hayden.

—Es lo mejor.– Scott dijo.

Todos se marcharon del bosque de Beacon Hills, pero esta vez con la esperanza, con la certeza de que había un modo de salvar a Mason. Y harían lo que fuera necesario para resolverlo.

* * *

Los Dread Doctors estaban junto con la bestia de Gévaudan, más bien con Sebastien Valet, en un lugar escondido dentro de Beacon Hills, un lugar sumamente difícil de encontrar por métodos comunes. Es decir, era a través de una puerta secreta en un sótano secreto. Uno mucho más secreto que el santuario del Nemeton.

—Ahora debemos poner a prueba lo exitoso que es nuestro proyecto.– El doctor más pequeño mencionó.

—¿Acaso crees que haya alguna duda de ello?– Le preguntó el doctor con un tubo en la máscara.

—No hay duda de ello.– Dijo el líder. —Pero es cierto que debe pelear con el _Hellhound_ para saber quién es más fuerte.–

—Son muy aburridos.– La bestia, Sebastien, dijo. —No veo la gracia de que me hayan revivido si me quieren usar como un perro.– Dijo con molestia.

—Ese no es el caso.– Mencionó el líder, mirándolo a los ojos. —Pero queremos saber el resultado de la pelea.– Le dijo.

Sebastien se encogió de hombros. —No creo que logren saberlo después de todo.–

—¿A qué te refieres?– Los Dread Doctors preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo de Sebastien empezó a ser cubierto por sombras. —Que no estarán vivos para verme pelear con esa otra criatura.– Terminó por transformase completamente, rugiéndole a los Dread Doctors.

—No serías capaz.– El líder dijo.

Sebastien volvió a rugir, se movió velozmente al doctor más pequeño, lo alzó del cuello con una mano, y con la otra le arrancó la cabeza. Sorprendentemente, no salió sangre alguna.

Prosiguió con el de la máscara con un tubo en el frente, enterrando sus garras en el medio de su pecho y en donde se supone va el abdomen. Lo alzó de esa manera y lo perforó de tal manera que sus garras salieran por la espalda. De este Dread Doctor, tampoco salió sangre.

—Se supone que no pasaría esto.– El doctor restante dijo antes de que Sebastien lo agarrara del cuello con una mano.

La bestia lo alzó al igual que los otros, estrangulándolo y con su otra mano, empezó a hacerlo pedazos, rasguñando con cualquier superficie que se encontrara. Hasta un momento que se hartó y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo partió por la mitad en la cintura. Expidiendo sangre por todos lados.

Sebastien regresó a su forma humana. —Bueno, revivir tampoco se suponía que pasara.– Dijo mirando los cuerpos sin vida de los Dread Doctors. —Y aquí estoy.–

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, con la intención de ni siquiera molestarse en ocultar lo que había hecho. ¿Qué caso tenía? Después de todo tendrían que morir, Sebastien sólo se los hizo más fácil a la manada Hale-McCall.

—Ahora es mi turno de hacer estremecer este lugar.– Sebastien dijo para sí mismo, saliendo del lugar y dejando atrás los cuerpos sin vida de quienes lo había revivido.


	26. Faith

En algún momento de la semana, Beacon Hills se volvió en un lugar aterrador, más de lo que ya era considerado. Una extraña creatura merodeaba las calles a todas las horas del día, las personas tenían miedo de siquiera asomarse por las ventanas de sus casas, con el pensamiento de que quizá la extraña criatura los viera y acabara con ellos.

Y no era para ser menos precavidos, después de todo, la central de policías de Beacon Hills había registrado al menos cinco muertes por ataques de un feroz animal desconocido. Además, esas cinco muertes eran de las únicas que tenían conocimiento, pudiera ser que haya más. Es Beacon Hills, así que por supuesto hay más muertes de las que no saben.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que sea que se enfrentan?– John le preguntó a su hijo, a quien había forzado a ir con él a la estación ya que no quería perderlo de vista por un segundo.

—Sí, es una antigua criatura cuyo único propósito es matar.– Stiles respondió, como si no fuera espeluznante.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.– El hombre murmuró. —¿Y no tienen idea de cómo detenerlo?– Le preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí.– Stiles respondió. —Es sólo que no tenemos los medios para hacerlo.–

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?– Su padre le preguntó.

Stiles se rascó la nuca. —Según los Argent, necesitamos una especie de lanza con la cual se mató a la bestia hace más de un siglo.–

—Y supongo que no saben dónde está, ¿verdad?– John preguntó.

—Así es.– Stiles respondió. —Por lo que, sin importar lo mucho que queramos detener a esa bestia, estamos imposibilitados por esa razón.–

—Hmmm…– John murmuró. —¿Seguro que los Argent no saben nada?–

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tienen una pista, pero no la mencionaron cuando nos reunimos con ellos.– Stiles le respondió.

—Pienso lo mismo.– John dijo. —Conociéndolos, siempre ocultan algo importante.–

Después de esa breve charla, ambos Stilinski quedaron en silencio, pensando en otras cosas, como si sobrevivirían a este ataque. Todas las veces anteriores que Beacon Hills estuvo en un grave problema, al menos tenían la capacidad de detener el peligro. Esta vez no parecía ser la ocasión.

—¿Crees que puedan detenerlo a tiempo?– John preguntó, Stiles alzó una ceja, confundido. —A lo que me refiero es, ¿serán capaces de detener a esa cosa antes de que sea demasiado tarde?– Aclaró.

—¿De qué hablas, papá? Por supuesto detendremos a esa cosa antes de que sea muy tarde.– Stiles dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escritorio de su padre. —Podrá parecer imposible ahora, pero debes tener un poco de fe en nosotros.–

—Claro que la tengo, Stiles. Sabes que sí.– John le dijo. —Pero tampoco quiero que te pongas en peligro, no sabría lo que haría si te pierdo a ti también, eres lo único que tengo.–

—Lo sé papá, lo entiendo.– Stiles dijo, no le gustaba cuando su padre decía eso. Especialmente porque era verdad. —Aunque debo hacer esto, no puedo dejar que mis amigos vayan a rescatar a Mason ellos mismos. Somos una manada después de todo. Ellos tampoco dejarían que algo me pasara.–

—Comprendo. Puedo estar sólo un poco más convencido porque sé que Scott y Derek estarán ahí contigo, protegiéndote.– John le dijo con un suspiró.

Stiles sonrió. Le gustaba mucho cuando incluía a su novio en oraciones como esas. —Sólo falta que hallemos esa estúpida lanza. Es lo que nos falta para no ir y luchar a ciegas.–

John le sonrió. —Tengo fe, y la certeza, de que pronto lo harán.–

—Lo sé.– Stiles dijo con una media sonrisa. —Yo también la tengo.–

* * *

Estaba Theo con Tracy y Corey en su lugar de reunión en uno de los laboratorios abandonados de los Dread Doctors.

—¿Estás seguro de que no vendrán aquí?– Tracy le preguntó a Theo.

El pseudo Alfa se encogió de hombros. —No, pero podemos irnos si es que logran aparecer, no es como si tuvieran interés alguno en nosotros. Sólo les importa la bestia de Gévaudan.–

—A la cual debemos derrotar para salvar a Mason.– Corey agregó.

—No sé si logramos salvar a ese noviecito tuyo, Corey.– Theo le dijo con algo de molestia.

—Pero tenemos a los Argent de nuestra parte, y al parecer saben bastante del tema.– Tracy refutó.

—Somos más en número, tenemos una posibilidad.– Corey dijo en voz baja.

Theo soltó una carcajada. —Creo que sería mejor si te olvidaras de él. No veo posibilidades de salvarlo.–

Las otras dos quimeras estaban hartas del comportamiento del chico demente. —Scott o Derek no se olvidarían de salvarlo. No se rendirían tan fácilmente.– Corey le respondió retadoramente.

Los ojos de Theo brillaron de enojo. —No te atrevas a mencionar alguno de sus nombres otra vez.– Le dijo a Corey acercándose a él.

—Es sólo la verdad.– Le respondió.

Theo estaba a punto de darle un golpe al otro chico, pero alguien lo retuvo. —Es suficiente, Theo.– Tracy le dijo.

—Suéltame.– El pseudo Alfa dijo en un gruñido. —No me hagas enojar más de lo que ya hizo Corey.–

—Pues es lo que te has buscado.– Tracy le respondió enojada, soltando el brazo de Theo para después interponerse entre él y Corey. —Tampoco dejaré que hagas daño sólo por tus celos irremediables acerca de los Alfas.–

Theo rió en voz baja. —¿Acaso quieres pelear, Tracy?– Preguntó, sus ojos brillando de color amarillo y sus facciones cambiando; transformándose parcialmente. —Si eso es lo que quieres, estoy dispuesto a darte una pelea.–

La chica frunció el ceño, apartando un poco a Corey. —Vete de aquí Corey, deja que me encargue de Theo.– Le dijo antes de transformarse ella misma, sus ojos cambiando a unos de color naranja y de apariencia de reptil.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte sola con él?– Corey dijo dudoso.

—Sólo vete.– Tracy le dijo sin apartar su mirada de Theo.

Sin decir nada más, Corey se retiró del lugar forzándose a no mirar atrás, sabiendo que las otras quimeras empezarían a pelear. Una pelea que sólo terminaría cuando nada más uno de ellos quedara en pie.

—Vaya, es impresionante que hayas decidido ayudar al patético de Corey.– Theo dijo empezando a rondar el lugar, la chica imitándolo. —El chico no aguantará en esto, ¿lo sabes verdad? Porque es débil. Al igual que ese chico Mason.– Dijo deteniéndose, preparándose para atacar.

—Pudiera ser patético y débil, como dices.– Tracy respondió, también deteniendo su paso. —Pero por lo que sé, está dispuesto a ayudar y salvar a alguien que le importa.– Sonrió con maldad. —No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, en especial porque Stiles no siente nada más por ti además de disgusto.– La cara enfurecida de Theo le dio gusto. —Es más, si tuvieras que salvarlo a él o a ti mismo, no dudarías ni un momento en abandonarlo en el peligro.–

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. —¡No sabes nada de mí!– Theo gritó antes de lanzarse sobre Tracy.

La golpeo en el rostro, pero no tan fuerte como para derribarla, dándole la oportunidad a Tracy de acertar un golpe en su espalda, estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana. Esto enfureció más a Theo, era ridículo que una chica lo golpeara.

Se alejó de la pared y con rapidez se volvió a acerca a la chica, rasguñando su pierna y su brazo. Tracy gruñó por el dolor, y le dio un golpe a Theo en la cara, provocando que diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Me impresionas Tracy, eres buena peleando.– Theo dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre. —Habrías sido una buena cómplice, pero por lo visto cambiaste de parecer.–

Tracy se irguió por más que sintiera dolor. —Tratar de hacer algo bueno no creo que califique como cambiar de parecer. Al menos no como piensas.–

—Es una lástima.– Theo dijo. —Pudiste lograr más.–

Theo se acercó a Tracy, aprovechando que aún no se recuperaba por completo, y enterró sus garras en el abdomen de la chica, dejándolas ahí. Tracy enterró sus garras en los hombros de la otra quimera, intentando inmovilizarlo con su veneno de _Kánima_. Pero al parecer ya era muy tarde, pues la chica podía sentir como sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

 —Me retracto de lo que dije hace un momento, no eres tan buena peleando. Eres débil como Corey.– Le dijo, pero sentía que no podía moverse. El veneno había inundado su sistema.

Tracy gimió de dolor. —Querer hacer el bien no te hace débil.– Dijo casi sin aliento. —Y son cobardes los que traicionan a alguien que les dio su confianza. Soy una de ellos.–

Theo sonrió. —Es bueno que reconozcas tu lugar.–

Tracy cerró los ojos. —Pero por más que trates de hacer algo bueno, déjame decirte que, Stiles jamás te querrá.– Rió con suavidad. —Ni aunque volvieras a nacer y ser una persona de bien, Stiles jamás te querrá. Nunca lo hará.– Fue lo último que dijo antes de que su corazón se detuviera.

El cuerpo sin vida de Tracy se recargó sobre Theo, quien al no tener control sobre su cuerpo por el momento, los llevó a ambos al suelo. La quimera sobreviviente se quedó inmóvil, con las palabras de Tracy resonando en su cabeza.

* * *

Derek y Stiles estaban entrenando en el departamento del hombre lobo. Ya no lo habían hecho recientemente, pero debido a las circunstancias presentes, el hombre mayor decidió que sería mejor que Stiles no estuviera indefenso ante las adversidades. Remarcando que los oponentes eran mucho más fuertes que hombres lobo Alfas.

—No sé cómo seremos capaces de vencerlos.– Stiles dijo lanzando un golpe a la cara de Derek, quien lo esquivó con bastante facilidad. —Pero mi papá lo mencionó hoy y le di fe en que seríamos capaces.–

Derek bloqueó una patada. Su novio parecía estar en el mismo nivel desde la última vez que entrenaron, lo cual era una indicación de que estaba en forma. —Tampoco tengo idea, espero que los Argent logren descubrir dónde está la lanza que mencionaron.–

Stiles esquivó un golpe del hombre lobo. —¿En serio confías en ellos?–

—No.– Derek respondió. Esquivó el golpe de Stiles, agarró su brazo y lo dobló contra el pecho del joven, arrinconándolo contra la pared, juntando sus cuerpos. —Pero no me queda más alternativa.– Reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, aspirando su olor. —Scott parece estar un poco convencido, así que debo apoyar eso.–

Con su mano libre, Stiles tomó a Derek por el cabello y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara. —Es agradable el que quieras trabajar con Scott como compañeros Alfas o algo así. Y no solitariamente como solías hacer.–

Derek sonrió. —Espero que eso sea bueno.–

—Ohhh Por supuesto que lo es.– Stiles respondió antes de besarlo con pasión.

Aparentemente no se habían besado mucho últimamente, con todo el estrés de la situación. Es más, Stiles quería volver a tener sexo (hacer el amor) con Derek, pero la oportunidad nunca se presentó. Es decir, ¿quién puede culparlo? Es un joven hormonal con un novio extremadamente sexy y capaz de complacerlo. En toda la extensión de la palabra.

Empezaron a frotar sus cuerpos lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación que recorría desde sus entrepiernas hasta sus estómagos, un sentimiento cálido que era trasladado como placer. Sus erecciones queriendo ser liberadas del confinamiento de sus propios pantalones, pero al parecer sus dueños no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. Las razones desconocidas.

—Derek.– Stiles gimió, pero su intención era otra. —Derek.– Repitió, empujando ligeramente a su novio de los hombros.

—Hmmm.– Fue la respuesta que le dio el mayor.

—¡Derek!– Stiles le dijo más severamente, con eficiencia empujando a Derek, quitándoselo de encima.

—¿Qué pasó Stiles? ¿Hice algo malo?– Derek preguntó con mirada algo triste.

Stiles se odiaba por poner esa cara en su novio. —¿Qué? No Der, no hiciste nada malo.– Le aseguró, procediendo solamente al notar que le creía. —Pero estaba pensando en algún modo de por lo menos mantener a salvo a todo Beacon Hills.–

Derek lo miró con las cejas alzadas. —¿De qué estás hablando?– Le preguntó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. —Eso es algo bastante improbable, Beacon Hills podrá no ser tan grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la manada la proteja de la bestia de Gévaudan.– Le explicó.

Stiles suspiró, tomando las manos de Derek entre las suyas, apartándolas de su rostro. —Lo sé Der, pero estaba pensando en un modo bastante sencillo.– Le dijo todavía agarrados de las manos. —La cuestión es que Mason, quien fue usado para revivir esa cosa, era una quimera.– Derek lo miró confundido, sin saber a dónde quería llegar con eso. —Y si los Dread Doctors dijeron que su alma estaba perdida, ¿quién quedó en su lugar?–

—Sebastien Valet.– Derek respondió, Stiles asintió. —Stiles, no sé a dónde nos lleva esto.–

—Nos lleva a que, si Mason era una quimera y fue reemplazado con alguien más, por Sebastien, entonces el nuevo enemigo ya no es una quimera.– Stiles explicó.

—Sino un hombre lobo.– Derek dijo lentamente, empezando a tener una idea del plan de su novio.

—Exacto. Por lo tanto, si es un hombre lobo, puede ser retenido por los métodos que conocemos. Después de todo la manada está llena de ellos.– Stiles dijo.

—Puede ser detenido con acónito.– Derek dijo.

—No vamos a matarlo.– Stiles dijo con seriedad. —Pero lo retendremos con…–

— _Mountain Ash_.– El mayor dijo. Stiles sonrió. —¿Cómo planeas que lo encerremos en un círculo? Puede que sea de una época anterior a la nuestra, pero no es tonto.–

—Lo sé, pero mi plan es encerrar a Beacon Hills en un círculo gigante.– Stiles dijo con emoción. —Así no tendremos que preocuparnos de que logre lastimar a alguien y podemos lidiar con él en el bosque, el que no esté dentro del círculo.– Explicó.

Derek pareció pensarlo un momento, sus cejas alzadas. —Eso podría funcionar.– Le dijo.

Stiles asintió. —Eso pensé.– Le dijo. Se acercó a Derek, lo besó y empezó a jalarlo e las manos. —Ahora vayamos con el resto y expliquémosle nuestra idea.–

—Es tu idea.– Derek dijo.

—Lo que no sepan no les hace daño.– Stiles respondió.

Derek notó que su novio no lo llevaba a la puerta principal de su apartamento. —Creí que íbamos a reunirnos con los demás.– Le dijo.

Stiles sonrió pícaramente. —No esperarás que vaya oliendo a sudor.– Le dijo. —Antes debemos tomar una ducha.–

Derek imitó su sonrisa. —Estas lleno de buenos planes.– Dijo entre risa, la cual le contagió al más joven.

* * *

Así con lo planeado, Derek y Stiles le pidieron al resto de la manada (así como a Chris y a Theo; quien mintió sobre la ausencia de Tracy y Corey) que se reunieran en la veterinaria de Deaton, donde expresarían su plan y dirían si estaban de acuerdo.

—Vaya, es la segunda vez que viene a verme sin aviso previo.– Deaton dijo sin emoción alguna, con la cara seria. —Adelante.– Dijo abriendo la puerta para que todos entraran.

Una vez todos acomodados, estaban en silencio. —Bien Stiles, ¿de qué nos querían hablar?– Scott preguntó al ver que nadie tenía la iniciativa de romper la tensión.

—Ohhh Cierto.– Stiles dijo, dando la impresión de que se había olvidado de la razón por la cual los había llamado. Y no era del todo una mentira. —Bueno, la cuestión es que al parecer tengo una idea de cómo mantener a la bestia de Gévaudan lejos de Beacon Hills.–

Las palabras que dijo Stiles, dejaron estupefactos a todos, eso sin duda. Porque, ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir algo así? Estaban del todo seguros que la forma para llevarlo a cabo no sería nada sencillo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?– Chris preguntó.

—Bueno, es un tanto complicado.– Stiles respondió.

—Por supuesto que sí.– Lydia murmuró.

Stiles la ignoró. —Primero lo más complicado, tener que hallar a Sebastien y distraerlo para que salga de Beacon Hills.–

—Ahhh Stiles.– Scott interrumpió. —No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero eso no evitará que siga atacando a Beacon Hills.– Le dijo.

—Ese no es todo mi plan, Scotty.– Stiles dijo, haciendo que su mejor amigo cerrara la boca. —No lo haremos inmediatamente, lo de distraer a Sebastien para que no hiera a nadie… Debe ser justamente en el momento en que estemos seguros de que podamos matarlo.–

—Lo que significa que primero hay que hallar la lanza que los Argent mencionaron.– Hayden dijo, Stiles le asintió.

—Así podremos tener una oportunidad de vencerlo… Pero a la vez tenemos que tener la forma de cómo separar a Mason de las sombras que el recuerdo de Sebastien lo envuelven, para no matarlo a él también.– Stiles explicó.

—No recuerdo este plan tan complicado como cuando lo mencionaste.– Derek le murmuró en la oreja, el joven conteniendo el estremecimiento que le recorría el cuerpo.

—Ya sé, pero lo pensé mejor.– Stiles le dijo, después prosiguió.

—De acuerdo, parece un buen plan.– Liam dijo. —Pero, no has mencionado cómo mantendremos seguro a Beacon Hills, si es que logramos enfrentarnos a Sebastien después de separarlo de mi mejor amigo.–

—Encerrándolo en un círculo enorme de _Mountain Ash_.– Fue la respuesta que dio.

—Lo cual prevendría que hullera de nuevo a esconderse en algún lugar dentro de Beacon Hills.– Deaton dijo.

—Exacto, pero sé que requiere mucho _Mountain Ash_ para lograr algo así, por lo que también por eso no podemos atacar ahora, necesitamos el tiempo suficiente para que se logre recolectar todo.– Stiles explicó.

—Es un plan muy elaborado.– Lydia dijo antes de sonreír. —Pero parece tener pocos puntos débiles, por lo que podría funcionar.–

—Estoy segura de que lo hará.– Kira apoyó. —Será todo o nada por lo que estaremos peleando en el momento.–

—Y nosotros queremos quedarnos con todo, acabar de una vez por todas con los enemigos.– Malia dijo.

—Entonces está acordado.– Chris dijo. —¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará tener todo en orden?– Preguntó.

—Deaton, ¿en cuánto tiempo puedes tener lo que necesitamos?– Stiles le preguntó al Druida.

Deaton lo pensó sólo un momento. —Tres días como máximo.– Respondió.

—Lydia, ¿puedes ayudar en buscar una forma de separar a Mason de Sebastien?– Stiles le preguntó. —Ahora que Deaton tiene una idea de cómo, quizá se le haga más fácil de recordar un método.–

—De acuerdo.– La pelirroja dijo. —Será divertido, espero.–

—El resto de nosotros deberemos prepararnos para la pelea que se acerca.– Scott intervino. —Ya hemos visto que ninguno de nuestros contrincantes es débil, sino todo lo contrario.–

—Además de que es nuestra mejor oportunidad hasta ahora.– Derek agregó. —Y no queremos perder a nadie en la batalla, sin importar de quién se trate.– Dijo con seriedad.

Toda la manada estuvo de acuerdo. —Ojalá dé resultado, porque dudo mucho que se logre ocurrir otro plan tan bueno como este.– Stiles dijo.

—Dudo que haya otra idea tan buena como esta, la verdad.– Hayden dijo.

—Bien, entonces todo acordado.– Scott dijo.

—Ahora que han detenido su momento de positivismo.– Theo intervino. Siempre arruinando las cosas. —¿Cómo evitaremos que la bestia siga creando caos?– Preguntó.

—No lo hará.– Chris respondió inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?– Derek le preguntó.

—Como se habrán dado cuenta, Sebastien es un hombre muy astuto.– Chris respondió. —No levantará más sospechas de las que ya ha hecho, en especial si se ha dado cuenta que estamos todos trabajando juntos.–

—Pero incluso así, podría vencernos.– Theo dijo con las cejas fruncidas. —Tiene a los Dread Doctors de su parte.–

—A menos que se haya deshecho de ellos.– Chris dijo. —No conoce la forma de controlar sus ansias de matar, por lo que estoy seguro que tuvo que desahogarse con lo primero que halló.–

—Lo cual fueron los Dread Doctors.– Hayden dijo.

—Así es.– Chris dijo. —Por otro lado, no mencioné que Sebastien no le gusta mostrar sus poderes a menos que tenga un objetivo en mente. Podrá ser un asesino, pero tampoco quiere exponer que existen las criaturas sobrenaturales.– Les dijo.

—Entonces estamos a salvo por el momento.– Stiles dijo.

—Por el momento. Lo suficiente para llevar a cabo tu plan.– Stiles estaba a punto de decir que no fue del todo suya, pero Chris lo interrumpió. —Sin ofender a Derek, pero es bastante obvio que fue sólo idea tuya, Stiles.–

—Te lo dije.– Derek le murmuró a su novio.

—Como sea.– Stiles dijo. —Lo importante es ponernos manos a la obra lo antes posible.–

—Entonces iniciemos.– Scott dijo. —Sé que podemos con esto, siempre lo hemos hecho.–

—Y con mucha más razón ahora que estamos trabajando en equipo. Incluso si hay acuerdos extraños.– Derek dijo mirando fieramente a Theo.

—Beacon Hills no caerá en manos de una criatura que no se supone debe estar viva.– Scott dijo. —No en mano de dos Alfas.– Le sonrió a Derek.

Y eso era lo que esperaban todos. Porque a pesar de tener un buen plan, cualquier cosa podría salir mal. Aunque eso sí, tenían algo que los mantenía en movimiento para salvar a sus familias, amigos y a los demás habitantes de Beacon Hills.

Fe. Fe en que juntos podrían hacer cualquier cosa. Y así lo harían.


	27. Creatures Of Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para "Selena": Tus sueños no se podrán hacer realidad... Sólo por el simple hecho de que odio al maldito de Theo Raeken :D Pero bueno, Derek siempre será un posesivo sobre Stiles cuando Theo se le acerque. Espero que eso te haga sentir bien. Y muchas gracias por leer este Fic y sí, me acuerdo que estuviste desde el principio :'D
> 
> Este capítulo será tan intenso... Según yo. Espero que te guste.

Justamente como lo había dicho Chris Argent, la bestia de Gévaudan (Sebastien Valet) no volvió a atacar Beacon Hills por unos días, suponiendo que en verdad no quisiera llamar la atención de los habitantes y que se enteraran de la existencia del mundo sobre natural.

La ausencia del asesino calmaba en sobremanera a la manada Hale-McCall, después de todo requerían de tiempo para armar correctamente el plan propuesto por nada más y nada menos que M. “Stiles” Stilinski. El joven cuyo nombre real según la mayoría es una aberración e impronunciable.

Un Miércoles por la noche, Deaton y Lydia se las habían arreglado para conseguir la mayor cantidad de _Mountain Ash_ que pudieron, esperando que fuera suficiente para rodear toda la extensión de alrededor de Beacon Hills.

—Es todo lo que pudimos conseguir, incluso tomé el poco que estaba en mi casa haciéndose pasar como restos de mi abuela.– Lydia dijo cuando Stiles les preguntó por el polvo protector.

—La verdad es que es un poco complicado conseguir _Mountain Ash_ hoy día, especialmente en una cantidad casi masiva.– Deaton explicó.

—Y al parecer recuerdo que se puede generar más si se quema un árbol similar al Nemeton.– Derek dijo. —Pero no podemos hacer eso, no sabemos lo que eso podía generar.–

—Exactamente.– Deaton dijo, un poco impresionado de que el hombre lobo supiera de dicha información.

Stiles analizó el contenido en una enorme caja de madera, donde estaba resguardada. —Al parecer necesitaremos sólo un poco más.– Les dijo. —Porque por más que pueda hacerla rendir, no creo que sea la suficiente.–

—¿A qué te refieres con “rendir”?– Lydia le preguntó.

—Ohhh En una ocasión, cuando Jackson estaba aún aquí, y él era un _Kánima_ , Deaton me pidió que asegurara “Jungle” en un círculo de _Mountain Ash_.– Stiles explicó. —Creo que así fue como se me ocurrió este plan.– Comentó.

—Stiles.– Lydia lo interrumpió. —No estás llegando al punto.–

—Cierto, lo lamento.– Stiles dijo, detestando que su cerebro haya escogido el momento para divagar. —Bueno, cuando hice eso, no me quedaba mucho polvo que pudiera utilizar. Era prácticamente imposible lograr terminar el círculo… Y de alguna manera, lo logré.– Terminó de decir.

—Es cierto.– Derek dijo. —Estaba ahí cuando Stiles lo hizo, así que está diciendo la verdad.–

—¿Entonces tienes alguna clase de don o algo similar?– Lydia volvió a preguntar.

—No, señorita Martin.– Deaton fue el que habló esta vez. —Pero al parecer en el momento logró activar algún tipo de emoción que lo ayudó a lograr lo que era improbable en el momento.– Les explicó. —No es un don en sí, pero algo especial si lo piensa mejor.–

—Vaya.– Stiles y Lydia dijeron al unísono.

—Después de todo estás lleno de sorpresas, Stiles.– Lydia dijo mirándolo a los ojos. —En serio eso ha logrado impresionarme. Y sabes muy bien que eso no lo digo a menudo.–

—Te estás ganando un puesto mucho más importante dentro de la manada, Stiles.– Derek dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. —No tan sólo por salir con uno de los Alfas, sino por las cualidades que al parecer tenías escondidas.–

—Ohhh Por Dios, harán que me enferme.– Lydia dijo rodando los ojos, aunque por dentro en verdad la hacía sonreír y sentirse feliz por su amigo. Se merecían el uno al otro.

—En fin, ¿qué haremos en relación al _Mountain Ash_ que hace falta?– Deaton preguntó.

Stiles abrió la boca, pero Derek habló antes que él. —Ahora que lo recuerdo, me parece que tengo un baúl lleno de lo que necesitamos.–

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes!– Stiles le pegó en el brazo a Derek.

—Lo había olvidado.– Derek llevó sus manos al pecho, tratando de evitar que su novio le pegara otra vez. —Sólo falta que lo busque en mi apartamento.–

—¿Por qué tendrías un baúl lleno de _Mountain Ash_ , Derek?– Deaton le preguntó. —Además, no es como si lo pudieras cargar por cuenta propia.– Dijo.

—Cuando Peter y yo fuimos rescatados por Braeden de los Calaveras, encontramos las garras de mi mamá dentro del baúl.– Derek explicó. —Le pedí a Braeden que lo llevaríamos con nosotros, pero necesitábamos que ella lo llevara por obvias razones.– El hombre lobo sonrió. —Tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano sería útil. Y me alegra de haberlo traído conmigo.–

—Eres bastante astuto.– Stiles dijo y después lo besó en los labios, sin importarle que Lydia y Deaton los mirara.

—Bien, eso ya es demasiado.– Lydia se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irse. —No puedo soportar esto, en especial porque no puedo hacer lo mismo con alguien más.– Se marchó.

Stiles soltó una risa antes de apartarse de Derek. —Bueno, es un problema menos aguantar las quejas sin sentido de Lydia.– Eso hizo que Derek riera. —Ahora, Deaton.– Se giró y miró al hombre de piel oscura. —¿Lograron hallar una manera de cómo separar a Mason de Sebastien?– Le preguntó.

Deaton hizo una ligera sonrisa. UNA SONRISA. Deaton nunca había hecho una cosa así antes, tanto que llevó a Stiles a pensar que el hombre era incapaz de hacerlo. Estaba equivocado.

—Afortunadamente, hemos logrado hallar una forma de salvar a Mason.– Deaton le respondió.

—¿Cuál? ¿Cómo podemos salvarlo?– Stiles le preguntó apresurado.

Deaton tomó un ligero momento para responder, el cual para la pareja se le había hecho eterno; es decir, Derek también quería que el mejor amigo de Liam saliera con bien de la situación.

—Es un método bastante similar a “ _Tener Dinamita_ ”, el que se usó para que Jordan tuviera control total sobre sus poderes de _Hellhound_.– Explicó.

—Pero hay una diferencia, ¿verdad?– Derek preguntó.

—Así es.– Deaton respondió. —Incluso si se necesita el grito de una _Banshee_ al igual que en “ _Tener Dinamita_ ”… En esta cuestión, Sebastien no debe encontrarse débil como tuvieron que hacer con Jordan.– Explicó.

Stiles frunció las cejas. —¿Por qué?– Le preguntó.

—Porque en caso intentar separarlos cuando Sebastien esté débil, el proceso podría hacer que lo matara.– Hizo una pausa. —Además de Mason, por supuesto.–

—Entonces debemos hacerlo cuando esté normal, casi sin estar debilitado, ¿no es así?– Derek preguntó.

—Más o menos.– Deaton respondió. —Además de que debe estar transformado para que dé resultado. Ya que fue en esa forma en que Mason fue absorbido.– Terminó de explicar.

—Por lo tanto, quiere decir que salvar a Mason no será tan sencillo como creímos.– Stiles comentó.

—Así es. Pero no es imposible, sólo tomará que nadie salva herido mortalmente en detener a Sebastien mientras ocurre el proceso.– El Druida dijo.

—Por lo menos no todo está perdido.– Derek dijo.

—Der, será complicado.– Stiles dijo mirando a su novio.

El hombre lobo puso una mano sobre su hombro. —Ambos sabemos que siempre nos metemos en situaciones complicadas.– Stiles le dio una media sonrisa. —No lo resolveremos sin efectos secundarios, pero lo hacemos.–

—Ten confianza en que resultará.– Deaton interrumpió. —Ser negativo no hará la situación más fácil.–

—Es el ser positivo tampoco.–Stiles respondió con sarcasmo. Ahora mismo no le importaba a quién le pudiera hablar mal.

—Stiles.– Derek tomó su rostro en sus manos, luego lo besó. —Es normal estar estresado en una circunstancia como esta, pero no debes desquitarte con alguien que sólo trata de ayudar.–

El joven suspiró. —Lo lamento Deaton.– Se disculpó con el Druida.

—No hay problema.– Le respondió. —Pero si no les molesta… Ahora mismo tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Así que les pido de favor que se retiren.–

—De acuerdo.– La pareja dijo al mismo tiempo. Después salieron.

—¿Crees que se haya molestado?– Stiles le preguntó a su novio.

—No. En serio sí tenía cosas que hacer.– Stiles arqueó una ceja. —Un perro que había cerca, no sé si lo notaste, necesitaba atención lo antes posible.– Le explicó.

—Ohhh No lo vi.– Stiles dijo. —Me alegra de no haberlo hecho enojar conmigo.–

—Es difícil que se enfade.– Derek se encogió de hombros. —Y es difícil de hacerlo contigo cuando eres tan guapo. Incluso si a veces eres desesperante.–

—Oye No soy desesperante.– Stiles se quejó.

—Te acabo de decir que eres guapo, ¿y lo único que escuchaste fue “desesperante”?– Derek le preguntó, incrédulo.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —No me puedes culpar, no me enfoco mucho en las cosas.–

—Claro, es eso.– Derek dijo rodando los ojos, el sarcasmo evidente en su voz.

—Olvida eso, _Sourwolf_. Vámonos y difundamos las buenas noticias a los demás.– Stiles le dijo a su novio antes de subir a la camioneta de éste.

—Sólo tú, Stiles.– Derek dijo con resignación antes de subir a su camioneta y conducir en dirección a la casa de los Stilinski.

Esa misma noche, ambos se aseguraron de decirle a toda la manada y a sus aliados acerca de las buenas noticias; la cual parecía darle más confianza a cada uno.

La noche terminó con Derek y Stiles compartiendo la cama del más joven. Abrazados y compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Completamente tranquilos y contentos.

* * *

Otros días más pasaron, era Viernes por la tarde y, en algún punto de Beacon Hills, la manada Hale-McCall se había reunido con Theo y los Argent, iniciando su plan de vencer a Sebastien Valet y a los Dread Doctors de una vez por todas. Así como al mismo tiempo de salvar a Mason.

—Bien, estamos todos hoy aquí.– Scott dijo cuando al fin estaban todos reunidos. —Estamos aquí con el propósito de salvar a Mason.–

—Mi mejor amigo.– Liam interrumpió.

—Así como librar a Beacon Hills por fin del enemigo que lo amenaza.– Scott agregó.

—Al igual que los habitantes de Beacon Hills, a quienes se les haría mucho más fáciles sus vidas si nunca tienen el conocimiento de lo sobrenatural.– Derek dijo.

Scott asintió, pues había pensado lo mismo. —Entonces debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo por encontrar a Sebastien el día de hoy. No podemos arriesgarnos a que haya considerado que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para atacar de nuevo.–

—Pues eso sólo sembraría caos por todas partes, destrucción por donde quiera que fuera.– Derek agregó.

—Tenemos que salvar nuestro hogar, como se supone que debemos hacer. Somos los únicos que sabemos la forma de que eso ocurra.– Scott dijo emotivamente. —Sonará un poco tonto pero… Somos las criaturas de Beacon Hills, y no dejaremos que éste se pierda para siempre sólo por el hambre de matar de alguien que ya estaba muerto.–

—Y con suerte eso jamás pasará de nuevo.– Derek dijo. —Pues ayer hablando con Scott, Stiles y Deaton, se acordó que el círculo que usaremos para mantener alejado a Sebastien de Beacon Hills, nunca más se volverá a romper.– Informó. —Sólo bajo la circunstancia de que alguien de nosotros requiera irse del lugar. Por motivos personales, claro está.–

—Me parece una buena idea.– Lydia dijo. —Así no tendríamos que preocuparnos de nuevo porque algún enemigo llegue a amenazarnos, es tedioso tener que enfrentarse a seres nuevos cada vez que eso ocurre.–

—Concuerdo con Lydia.– Kira dijo. —Este año que llevo aquí, ha sido un poco duro, para ser honesta.–

—Es como si este lugar tuviese una especie de imán para lo sobrenatural.– Malia agregó.

—En realidad lo tiene.– Derek respondió. —El Nemeton es lo que lo provoca. Es similar a un punto de encuentro.–

—Eso explica mucho.– Liam dijo.

—Como sea.– Stiles interrumpió. —No olvidemos que estamos en una misión ahora mismo.–

—Stiles tiene razón.– Scott dijo. —Primero es eliminar a la amenaza antes de hacer planes futuros… Pues en caso de fracasar, no creo que existan.–

—Vaya forma de ser positivo.– Theo dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Scott decidió ignorarlo, al igual que Derek. —Eso no importa ahora mismo. Beacon Hills debe ser salvado por la única razón de que, de no ser por lo que ocurre aquí, no estaríamos aquí mismo.–

—Exacto, hemos pasado por mucho.– Lydia dijo con seriedad.

—Nos hemos enfrentado a un Alfa lunático.– Derek dijo.

—A mi hermana, una cazadora muy lejos de seguir nuestro reglamento.– Chris dijo.

—A mí.– Gerard dijo, ganándose miradas desagradables de Scott, Lydia, Stiles y Derek.

—A un _Darach_ y una manada de Alfas.– Lydia dijo.

—A un _Nogitsune_.– Stiles dijo.

— _Berserkers_.– Malia agregó.

—Y otras criaturas que estoy seguro enfrentaríamos si amenazaran a nuestro hogar.– Scott les dijo.

—Parecieran que están dispuesto a darlo todo cuando este lugar sólo les causa problemas.– Theo dijo.

Stiles bufó. —¿Y tú qué sabes acerca de lo que hemos pasado? No tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado.–

—Eres un idiota, Theo. Sólo me gusta remarcar lo que ya sabemos todos.– Lydia dijo.

—También queremos salvar Beacon Hills por los recuerdos que hemos tenido aquí, así como las personas que han sido tomadas de nosotros.– Derek le dijo a la quimera, su enojo era visible, si sus ojos rojos dicen algo.

—Hay varias personas que no están con nosotros… Ya sea porque murieron por defendernos, o por marcharse para no sufrir más.– Scott le dijo a la quimera, sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre, pero controlándose un poco mejor que Derek. Después de todo, el _True Alfa_ estaba hecho de amabilidad.

—Personas que no conoces. Como Jackson.– Lydia dijo con enojo mirando a Theo.

—Erica.– Stiles dijo.

—Boyd.– Derek dijo.

—Mi esposa y mi hija; Victoria y Allison.– Chris dijo con tono sombrío.

—Ese chico que llevo mi hijo con nosotros a Francia.– Gerard dijo como si no importara mucho. —¿Cómo se llamaba?–

—Isaac.– Scott dijo.

—Ethan y Aiden.– Lydia volvió a hablar.

—Incluso toda mi familia.– Derek dijo y se acercó a Theo, punzando su pecho duramente. —Así que no te atrevas a decir algo como eso otra vez, porque será lo último que digas.–

De algún modo, esas palabras lograron intimidar al egocéntrico chico, el cual palideció como un papel. —Lo lamento.– La quimera dijo.

—Deberías.– Stiles dijo con la cara fruncida.

Pasaron un momento de silencio, de tensión, en la cual nadie dijo una palabra, temiendo que sus palabras fueran las erróneas para la situación.

—No nos podemos quedar aquí parados.– Malia fue la que rompió el silencio. —Entre más tiempo estemos aquí, mirándonos con odio o en silencio, más tiempo tendrá Sebastien para volver a atacar.–

—Malia tiene razón.– Hayden dijo. —Tenemos que estar buscándolo, no al revés.–

—Cierto.– Derek dijo, apartándose de Theo y yendo al lado de su novio. —Hay que dividirnos en parejas y empezar a buscar.–

—¿Crees que sea seguro ir sólo en parejas?– Jordan le preguntó. Al hombre le gustaba estar callado en la mayoría de las conversaciones de esa índole.

—Será suficiente.– El Alfa mayor le respondió. —Después de todo, nuestro plan es atraerlo a las afuera de Beacon Hills.–

—Entonces hagámoslo.– Kira dijo. —Es ahora o nunca.–

Todos los presentes, incluso Theo y Gerard, parecían estar entusiasmados por lo que estaba por ocurrir. Iban a salvar muchas vidas, sin importar si algunas no valían la pena.

—Sólo recuerden que hacemos esto por dos razones.– Scott dijo antes de que se separaran. —Para salvar a Mason, y salvar a Beacon Hills. Seremos victoriosos en esto.–

Y con un aullido en conjunto de confidencialidad por parte de las criaturas sobrenaturales de la manada, se dispersaron para cumplir su misión.

* * *

Derek y Stiles rondaban las calles de Beacon Hills en la camioneta del mayor, la cual era más rápida y mejor; también más nueva que el viejo Jeep de Stiles, incluso si a él no le gustaba mencionarlo y tampoco Derek es como si fuera a decirlo para molestarlo. Sería una mala idea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que andemos dando vueltas para hallarlo?– Stiles dijo después de un par de horas, sin  resultados por el momento.

Derek suspiró. La verdad, él tampoco tenía idea. —No estoy seguro, puede ser que aparezca con mayor seguridad cuando sea de noche.– Respondió, notando que el Sol estaba por terminar de ponerse, y con él la Luna empezaba a brillar cada vez más.

—Quizá tengas razón, le es más fácil esconderse cuando está de noche. En especial porque está hecho de sombras, ya sabes.– Stiles dijo como si no fuera nada, sabiendo que importaba mucho.

Derek siguió conduciendo por las calles de Beacon Hills, hasta que notó a alguien en el medio del camino. No parecía ser del pueblo próximo, sus facciones fáciles y corporales eran diferentes al de las personas de California, y el hombre lobo hasta se atrevía a decir que ni siquiera se parecía a la época.

Sebastien Valet. Derek supuso, lo cual se vio como correcto cuando el hombre hizo brillar sus ojos de color blanco.

—Demonios Der, lo hemos encontrado.– Stiles le dijo a su novio, pues también observó el resplandor blanco salir de los ojos del desconocido.

—Lo he notado.– Derek dijo antes de detener la camioneta a varios metros lejos del otro hombre. Después descendió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?– Stiles le preguntó cuando ya estuvo fuera de la camioneta. —Esto no era parte del plan.– Le dijo.

Derek se quitó la playera, quedando su torso desnudo. —Quizá si me persigue, obtengamos mejores resultados.– Le dijo a Stiles antes de arrojar su playera dentro de la camioneta.

Al joven no le tenían que explicar lo que su novio tenía planeado, y la verdad parecía bastante congruente.

—Así que me han estado buscando.– Sebastien dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a Derek. —No me esperaba que alguien al verme se quitara la playera.– Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. —Está bien que no pertenezca a esta época, pero tampoco soy de la Romana.–

—¿En dónde están los Dread Doctors?– Derek le preguntó, ignorando su comentario sarcástico.

Sebastien rió. —¿Hablas de esos extraños que me revivieron?– Hizo brillar sus ojos, pero no se transformó. —Ya me encargué de ellos. Eran hostigantes. Por lo tanto los maté.– Explicó con la sonrisa siempre presente en su cara. Era repulsivo.

Derek gruñó con los ojos rojos. —Stiles, conduce hasta el lugar que quieres que vayamos.– Le dijo a su novio.

—No voy a dejarte solo con él.– Stiles le reclamó.

—Lo voy a entretener mientras tomas un poco de ventaja. Puedo oler tu aroma incluso si estuviéramos en ambos extremos de Beacon Hills.– Le dijo.

El más joven parecía dudarlo, pero decidió confiar en lo que su novio le decía. —De acuerdo.– Fue lo que le dijo antes de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y pasarse al lado del conductor.

Derek prosiguió a quitarse el resto de la ropa, quedando desnudo, y luego se la entregó a Stiles. —La necesitaré después.– No necesitaba verle la cara para saber que Stiles lo miraba perplejo.

El hombre lobo esperó a escuchar el sonido de su camioneta marchándose antes de acercarse cautelosamente a Sebastien.

—Es muy raro que alguien quiera pelear desnudo.– El hombre de otra época dijo, frunciendo las cejas. —Pero tampoco estoy al tanto de las nuevas tendencias de lucha.–

—Ohhh Cállate y pelea.– Derek dijo antes de transformase en lobo, para después rugirse al otro hombre.

—Ya nos vamos entendiendo.– Sebastien dijo para después transformarse él mismo.

Ambos hombres lobos se rugieron antes de abalanzarse hacia el otro.

* * *

Stiles llegó al punto de reunión que habían acordado, un pequeño lugar abierto frente al comiendo del misterioso bosque, e inmediatamente divisó a todos en el lugar, incluso a Deaton.

—¿Dónde está Derek?– Scott le preguntó a su mejor amigo, notando que Stiles había sido el único en llegar en la camioneta. Ignoró por completo el hecho que traía ropa que no le pertenecía entre sus manos.

—Al parecer cambió un poco los planes.– Stiles le respondió. —Me dijo que lo distraería un poco antes de venir aquí.– Dijo apegando la ropa de Derek a uno de sus costados. Nadie quiso preguntar por la razón.

—Demonios.– Scott dijo en voz baja. —¿Qué no sabe lo peligroso que fue eso?–

—Traté de decírselo.– Stiles dijo acusadoramente. —Pero es testarudo y no me hizo caso.–

Scott suspiró resignado. —Es Derek, es casi predecible esa acción.–

—Oye.– Stiles le dijo. —No insultes a mi novio.–

—Lo lamento.– Scott se disculpó.

Stiles le asintió. —En fin, ¿lograron traer todo?– Preguntó.

—Tenemos la lanza aquí.– Gerard dijo mostrándole un bastón, el cual tenía apariencia de todo menos mortal.

—Creí que dijeron que sería una lanza.– Stiles dijo con la cara fruncida.

—Lo era.– Chris le respondió. —Pero en algún momento dentro de nuestra familia, un miembro decidió hacerlo en un objeto mucho más fácil de esconder, pues pasa más inadvertido que una lanza gigante.– Le explicó.

—Suena comprensible.– Stiles dijo agitando ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado. —Deaton, ¿lograste encerrar todo Beacon Hills?– Le preguntó al Druida.

—Todo con excepción el camino que toma llegar a este punto.– Deaton le respondió. —Cosa por lo cual ahora me marcharé, para terminar el círculo al momento que Derek y Sebastien atraviesen el camino.– Dijo antes de marcharse por un sendero oscuro.

—Ahora sólo nos falta esperar a Derek y Sebastien.– Scott dijo con calma, por más que su corazón parecía ir a un kilómetro por hora debido a lo que se acercaba.

Y al parecer no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues se escuchaba un extraño sonido aproximarse rápidamente.

—¿Qué es?– Hayden preguntó.

—Es Derek.– Scott respondió, pues usó su olfato para percibir el aroma del otro Alfa. —Y viene con Sebastien.–

Con esas palabras, todos tomaron sus posiciones de combate, listos para enfrentase a la bestia de Gévaudan. Pasó unos segundos para que un gran lobo con los ojos rojos se hiciera aparecer ante los demás.

—¡Derek!– Stiles gritó de emoción y se tiró de rodillas para quedar al nivel del lobo, el cual se acercó a él y rozó su cabeza en su cuello. —Estás bien.– Dijo con alivio al notar que su pelaje no tenía sangre, lo que indicaba que no fue herido.

Derek regresó a su forma humana y le quitó inmediatamente la ropa a Stiles de las manos. —No tardará mucho en llegar.– Dijo para después desaparecer rápidamente, era incómodo estar desnudo frente a algunas chicas, en especial si una de ellas era tu prima.

Justamente como Derek dijo, Sebastien llegó casi tan pronto como el Alfa se escondió. Se detuvo y adoptó su forma humana. —Vaya, no me esperaba esto.– Dijo con una sonrisa que al parecer tenía congelada en la cara.

—Eso es bueno, es lo que queríamos.– Scott le respondió.

—Y por lo visto has venido solo.– Gerard le dijo a Sebastien. —Pensábamos que vendríamos con esos que te revivieron.–

Sebastien rió ligeramente. —Por esas palabras, asumo que ese joven no les ha contado aún.– Dijo mirando a Stiles. —En fin, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo.– Se encogió de hombros, dándole igual. —Los maté porque no eran mi tipo de compañía. No soy un hombre de sentimentalismos.–

—No me sorprende, después de todo trataste de matar a tu propia hermana.– Chris le dijo mientras le apuntaba con una escopeta.

—Así que saben de eso.– Sebastien dijo. —Es bastante impresionante, si soy honesto.–

—Estás más loco de lo que pensé en un principio.– La voz de Derek se escuchó de repente, quien se había vuelto a reunir con ellos completamente vestido.

—Es un placer cambiar tus expectativas.– Sebastien le dijo. —Además, eres un rival muy fuerte.–

—Basta de charla.– Stiles interrumpió, impresionando al enemigo. —Estamos aquí para vencerte.–

—Ohhh ¿En serio?– Sebastien preguntó.

—Sí, así como también para salvar a mi mejor amigo.– Liam le respondió.

—Entonces esta lucha será bastante interesante.– Sebastien hizo brillar sus ojos de color blanco. —Y no lo digo sólo por el número de personas que son, sino que se las ingeniaron para traerme hasta aquí y encerrar su amado hogar en un gran círculo de _Mountain Ash_. Son sorprendentes.– Les dijo avanzando lentamente hacia ellos, justamente como el depredador que era.

—Te vamos a vencer de una vez por todas.– Scott le dijo, transformándose parcialmente.

—Entonces iniciemos.– Sebastien hizo brillar sus ojos, después sombras empezaron a salir de la nada, envolviéndolo de la cabeza a los pies. Les rugió fuertemente cuando estuvo transformado de forma completa.

La pelea final estaba a punto de comenzar. Y la manada Hale-McCall iría por todo o nada.


	28. To Hell And Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, al fin se muere el idiota >:D

Sebastien había iniciado la pelea, golpeando en la cara a los Alfas de la manada. Los Argent habían aprovechado la distracción para dispararle al cuerpo del enorme hombre lobo; disparos que no eran tan eficientes, pero resultaban efectivos para retardarlo aunque sea un poco.

Jordan también se unió al momento a la lucha, su cuerpo cubierto en llamas para animar sus poderes y acertando un golpe en el pecho de Sebastien. Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de Jordan, este ataque pareció infringirle un poco de daño. Entonces todo parecía ser correcto conforme a lo que los Argent mencionaron de una épica batalla o algo así.

Lydia se sentía imponente en no poder ayudar, no sabiendo cuál podría ser el efecto que pudieran tener sus amigos bajo la influencia de su grito de _Banshee_. Así que con resignación se tuvo que quedar al margen. Así como Stiles también.

Kira, Malia, Theo y Liam se unieron a la batalla al notar que la bestia de Gévaudan parecía tomar pasos hacia atrás, no pudiendo contener del todo los ataques que recibía en diferentes direcciones.

—No podrás salir vivo de esta.– Derek le dijo a Sebastien mientras acertaba un golpe, no recibiendo respuesta alguna del otro hombre lobo.

Sebastien le dio un golpe a Derek, con efectividad haciéndolo a un lado y dándole una oportunidad de escapar en la densidad de los bosques de Beacon Hills. Esto provocó una gran frustración por parte de todos.

—No podemos permitir que se escape.– Liam dijo con desesperación, buscando algún tipo de respuesta en los ojos de los Alfas.

—Sigámoslo antes de que se aleje más.– Malia dijo antes de salir corriendo detrás de la gran figura perteneciente a Sebastien. Siempre siendo la más temeraria de la manada.

—Vamos.– Derek dijo antes de ir detrás de su prima.

—No tenemos más alternativa.– Scott dijo y después corrió detrás del Alfa mayor, seguido por los demás a excepción de Stiles y Lydia.

—Esta situación se volvió más complicada de lo que previmos.– Stiles le dijo a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, hallaremos la forma de que esto funcione.– Lydia le aseguró antes de tomar su brazo y jalarlo junto con ella a algún lugar dentro del bosque.

Mientras tanto el resto de la manada buscaba cautelosamente por los árboles, no fiándose sólo por el hecho de que conocían el terreno de lucha, eso podría jugarles en contra.

La situación no se veía del todo bien. Sobre todo porque Sebastien parecía saber ocultarse muy bien dentro de los bosques; utilizando su oscuro cuerpo como camuflaje en el medio de la noche. Incluso con sus visiones nocturnas, la manada Hale-McCall tenía dificultades en seguirle el rastro.

—Esto no se ve muy bien.– Liam dijo con sus ojos brillantes.

—Será más complicado así.– Chris dijo de repente. —Es más rápido que nosotros y también más fuerte.– Dijo. —Únicamente todos juntos podremos lograrlo, pero bajo estas circunstancias tendremos que ser más precisos con nuestros ataques.–

—No tan sólo eso.– Gerard dijo con su usual voz perturbadora. —Sino que de alguna manera también tendremos que llevarlo con esa chica pelirroja para que logre salvar al chico que Sebastien tiene atrapado dentro de él.– Se encogió de hombros. —O podríamos saltarnos esa parte.–

—Y ustedes decían que yo era un maldito.– Theo dijo rodando los ojos.

—Lo eres, pero no más que este viejo.– Malia dijo, dándole igual si molestaba a Gerard. —A ti todavía logremos tolerarte un poco, si el hecho de que sigas vivo es alguna señal de eso.–

—No mataremos a Mason sólo porque no puedas distraer a un gran hombre lobo.– Liam dijo mirando a Gerard, odio inundando su mirada. —No permitiré que eso suceda, primero tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver.–

—No parece que sea una cosa muy difícil de hacer.– Gerard le respondió, sonriendo cuando Liam le gruñó.

—Suficiente.– Scott dijo con su voz profunda. —Esto nos atrasará y, quizá, no logremos hacer nada esta noche.–

—Y tampoco nos podemos permitir el lujo de que Sebastien hulla de nuestro radar, sería casi imposible volverlo a rastrear.– Derek agregó.

Con esos argumentos, nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Siguieron su búsqueda meticulosa en el medio del bosque. Theo miró esto como una oportunidad para escabullirse, sabiendo que nadie le prestaría atención en una situación como esta. Aprovecharía la oportunidad de irse y buscar a Stiles para llevarlo consigo a algún lugar que él mismo se aseguraría que nadie nunca encontrase.

Así, con mucho cuidado, Theo empezó a separarse del grupo, yendo en una dirección un tanto desviada con sumo cuidado, no queriendo llamar la atención. Pero su plan no funcionó del todo, pues Derek lo notó pero decidió no decir nada, simplemente empezó a hacer lo mismo que la quimera. En su interior sabía que esa acción no traería nada bueno.

* * *

Stiles y Lydia iban caminando en el medio de los bosques, tratando de seguir el mismo camino que el resto de la manada. No podían mantener el mismo ritmo debido a que sus cuerpos no se lo podían, es decir, es complicado seguirle el paso a un hombre lobo o cualquier otra de las criaturas sobrenaturales.

—No entiendo por qué seguimos.– Stiles se quejó, después de tropezar por quinta vez. —Podríamos esperar a que lo atraigan a un lugar más amplio, donde podamos luchar mejor.–

Lydia rodó los ojos. —Stiles, sabes que eso sería complicar más la situación.– Le dijo. —Es mejor seguirlos para que no tengan esa necesidad… Además, siempre quise rondar los bosques por la noche.–

—Qué extraña eres.– Stiles murmuró.

—No te puedes quejar de mí.– La pelirroja le dijo.  —También has rondado por aquí en las noches… A mí siempre me dejaban en un lugar seguro.– Se quejó.

—Era por tu seguridad.– Stiles le respondió.

—Sí claro.– Lydia le dijo. —Ahora dime, ¿es necesario que me protejan?– Le preguntó.

—No.– Stiles murmuró.

—Entonces sigamos.– Le dijo.

De repente, escucharon algo crujir no muy lejos de donde estaban. —¿Oíste eso?– Stiles le preguntó.

La pelirroja asintió. —Alguien debe estar cerca. Y como no ha aparecido nadie, dudo que sea alguien de nuestros amigos.– Le dijo antes de ponerse frente a Stiles. Incluso siendo mujer, tenía poderes para defender a ambos.

—También lo creo.– Stiles susurró. —¿Crees que sea Sebastien?–

Entonces, una figura emergió. —No, tienen suerte de que no sea él.– Theo les dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—No entiendo por qué eso nos haría sentir más seguros.– Lydia le dijo.

Theo rió con suavidad. —Quizá porque por el momento estamos trabajando juntos.–

—Puede ser, pero no explica tu razón de mantenerte lo más silencioso posibles.– Stiles le dijo. —Y tampoco de por qué estás aquí, cuando deberías estar ayudando.–

—Bueno, quizá será porque ya no me importa lo que haga Sebastien aquí, me importa más las cosas que tengo pensado para mi futuro.– Theo les dijo, por suerte sin dar un paso más.

Lydia tomó una posición más hostil. —No creo que sean buenos planes, en especial porque has venido cuando estamos nosotros solos.– Lo miró con enojo a los ojos. —Y también creo que has decidido traicionarnos e intentas llevarte a Stiles, ¿no es así?–

Theo aplaudió lentamente. —Es cierto lo que dicen de ti, Lydia. Eres la más inteligente de este grupo.–

Lydia hizo caso omiso del cumplido. —Pero no la más astuta. Stiles lo es.– Le dijo. —Siempre halla una forma de arreglar las cosas.–

Theo tomó posición de combate. —Si ese es el caso, que halle una forma de salir de esto.– Dijo antes de correr hacia ellos.

Lydia estaba lista para repelerlo con un grito, pero no lo hizo ya que una sombra los protegió del ataque.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano intentarías algo como esto.– Derek dijo, con una mano sosteniendo el brazo de Theo, parando su ataque. —No creí que fueran tan tonto como para seguir intentando robarme a Stiles.–

—Stiles es mío.– Theo dijo con sus ojos amarillos, su brazo electrificándose, con efectividad librándose del agarre de Derek y retrocedió rápidamente. —Y jamás dejaré de intentar de pelear por él. Estamos destinados a estar juntos.–

Derek rió con suavidad. —Estás muy equivocado en eso. Stiles y yo somos los que estamos destinados a estar juntos.–

—¿Es así como ganaste su corazón?– Theo le preguntó con sorna.

—Claro que no.– Stiles respondió esta vez. —No simplemente lo dijo, me lo ha demostrado.–

—¿Es también por eso que te arrojaste a él la primera oportunidad que tuviste?– La quimera preguntó, sabiendo que haría perder el control al Alfa.

Derek hizo brillar sus ojos de color rojo intenso, le gruñó a Theo. —Stiles no es sólo un chico con el cual divertirse un rato.– No hacía falta decir lo alagado que el castaño estaba con esas palabras. —No cuando él es mi _Soulmate_.–

Theo se tensó. —¿ _Soulmate_? No, no puede ser posible.– La quimera sabía lo que eso entablaba, pero no podía ser cierto. Si fuera el caso, no tendría… —No, de seguro lo estás engañando a él, pero a mí no.–

—¿Acaso no lo sabías?– Lydia le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. —¿No te lo contamos? Bueno, sí, Stiles es su _Soulmate_. Esa persona que complemente al lobo interior de Derek.– Como estaba disfrutando esto. —Es más, fui yo quien leyó la información, ¿y qué crees?– Espero a que Theo le dijera algo.

La quimera no aguantaba el enojo que inundaba todo su ser. “ _No, esto no puede estar pasando. Que hayan tenido sexo es suficientemente malo, no es posible que estén destinados a ser._ ” Con un bufido, dijo. —¿Qué?–

—Que todas las características de eso, describen a la perfección lo que Derek tiene con Stiles. Y pasa en muy pocos casos. Tiene un índice aún más bajo que el de un Beta transformándose en un _True Alpha_. Como Scott.– Lydia terminó de explicar.

—No. Deben estar mintiendo. Stiles es para mí.– Theo dijo, negándose a creer lo que escuchaba. —No sé por qué lo hacen.– Miró al otro joven. —¿Por qué te rehúsas a estar juntos como se supone que debemos?– Su voz se escuchaba rota.

—Porque jamás existió, o habrá, algo entre nosotros aparte del odio que siento por ti.– Stiles le dijo, cansado de la actitud de la quimera. —Mi lugar está al lado de Derek, y de nadie más.–

—Esa es la verdad.– Lydia le dijo.

—Y jamás cambiará.– Derek agregó.

Theo no pudo retener las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. No había más esperanza para él. A menos qué… —Quizá si te mato, Derek…– Dijo mirando al hombre lobo. —Stiles logre verlo con más claridad.–

—Eso no…– Derek dijo a medias, pues un rayo impactó contra su pecho, tirándolo al suelo.

Theo tenía el brazo alzado, con sus ojos completamente salvajes. Había perdido el raciocinio. —Vale la pena intentarlo.– Empezó a acercarse a Derek.

—No podrás matarme, no lo pudiste hacer antes… Mucho menos ahora.– Derek dijo entre gemidos, ese rayo lo había herido más de lo que pensaba.

—No te preocupes, esta vez será diferente.– Le dijo con su brazo electrificado, listo para lanzar otro rayo.

Lydia escogió ese momento para intervenir y gritó, alejando con eficiencia a Theo. —Olvidaste que también estás tratando con la chica que tuvo que soportarlos ignorar sus sentimientos por el otro por mucho tiempo.– Le dijo a la quimera.

—Mi enojo me hizo olvidar a quiénes tenía a mi alrededor… Pero ya no.– Theo dijo y lanzó un rayo hacia la pelirroja, la cual lo esquivó a duras penas. —Veo que no eres buena peleando a distancia.– Le dijo. —Esto será más fácil.– Una sonrisa malvada estaba en su rostro.

—No los lastimes, Theo.– Stiles le dijo a la quimera. —Por favor.–

Theo lo miró. —Ohhh Stiles, me gustaría hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo para que no traten de interponerse entre nosotros.– Le dijo antes de lanzar otro rayo que Lydia esquivó.

—Pues tendrás que esforzarte más.– Derek dijo, al parecer recuperado y en pie para darle lucha a la quimera. —Esperé mucho tiempo para estar con Stiles como para darme por vencido ahora.–

—Fue tu problema no haberlo aprovechado por completo.– Theo dijo y estaba a punto de lanzar otro rayo, pero fue detenido por alguien mucho más fuerte.

—Al parecer querían dejarme fuera de la diversión.– Sebastien le dijo al lado de la oreja, haciendo que el cuerpo de Theo se estremeciera. —Es bueno ver cómo alguien traiciona un acuerdo para luchar por el amor de quien tiene su corazón.– Dobló el brazo de Theo y se lo pegó a la espalda. —Pero esto es completamente una pérdida de tiempo.– Empujó con fuerza a la quimera, tirándolo al suelo.

—No lo vi venir.– Derek dijo entre dientes, mirando cómo Theo caía al suelo. —Debí estar más alerta.–

—No es hora de discutir si estuviste alerta o no, debemos preocuparnos por otras cosas.– Lydia le dijo.

—Estamos en ventaja numérica.– Stiles dijo. —Pero no estoy seguro en cuanto a poder.–

—Es probablemente que no.– Sebastien dijo, claramente escuchándolos incluso si estaba lastimando a Theo con su pie, presionando sobre su espalda. —Sobre todo cuando este engreído joven intenta robarte de, al parecer, ese otro hombre lobo.– Miró a Stiles, después a Derek. —No sé por qué, pero opino que hacen una bonita pareja.–

Stiles rechinó los dientes. —Eso nos han dicho antes.– Le dijo, haciendo que Sebastien sonriera con maldad. —Pero no te fíes de nuestra apariencia, podemos ser peligrosos.–

—No más que esa chica pelirroja.– El hombre mayor dijo mirando a Lydia. —Por lo que sé, es una _Banshee_. Y como ha sabido cómo controlar sus gritos, es bastante peligrosa.–

—Entonces supongo que no querrás pelear con nosotros.– Lydia le dijo.

Theo intentó levantarse de suelo, pero Sebastien se lo impidió aplicando más presión sobre su espalda, casi rompiéndole una vértebra.

—Por supuesto que sí… Sólo lo haría un tanto más interesante si logro acabar con ese chico.– Apuntó en dirección de Stiles. —Pienso que ese humano tiene alguna conexión con el resto de su manada. Y será más sencillo vencerlos si sufren su pérdida.–

De repente, empezó a transformarse, caminando suavemente en dirección de Stiles y Lydia; por fin dejando en paz a Theo.

Derek, parcialmente transformado, se puso enfrente de Lydia (quien seguía estando frente a Stiles). —No permitiré que le hagas daño.– Dijo con convicción en su mirada roja centelleante.

La bestia de Gévaudan rugió, saltando contra Derek. El Alfa no se dejó intimidar y también saltó para interceptar el ataque de Sebastien.

—¡Derek!– Stiles gritó su nombre con desesperación al ver cómo Sebastien acertaba un zarpazo contra el pecho de Derek, desgarrando su ropa y mojándola de sangre. Sus ataques no cesaban.

En un impulso, corrió hasta donde la batalla se libraba. No dejaría que esa bestia matara a su novio, al hombre que amaba… Si fuera el peor de los casos, también moriría junto a él. Era preferible eso antes de que seguir viviendo sin su _Sourwolf_ , en especial cuando él le había demostrado lo que era tener una relación. Incluso si no fuera tan funcional, era de lo más correcto a hacer. Casi perfecto.

—¡Stiles!– Lydia y Theo gritaron al unísono al ver al (muy frágil) humano correr hacia una criatura que era incapaz de saciar su sed de sangre.

—¡Déjalo en paz!– Stiles golpeó con todas sus fuerzas un brazo de la bestia.

No le hizo ningún daño, pero Sebastien se distrajo lo suficiente para no matar a Derek. Golpeó a Stiles en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo y después volvió a su forma humana.

—Me sorprendes, humano.– Sebastien miró al joven retorciéndose del dolor en la tierra. —Nunca había visto un acto como ese.– Hizo que a sus manos les salieran unas largas y negras garras. —Quizá no deba matarte a ti.– Lo ignoró y luego regresó su atención al Alfa. —Pienso que haré más daño si lo mato a él.– Y como el depredador que era, se acercó a Derek.

Lydia estaba inmóvil, completamente estupefacta por lo que había sucedido apenas unos minutos. Theo estaba igual, pero algo en su mente pasó… Algo que no esperaba en una situación así.

 _“—Es más, si tuvieras que salvarlo a él o a ti mismo, no dudarías ni un momento en abandonarlo en el peligro.–_ ” Las palabras de Tracy llenaron al instante su cabeza. _“—Pero por más que trates de hacer algo bueno, déjame decirte que, Stiles jamás te querrá.–_ ” Sus palabras no dejaban de fluir por su cabeza. “ _—Ni aunque volvieras a nacer y ser una persona de bien, Stiles jamás te querrá. Nunca lo hará.–_ ”

Y con eso, la quimera empezó a moverse con velocidad, corriendo hacia donde Sebastien estaba por ponerle fin a la vida del Alfa.

Derek se puso de rodillas y alzó la mirada, mirando cómo Sebastien se le acercaba hasta estar frente a él. —Muere.– El antiguo hombre lobo dijo antes de atacar.

—¡NO!– Stiles gritó con dolor antes de cerrar los ojos y llorar con desesperación.

Un desagradable sonido de piel desgarrada inundó la tranquilidad de la noche. Un sonido tan fuerte que el resto de la manada sabía en dónde se encontraban sus amigos… También fue tan fuerte como para sacar a Lydia de su estupor, pero no lo suficiente como para quitarle la impresión de lo que veía.

—¡Stiles!– Lydia le gritó a su amigo, haciendo que abriera nuevamente sus ojos.

Cuando el joven abrió sus ojos castaños, la impresión que inundó su cuerpo era indescriptible.

Ahí en el medio de los árboles del bosque de Beacon Hills, siendo iluminados por la luz de la Luna, estaban Sebastien y Theo. Theo había interceptado el ataque. Theo había protegido a Derek… Sin embargo, la quimera tenía las garras de Sebastien enterradas en su torso, con seguridad perforando sus órganos vitales. Su playera estaba oscura de la sangre que la empapaba.

Theo rió con suavidad. —Esta noche no morirá ninguno de ellos.– Dijo mirando a Sebastien a los ojos. —Pero estoy seguro de que nosotros sí.–

—Joven engreído, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.– El antiguo hombre lobo dijo antes de sacar sus garras del cuerpo de la quimera… O al menos intentó, porque no podía moverse. —¿Qué me has hecho?– Le preguntó al darse cuenta que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Después se transformó pero seguía sin poder moverse.

Theo volvió a reír. —Estás paralizado por la enorme cantidad de veneno de _Kánima_ que estoy generando.– Le dijo con sus ojos brillando de color amarillo. —Además uso mis poderes eléctricos para que tus neuronas no respondan tan bien.–

—Theo.– Stiles dijo, después de haber aprovechado el momento de escurrirse por detrás de la quimera para ayudar a su novio.

 —Maldito muchacho.– Sebastien bufó de rabia. Era la primera vez que mostraba poder hablar transformado. —Pero no importa, pronto estarás muerto para seguir reteniéndome.– Le dijo a la quimera.

Theo rió, escupiendo un poco de sangre de la boca. —No es necesario.– Giró con dificultad su cabeza, hasta ver a Lydia. —¡Hazlo Lydia!–

No era necesario que le dijera dos veces a la chica. Lydia se acercó hasta donde estaban los dos, pero se detuvo antes de gritar. —Pero si lo hago, no sé qué daño pudiera hacerte.–

—No importa a estas alturas.– Theo hizo brillar sus ojos de color amarillo. —¡HAZLO AHORA!– Le gritó.

Lydia tomó posición y gritó. —¡MASON!– Justo como lo había hecho hace unas semanas con Jordan.

El grito impactó contra Theo, causándole un gran daño, pero aun así no se movió debido al dolor y a que tenía en mente la meta de retener a Sebastien para que surgiera efecto.

Y en efecto, el cuerpo formado de sombras de Sebastien empezó a menguar, como si su forma empezara a perder estabilidad. —¡NO!– Fue lo que gritó el antiguo hombre lobo antes de explotar en una nube de gas negro, dejando caer a Theo en el suelo... Y de la pequeña explosión, se logró ver el cuerpo de alguien familiar.

—Mason.– Lydia, Stiles y Derek dijeron al mismo tiempo. Alivio inundó sus cuerpos al notar que su plan funcionó a la perfección; incluso si no fue como lo pensaron.

De la nada, Corey salió de uno de los árboles y corrió hasta el joven de piel oscura. —Mason.– Le dijo con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hey.– Mason le sonrió a Corey. —¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?– Preguntó.

—No lo recuerdo.– Corey respondió con sinceridad. —Pero me alegra de que estés de vuelta.– Mason le sonrió.

Pero Sebastien aún no estaba muerto, su alma quedaba rondando en la nube de gas que había resultado de la explosión… Sin embargo, eso no tomó mucho tiempo debido a que el resto de la manada llegó al lugar en el que se encontraban. Jordan, de alguna manera, logró atrapar entre sus incandescentes garras el alma de Sebastien, y después Scott la perforó con el bastón de los Argent. Sebastien gritó horriblemente… Y después, se desvaneció.

—Theo.– Stiles y Derek dijeron de rodillas a su lado. El resto de la manada se quedaron parados al lado de la pareja, mirando cómo a Theo se le iba la vida con lentitud.

—Hey.– Theo dijo con la boca llena de sangre, y sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Está bien.– Les dijo.

Malia rodó los ojos y bufó. —¿Estás loco? No estás bien.–

—No creo que sea un buen momento para esto, Malia.– Lydia le reprimió.

—Qué triste.– Kira dijo, siendo la sentimental del grupo.

—Quizá pueda ayudar en algo.– Derek puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Theo, y la quimera las cubrió con una de sus manos llena de sangre.

Scott iba a ayudar, pero se detuvo ante lo que la quimera dijo. —No hagas nada, Derek.– Theo dijo, tosiendo un poco. —No vale la pena. Estás muy lastimado y, la verdad, es que no duele.–

—Theo.– Lydia dijo en voz baja. No era necesario emplear sus poderes para saber lo que sucedería. Todos los demás se quedaron callados, sabiendo también lo que vendría.

—Ya sé que voy a morir.– Theo dijo, sus ojos empezando a perder enfoque; como el que ya no brillaran fuera una señal de eso. —Estoy bien con eso.–

—¿En serio lo estás?– Hayden y Corey le preguntaron.

El pseudo Alfa asintió casi imperceptiblemente. —Sí.– Les respondió. 

—Theo.– Stiles suavemente. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?–

—¿Qué?– La quimera preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?– Derek le preguntó.

 No te imaginas las caras de todos los demás ante las palabras del Alfa mayor.

Theo sonrió. —Porque tenía que hacerlo, no hubiera podido soportar el hecho de que Stiles se sintiera devastado.–

—Pero pensabas matarlo.– Liam dijo de repente, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de su mejor amigo. Sí, está bien, se lo merecía.

—Liam.– Hayden y Scott le recriminaron.

—Está bien, tiene razón.– Theo dijo. —Hasta casi el último momento, quise matar a Derek.–

—¿Pero qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?– Stiles le preguntó, quería saber por qué la quimera se había sacrificado para salvar a su némesis.

Theo sonrió. —Porque alguien una vez me dijo que si estuviéramos en peligro, preferiría dejarte por tu cuenta y salvarme.– Le respondió. —Y quería probarme a mí mismo que no lo haría.–

—Eso es muy honorable.– Derek dijo de repente, enorgulleciendo a su novio. —No cualquiera haría eso, se requiera de gran valor.–

Theo miró al Alfa. —Gracias.– Volvió a mirar a Stiles. —Sé que nunca me querrás, que no sentirás ni un poco de atracción por mí.– Con su otra mano, tocó una de Stiles. —Pero en serio que estoy enamorado de ti… Es más, te amo.–

—Theo.– Stiles dijo soltando una lágrima. Pudiera que jamás le atrajo Theo, pero era un sentimental y esas palabras le llegaron al corazón.

—Te amo tanto que iría…– Theo tosió un poco, escupiendo más sangre con eso. —Al infierno y regresaría.– Sonrió con tristeza. —Pero sé que no lo haré. No soy tan fuerte como para hacerlo.– Su corazón empezó a latir con lentitud, casi sin movimiento. Miró a Derek. —Cuídalo mucho. Sé que eres capaz de protegerlo de cualquier peligro… Me lo has demostrado varias veces.–

Derek lo miró a los ojos, convicción mostrándose en su verde mirada. —Lo haré. No dudes de eso.– La quimera le sonrió.

Theo giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos. —Y me alegra al menos haber sentido amor por alguien… Me tranquiliza el saber que no soy un monstruo como siempre lo pensé.–

Sin decir nada, Stiles se inclinó y le dio un beso a Theo en la frente, haciendo que sonriera. Y después de eso, la respiración de Theo se detuvo… Al igual que su corazón.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, dándole un momento al alma de Theo abandonar su cuerpo en paz. Después de haber salvado a uno de los Alfas, a Derek Hale, era lo menos que podían hacer por él. Era el respeto que se merecía.

—Dio su vida para probarse a él mismo que no era un monstruo.– Derek dijo con lentitud. —Y lo hizo por mí, alguien que juró matar aunque fue lo último que hiciera…– Stiles lo miró confundido. —Es uno de los actos más sinceros que haya visto.–

—También yo.– Stiles dijo, antes de ponerse al lado de su novio y envolverlo en un abrazo. —Creí que te perdería.– Fue ese momento que dejó sus emociones fluir libremente.

La manada Hale-McCall había derrotado por fin al máximo peligro que habían enfrentado… Pero a costa de una vida. Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que apreciaban ese acto de valentía, sino es que de heroísmo.

—No quisiera ser muy descortés, pero…– Chris Argent dijo tranquilamente. —Pero será mejor enterrarlo en algún lugar.–

—No le vendría nada mal al departamento de policías otro reporte de asesinato por un animal salvaje.– Jordan agregó.

—Creo que de eso nos podemos encargar.– Gerard dijo, dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar. —Tráelo contigo, Chris. Después nos iremos de este lugar.–

Chris levantó el cuerpo de Theo y después siguió a su padre… Desapareciendo de la vista de los demás; quizá por el resto de sus vidas.

—No creí que esto acabaría así.– Parrish dijo.

—Tampoco yo.– Kira asintió.

—Es algo trágico.– Malia, incluso siendo dura, no pudo evitar sentir pena por la quimera. Después de todo, salvó a su primo.

—Es un precio que se pagó por un bien mayor.– Hayden comentó.

—Espero que logre hallar paz.– Corey dijo.

—De no ser por él, no me habrían salvado.– Mason dijo.

—Estaría muerto.– Derek dijo.

—Habría perdido a mi novio.– Habló Stiles.

—Hubiera perdido a un gran amigo.– Scott dijo con una sonrisa; pues consideraba a Derek como su amigo.

—Gracias a él, logramos cerrar un ciclo en Beacon Hills.– Lydia dijo, todos estando de acuerdo.

Pasaron unos minutos ahí, no diciendo nada más, sólo estando en compañía. —Hay que marcharnos… No queda nada más que podamos hacer.– Scott le dijo a sus amigos, a su manada. Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Dejaron atrás al lugar que cambió sus vidas para esperar lo que fuera con los brazos abiertos. Pues les permitió terminar un capítulo de sus vidas solamente para iniciar uno mejor.

Y no desaprovecharían la oportunidad.

* * *

Un par de días después de lo ocurrido en los bosques, los miembros de la manada Hale-McCall regresaron a sus vidas normales… Sabiendo con certeza que nada perturbaría sus vidas gracias a la barrera de _Mountain Ash_ que pusieron alrededor de Beacon Hills; previendo que cualquier criatura sobrenatural entrara e incluso saliera.

Estaban por fin a salvo.

Y en un Viernes después de clases, Stiles salió del Instituto y fue al estacionamiento sabiendo que su novio lo estaría esperando. Pues no había traído con él su Jeep, y al parecer el hombre lobo quería hablar de algo muy importante.

—Hola Der.– Le dijo una vez subió a la camioneta y le dio un beso en los labios. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Hola Stiles.– Le dijo con una sonrisa, encendió el vehículo y condujo hasta la salida del estacionamiento.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?– El joven le preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio. Pues notó que su novio conducía más lento de lo normal, y no tenía la intención de iniciar una conversación.

Derek de repente se tensó y agarró el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron de color blanco. —Tengo una idea en mente… Algo que me ha pasado desde hace varias semanas, casi desde que volví a Beacon Hills.–

Stiles se puso nervioso, temiendo lo peor; que Derek ya no quisiera estar con él. —¿Qué es?– Le preguntó.

Derek se relajó un poco, destensando sus hombros. —No tienes que responder ahora si no quieres, puedo esperar lo suficiente como para que…– Dijo a medias.

—Derek Hale.– Stiles le dijo con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos. —Dime lo que tienes en mente.–

El hombre lobo suspiró. —Quiero que nos vayamos de Beacon Hills… Juntos.–

La impresión de sus palabras fue tanta, que Stiles podía sentir un ataque de pánico inundarlo. “ _¿Abandonar Beacon Hills con Derek? Sería genial, pero… ¿Quién cuidaría de mi papá?_ ” Pensó.

—Derek, yo… Yo no…– El joven dijo entre tartamudeos.

Derek puso su mano sobre su rodilla. —Está bien si no me respondes ahora mismo. En realidad, quiero que lo pienses muy bien. No te presionaré.–

Stiles asintió. —Está bien. Lo pensaré.– Le respondió. —Pero, ¿a dónde iríamos en tal caso?– Le preguntó.

—A Nueva York.– Derek respondió al instante. —Nos quedaríamos en el apartamento que tengo allá. No te preocupes mucho por eso.–

—Bien, bien.– Stiles frotó el sudor de sus manos sobre sus pantalones. —Y si decido no ir contigo, ¿te irías sin mí?– “ _Necesito saberlo._ ” Pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Derek apartó su vista del camino por un segundo para sonreírlo. —No me atrevería a hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que regresaría antes de terminar una semana.–

Stiles rió. —Lo sé, me amas mucho para estar lejos de mí.–

Derek aparcó la camioneta frente a la casa de Stiles. Se giró y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, después lo besó. —Te amo mucho, Stiles. Jamás te abandonaría… No otra vez.–

El joven sonrió. —También te amo, Derek.– Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y después abrió la puerta para descender. —Pensaré muy bien lo que me dijiste. Te diré mi respuesta lo antes posible.–

—Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.– Le dijo antes de que Stiles cerrara la puerta. Después se marchó.

El joven Stilinski entró a su casa, subió a su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama. Estaba pensando en lo que su novio le propuso. Estuvo buscando ventajas y desventajas de irse a Nueva York con él… Pero debía tomar una decisión, y hacérsela saber a Derek.

Su mente pensó tanto que lo dejó agotado, y sin notarlo se quedó dormido. En sus sueños divisando una vida al lado de un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Todo parecía estar bien, estar en su lugar… Estaba perfecto. Era lo único que deseaba. Haría lo posible por conseguirlo.


	29. We Found Love Right Where We Are

Al día siguiente, después de recapacitarlo por la noche, Stiles decidió que sería bueno compartir con su padre acerca de lo que Derek le dijo el día anterior. Es decir, debía tener su consentimiento para hacer algo tan temerario. Incluso si la idea la agradara, por supuesto. Es sólo que quiere saber lo que su padre opina, pudiera ser que no lo quiera tan lejos de Beacon Hills. Y Nueva York es un lugar enorme y muy lejos. Debía hablarlo con él.

Fue así como Stiles se encontró con John en la mesa del comedor, compartiendo el desayuno debido a que era el día de descanso del Stilinski mayor.

—Papá.– Stiles dijo en voz baja, jugando un poco con su comida la cual no había probado ni un bocado.

—¿Sí hijo?– John le preguntó, pareciéndole muy extraño que su hijo estuviera tan callado. A lo mejor tenía algo importante qué decirle.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte.– Stiles le dijo.

“ _Lo sabía._ ” John pensó. —¿Acerca de qué?– Le preguntó, bastante seguro de que se trataba del hombre lobo que salía con su hijo.

—Es sobre algo que Derek me dijo ayer cuando fue por mí a la escuela.– Stiles le respondió.

John dejó sus cubiertos a los lados de su plato, entrelazó sus manos y colocó sus codos sobre la mesa. —Dime qué te dijo. Sabes que puedes decírmelo todo, ¿verdad?–

—Lo sé.– Stiles también bajó sus cubiertos, después miró a su padre a los ojos. —Derek ayer me propuso que me mudara con él.–

Vaya, eso sí que el Sheriff no se lo esperaba. —Ohhh.– Fue lo que salió de su boca. —… ¿Y piensas hacerlo? Porque no estoy en contra de eso, si es lo que te preocupa.– John le dijo a su hijo, no queriendo dar la impresión de que no confiaba en Derek lo suficiente como para dejarlo irse a vivir con él.

—Lo sé papá. Es sólo que…– Stiles se mordió los labios. —No me mudaría con él a su apartamento… O su edificio, no sé.– Le respondió.

John arqueó una ceja, completamente confundido. —¿Entonces a dónde irían?– Le preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta no le agradaría del todo.

—Hmmm…– Stiles murmuró, retrasando su respuesta lo máximo posible. —Nueva York.– Le murmuró tan bajo que John no pudo oírle.

—¿A dónde?– Le preguntó su padre.

Stiles tomó un gran respiro antes de volver a hablar. —A Nueva York.– Le respondió.

El cuerpo del hombre se tensó, la verdad eso estaba muy fuera de su imaginación. Otra cosa habría sido si hubiera dicho que a Los Ángeles… ¿Pero Nueva York? Eso era muy lejos, sin embargo…

—¿Y qué le respondiste?– John le preguntó, no pudiendo relajarse por más que lo tratara.

Stiles tomó otro respiro, tenso al igual que su padre. —No le he respondido. Le pedí tiempo para poder pensarlo.– Le dijo.

John asintió. —Estuvo muy bien hacerlo, decisiones como esas no pueden tomarse al instante… Se requiere de mucho tiempo para recapacitar todas las consecuencias que atraería.– Le dijo.

Stiles suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. —Lo sé, me la pasé todo el día de ayer pensando en eso… Pero la verdad es que me gustaría hacerlo. En especial si estaría con Derek.– Le explicó.

—Lo entiendo.– El Sheriff estaba serio. —Ahora quieres mi opinión, ¿no es así?–

Stiles asintió. —Sí, por favor. –En los ojos castaños de Stiles se podía notar la necesidad de su punto de vista.

John tomó un respiro, después suspiró. Debía decirle algo a su hijo para no dejar de perseguir lo que él en verdad quería. —Stiles, ya eres bastante grande para tomar tus decisiones.–

—Lo sé.– Stiles lo interrumpió.

John prosiguió. —En muchas ocasiones te metías en problemas por tu incesante hiperactividad, y con ello también metías en problemas a Scott.– Stiles abrió la boca para volver a interrumpir, pero John alzó una mano, haciendo que la cerrara con efectividad. —Pero también eres un joven de buen corazón, ayudando a tus amigos en el peor de los peligros… Si desde que sé sobre lo sobrenatural dijera algo.– John hizo una pausa. —Eres leal, amoroso y te preocupas por los demás. Cuidas mi salud a pesar de que no me guste mucho lo que me das de comer.– Rió levemente.

—Es por tu presión arterial.– Stiles refunfuñó.

—Da igual, no me gustará.– John le dijo. —Siempre has estado al pendiente de mí, que no te has dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que tú quieres. Buscas la forma de no ir tras ello, la excusa siempre siendo yo.– Le dijo a su hijo.

—Papá.– Stiles dijo en voz baja.

—No te lo estoy recriminando, pero no me gusta la idea de que lo dejes todo por mí.– John puso una mano sobre la de su hijo. —Te quiero mucho hijo… Y creo que ya es tiempo de que sigas tu propio camino.–

—¿Pero quién cuidará sobre lo que comes? Además tu trabajo es estresante, puede alterar tu presión arterial, y nadie podría…– Stiles fue silenciado por un apretón en su mano.

—Hijo, se te olvida que soy un adulto.– John le dijo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. —Sé cómo cuidar de mí mismo, y también sé que puedes hacer lo mismo contigo.– Stiles sonrió. —Y debo admitir que no me agrada mucho la idea de que te vayas lejos de Beacon Hills, incluso si es con Derek, en quien confío.– Hizo una pausa. —Pero debo dejarte ir, porque te quiero… Y no se retiene a las personas que quieres. En especial cuando siguen lo que más anhelan.–

—Papá.– Stiles dijo con voz quebrada, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que inundaban su mirada. —También te quiero papá.–

Ambos Stilinski se pusieron de pie y se dieron un abrazo… Algo que no hacían muy a menudo. —Ya, tranquilo.– John dijo tomando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos. —Está bien… Estaremos bien.– Le dio un beso en la frente. —Ahora volvamos a comer.–

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Stiles se sentía más ligero después de haber conversado con su padre, sabiendo que era lo que necesitaba. Además, le había dado permiso de aceptar la propuesta de su novio.

Oh Por Dios. Su padre, el Sheriff de Beacon Hills, le había dado el permiso a él, Stiles Stilinski, de mudarse a Nueva York con su novio. Con Derek Hale. Un hombre lobo Alfa. Esto simplemente debía ser un sueño porque en serio, ni él mismo se lo creía.

¿La vida podía ser más perfecta?

* * *

Stiles decidió reunirse con sus amigos al día siguiente por la mañana (cerca de las 11 a.m.) en la casa de Scott; claramente, Derek no iría debido a que no le mencionó nada. Es decir, el joven Stilinski necesitaba compartirles acerca de lo que el Alfa mayor le propuso. Incluso si ya había tomado una decisión, quería escuchar qué opinaban.

—Bueno Stiles.– Scott le dijo a su mejor amigo, después de que todos estuvieran presentes. —Supongo que nos has reunido porque tienes algo qué decirnos.– El Alfa dijo mirando a Stiles

Stiles miró lentamente a cada uno, incluso a Corey que parecía ser un buen chico como para dejarlos unirse a la manada. —Sí, es algo importante.–

—¿Qué es?– Hayden le preguntó.

—¿Esto no puede ir más lento?– Malia dijo con sarcasmo.

—Córtale al dramatismo, Stiles.– Lydia dijo rodando los ojos.

—No creo que sea algo fácil de decir.– Kira opinó.

Las chicas siempre algo más intrigadas que los muchachos; es como que algo natural, o simplemente eran más pacientes.

—Derek me propuso mudarme con él.– Stiles dijo en un apuro.

—¡Qué?– El grito vino por parte de todos. Es decir, eso era mucho más que inesperado. Ni siquiera Lydia Martin se lo vio venir. Eso es mucho decir.

—¿En serio?– Liam preguntó.

—No lo puedo creer.– Jordan murmuró.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?– Corey preguntó con timidez.

—¿Cuándo lo hizo?– Scott le preguntó.

Las preguntas no dejaban de fluir de las bocas de los mientras de la manada. Stiles estaba alterado por tantas preguntas que no sabía cuál responder primero. Así que decidió iniciar por el principio.

—El Viernes me propuso mudarme con él.– Stiles dijo con seriedad, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio para poderlo escuchar más claramente. —No estoy seguro de cuándo lo haría, pero debo decir que aceptaré mudarme con él.–

—Stiles, no creo que…– El Alfa dijo a medias, guardando silencio cuando su amigo le alzó una mano.

—Déjame terminar, por favor, Scotty.– Stiles le dijo. —Y la cuestión no sólo es que me mudaré con él… Si no que Derek quiere que vayamos a Nueva York.– Se quedó en silencio, sabiendo lo que le dirían sus amigos.

—Stiles, no puedes estar hablando en serio.– Lydia le dijo.

—Nueva York es genial.– Kira comentó.

—Siempre he querido ir.– Liam dijo.

—Eso es lejos.– Jordan dijo.

—Parrish tiene razón.– El Alfa interceptó, acallando cualquier otro comentario o pregunta. —No sé si tu papá esté…–

Stiles lo interrumpió. —La cuestión es que mi papá ya lo sabe.–Miró a su amigo a los ojos. —Y él también está de acuerdo en que me mude con Derek.– Suspiró. —La verdad no los reuní para pedirles una especie de permiso, pero quería hacérselos saber.–

Con la fuerza de la verdad, todos quedaron mudos. ¿Qué podrían decir? Stiles ya había tomado la decisión de mudarse con Derek, y a Nueva York para variar. Pero el joven Stilinski no podía estar más en lo cierto, era su decisión y no la de ellos. Lo único que podían ofrecerle era su apoyo mutuo.

—Entonces…– Lydia dijo rompiendo el silencio. —¿Ya le dijiste a Derek que aceptarás irte con él?–  Le preguntó.

Stiles sonrió. Siempre podía contar con la pelirroja para hacer la situación un poco menos incómoda. —No, no se lo he dicho… Probablemente lo haga esta misma tarde.–

—Si aceptas ir, será muy extraño el que no estés aquí.– Kira le dijo. —No importa si eres muy hiperactivo, eres la razón de que en muchas ocasiones le encontremos el lado divertido a las situaciones difíciles.– Eso nadie podía discutirlo.

—Kira tiene razón.– Liam la apoyó. —Además, siempre eres el que hace los planes más extraños pero funcionan al final.– Stiles estaba a punto de hablar, pero el joven lobo prosiguió. —Sin embargo, opino que estarías más feliz si logras irte con Derek.– Le sonrió.

—No los conozco mucho, chicos.– Hayden comentó. —Pero es inevitable no ver cuánto se aman el uno al otro. Sería muy estúpido querer mantenerlos separados… Incluso si ustedes trataran de hacer eso.– Eso hizo reír a la mayoría. Es casi como si Hayden supiera la antigua relación de Stiles y Derek.

—A mí me parece que es algo genial.– Corey dijo. —Es decir, es increíble que se amen tanto como para irse a otro lugar para iniciar una nueva vida juntos.–

—Es una decisión complicada de hacer, pero estoy seguro de que harán que su relación funcione donde sea que logren estar.– Mason le dijo a Stiles.

El joven Stilinski apreciaba mucho los comentarios de sus amigos. Y faltaban más. Esperaba que todos fueran igual de positivos como los anteriores.

—Opino que Stiles es muy joven como para irse con su novio.– Jordan dijo, pero agregó al sentir las miradas molestas de las chicas. —Pero para el amor no hay edad. Y es muy valiente y se requiere madurez para hacer algo así.– Dijo, aliviado de que ya no tener las miradas encima.

—Por lo que me han dicho de la antigua relación de Stiles y Derek…– Malia dijo, llamando la atención de todos. —Han pasado por mucho para llegar a este punto. Desde la fase de no confiar en el otro, hasta estar completamente juntos.– Se encogió de hombros. —No le veo cazo detenerlo cuando en serio vale la pena.–

—Wow Malia, eso es muy profundo.– Stiles dijo asombrado. —Gracias.– La chica le sonrió.

—La verdad, cuando los veía discutir hace años, pude saber que tenían una gran atracción por el otro.– Lydia dijo con una leve sonrisa. —Me fastidiaba enormemente cuando no veía que ninguno de los dos hiciera el primer movimiento… Y por más que quería ayudar, sabía también que para que una relación funcione bien, se toma su tiempo.– La pelirroja se acomodó el cabello. —Y ese tiempo ha llegado a su fin. Ahora sólo deben vivir su amor y seguir su curso con naturaleza. Concordando con los demás, sería muy estúpido pararlo ahora.–

Stiles sonrió. Era lo más bonito que Lydia le había dicho. Ahora sólo faltaba la opinión de su mejor amigo. —¿Scott?– Dijo su nombre, y el Alfa tenía su mirada pegada al suelo. —Por favor amigo, di algo.– Dijo casi rogando.

Scott alzó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos firmemente. Se le notaba serio. —Stiles, eres mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños.– Comenzó. —Pasamos por mucho cuando fuimos creciendo, cosas como cuando mi papá nos dejó a mi mamá y a mí… Cuando tu mamá murió.– Esa herida seguía doliendo al día hoy, incluso si hubieran pasado cerca de 9 años. —También soportamos los abusos en la escuela debido a mi asma y a tu incesante energía que te metía en muchos problemas.– Todos estaban serios, incluso el mismo Stiles. —Fuiste el único que confió en mis habilidades cuando me convertí en un hombre lobo, incluso si te tomé como un demente al principio. Nunca perdiste la fe en mí.– Se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentado. —Escuchaste mi imparable verborrea cuando me enamoré de Allison, incluso lo que no debía decir. Y también cuando me enamoré de Kira.– La _Kitsune_ sonrió y se sonrojó ante eso. —Me perdonaste cuando te traté como un asesino por culpa de Theo. En quien me dijiste no era de confianza.– Scott se acercó a Stiles. —Ahora vienes a mí a preguntarme qué opino de irte con Derek, en quien no confié verdaderamente hasta hace poco, a Nueva York a vivir juntos.–

—Scott.– Stiles dijo en un murmuro.

La mirada seria de Scott se volvió a una suave y amistosa. —Amigo, es como si no me conocieras.– Le sonrió. —¿En serio me crees capaz de interponerme en tu felicidad?– Puso sus manos en los hombros de Stiles. —Nunca lo haría. Especialmente por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sin ti creo que ahora estaría muerto.– El Alfa no pudo evitar empezar a llorar de felicidad, contagiando a Stiles. —Eres mi mejor amigo. No, olvídalo. Eres mi hermano. Y no hay nada que desee más que verte feliz con la persona que amas. Incluso si eso significa soportar el hecho de no volver a pasar las tardes contigo jugando _Call Of Duty_ o _World Of Warcraft_ … Sacrificaré todo eso para que seas feliz.– Lo abrazó, sintiendo el temblor corporal de Stiles. —Nuestra amistad soportará mucho más que unos simples kilómetros de distancia. De eso estoy seguro.– Y empezó a llorar de alegría… Al igual que el resto de los demás.

—Scott… Eso… Eso signi… Significa mucho… Para… Para mí.– Stiles dijo, su cara arrugada por el llanto que no podía parar.

—Lo sé.– Scott le dijo con su rostro entre sus manos. —Ahora sólo te falta decirle a tu novio que irás con él a cualquier lugar mientras estén juntos.– Luego se apartó de él.

—Gracias. Yo…– Stiles se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. —No sé qué haría sin ustedes.– Les dijo mirándolos a todos.

—Quizá teniendo un ataque de pánico por no saber qué hacer.– Lydia dijo con tono gracioso, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

Los demás rieron por eso. Lo divertido era porque era cierto. —Entonces sí le dirás a Derek hoy, ¿verdad?– Scott le preguntó.

Stiles asintió. —Sí, lo haré.–

Scott sonrió. —Estoy muy feliz y orgulloso de ti.– Palmeo uno de sus hombros. —Ve. Ve por tu lobo y sé feliz con él.–

—Oh Por Dios, Scott. No es momento de bromas.– Stiles le dijo antes de salir de la casa de los McCall.

Esta vez, y sólo por esta vez, Stiles Stilinski dejaría que Scott McCall, su mejor amigo, su hermano de otros padres, le ganara en tener la última palabra. El Alfa se lo merecía después de tan hermoso discurso. Y Stiles sabía con certeza que Scott no mentía en sus palabras.

Así de fuerte era su amistad… Y nada podía romper eso.

* * *

En la tarde de eso mismo día, Derek y Stiles caminaban tomados de las manos por algún rumbo dentro de los bosques de Beacon Hills.

El joven Stilinski estaba muy decidido en decir a Derek que sí aceptaba su propuesta de irse con él, y de algún modo se las ingenió para convencer a su novio de ir a dar un paseo. Sin embargo no sabía la razón del lugar.

Quizá el Alfa también tenía algo qué decir.

—Bien Stiles.– Derek dijo deteniéndose de repente, girándose para ver a su novio al rostro. —Ahora podemos hablar. Aquí en un lugar bastante privado y silencioso.– Derek dijo haciendo un ademán para señalar sus alrededores.

—Me parece bien.– Stiles dijo, después miró confundido a Derek al notar que lo miraba fijamente. —¿Qué?– Le preguntó confundido.

Derek se limitó a sonreír. —¿En serio no te parece familiar este lugar?–

Stiles estaba aún más confundido y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, notando nada más que árboles; después de todo estaban en el medio del bosque. —La verdad no.– El joven respondió agitando su cabeza.

Derek colocó sus manos en la cintura de Stiles y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. —Es justamente este lugar cuando nos vimos por primera vez… O al menos, la primera vez que nos conocimos como tal.– El hombre lobo explicó.

Los ojos castaños de Stiles se agrandaron. —Ohhh Ahora lo recuerdo.– Le dijo algo sorprendido. —Fue cuando Scott y yo salimos para buscar su inhalador.– Recordó el momento.

Derek se inclinó y lo besó. —Así es.– Le dijo juntando sus frentes. —Encontramos amor justamente donde estamos.–

Stiles se sonrojó y empezó a reírse. —No me mires así.– Le pegó a Derek en uno de sus pectorales cuando lo vio como si fuera un lunático. —Es sólo que olvidaba que eras todo un romántico por dentro de esa armadura amargada tuya.–

El hombre lobo se encogió de hombros. —No me puedes culpar.–

Stiles lo volvió a besar. —La verdad, no puedo.– Otro beso. —Pero sigue volviéndome loco el hecho de que sólo yo pueda ver esa parte de ti.– Y lo besó otra vez.

Y otra vez… Y de nuevo… Hasta que en algún momento Stiles saltó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek, quien lo sostenía por debajo de sus muslos y pegó su espalda contra uno de los árboles para tener un mayor acceso a sus labios.

—A propósito…– Derek dijo al terminar uno de sus besos. —¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?– Le preguntó.

Stiles se lo pensó un momento, pues había olvidado la razón por la cual quería hablar con su novio. —Ohhh Cierto.– Dijo de repente. —Sólo era que acepto tu propuesta.– Bufó ligeramente al notar la confusión en el rostro del Alfa. —Acepto ir contigo a Nueva York.–

Derek sonrió. —No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.– Le dijo.

—Pero tengo una idea.– Stiles le dijo pícaramente antes de mover sus caderas contra las del mayor. Sonrió al escuchar que Derek emitía un suave gemido. —¿Por qué no llevamos esto a otro lugar?–

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora, aquí mismo?– Derek preguntó sorprendido.  No es como si estuviera en contra de tener sexo en un lugar medio público, pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien los viera de esa manera.

Stiles lo golpeó a un lado de la cabeza, cosa que no tuvo efecto alguno. —No aquí mismo, _Sourwolf._ – Le respondió. —Pero en serio que lo quiero para ayer.– Le dijo.

El hombre lobo apretó sus manos sobre los muslos de Stiles y lo pegó más a su cuerpo. —Entonces no hay que perder tiempo alguno.– Retrocedió lentamente, manteniendo el equilibrio para no dejar caer a su novio. —Así que agárrate lo más que puedas de mí, porque correré para llegar a mi apartamento… El lugar más cercano disponible.– Empezó a moverse.

—Ya te estás tardando.– Stiles dijo con una risa de felicidad, sintiendo el suave viento acariciar su piel mientras se dirigían al apartamento del Alfa.

* * *

Ya en el apartamento del Alfa, Derek subió rápidamente las escaleras en espiral que conducían a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba su cama. En ningún momento sus labios se apartaron del pálido y frágil cuello de Stiles; mordiendo con suavidad su piel para dejar moratones que evidenciaban a quién pertenecía en verdad. ¿Y qué si hay algo malo con eso? El hombre es un Alfa, en realidad que no era su culpa seguir sus impulsos.

—Derek.– Stiles gemía su nombre, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sentir los mordiscos del hombre lobo. —Sigue.– Le dijo.

Derek decidió tomarle la palabra y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Stiles, quitándosela para simplemente dejarle la playera que usaba por debajo.

—No entiendo por qué te pones tanta ropa.– Derek dijo con frustración, necesitaba sentir la piel de su novio ahora mismo… Por lo que empezó a quitársela también.

Stiles rió mientras su playera era removida. —Porque no quiero que nadie más, aparte de ti, vea mi cuerpo.– Le respondió.

Derek gruñó posesivamente. —No digas cosas como esas en este momento, haces que pierda el control.– Le dijo y después empezó a besar su pecho, frotando con delicadeza sus dientes contra los sensibles pezones de Stiles.

Stiles enredó sus manos en el oscuro cabello de Derek. —No me importa… Disfruto mucho probando tus límites.– Jaló duramente su cabello para que el hombre lobo alzara su cabeza y así mirarlo a los ojos. —Así que hay que averiguarlo.– Sonrió al ver que los ojos usualmente verdes de Derek se tornaban de un color rojo.

Por lo tanto, después de al parecer perder la conciencia por algunos minutos, Stiles se encontró a sí mismo desnudo, al igual que Derek. Sentía cómo su novio se encargaba de preparar su cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta que requería lo mismo que la última vez cuando tuvieron su primera vez.

—No te lastimo, ¿verdad?– Derek preguntó al escuchar los gemidos de Stiles.

El joven agarró fuertemente las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se tornaran de color blanco. —No, es sólo la excitación que inunda mi cuerpo.– Le respondió sin pensar tan siquiera sus palabras.

—Vaya.– Derek dijo con una sonrisa sacando sus dedos de la entrada de su novio. —Sólo tú encontrarías las palabras para excitarme aún más.– Se posicionó entre las delgadas piernas de Stiles y lo tomó por la cintura. —Y en serio amo eso.– Le dijo antes de penetrarlo.

Esta vez no fue como cuando tuvieron sexo por primera vez. Por supuesto, el amor que sentían por el otro era evidente, pero el frenesí que mostraban era clara señal de la desesperación que sus cuerpos sentían.

Con firmeza y fuerza, además de gentileza, Derek movía sus caderas contra las de Stiles, sintiendo sus miembro viril ser envuelto por la húmeda cavidad de Stiles. Y el joven Stilinski tampoco evitaba expresar las sensaciones que su novio le creaba en todo su cuerpo. Era un círculo de ganar-ganar, así que todo perfecto.

—Derek.– Stiles gemía con cada embestida, sintiendo que Derek cada vez llegaba más profundo dentro de su cuerpo.

—Stiles.– Derek gimió, sintiendo cerca propio clímax. —No puedo aguantar más.– Le dijo.

—Tampoco yo.– Stiles le dijo en retorno.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos eyacularan, Stiles sobre sus abdómenes y Derek dentro del cuerpo de su novio. Después de su acto sexual, se acostaron cómodamente sobre la cama del mayor, satisfacción corriendo por sus torrentes sanguíneas debido a la sensación poscoital.

—Derek.– Stiles dijo, su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre lobo. —¿Por qué te quieres ir de Beacon Hills?– Preguntó. —¿Por qué conmigo?– Agregó.

Derek suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la sudorosa espalda de Stiles. —Porque quiero iniciar una nueva vida contigo.– Le dijo dándole un bezo en la cima de su cabeza. —Porque a pesar de estar ahora protegidos contra cualquier amenaza que pueda llegar, no quiero tener presente los fantasmas de mi pasado.– Con una mano alzó la barbilla de Stiles para poder verlo a los ojos. —Así como tampoco quiero que estén los tuyos… Hemos pasado por mucho, y nos toca ahora a nosotros ser felices.– Le dijo con convicción presente en sus ojos.

—Derek, dos almas rotas no hacen una completa.– Stiles le dijo con algo de melancolía.

El Alfa sonrió. —Por eso necesitamos un nuevo comienzo.– Le respondió. —Para darnos la oportunidad de sanar por completo y hacer algo mejor. Juntos.–

Stiles se alzó un poco para poder besar en los labios a Derek. —Entonces así será.– Le dijo con una sonrisa. —Iniciaremos desde cero… Juntos.–

Derek sonrió y lo volvió a besar, después de eso se quedaron abrazados en completo silencio, esperando que el cansancio que sentían fuera el suficiente para hacerlos caer dormidos. Y no tomó mucho tiempo para que ello pasara.


	30. Are We Out Of The Woods?

**_*4 Meses Después*_ **

Habían pasado ya algún tiempo desde que el joven Stiles Stilinski aceptó la propuesta de su novio Derek Hale de mudarse con él a Nueva York. Y esa promesa cada vez se veía más real conforme se acercaba la graduación del más joven, lo cual era lo único que los retenía de hacerlo.

Pues Derek estaba firme con la idea de postergar su marcha, queriendo darle tiempo a Stiles de adecuarse a la idea de estar lejos de su padre y amigos… Para lo cual hace un poco más de dos meses le pidió a su novio que se mudara a su apartamento para ver si la idea era de su agrado.

Y afortunadamente, Stiles estaba cómodo con ello. Después de todo tenían más privacidad para demostrarse su amor sin medida alguna. Por otro lado, la pareja tenía ocasionalmente una que otra discusión por cosas banales… Las cuales acababan con sesiones de besos en el sofá del apartamento. Pero si lo preguntas, ninguno se puede quejar de cómo están resultando las cosas.

Porque, es cierto, Derek podrá ser otra vez un Alfa y uno bastante posesivo… Pero únicamente en cuestión a las relaciones, ya que cuando el joven Stilinski se apartaba de su amado _Sourwolf_ era para ver a su padre o a sus amigos. Ellos no representaban peligro alguno, al menos no tratarían de separarlos al ver lo mucho que se aman y se preocupan por el otro.

Así transcurrió el tiempo entre Derek y Stiles hasta que tan sólo faltó un par de días para la graduación; y alrededor de una semana para que ambos se fueran a vivir juntos a Nueva York.

—¿Estás nervioso?– Derek le preguntó a su novio cuando estaban sentados juntos por la tarde en su sofá.

Stiles, quien se mordía las uñas, lo miró con ojos un tanto grandes. —Sí, un poco. Si soy sincero.– Le respondió.

El hombre lobo se pegó más a su cuerpo y envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de los delgados hombros de Stiles. —No deberías estarlo.– Le dijo con tranquilidad. —A menos que hayas cambiado de parecer acerca de mudarte conmigo.–

El joven Stilinski sintió de repente cómo el brazo sobre sus hombros se puso rígido. —¿Qué?– Stiles le preguntó con cara confundida, olvidando su anterior preocupación. —Por supuesto que no. No cuando aún no parece real esa propuesta. No abandonaría algo que no creí que tendría al alcance. No me daré por vencido con nosotros.–

Derek dejó escapar un suave suspiro, pero Stiles fue capaz de oírlo. —Eso me tranquiliza.– Le dijo con honestidad. —Pero si no es eso, ¿entonces por qué la preocupación?– Le preguntó.

Stiles se acomodó mejor en el abrazo que Derek le brindaba. —Es sólo que… No estoy muy seguro de si mi papá estará bien estando solo.– Derek lo miró confundido. —Lo sé. Sé que es un adulto el cuál puede cuidarse solo… Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.– Le explicó.

Derek lo miró intensamente. —Lo comprendo.– Le dijo. Stiles iba a decir algo, pero el hombre lobo lo interrumpió. —Cuando dejé a Cora en Sudamérica, estaba muy preocupado por cómo ella se cuidaría sola.– Le dijo, y Stiles decidió quedarse callado desde que no sabía que había ocurrido con ella. —Incluso si la dejé bajo la mirada de una manada que mi mamá solía conocer, a veces no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.–

—Debe ser difícil.– Stiles dijo en voz baja.

El Alfa asintió. —Lo es. Pero sé que es lo mejor para ella. Atraigo muchos problemas, y mantenerla alejada de mí lo más que pueda es mejor.– Suspiró. —Eso sonó muy dramático, ¿no es así?– Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa. —Un poco.– Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. —Pero a la vez es un gran acto de voluntad. Sobre todo cuando ella es la única miembro restante de tu familia. Peter no cuenta del todo.– Agregó cuando le vio al Alfa la intención de interrumpirlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.– Derek le dijo. —Pero aun así tengo la oportunidad de hablar con ella por teléfono… O si alguna vez quiero hacerlo, puedo ir a visitarla.–  Se inclinó para capturar los labios de Stiles entre los suyos. —Además así podría presentarte con ella como mi _Soulmate_.– Le dijo en apenas un susurro al dar por terminado el beso.

—Eso me haría feliz.– Stiles le dijo.

Por algún motivo, Derek estaba seguro de que Stiles no le estaba diciendo todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, atormentando sus pensamientos. —Tienes algo más que decir.– Le dijo con firmeza, dejando en claro que no era una pregunta.

Stiles se mordió el labio antes de hablar. —Así es.– Respondió, pero no mostró iniciativa alguna de decir algo más.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —¿Entonces qué más?–

Stiles no tuvo más alternativa que hablar. —La otra cuestión es…– Suspiró y respiró profundamente, como si tomara valor de algún lado. —Al iniciar el año, mi preocupación era que la manada se separara y perdiéramos el contacto entre nosotros. Eso es lo que le pasó a mi papá.– Agregó al notar la mirada confundida del Alfa. —Temía asistir a una universidad muy apartada de Beacon Hills, lo suficiente como para que mi peor miedo se volviera realidad. No quería que algo así me pasara a mí, he perdido personas valiosas en mi vida… Y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo.– Stiles dijo, dejando visible sus preocupaciones ante la persona que más amaba en su vida.

Derek prestó atención ante todo lo que Stiles decía, pero no pasó por alto que cada cosa que decía estaba en pasado. Como si ya no le afectara, ¿entonces por qué seguía así?

—¿Pero qué cambió?– El Alfa preguntó antes de poder meditarlo un poco más.

—¿A qué te refieres?– Stiles devolvió la pregunta, no entendiendo del todo.

—Noté que hablabas en pasado…– Derek dijo con lentitud. —Como si lo que me contaras ya no fuera una preocupación del todo. ¿Entonces qué lo es?– Le preguntó.

Stiles sonrió con suavidad. —Eso mismo, que ya no me preocupa.– Rió un poco al ver que Derek parecía más confundido. —Al estar contigo, pensando en el hecho que pronto estaré contigo viviendo juntos en Nueva York, hace que esas antiguas preocupaciones parezcan tontas.– Le dijo con total honestidad. —Lo que me molesta es si mi forma de pensar es egoísta. El que no me importe tanto ahora separarme de mis amigos.–

—No creo que sea egoísta.– Derek le respondió. —En realidad, es parte del proceso de madurar para ser un adulto por completo… Y creo que vas por buen camino.–

—Gracias Der.– Stiles dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y no te separarás de tus amigos.– El hombre lobo dijo, llamando la atención de su novio. —Ellos son más que eso… Somos una manda. Todos y cada uno de nosotros.– Le dijo con sus ojos brillando de color rojo. —El lazo que nos uno es más fuerte el que se pueda proporcionar a través de la sangre… Y no importará en dónde estemos, podremos sentir la presencia del otro en todo momento.–

—No tienes idea de cuánto me tranquiliza eso.– Stiles dijo con seriedad. —Olvidaba que esto de los seres sobrenaturales tienen distintos lazos. Unos duraderos e indestructibles… Como el que tenemos nosotros.– Entrelazó su mano con la de Derek. —Y otros que se forman por voluntad propia… Como la que tenemos como manada.–

—Así es.– Derek dijo asintiendo. —Por lo que nunca nos olvidaremos del otro, incluso con el pasar del tiempo. Sino muy por el contrario, podría hacernos más fuertes.–

—Gracias Derek.– Stiles lo abrazó. —Eres lo mejor de mi vida… Aparte de mi papá, Scott, Lydia…–

—Ohhh Por Dios, Stiles.– El hombre lobo dijo rodando los ojos.

—Pero sí te amo más que a cualquier otro.– Stiles le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—También te amo, tonto.– Derek le dijo.

—Sí, lo sé, _Sourwolf_.– Stiles murmuró. Quedaron un momento en silencio antes de que volviera a hablar. —¿Podemos tener sexo ahora?–

—¡STILES!– Derek se quejó… Pero tampoco se negó.

* * *

Pasaron los días hasta que la graduación de la mayoría de los miembros de la manada Hale-McCall llegó. Era una ceremonia que por más que la tenían prevista, no podían evitar sentir los nervios.

Es así, como una tranquila noche de un Viernes, todos los estudiantes de último año de Beacon Hills High School estaban sentados en incómodas sillas de plástico dentro del gimnasio. Vestidos con togas negras, con telas color rojo pasándoles por detrás de los cuellos y, sus cabezas, el clásico birrete.

Como era de esperarse, Lydia Martin había sido la número uno de la clase, cosa que era indiscutible para sus amigos, pero un poco para aquellos que siempre creyeron su falacia de ser tonta.

Y Stiles había sido el número dos de la clase. No tienes idea de lo orgulloso que hacía sentir al Sheriff y a Derek el saber eso. Pero al igual que la pelirroja, no era de sorprenderse. Después de todo, el joven Stilinski mostró tener un gran potencial para lo académico a pesar de su TDAH, y lo más curioso de todo es que ni siquiera se había esforzado mucho para obtener ese título. Era impresionante.

En la ceremonia de graduación no hubo momentos casi nada relevantes; pero era algo entretenido ver algunas personas abrazarse fuertemente mientras lloraban, probablemente mejores amigas que juraban mantenerse comunicadas donde fuera que estén… Pero Stiles sabía mucho más que esa historia, por ejemplo que no se cumpliría como prometían.

 En fin, lo más divertido que hicieron los jóvenes de la manada fue tomarse fotos… Todos juntos, en parejas, como amigos (en caso de Stiles y Scott), con sus padres; y la más apreciada de todas, una de Derek y Stiles (fue un tanto complicada tomarla, pues los ojos del hombre lobo arruinaban la toma).

Pero no fue hasta más tarde que la situación se volvió un poco más seria, en especial para Derek Hale, quien tenía en mente una propuesta un tanto indecorosa… Quizá no saldría vivo del permiso que tendría que pedir primero. Deséale suerte.

— _Cof_...– Derek se aclaró la garganta cuando estuvo cerca del Sheriff, aprovechando un cierto momento donde Stiles estaba demasiado entretenido hablando con sus amigos acerca de lo que querían hacer con sus vidas. —John.– Dijo son seriedad en su voz.

El Sheriff arqueó una ceja. —Derek.– Le dijo algo extrañado, después de todo el Alfa no se comportaba tan formal con él desde que le dio el consentimiento de salir con su hijo.

—Tengo algo que pedirle.– El Alfa dijo nuevamente serio.

—Ohhh Por Dios.– John dijo rodando los ojos. —No es este el momento donde me pides la mano de mi hijo en matrimonio, ¿verdad?– Dedujo.

La cara del hombre lobo se tornó roja. Estaba apenado. —¿Qué? No.– Dijo algo nervioso. —No por el momento.– Admitió.

John suspiró. —Que bueno.– Dijo con una mano sobre su pecho. —Entonces dime, ¿qué necesitas?–

Derek se armó de valor antes de responder. —Quería pedirle el permiso para dejar a Stiles ir conmigo a un hotel esta noche.– Dijo de golpe, casi de corrido.

La cara de John se mantuvo seria, como si el Alfa no le hubiera dicho nada. —Derek, no entiendo por qué me pides una cosa así.– El Alfa lo miró con cara confundida. —No soy un tonto, sé lo que harían en el hotel.– De alguna manera, la cara del hombre lobo logró ponerse aún más roja. —Pero es que es algo innecesario… Se mudarán a Nueva York juntos y no creo que para ese entonces requieras de mi permiso para tener relaciones sexuales con mi hijo.– Le dijo.

—Yo…– Derek dijo, pero John alzó una mano para acallarlo.

—La verdad no quiero saber nada de las actividades sexuales tuyas con mi hijo.– Le dijo, tratando de ocultar su cara un tanto aterrada; pero Derek pudo percibir su incomodidad. —Pero si he dejado que Stiles se vaya lejos contigo, opino que ya no requieres permisos de mi parte.– El hombre mayor se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Derek. —Sin embargo, me alegra que seas un adulto responsable y que me hagas saber lo que harás con Stiles.– Le dijo, después puso una cara de súplica. —Pero para cuando se trate de situaciones como estas, por favor, haz todo lo posible por no contarme.–

—De acuerdo.– Fue lo único que Derek pudo formular.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que John volviera a hablar. —Bueno, si me disculpas, me tengo que retirar.– Le dijo. —Después de todo, sólo he avisado que me ausentaría de la Estación por un par de horas para venir.– John le explicó.

Y Derek no podía explicarse cómo es que antes no había notado el uniforme del hombre. —De acuerdo.–

—No le hagas daño y cuídense mutuamente.– John le dijo antes de palmear su hombro y retirarse.

—Eso pudo haber salido peor.– Derek dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. Se pasó unos minutos admirando el gimnasio del Instituto, percatándose de las pocas diferencias que había sufrido desde cuando él mismo estuvo asistiendo a clases.

Su ensimismamiento fue tan grande que no notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, hasta que sintió unos delgados brazos envolverse en su cintura. —Hey Der.– Stiles dijo con alegría.

—Stiles.– Derek dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, dándose vuelta entre los brazos de su novio para quedar frente a frente. —Eras a quien estaba buscando.–

Stiles le sonrió juguetonamente. —No lo creo, sabías muy bien en dónde estaba.– Rió ligeramente al ver que Derek rodaba los ojos con dramatismo. —Pero no puedo culparte, estabas hablando con mi papá y habría sido incómodo estar nosotros tres en un lugar tan a la vista de todos.– Le dijo.

—Siempre siendo considerado.– Derek dijo con sarcasmo.

Stiles le pegó en un brazo. —Hey, no puedes quejarte. Después de todo me amas con todo tu ser.– Le dijo.

Derek se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. —De eso jamás dudes.– Le dijo a pocos centímetros de su rostro. —Pero en serio te estaba buscando… Bueno, en serio quiero hablar contigo.– Se corrigió asimismo antes de que Stiles pudiera hacerlo.

—¿En serio?– Stiles preguntó, a lo cual el Alfa asintió. —¿Para qué?–

—Hmmm…– Derek inició con algo de pena. —He… He reservado una…– Dijo a medias.

—¿Una fiesta?– Stiles le interrumpió, tratando de adivinar por su usual ansiedad. Derek agitó la cabeza. —¿Una cena para dos?– Volvió a tratar, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. —¿Entonces qué?– Le preguntó con algo de desesperación.

—Una habitación para los dos.– Derek dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Una habitación para los dos.– Stiles repitió con lentitud, tratando de asimilar lo que su novio dijo… Hasta que lo hizo. —Ohhh… Derek, yo no sé… Hmmm…– El joven Stilinski dijo en titubeos.

—Si no quieres ir, está bien, no me molestaré.– Derek dijo nervioso, queriéndole dejar en claro a Stiles que podía rechazar su idea.

—No, no es eso…– Stiles dijo con lentitud. —Es sólo que no pensé que lo harías. Ya sabes, es tan típico de los recién graduados de ir a hoteles para… Ehhh… Ya sabes.– De repente, su cara se tornó pícara. —Pero ahora que lo pienso, no está nada mal.– Stiles dijo moviendo sus cejas seductoramente.

Derek reprimió un gemido, le encantaba cuando Stiles hacía eso; le parecía tan sexy. —Es un lugar bastante cómodo, a unos pocos kilómetros fuera de Beacon Hills.– Le explicó.

—¿Entonces qué esperamos?– Stiles le preguntó tomando su mano, jalándolo junto con él. —Entre antes salgamos, más pronto llegaremos.–

—Eres demasiado entusiasta, Stiles.– Derek dijo con una pequeña risa, dejándose guiar por Stiles; por más que el hombre lobo supiera a dónde irían.

—Cállate _Sourwolf_ , me amas así.– Stiles le respondió.

Con ese argumento, Derek no podía discutir… Pues amaba a Stiles con todos sus defectos.

* * *

Tan pronto como Derek abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel, Stiles se había abalanzado contra él, apuradamente logrando caer ambos sobre la cama que estaba situada en el medio de la habitación.

—No puedo esperar.– Stiles dijo besando con fervor a Derek, subiéndose sobre el regazo del mayor. —No pensé que una situación así podría ser una de mis fantasías, o como quieras llamarle.– Le dijo, y después empezó a besar y morder el cuello del hombre lobo.

—Y yo no sabía que podías ser más desesperado de lo usual.– Derek dijo entre gemidos por el placer que la boca del joven le brindaba.

—Entonces ambos nos hemos sorprendido.– Stiles dijo empezando a desabotonar la camisa blanca del Alfa. —¿Por qué escogiste justamente el día de hoy para ponerte una camisa como ésta? Es frustrante tener que deshacer cada botón.– Por su voz, podías percatarte que en serio lo estabas. Sin embargo, logró deshacerlos todos y Derek se la quitó.

—Podía decir lo mismo de ti, traes puesta esta cosa ridícula.– Derek dijo jalando la toga del joven para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Stiles bufó y se apartó de Derek para ponerse erguido, luego con sus manos se alzó la toga negra y se la quitó; dejándolo en una playera blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla. —¿Mejor?–

—Mucho.– Fue la respuesta que recibió.

Continuaron besándose con pasión, hasta que Derek sintió irritante la ropa de Stiles contra su torso desnudo, por lo que hizo lo posible para estar iguales.

—Espera.– Stiles dijo sin aliento después de unos minutos. —Quiero intentar algo.– Le dijo.

Derek asintió, se quedó quieto esperando ver qué era lo que su novio tenía en mente. El joven Stilinski se bajó del regazo del Alfa, deshizo las correas del calzado de ambos, después prosiguió con los pantalones hasta que ambos estuvieron en nada más que bóxers.

—¿Stiles?– El hombre lobo preguntó con nervios al ver que Stiles se ponía de rodillas sobre el suelo. El joven lo miró a la cara. —¿Qué harás?– Le preguntó, tratando de mantener estable su voz.

—Quiero tratar esto contigo.– Stiles respondió, metiendo sus dedos bajo el elástico del bóxer negro del Alfa. —He querido hacerlo desde hacer algún tiempo.– Le explicó.

Derek asintió, dándole permiso a Stiles de hacer lo que le pareciera. En los meses que llevaban juntos, y teniendo relaciones sexuales, nunca habían tenido sexo oral. No habían mostrado disgusto antes, pero tampoco iniciativa.

Stiles bajó el bóxer de Derek hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando a la vista su pene impresionante; es decir, era más grande que el promedio de los hombres de 25 años. Y por esa misma razón, o porque Stiles en serio quería hacerlo, la boca del joven empezó a llenarse de saliva para llevar a cabo su deseo.

No se precipitó directamente, primero masajeo de arriba abajo el pene del Alfa, permitiendo que se pusiera erecto por completo, así sabría lo que tendría que hacer para engullirlo… Bueno, no nos engañemos, Stiles no sabía en realidad qué hacer, pero su deseo era más grande como para preocuparse.

—Stiles.– Derek gimió por la sensación de la tibia y suave mano de Stiles sobre su miembro viril.

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?– Stiles preguntó preocupado. No podía ser que lo estuviera haciendo mal cuando ni siquiera había iniciado.

—No.– Derek dijo apresurado. —Es sólo que se siente bien.– Le respondió.

Stiles suspiró, y ese aire que expulsó golpeó contra la erección del Alfa, haciendo que contuviera la respiración por el placer que recorrió por su columna vertebral. Con esas reacciones que obtenía del hombre lobo, Stiles entró en más confianza para hacer lo que seguía.

—Dime si estoy haciendo algo mal.– Stiles le dijo, poco a poco acercando sus labios al glande de Derek, listo para iniciar.

—De acu… Ahhh.– Derek gimió fuertemente cuando la boca de Stiles envolvió un poco su pene. Era tan tibio y tan húmedo, era una sensación completamente adictiva.

Stiles empezó su movimiento de arriba abajo sobre el pene del mayor con total parsimonia; era un novato en este ámbito y no quería apurarse cuando tenía tiempo de sobra… Y no por parecer pervertido, pero también tenía más ocasiones para practicar.

El joven Stilinski pasaba su lengua sobre el duro miembro, lubricándolo de saliva e intercalaba sus movimientos engullendo dentro de su boca parte del miembro; debido a la misma falta de práctica, al parecer tener algo muy dentro de su boca le provocaba arcadas y eso era lo último que requería.

No hay nada peor que vomitar haciendo un _blow job_ para matar el ánimo… O al menos eso Stiles ha escuchado.

El hombre lobo podía sentir como la boca de Stiles le estaba dando tanto placer que hacía que llegara a su clímax rápidamente… Pero no quería hacerlo solo. —Stiles.– Derek dijo entre gemidos, jalando al joven del cabello para apartarlo de él. —Stiles, espera.–

Stiles se apartó, haciendo un obsceno sonido al sacar el pene de Derek de su boca. —¿Qué es? ¿Lo hice mal?– Ahí está, su inseguridad apareciendo una vez más.

—No, por supuesto que no.– Derek lo miró directamente a los ojos, mostrándole su sinceridad. —En realidad, lo estabas haciendo demasiado bien, y no quería que nada más yo obtuviera mi clímax.–

Las mejillas de Stiles se sonrojaron al entender lo que su novio decía. —Ohhh Entiendo.– Después se puso de pie para poder volverse a subir al regazo del Alfa, sintiendo la erección de éste frotarse por encima de su vestido trasero. —Entonces hay que proseguir.– Le dijo antes de poner sus manos sobre el fornido pecho de Derek y mover sus caderas, generando más fricción entre sus cuerpos, haciéndolos gemir por la sensación.

Derek sostuvo a Stiles por su cintura, imitando el movimiento para obtener más placer de la acción. No pasó más de un minuto para que el Alfa empezara a quitarle el bóxer a Stiles, quien detuvo sus movimientos para quitárselo por completo al igual que a su novio; ahora estaban los dos completamente desnudos.

Derek se metió tres dedos a la boca para lubricarlos con saliva para después dilatar a Stiles, pero… —No, no lo hagas.– Stiles dijo jalando la muñeca del hombre lobo.

—¿Por qué?– Derek preguntó consternado, pues por más veces que hayan tenido sexo, el cuerpo de Stiles primero debe acostumbrarse a tener dentro algo de él antes de la penetración. —Haría que fuera más fácil.–

—Lo sé, y me alegra que te preocupe.– Stiles le dijo con una sonrisa, después lo besó. —Pero quiero sentirlo como si volviera a perder mi virginidad… Eso es lo que en verdad quiero ahora.– Le explicó.

—Está bien.– Derek consintió. —¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?– Le preguntó, refiriéndose a la posición en que estaban.

—Hmmm…– Stiles murmuró, pensando con seriedad la pregunta. —Siempre he querido experimentar varias cosas, en especial el sexo en varias posiciones…– Dijo en voz alta, pero parecía decírselo a sí mismo. —Y no lo hemos hecho en esta forma, así que por mí está bien.– Miró a Derek para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

Derek se irguió un poco y besó en los labios a su novio. —Como tú quieras.– Le respondió antes moverse al centro de la cama para tener mayor comodidad; teniendo cuidado de no tirar a Stiles en el proceso.

El joven Stilinski se volvió a subir al regazo del Alfa y posicionó su entrada con el pene de éste. —¿Listo?– Le preguntó al mayor, pasando una mano por detrás de su cuerpo para agarrar el erecto miembro del Alfa.

—Cuando tú te sientas seguro.– Derek dijo, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo por la anticipación de lo que sucedería.

Stiles entonces empezó la penetración sentándose sobre el pene erecto de Derek, gimiendo por el placer como por el ardor al no haberse dilatado con anterioridad… Y de algún modo, era lo mejor que podía tener en el momento; la verdad estaba muy a gusto.

Cuando Derek estuvo completamente dentro del cuerpo de su novio, colocó sus manos sobre los huesos de la cadera de Stiles para darle mayor estabilidad, así como para frotar su piel para distraerlo del dolor que evidentemente sentía.

Al pasar el ardor inicial, Stiles puso sus pies a ambos lados de los muslos de Derek para darse impulso para alzarse y después volver a sentarse sobre el miembro erecto… Era algo completamente nuevo, el joven Stilinski podía sentir cómo el pene del hombre lobo llegaba más profundo dentro de su cuerpo hasta el punto de tocar su próstata con cada empuje. A su vez, el Alfa lo ayudaba un poco al mantener un ritmo de sus movimientos, así como empujar sus caderas hacia arriba cada vez que Stiles bajaba, y viceversa.

Pronto sus cuerpos empezaron a cubrirse de sudor por sus actividades sexuales, por el desgaste de energía. Ambos no podían dejar de gemir, Derek por lo estrecho y placentero que era el cuerpo de Stiles; y el joven Stilinski por el gran tamaño del pene de su novio y la intensidad de las penetraciones.

—Derek, Derek.– Stiles gemía el nombre del Alfa, brincando con fuerza y rapidez sobre el regazo de éste para obtener mayor placer.

—Stiles, Stiles.– Derek gemía por la actividad en sí, a la vez que se jactaba por ser capaz de poner en ese estado a su _Soulmate_.

—Cambiemos.– Stiles dijo de repente, irguiéndose un poco para que la erección de Derek saliera de su cuerpo y después se puso de pie sobre la cama. —Quiero intentar otra pose.– Dijo antes de ponerse sobre manos y rodillas en una orilla de la cama.

Derek entendió rápido el mensaje y se puso de pie detrás de Stiles. Tomó su pene erecto con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la cintura de Stiles, con lentitud penetrándolo una vez más.

—Ahhh.– Stiles gimió al ser penetrado otra vez. —Vamos Derek, muévete.– Dijo con impaciencia, evidentemente absorbido por el sexo.

Y Derek no se hizo esperar, empezó a embestir sus caderas contra las de Stiles, admirando cómo su miembro aparecía y desaparecía dentro del cuerpo pálido de su novio. Era un éxtasis total.

Por bastante tiempo, los únicos sonidos que se lograban escuchar eran gemidos que se parecían mucho a sus nombres y el incesante golpeteo de piel contra piel. Se estaban entregando el uno al otro como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

—Derek.– Stiles gimió, llamando la atención del mayor; pues le estaba dando la espalda. —No puedo aguantar más.–

El Alfa olfateó el aire y, en efecto, Stiles estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax. —Terminemos juntos.– Le dijo y con una de sus manos tomó el pene de Stiles, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus caderas.

Sólo unos empujes más fueron suficientes para que Stiles llegara a ese glorioso momento. —¡Derek!– Gritó su nombre de éxtasis, llegando al cien por ciento a su clímax; liberando su semen sobre las sábanas de la cama.

 Tal constricción de los músculos internos de Stiles fue lo que faltaba para que Derek llegara a su propio clímax. —¡Stiles!– Gruñó de placer, liberando su semen dentro del cuerpo de Stiles; quien simplemente gimió por la sensación un tanto incómoda.

Al acabar su acto sexual, Derek salió del cuerpo de Stiles con sumo cuidado, queriendo no molestarlo y lastimarlo en el proceso. Después de ello, se acostaron abrazados en la cama; por supuesto, una vez quitaron las sábanas manchadas por sus fluidos corporales.

—Eso fue… Intenso.– Stiles dijo entre pesadas respiraciones. —Fue de lo mejor… Y creo que no podré sentarme o caminar bien por al menos un par de días.– Hizo una mueca porque había una gran probabilidad de su veracidad.

Derek rió con algo de cansancio. —Eres un dramático.– Le dijo con ternura antes de apretarlo contra su cuerpo, compartiendo su calor corporal y comodidad.

—Lo sé.– Stiles dijo, poniéndose cómodo contra el sudoroso pecho del Alfa. —Y tendrás que lidiar con eso cuando nos mudemos a Nueva York.– Le dijo.

—Estoy consciente de ello.– Derek besó la parte trasera de la oreja del joven, como muestra de cariño. —Es donde iniciaremos una nueva vida juntos.–

—No puedo esperar por ello.– Stiles dijo, su respiración tornándose más lenta; señal de que estaba quedándose dormido.

—Tampoco yo.– Derek dijo con sinceridad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se quedaran dormidos, con la idea de un nuevo comienzo pegada a sus mentes.

* * *

**_*1 Semana Después*_ **

Era el día en que Derek y Stiles se marchaban a Nueva York. Y todos sus amigos y familiares estaban con ellos en la entrada de la casa de los Stilinski, preparados para verlos partir.

Derek estaba metiendo las cosas de Stiles en la parte trasera de su Toyota mientras las despedidas iniciaban, no queriendo interponerse en un momento como ese.

—Stiles, cuídate mucho.– Kira le dijo al joven y le dio un abrazo. —Y trata de no ser tan molesto como siempre.– Le dijo divertidamente.

Stiles rió un poco. —Sólo si Derek se comporta amargado como él sabe.– Kira se rió.

—Stiles, será una pena ya no ver cómo retas a Lydia.– Liam le dijo, tomando su turno para el abrazo.

—Lo sé, pero para lograr eso, Lydia debe tenerte respeto para olvidarse de ello.– Stiles le dijo, y Liam tembló un poco por la veracidad de esa frase.

—Te extrañaremos.– Esa fue la línea que Mason, Hayden, Corey y Jordan le dijeron a la hora de sus abrazos correspondientes.

Por alguna razón, Deaton también parecía tener algo qué decir. —Es una pena que te marches.– El Druida le dijo. —Eras como una chispa de alegría para esta manada… Pero veo que no por estar lejos, signifique que ya no serás parte de ella.– Stiles decidió no decir nada, sabiendo que Deaton no solía hablar mucho. —Pero cuando tengas el ánimo, podría enseñarte algunas cosas más.– Le propuso.

—¿Cómo hacer magia o algo así?– Stiles le preguntó confundido.

—Más o menos.– Deaton asintió, después le extendió su mano. —Cuídense mucho, Stiles.– Dijo para también hacer referencia a Derek.

Stiles le estrechó la mano. —Lo haré.– Le dijo con determinación en la mirada.

Malia ahora se acercó a Stiles. —Sé lo fastidioso que puedes llegar a ser, pero te extrañaré.– Rápidamente lo envolvió en un abrazo, pero de igual manera terminó ya que Stiles no pudo devolver el gesto. Sin embargo, la chica lo sostuvo por los hombros. —Y cuida también a mi primo… No sé cómo haya vivido antes, pero no me quiero imaginar lo mucho que sufrió cuando perdió a su familia. Incluso si yo no logré tener una como tal.– Le dijo con suavidad, con sinceridad.

—Lo haré Malia.– El joven le respondió. Malia le apretó los hombros y se alejó.

—Stiles, creo que nuestros planes para dominar el mundo se tendrán que posponer.– Lydia le dijo acercándose con lentitud, no queriendo perder el estilo. —Será hasta que nos veamos otra vez.– Le dijo antes de abrazarlo.

Stiles también la abrazó. —Sí, creo que sería lo mejor.–

—Me alegra mucho que hayas logrado tener lo que querías.– Lydia le dijo apartándolo de ella. —Alguien quien en verdad te amara. Y sé muy bien que Derek lo hace, que lo daría todo por ti.–

—También sé eso.– El chico pálido le dijo.

—Te extrañaré mucho Stiles.– La pelirroja le dijo antes de volverlo a abrazar, después lo soltó.

Ahora era el turno de su padre. —Stiles, prométeme que te cuidarás.– John le dijo a su hijo, viendo cómo Derek terminaba de subir las cosas a la camioneta.

—Lo prometo, papá.– Stiles dijo rodando los ojos, luego abrazó con fuerza a su padre, quien devolvió el gesto con igual intensidad. —Y espero que también te cuides, ¿eh?–

John también rodó los ojos. —Lo haré.–

El joven Stilinski miró a Melissa que estaba al lado de su padre. —Por favor, haz lo posible para que lo cumpla.– Le dijo a la madre de su mejor amigo.

—Claro que sí, Stiles.– Melissa le dijo, después se acercó al joven para darle un abrazo. —Te extrañaré mucho.– Le dijo con afecto.

—También yo.– Stiles le dijo. Después de eso, terminaron su abrazo.

Sólo quedaba su mejor amigo. —Stiles, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañaré.– El _True Alpha_ le dijo parándose frente a su mejor amigo. —Creo que sin ti, no habría podido llegar hasta este punto.– Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Stiles rió. —Sabes que no hubieras podido pasar ni una semana.– Le respondió.

—Quizá tengas razón.– Scott le dijo. —Pero gracias a ti sigo con vida, hemos pasado por mucho juntos.– Dijo con seriedad. —Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que sea tu oportunidad para ser feliz, estar en paz.– Su mirada se desvió para ver a Derek, quien estaba pegado al lado de su camioneta. —También me da tranquilidad de que sea Derek con quien hayas decidido ser feliz. Confío en él.– Le dijo.

—No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí, _Scotty_.– Stiles le dijo con algo de emoción.

—No te diré adiós porque sé que te veré otra vez.– Scott se acercó a Stiles y lo abrazó con fuerza. —Te extrañaré Stiles. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo.–

—También te extrañaré Scott.– Stiles dijo sin evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. —Y también siempre serás mi mejor amigo.– Se liberaron y el joven Stilinski se volteó para ver a su novio. — _Sourwolf_ , ven aquí.– Le dijo.

Derek rodó los ojos, sin embargo lo hizo. —¿Qué?– Preguntó.

—Necesitamos un abrazo grupal.– Stiles dijo con entusiasmo, y todos se acercaron para hacerlo. Sí, incluso Alan.

Derek estaba un poco incómodo por la cantidad de brazos que lo envolvían, pero a la vez estaba feliz por ello. Saber que su vida no había terminado cuando su familia fue asesinada… Que pudo hallar otra con estas personas; personas que eran importantes para su _Soulmate_. Eso le bastaba.

—Esperen.– Corey dijo, apartándose del grupo. —Debe quedar un recuerdo de esto.– Dijo para después sacar su celular y tomar un foto del momento. —Perfecto.– Dijo con alegría al ver el resultado.

—Stiles, es hora de irnos.– Derek le dijo a su novio.

—Lo sé.– Stiles le respondió. —Es hora de marcharnos.– Le dijo a sus amigos.

—Los extrañaremos mucho.– Dijeron al unísono.

—Cuídalo Derek, porque de lo contrario… Bueno, no necesito terminar esa frase.– Lydia le dijo.

Derek rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. —Lo sé. Lo haré.– No necesitaba ver a los demás para saber que opinaban lo mismo.

—Cuida a Stiles, lo queremos mucho.– Melissa le dijo a Derek.

El hombre lobo le sonrió a la mujer. —Lo haré con todo lo que tengo.– Melissa estaba satisfecha con su respuesta.

—Estoy dejando la vida de mi mejor amigo en tus manos.– Scott le dijo al otro Alfa. —Espero que sepas la magnitud de esa misión.– Le dijo con seriedad y extendió su mano.

Derek le estrechó la mano con firmeza. —No tendrás nada de qué preocuparte.– Scott hizo brillar sus ojos de color rojo y Derek hizo lo mismo; como si sellaran un acuerdo.

—Derek, prométeme que cuidarás a mi hijo.– John le dijo al hombre lobo. —Es lo único que me queda. Y lo quiero mucho.– Le dijo con suavidad.

Derek asintió y miró al hombre con seguridad. —Le prometo que no se arrepentirá.– El abrazo que John le dio no se lo veía venir, y sin embargo le devolvió el gesto.

—Ya no los retraso más.– John le dijo, frotándose los ojos. —Creo que ya es momento de que se vayan.–

—Sí, ha llegado el momento.– Stiles le dijo a Derek, y después volvió a abrazar a su padre. —Te quiero mucho papá, gracias por todo.– Ambos Stilinski no contuvieron algunas lágrimas.

Pocos segundos después, Derek y Stiles estaban en la camioneta del hombre lobo. —Adiós.– Todos les gritaban mientras se marchaban con lentitud.

—Los veré después.– Stiles dijo sacando la cabeza y agitando su brazo. —Derek, di adiós.– Le dijo al notar que el Alfa no hacía nada.

Derek rodó los ojos e hizo sonar el claxon… En ese momento, dejó escapar un aullido, que fue respondido. —¿Eso está bien?– Le preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa.

—Más que bien.– Stiles le respondió mientras veía a sus seres queridos hacerse cada vez más pequeños por el espejo retrovisor.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las afueras de Beacon Hills, donde iniciaba la barrera de _Mountain Ash_ ; Stiles debía romperla por un momento para poder marcharse, ya que Derek no podía atravesarla.

Por lo tanto, Stiles descendió de la camioneta, rompió la barrera y la arregló una vez que Derek pasó con la camioneta. —¿Estamos fuera del bosque?– Stiles dijo de repente al subir nuevamente y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿A qué te refieres?– Derek le preguntó confundido, no atreviéndose a conducir en esa forma.

Stiles lo miró al rostro. —A lo que me refiero es…– Hizo una pausa suspensiva. — ¿Estamos fuera de peligro?– Le volvió a preguntar. —Ya sabes, a donde iremos a Nueva York.– Le aclaró.

Derek se tomó un momento para pensar su respuesta. —Probablemente no.– Le dijo con sinceridad. —No lidiaremos con cosas como aquí en Beacon Hills… Tendremos otro tipo de problemas.– Quitó su mano derecha de la palanca de cambios para entrelazarla con la mano izquierda de Stiles. —Pero los enfrentaremos juntos.– Le dio un suave apretón.

—Lo único que me importa es estar siempre a tu lado.– Stiles le dijo con una sonrisa. —Los problemas los iremos resolviendo conforme vengan a nosotros.– Le dijo.

Ambos se inclinaron para besarse en los labios. Un beso tan simple, pero que dejaba ver lo mucho que se amaban; demostraban la compatibilidad que sus almas tenían.

—Te amo, Stiles Stilinski.– Derek le dijo una vez rompieron el beso.

Stiles sonrió. —Te amo, Derek Hale.–

Derek soltó la mano de Stiles para poder conducir apropiadamente. El Alfa puso en marcha su camioneta, alejándose cada vez más de Beacon Hills para poder cumplir el sueño de ambos.

Tener un nuevo comienzo. Tener una nueva vida.

Por supuesto, no sería nada fácil. Pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro para darse apoyo y su amor incondicional. Era lo único que necesitaban.

Derek S. Hale y M. “Stiles” Stilinski lograrían juntos lo que fuera que se propusieran. Tenían el tiempo y los recursos suficientes para ello. Y acababan de hacer lo más complicado de todo proceso… Iniciar.

Era el inicio de sus nuevas vidas… Juntos hasta el final de los tiempos.


End file.
